Em Algum Lugar do Passado
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Memórias que ficaram escondidas no fundo do coração do hanyou o qual todos acreditavam não possuir sentimentos . NarakuxOC FINALMENTE COMPLETA ! VEM DAR UMA OLHADINHA x.x
1. Atraído pela canção

Olá , povo !!

Primeiramente , o anime Inuyasha não pertence a mim ... Ah , blá blá blá blá blá ! Vocês já conhecem essa lenga lenga vai x.x

Beeem ... XD ... Fazia tempo que eu "arquitetava" essa fic e a preparava para passar para o papel ! Minha idéia inicial era escrever ela toda pra depois postar ... mas é óbvio que eu não aguentei .-.''

Erh ... Mas eu já tenho alguns capítulos prontos viu ? Vou postando quando der ... XD

Sempre quis fazer uma fic pro Naraku , porque junto com o Príncipe Diamante , ele é um dos meus vilões preferidos ! *-*

A minha idéia era fazer uma fic contando o que aconteceu com o Naraku durante os 50 anos em que o Inuyasha esteve lacrado , espero que vocês gostem e me mandem reviews , minna ! *-* (( acho que tô pedindo demais /apanha i.i ))

Agora , com vocês ... vai a minha fic Salada mista ! *-*

Primeiro capítulo saído do forno ( tá mais pra fogão a lenha /cofcof '-' ) direto para os meus queriiiidos leitoreees ! \o/

* * *

_**Em algum lugar perdido em seu coração , uma memória fora guardada em segredo . Uma memória tão secreta que ele arduamente tentou apagar , mas que fora marcada em sua alma de demônio , e que naquele dia , o último de sua vida , retornara diante de seus olhos como um sonho confortante , antes de ir para o calor escaldante do Inferno ...**_

_**A flecha da reencarnação irritante daquela sacerdotisa a qual ele acreditava ser dona de seu coração atingiu em cheio a jóia de quatro almas , dilacerando-o por completo . A imagem da sua suposta amada surgiu em sua mente , e então ele pensou :**_

"_**Kikyou , não poderei ir para o mesmo lugar que você ..."**_

_**Porém , quando seu corpo se desfazia por completo e rapidamente , o tempo pareceu parar para ele , e aquela lembrança que jazia no fundo de seu coração frio e escuro surgiu diante de seus olhos ... A lembrança que ninguém além dele sabia que existia e guardara consigo secretamente durante todos esses anos ...**_

_..._

_A primavera daquele ano parecia mais colorida do que as que vieram nos nove anteriores , desde esse tempo ele vagava em busca da jóia que __**aquela**__ sacerdotisa levara consigo para o túmulo ._

_Apesar de dez anos terem se passado , nada havia mudado , sua vida era tediosa , vazia , seu objetivo era tão inalcançável que as vezes o desanimava ._

_Nada lhe parecia novidade , mesmo as cerejeiras tão cheia de flores, tão vivas e perfumadas não chamavam sua atenção . Aquele bosque ainda era o escuro e solitário jazigo de sua alma ._

_Então , ele ouviu um som vindo da colina ... Pela primeira vez uma novidade ao seus ouvidos , era uma melodia doce , angelical que estranhamente o acalmava e como se o hipnotizasse, fazia-o subir aquela colina involuntariamente._

_Aos poucos ele pôde ouvir uma voz a cantar junto com aquela melodia , se não fosse ele mas um ser humano que estivesse ali a escutá-la , diria que havia uma sereia a cantar , mesmo estando distante do mar , seria um anjo que descera dos céus , uma tenyou a cantar a sua tristeza ._

_Fostes muito bem_

_Pequeno coração partido_

_Olhos abatidos_

_Uma vida inteira de solidão ..._

_Não importa o que ande em meu coração_

_Andará sozinho ..._

_Na medida que ele subia a colina , aquele som se tornava ainda mais nítido , e mesmo que ele parecesse não se interessar, por dentro se perguntava quem iria para a colina só , afinal de contas , apesar das flores embelezarem a floresta naquela estação , ela ainda era um local perigoso , muitos youkais a usavam de esconderijo ..._

_Então poderia ser uma youkai tentando atrair humanos para alimentar-se deles ... _

_De qualquer forma , ele não conseguia deixar de subir , para ver o que , ou melhor , quem era aquele ser que poderia possuir uma voz tão bela e tão encantadora , mesmo cantando uma melodia tão melancólica ._

_Em constante busca_

_Pela alma perfeita_

_Um cenário já não limpo_

_Para sempre se foi ..._

_Não importa o que ande em meu coração_

_Andará sozinho ..._

_Aos poucos foi chegando quase ao topo , e então pôde ver quem era a dona de tão bela voz ..._

_Seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam , apesar dele não ser humano , seu coração pertencia a um , então por mais que lutasse contra isso , não podia deixar de se sentir balançado por tamanha beleza._

_Seus cabelos eram longos , ondulados e da cor do fogo , e quando o Sol tocava em seus fios deixavam-nos ainda mais vermelhos , seus olhos eram azuis tão claros como o céu de verão limpo e sem nuvens , e tão intensos como as águas revoltas do mar . A sua pele , era branca e delicada como a de uma boneca de porcelana , seus lábios e as maçãs de seu rosto eram rosados , tornando sua aparência ainda mais frágil ._

_Sua roupa era totalmente não convencional , as mulheres daquele lugar costumavam usar kimonos , mas esta usava um vestido azul turquesa de veludo com fitas brancas de cetim preso a decorá-lo como um espartilho ,era tão longo que cobria seus pés descalços . Em suas mãos encontrava-se aquele instrumento de som angelical , era todo feito a ouro , inclusive as suas cordas ._

_Ela estava sentada à sombra de uma grande árvore ao lado da nascente do rio , suas botinas estavam ao seu lado , encostada nas enormes raízes ._

_Ele encostou suas costas em uma árvore não tão longe e fitou a grama , durante um momento pareceu confuso . Apesar da beleza estonteante , aquela jovem não possuía a aura de um youkai, mas ao mesmo tempo era quase impossível de acreditar que um ser tão absurdamente belo fosse apenas humano ._

_Não conseguia mais pensar , a voz dela o confundia , por isso fechou os olhos e , ao menos naquele instante , se permitiu apreciar mais aquela melodia tão bela e triste , que parecia confortá-lo._

_Nenhum amor restou em mim_

_Nem olhos para ver_

_O paraíso à minha frente_

_Meu tempo está para chegar_

_Então eu serei para sempre sua ..._

_Finalmente , abriu os olhos devagar , e permitiu inclinar seu rosto para olhá-la mais uma vez, pois sabia que algo como aquilo não veria tão facilmente outra vez ,acabou distraindo-se ,e então , foi pego de surpresa pela jovem humana ._

_- Quem é você ? _

_Seus olhos arregalaram-se , e então um nó em sua garganta não permitiu que respondesse exatamente naquele momento . Para disfarçar a surpresa , ele sorriu de canto e então saiu de trás da árvore, ficando de frente para aquela mulher misteriosa , e então , após de puxar um longo suspiro de recomposição , respondeu-a :_

_- Sou apenas um nômade ..._

_- O que procura não está aqui . – Ela o respondeu de imediato , mas não de uma forma hostil , poderia dizer que seu tom era até mesmo, amigável ._

_Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas intrigado . Como ela sabia que ele procurava por algo ? Se aquilo havia sido uma suposição , como ela era boa !_

_- E como sabe que procuro alguma coisa ? – Ele questionou em um tom desafiador ._

_A jovem se levantou pegando uma cesta de palha trançada com umas flores brancas em seu interior , também desconhecidas aos olhos dele , e então sorriu , ficando de pé à sua frente , encarando-o. _

_- Posso ver em seus olhos . _

_Ela falava de maneira tão convicta que o deixava ainda mais desnorteado . Como ela conseguira olhar por de trás de sua máscara para conseguir encontrar expressão em seus olhos ? No mesmo momento ele ajeitou aquela máscara de babuíno e sorriu desconsertado._

_- Seu nome com certeza não é "Nômade" , não é ? – Ela interrompeu o silêncio , tirando-o de seu transe momentâneo – Como se chama ?_

_- Naraku ... – Ele sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo , mas naquele momento não sabia o que dizer , apenas tentava analisar a mulher ._

_- Muito prazer , Naraku ... – Ela o reverenciou educadamente , segurando as barras do vestido e curvando-se levemente ._

_Não só sua aparência , ou suas roupas , mas também seu comportamento , tudo naquela mulher era novo e intrigante . E o fato dela não desviar seus olhos dos dele nem sequer um minuto o deixava ainda menos a vontade ._

_- Você ... Não é uma simples humana . – Aquilo não foi uma pergunta , mas uma afirmação ._

_Ela abriu um pouco mais o sorriso , e agora foi a sua vez de se calar e analisar aquele que estava diante de si ._

_- É uma sacerdotisa ? – Foi direto na pergunta ._

_- Aprendiz . – ... E ela foi direta na resposta ._

_- Huh - Fora a sua primeira expressão de desdém durante a 'conversa' . – Não é inteligente vir sozinha à este lugar repleto de youkais , humana. _

_- Conheço essa floresta tão bem como conheço a mim mesma . – Falou calmamente , sua tranqüilidade era perceptível a medida que enquanto ela falava , brincava de enrolar uma mecha de seus cabelos . - Além do mais , se eu tivesse tanto medo de youkais , não estaria falando com um agora , mesmo sendo um Hanyou . _

_**Hanyou !?**__ Sem dúvida , uma sacerdotisa. Afinal de contas , apenas uma saberia identificá-lo tão facilmente . Ele poderia matá-la naquele lugar , naquele momento mesmo , mas algo dentro de si não lhe permitia sequer cogitar essa idéia. Porém , o silêncio ali se tornara arrepiante . Os dois apenas se olhavam , e seus olhares conversavam pelos seus lábios . _

_O sorriso nos lábios da jovem se mantinha o mesmo , o que de certa forma incomodava Naraku ._

_Repentinamente , ela deu um passo à frente , aproximando-se um pouco mais , surpreendendo – o mais uma vez ._

_- Eu não sei o que procura , mas sei de alguém que pode saber onde está ... _

_Antes que ela continuasse , vozes infantis soavam ao longe a gritar :_

_- Senhorita Anabelle ! Senhorita Anabelle ! _

_A jovem retirou uma das flores do cesto e ofereceu para ele , e este, ficou parado apenas olhando seu gesto , ainda confuso com suas palavras e com suas atitudes, tão sem sentido para ele ._

_Como ele demorava a pegar, a própria mulher colocou a flor em suas mãos , e lentamente foi se afastando ._

_- Não é educado não aceitar um presente ! Adeus! – Após falar em tom de brincadeira , deu às costas para ele e então correu em direção às vozes que a chamava. _

_E ele , sentiu-se patético naquela situação , ali , parado , segurando uma flor que ele jamais vira na vida , mas ao invés de jogá-la fora como normalmente faria , simplesmente a guardou por baixo da pele branca de babuíno que vestia . _

_Aos poucos , quando ele se deu conta de que ela havia partido , também se afastou da colina e retornou à sua jornada , mas havia algo que não saía de sua mente ... Aquele nome ._

" _Anabelle ..."_

_..._

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

E então gente , tá meloso demais ??? Se estiver , me perdoem ... mas é que eu adoooro um drama x.x'''

Erh , tá ... Nesse primeiro capítulo , a música cantada pela nossa protagonista bonitona ( menos , menos ... eu sei , eu sei ... ¬¬ ) se chama "_Forever Yours_" e pertence à banda finlandesa _Nightwish_ !

_Toda vez que tiver_

_um texo assim na fic_

_Será a tradução de alguma música_

_Mas não se preocupem _

_No final do capítulo _

_Irei sempre colocar o nome da canção e do autor respectivo !_

Beijooos , gente !!! Até a continuação ! ;*****


	2. A promessa

Heeey , olha eu aqui denovo !! =D

Fui rápida ,não ??? /hoho

**Naraku :** Dãaa , o capítulo já estava feito ! /kuku

**Autora :** Era só o que me faltava , porque os personagens sempre tem que invadir o meu espaço ? u.u Não tá satisfeito em ser o protagonista da fic não , é ?

**Naraku :** Nunca estou satisfeito com o que tenho ! /kuku

**Autora :** Iiiiih , meu fiii ... Se controla que você é Naraku e não o Sesshoumaru, lembra ? o.o

Enfim ... vamos ao segundo capítulo dessa ficnovela XD

* * *

_Dois meses passaram-se desde aquele dia em que ele conhecera aquele anjo na Terra._

_Agora os raios luminosos do Sol traziam consigo a chegada do verão , os campos pareciam ainda mais verdes do que costumavam ser e as cachoeiras tornavam-se convidativas para banhar-se._

_Por mais que seu orgulho o proibisse , ele voltara naquela colina algumas vezes , porém , nunca mais havia a encontrado . As vezes se perguntava se aquilo não havia sido um sonho e ele apenas estava confuso , pois ela era bela demais para não ser uma simples ilusão de sua mente ._

_De vez em quando jurava poder ouvir o som daquela melodia , mas quando a procurava se dava conta de que não passava de uma armadilha de sua mente ._

_Internamente chamava-se de idiota a cada momento que pensava nisso , pois o seu objetivo era totalmente desvencilhado disso , ele queria se livrar desses sentimentos humanos , e por isso queria tanto aquela jóia . _

_Seu coração pertencia a um bandido que amava a sacerdotisa que ele matara , mas quando lembrava-se da jovem ruiva da primavera, até mesmo a sacerdotisa parecia desaparecer momentaneamente de sua mente._

_Sem conseguir lutar contra aquele desejo ensandecido , foi à aquela colina mais uma vez , jurando para si mesmo que seria a ultima . _

_Parecia ser o destino , somente porque ele jurara ser a ultima vez que a procuraria , lá estava ela a brincar dentro da parte rasa do rio com duas crianças ._

_Vestia apenas a parte de baixo de seu vestido , que era branca e fina , e por isso acentuava as curvas de seu corpo ._

_Respirou fundo , mantendo a calma ._

" _Insana . Será que não percebe o perigo que corre nesse lugar, desse jeito ? " - Pensou , saltando no galho alto de uma árvore e observando-a . _

_Ela jogava água nas crianças e as crianças faziam o mesmo , suas risadas divertidas ecoavam por entre as copas das árvores misturando-se com o som dos pássaros cantando nos galhos_

_Repentinamente, a jovem parou de brincar com as crianças , virou o rosto fitando a arvore em que ele estava e sorriu . _

_Não era apenas impressão , ela sentira sua presença e ele sabia, mas permaneceu por entre as folhas apenas a observando , como se não tivesse notado ._

_- Crianças , voltem para casa antes que a senhora __**Arcanna**__ fique zangada . – Ela se abaixou na frente delas ,tocando o ombro de cada uma ._

_- Mas e a senhorita Anabelle ? Não vai com a gente ? – Uma das crianças, a que parecia ser a mais nova , uma menina de pele bem clara,olhos castanhos escuros meio acinzentados e cabelos bem negros na altura dos ombros , falou em um tom manhoso . _

_- Eu irei logo pequena Yoru , não se preocupe ! – Anabelle respondeu a sorrir ternamente ._

_Sem demora , as crianças correram em direção ao topo da colina , onde mesmo no verão , era envolvida pela névoa branca ._

_Durante um curto instante o silêncio permaneceu , apenas o som da água da cachoeira quebrava a quietude , mas não muito depois ela se manifestou :_

_- Algo me dizia que você voltaria . – Ela sorriu , virando-se para a árvore. _

_Ele desceu imediatamente em um salto ,e então aproximou-se do arbusto onde a parte de cima do vestido dela estava pendurado e seu instrumento musical estava logo abaixo , deitado na grama ._

_- Hu,hu,hu . – Ele riu , e então fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar . Tentou evitar , mas fracassou . Fitou-a de cima abaixo naquele estado e internamente , sentiu seu corpo arder em desejo. Para que ela não notasse seu abalo ,não tardou a falar naquele seu tom de voz cínico costumeiro . – Não deveria expor crianças humanas dessa forma, não acha ? Há muitos youkais famintos nesse lugar ._

_- Nenhum youkai se atreveria a feri-las aqui neste lugar . – Ela disse convicta . E enquanto falava , saía de dentro da água , aproximando-se do arbusto onde o resto de suas vestes estava pendurado ._

_O tecido branco e fino estava quase transparente , mas as madeixas cor de fogo caíam por cima de seus ombros cobrindo seu busto . Ah , se ele fosse um humano, não resistiria à tentação que por dentro o incendiava . Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e manteve o sorriso sarcástico que lhe caía como um disfarce naquele momento . _

_Não conseguia deixar de olhá-la , e sentia-se um idiota por isso . Tudo aquilo que ele desprezava naquele bandido que o gerou vinha à tona e ele se sentia mais humano do que ele realmente era ._

_- Então , Naraku ... Não sente calor por baixo dessa pele de animal ? – Sorriu ao dizer essas palavras em um tom divertido enquanto pegava suas vestes e as segurava em um braço , e seu instrumento pegava com a outra mão . _

_- Huh ! – Ele apenas arqueou sua sobrancelha mais uma vez , se perguntando internamente se havia alguma utilidade em respondê-la ,mas surpreendeu-se com o fato dela lembrar seu nome._

_- Por que essa máscara ? Seu rosto não deve ser tão feio assim ! – Após tal comentário , ela virou o rosto para o outro lado , prendendo um riso arteiro ._

_- Não brinque comigo , humana . – Seu timbre de voz soou firme , claramente como uma ameaça . – Ou posso transformar seu sorriso em lágrimas ._

_- Se você fizer isso , não irei ajudá-lo a encontrar o que procura . – Apesar do tom que ele usara , ela não demonstrou medo algum , o respondera com naturalidade._

_Então um estalo veio à sua mente ._

" _Oh , sim ! Naquele dia ela havia dito que sabia que eu procurava algo , mesmo sem eu ter mencionado ... Como ela poderia saber ?"_

_De repente ele se permitiu sonhar , ela poderia ser a chave para trazer de volta a Jóia de Quatro Almas , poderia ser a chave para o alcance de seus objetivos . _

_Sem tardar muito , ele abriu o sorriso novamente , e então seus olhos pareceram brilhar por baixo de sua máscara de babuíno ._

_- E como você poderia encontrar o que desejo ?_

_- Eu não posso , mas a grande sacerdotisa da colina pode . Todavia , você terá que fazer algo em troca ... – De repente ela já não parecia mais tão brincalhona como antes ._

_- Entendo ... E o que devo fazer ? – Os olhos deles se cruzavam como se travassem uma batalha entre fogo e água._

_- Proteger a mim e às pessoas de onde vivo de um youkai que vive do outro lado da colina._

_Parecia uma troca 'justa' , enquanto ele não obtinha o que queria , fazia-se de protetor da jovem , e quando finalmente tivesse o que precisava , partiria sem se importar com o que seria dela ou de seus entes queridos. _

_- Trato feito . – Ele afirmou ._

_Imediatamente ela sorriu satisfeita e soltou suas vestes e seu instrumento na grama , erguendo suas mãos para ele . Claro que ele não se prontificou a segurá-las , na verdade , considerou aquele ato estranho demais para compreender , então ela mesma segurou as mãos dele e fechou os olhos ._

_Antes que ele sequer tentasse se afastar , uma aura dourada a envolveu e em seguida o envolveu também , e quando ele pôde notar , havia um fio de ouro ligando um de seus dedos mindinhos ao dela._

_- Mas o que é isso , humana ?! – Alterou seu tom de voz , deixando claro que mesmo sem saber o que aquilo significava , não concordava ._

_- É a forma mais segura que tenho para ter certeza de que você vai cumprir a promessa . – Ela abriu os olhos lentamente , e então soltou suas mãos das dele. Toda aquela aura e até mesmo o fio sumiram , apenas uma marca ficou nos dedos de cada um ._

" _Maldita mulher !" – Ele pensou , remoendo-se de raiva . Estava pronto para matá-la envenenando-a com o seu Miasma , mas então sentiu seu corpo pesar , e sem conseguir manter-se de pé, caiu de joelhos ao chão ._

_- Não tente me fazer mal , pois tudo o que fizer, ou sequer pensar contra mim, voltará para você . – Ela se ajoelhou enfrente à ele , fitando-o enquanto pegava de volta as suas coisas ._

_- O que fez comigo , humana ? – Ele levantou seu rosto olhando-a de forma tão raivosa , que seus olhos pareciam transbordar sua ira ._

_- Eu o enfeiticei . – Ela sorriu , e então ao terminar de pegar suas coisas levantou-se e sem demora, começou a andar ,deixando-o lentamente para trás. – Se quiser se livrar do feitiço , terá que me seguir e cumprir a promessa ._

_Ele se levantou , e a cada passo que deu , a amaldiçoou . Seus pés pareciam segui-la por vontade própria , como sua marionete . Ah , como estava com raiva daquela humana ! Mesmo sua beleza estonteante não lhe tirava a vontade irresistível de degolá-la assim que aquilo tudo terminasse._

" _Maldita bruxa , acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte ao me enfeitiçar !"_

_Enquanto a fuzilava com o olhar pelas suas costas , os dois caminhavam em direção à névoa e a adentravam ._

_O silêncio desta vez permaneceu entre eles , mas por mais que Naraku estivesse agonizando-se de tanta raiva , a jovem permanecia a sorrir satisfeita ._

_Quando Naraku sequer cogitava a idéia de matá-la , um fio dourado bem fino surgia em relance amarrado ao seu dedo e ao dela , lembrando-o do combinado ._

_Pouco a pouco , a névoa se tornava tão densa que mal ele conseguia enxergá-la . Apenas um clarão era visto no alto ,como se fosse a luz no fim do túnel , e um perfume doce e afrodisíaco alcançava suas narinas ._

_Algum tempo se passou , e então o clarão foi se tornando mais nítido . Anabelle deu suas vestes e seu instrumento musical a Naraku rapidamente, sem sequer lhe dar tempo de questioná-la , e então abriu seus braços pronunciando algumas palavras em um idioma desconhecido ._

_Aos poucos a imagem de uma muralha toda feita de pedras envolvida pelo rio e com um portal de madeira enorme foi se tornando nítida .Quando o portal se abriu , descendo como uma ponte sobre o rio para dar passagem aos dois para entrarem , ela virou seu rosto , olhando para Naraku mais uma vez , e sorrindo lhe disse : _

_- Bem vindo à minha casa ._

_..._

_**Continua ...**_


	3. O reino além da neblina

Yêeeeeee , olha a autora The Flash de volta !!!! \o/

**Naraku : **Desocupada, isso sim . ¬¬

**Autora :** Aff, véi ... não me dão sossego nem na minha fic ._. ... Tá ne , aqui vai mais um capítulo para os meus leitores mais queridos do mundo ( Leitores ? onde ? :X) !! Aceito opiniões , mandem-me reviews , onegaaai !!! *-*

* * *

_(...)Aos poucos a imagem de uma muralha toda feita de pedras envolvida pelo rio e com um portal de madeira enorme foi se tornando nítida .Quando o portal se abriu , descendo como uma ponte sobre o rio para dar passagem aos dois para entrarem , ela virou seu rosto , olhando para Naraku mais uma vez , e sorrindo lhe disse :_

_- Bem vindo à minha casa_

**...**

_Era um lugar totalmente diferente de tudo o que ele conhecera em sua vida . Ao passar pelo enorme portal feito de ponte , um vasto campo de flores brancas e perfumadas novas aos seus olhos era o cenário . Os raios de Sol ao tocar as pétalas delicadas refletiam nas gotas de orvalho fazendo-nas parecerem pequenos brilhantes prateados sobre as delicadas flores. _

_Ele tocou seu manto branco de babuíno , e então lembrou–se de algo que ele esquecera guardado consigo e puxou de dentro da veste , olhando o que estava em suas mãos. A flor que ela lhe dera no dia em que se conheceram ._

_- São rosas. – Ela disse, andando um pouco mais devagar para ficar ao lado dele em sua caminhada._

_- ... Rosas ? – Pela primeira vez ele se mostrava curioso ._

_- Sim , rosas ! – Ela sorriu. - São flores mais populares na Europa , de onde eu vim ._

_- O que é Europa ? – Ele a olhou , parecia uma criança que nada sabia sobre o assunto._

_- Não me diga que não sabe ! – Ela parou um pequeno instante para rir . – É , o mundo é muito maior do que você pensa, Naraku ..._

_- Humpf! – Ele tornou a olhar a rosa em suas mãos . – Tenho outros assuntos mais interessantes a tratar. _

_- Bem , a Europa fica a muitos mares de distância desse país ... – Após pronunciar tais palavras , a jovem fechou os olhos suspirando e sussurrou : - Ah , o mar ..._

_Ele parou para prestar atenção nela , e quando percebeu já estava perdido em sua beleza novamente. _

_A brisa fresca do fim da tarde de verão tocava a face juvenil dela e balançava seus cabelos ruivos, fazendo as madeixas dançarem em sincronia ao vento ._

_Com aquela brisa , o doce perfume de seus cabelos alcançava o nariz do Hanyou , que inebriava-se mesmo tentando arduamente não se levar pelo momento ._

_Após passarem pelos vastos roseirais , finalmente tiveram o primeiro contato com as pessoas locais. _

_Havia um vilarejo de casas , grande parte delas eram diferentes dos convencionais casebres japoneses , eram feitas de pedras ou madeira , com telhados de palha , como as pequenas casas do ocidente . _

_Os camponeses trabalhavam , as crianças brincavam , mas grande parte das pessoas naquele local eram mulheres , os homens que ali habitavam , a grande maioria eram idosos e crianças , poucos deles ali eram jovens._

_Havia crianças lendo livros feitos de capa de couro juntas em um idioma que ele também nunca havia visto. _

_Havia mulheres orientais usando vestidos do estilo que Anabelle usava , e estas ao vê-la sorriam e acenavam com uma imensa admiração ._

_Grande parte daquelas pessoas fitavam Naraku curiosas , algumas pareciam preocupadas e outras receosas , porém Anabelle agia naturalmente , permanecia a andar e Naraku apenas a seguia ._

_Finalmente , ao passarem pelas casas humildes , um palacete de pedras com duas torres altas surgia , e em sua entrada , roseirais vermelhos o enfeitavam e uma fonte com uma imagem de um anjo a jorrar água de suas mãos em forma de concha complementando a beleza , dava-lhe vida._

_Em sua frente havia um homem , um dos poucos jovens ,deveria estar no auge de seus vinte e sete anos de idade , treinando com uma espada , que por sinal era totalmente diferente de uma katana._

_Seus cabelos castanhos-escuros quase negros eram presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e alcançavam o meio de suas costas , seus olhos eram castanho-claros meio avermelhados e ele vestia um kimono cor de vinho , com uma armadura por cima ._

_Ao avistar Anabelle , o homem sorriu alegremente , porém , ao perceber Naraku ao seu lado fechou o sorriso . Embainhou a espada e em seguida andou até os dois , não poupando fôlego , repreendeu a jovem :_

_- Senhorita Anabelle , o que ele faz aqui ?É um youkai ! – Fitou Naraku duramente enquanto falava com a jovem ._

_- Eu sei , e é exatamente por isso que o trouxe , __**Hitomi**__ ! Onde está a senhora Arcanna ? _

_Naraku apenas os analisava , era incontestável que a sua presença não era bem vinda, e também não esperada . Olhou a jovem de canto de olho e perguntou-se internamente o que ela pretendia ._

_- Senhorita , por que não está vestindo toda a sua roupa ? – Ele pareceu totalmente sem jeito ao vê-la apenas com o tecido fino da parte de baixo de seu vestido a cobri-la._

_- Ai , Hitomi ! Onde está a senhora Arcanna ? – Ela mesma havia se esquecido de seu estado , então as maçãs de seu rosto ficaram rosadas e seu tom de voz alterou-se ._

_- A senhora Arcanna está lá dentro , senhorita ... Mas tenho certeza que ela não irá concordar com isso ..._

_- Confie em mim ! - Ela o cortou antes que dissesse algum sermão e então apressou o passo para dentro do palacete ._

_Naraku apenas a seguiu . Olhava para os lados e admirava-se com tudo o que via , jamais acreditou que um lugar como aquele pudesse existir ali , naquela colina ._

_As paredes de pedra possuíam vitrais coloridos , imagens que ele desconhecia , assim como as armaduras prateadas de pé nos corredores , tudo lhe era inédito ._

_- Trouxemos muitas coisas conosco , quando partimos de nossa terra . – Ela quebrou o silêncio . – A senhora Arcanna construiu quase tudo isso sozinha ..._

_Ele se manteve calado , apenas olhando-a e admirando o contraste da luz dos vitrais em seus cabelos avermelhados._

_- Você deve ter notado que a maioria das pessoas desse lugar são mulheres. – Ela prosseguiu – Nós as acolhemos , grande parte delas perderam seus maridos nas guerras , outras fugiram de um casamento não desejado , e algumas vieram com suas famílias ..._

_- Oh , como vocês são bondosos . – Seu tom debochado era indisfarçável ._

_- Obrigada ! – Ela sorriu e o respondeu no mesmo tom ._

_Finalmente , eles se depararam com uma grande porta de madeira escura . Anabelle a empurrou fazendo-a ranger . Havia uma grande escada de pedras em espiral que descia para um porão lá no fundo , e na parede havia uma tocha que Anabelle pegou em suas mãos para iluminar o caminho ._

_Sim , ele não costumava ligar para detalhes como esses , mas o fato é que dessa vez estava surpreso . Como tão poucas pessoas poderiam construir um lugar como aquele , que era quase uma cidade ? _

_Chegara o término do percurso , a escada dava em um salão circular , em seu centro havia uma mulher de longos cabelos brancos e lisos sentada em cima da imagem de uma mandala gravada no chão ._

_- Anabelle , porque há um hanyou ao seu lado ? – A mulher , ainda de costas para os dois , pronunciou-se . Sua voz grave e rouca ecoou pelas rochas da parede escura ._

_- Senhora , ele é a pessoa que vai nos livrar do youkai da neve ... – Agora aquela segurança toda que Anabelle mostrava em sua voz havia desaparecido , neste momento ela parecia apenas uma menina insegura a fitar o chão. – Eu ..._

_A mulher que antes estava sentada de costas para os dois, levantou-se devagar e virou-se de frente para eles. _

_Apesar de seus cabelos totalmente grisalhos e de sua voz acusar sua idade avançada , seu rosto não possuía uma ruga sequer , parecia tão jovem quanto o de Anabelle , apesar das olheiras arroxeadas em baixo de seus olhos verdes cor de esmeralda ._

_Bastou apenas um olhar rápido , e ela afirmou :_

_- Mesmo sem minha aprovação , você fez o feitiço da promessa ._

_- Perdão , senhora ! Foi a única saída que encontrei ... – Anabelle fechou os olhos , repreendendo-se._

_As coisas ficavam claras para ele . A jovem havia feito tudo aquilo por conta própria , o que o irritava mais ainda . Ela o expôs a aquela situação ridícula , e ele não podia simplesmente se livrar , ou fugir , porque estava ligado a ela .Além disso tudo , acabara de ser chamado de algo que detestava , hanyou . Malditas humanas sensitivas demais !_

_- O que prometeu em troca ? – A mulher perguntou a ela , mas sem tirar os olhos dele._

_- Prometeu me ajudar a encontrar algo que procuro arduamente , e disse que você é a pessoa capaz de fazê-lo . – Antes que Anabelle terminasse de abrir a boca para falar , ele se impôs ._

_A mulher misteriosa permaneceu em silêncio durante um tempo , apenas fitando a jovem ruiva no fundo de seus olhos e dessa forma parecia que já lhe aplicava um sermão , mesmo que mentalmente. Em seguida , segurou um de seus pulsos puxando-a para o centro da sala e dizendo em alto e bom som :_

_- Preciso lhe falar à sós ! – Ficou claro que não fora um pedido, e sim uma ordem para que o hanyou saísse ._

_A resposta de Naraku foi um longo suspiro debochado , em seguida foi subindo os degraus lentamente , mas percebera que o olhar incendiado de Arcanna voltava-se para ele , e somente quando ele saísse dali , ela falaria algo para Anabelle. Mesmo querendo , não poderia ouvir um "ai" da conversa ._

_Ao sair do salão , se deparou com o humano que vira anteriormente encostado na parede como se o esperasse , o olhar deste demonstrava desconfiança , mas acima de tudo , raiva ._

_Naraku se fez de despercebido , encaminhou-se ao corredor afim de sair do palacete, mas então pôde ouvir :_

_- Ei , youkai ..._

_Naraku parou , no entanto permaneceu de costas para Hitomi e lhe disse :_

_- O que quer , humano ?_

_- Protegerei a senhorita Anabelle a qualquer custo ,ela não precisa de você. – Parecia que ele tentava demonstrar auto-confiança em seu tom de voz._

_- Se não precisasse, não teria me procurado .Parece que ela não confia em você .. Hu ,hu,hu .. – Ria por dentro da máscara. Se tinha algo lhe dava prazer era causar a discórdia ,e provocar aquele pobre humano que nenhum mal podia lhe fazer era uma diversão ,virava-se de frente para ele novamente encarando-o ._

_- Ora seu ... – Hitomi ameaçou puxar a espada , porém Naraku lhe mostrou o mindinho da mão direita , onde um fio dourado que parecia um anel brilhava._

_- Se me ferir , irá fazer o mesmo com Anabelle . Estamos ligados , não vê ? – Falou tranqüilamente , esboçando seu sorriso cínico por debaixo da máscara ._

_Hitomi recolocou a espada na bainha e então fechou suas mãos com força , queria proferir palavras ofensivas , mas um nó em sua garganta não permitia . por que Anabelle teria feito aquele elo com um youkai desconhecido ? O que ela teria com ele ?_

_Naraku percebia a transparência no olhar do homem , estava claro que ele alimentava algum sentimento por aquela mulher._

_- Humpf ! Ridículo ... – Esnobou o pobre humano , mas no fundo o compreendia . Afinal , quem não se apaixonaria por Anabelle ? Tão bela , tão doce ..._

_Agora começou a se julgar ridículo ao pensar nela dessa forma , era apenas uma humana a qual ele desejava se livrar quando tudo estivesse terminado ._

_O silêncio permaneceu entre os dois , pareciam duelar pelos seus olhares que sequer piscavam uma só vez ._

_De repente , ambos escutam o ranger da porta . Anabelle retorna com um olhar pensativo , distante . Hitomi vai até a mulher e toca seu ombro , toda aquela ira torna-se em doçura ao falar com ela :_

_- O que aconteceu lá embaixo ,senhorita Anabelle ?A senhorita está bem ?? – O rapaz a fitava , esquecendo-se que ainda estava apenas com a parte debaixo de sua roupa ._

_Diante de sua preocupação ,a jovem esboçou um pequeno sorriso e assentiu seu bem estar apenas com a cabeça,em silêncio . Em seguida , andou em passos curtos até Naraku , e num tom de voz um pouco tremido , disse-lhe :_

_- A senhora Arcanna disse que vai lhe mostrar onde está aquilo que você deseja quando tiver certeza de que pode confiar em você ... – Antes que ele dissesse algo , ela deu as costas e foi seguindo para uma porta que dava para outro corredor ._

_- Ei , humana ! – Ele chamou sua atenção enquanto Hitomi apenas fitava-o reprovando seu modo de falar ._

_- Vou me trocar ... – As palavras soaram meio lentas e alienadas – Sinta-se a vontade por aqui ... – Após dizer tais palavras, simplesmente entrou pelo corredor , afastando-se ._

_Não sabia o que tinha acontecido , mas teria sido o suficiente para mexer com Anabelle e deixá-la desnorteada ._

_Alguém abrira as grandes portas e adentrara o palacete , era uma das crianças que brincava com Anabelle no lago quando Naraku a reencontrou , lembrara-se de seu nome , Yoru , assim se chamava a pequenina que corria pelo corredor a sorrir ._

_A porta de madeira escura que levava até o porão rangia abrindo-se , a ansiã com os traços joviais saía por de trás dela e ao avistar a criança , parava-a dando-lhe uma ordem :_

_- Yoru , leve este senhor vestido de babuíno até um quarto . Ele será nosso hóspede por uns tempos. _

_- Sim , senhora Arcanna ! Deixe comigo ! – A pequenina correu em direção a Naraku , puxando sua mão inconvenientemente . – Vem comigo , senhor babuíno !_

" _Espero que a minha estadia por aqui não se prolongue muito ou morrerei de tédio ." – Bufou ao pensar._

_Deixou que a menina o guiasse , observava a garotinha saltitante, aquele ânimo todo lhe enojava._

_- Até quando o senhor vai ficar conosco ? – Ela perguntou ._

_- Até o tal youkai da neve aparecer . – Olhava os detalhes nas portas e nas paredes ,não parecia muito interessado em conversar com a menina._

_- Oh , então quer dizer que a senhorita Anabelle não terá mais que casar com ele ??Você vai salvá-la ?? – Yoru deu um salto de alegria ao ouvir as palavras dele._

_- ... Casar ? – Naraku arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas por baixo da máscara , as coisas aos poucos se esclareciam . Anabelle era prometida ao tal youkai , para se livrar , escolheu Naraku como seu " salvador". Não pôde conter um breve riso de deboche._

" _Muito propício ." – Pensou ._

_Enquanto isso , no quarto mais alto da torre mais alta do palacete , Arcanna fechava as enormes cortinas azul-marinhas de veludo dos vitrais das janelas . Sentava-se na cama , então uma pedra vermelha cravada em sua testa reluzia e ela fechava seus olhos ._

" _Anabelle, finalmente e infelizmente , encontrou seu destino ."_

_..._

_**Continua ...**_


	4. Coração de um só

Quatroooo ! This is Spartaaaaaaaa , yeaaaaah ! o.ó

Okay , okay ... me empolguei , admito ! XD

Gente , vou só dar uma luz à vocês , caso não compreendam alguma coisa , já que essa fic pode estar meio confusa né .. x.x

- Aquilo que estiver _'assim'_ é uma memória a ser contada , viu ? ^_^

Aaaaai , tô tão ansiosa por reviews !!!! *---*

* * *

_O Sol brilhava intensamente no céu , o verão estava no auge. As jovens buscavam água no lago e a traziam em baldes de madeira . Anabelle vinha dos roseirais com um grupo de crianças trazendo consigo cestas com várias rosas de diversas cores. Havia tirado os espinhos de todas para que os pequeninos não se ferissem ao brincar com as flores e espalhar suas pétalas._

_Embaixo da sombra de uma árvore , estava Naraku repousando ._

_Nada podia fazer além de esperar, pois qualquer mal que fizesse retornaria para ele , não havia como fugir de tal situação ._

_Fitava a jovem com o canto dos olhos em um misto de raiva e adoração , ela estava sublime com aquela guirlanda de rosas brancas em seus cabelos , até as pequenas gotas de suor a escorrer pelo canto de sua face lhe embelezavam. Mas aquela mulher de beleza tão estonteante capaz de acabar com a sanidade de um homem era a responsável por sua situação. Fechou fortemente suas mãos , olhando-as e resmungou consigo mesmo :_

_- Humana idiota ..._

_- Pense duas vezes antes de chamá-la assim ! – Hitomi surgira como uma sombra , apontava o fio de sua espada para a garganta de Naraku ._

_- Vá em frente , humano . – Sorriu sadicamente por dentro da máscara ao notar que de longe, Anabelle percebera o que Hitomi fazia._

_- Hitomi , pare com isso ! – Anabelle veio correndo , e então afastou a espada com sua mão , fitando o pobre homem com um olhar de reprovação. – Não pode feri-lo !_

_- Então é verdade , senhorita Anabelle ... – Hitomi recolheu a espada e abaixou a cabeça. – Você fez um pacto com ele ... Por que?_

_- Ele é forte , pode nos salvar do Youkai da neve ! – Notara que ele se magoara , e por isso fitou o chão ao falar , sentindo-se culpada ._

_- Entendi , senhorita ... – Hitomi abaixou a cabeça , embainhou a espada e se afastou , deixando a jovem e o hanyou a sós ._

_- Hitomi ... – Ela sussurrou pesarosa ._

_- Não há maior vergonha para um homem do que ser chamado de incapaz , mesmo que indiretamente . – Naraku provocou ._

_- Mas eu não o chamei disso ! – Ela se sentou ao lado do hanyou , demonstrando certa culpa ._

_- Ora , não banque a santa . Me procurou porque queria alguém forte o suficiente para livrá-la do casamento indesejado com um youkai . Se esse humano fosse o suficiente, você não precisava ter me enfeitiçado e me prendido à você . _

_- ... Como soube do casamento ? – Ela o fitou diretamente, encontrando seus olhos por baixo da máscara ._

_Sentiu-se desconsertado ao ser encarado por aqueles olhos tão azuis, acabou demorando para respondê-la porque se perdeu neles :_

_- ..._

_- Como soube ? – Ela repetiu a pergunta em um tom mais firme , enfatizando-a ._

_- Digamos que um de seus amiguinhos acabou me contando ... – Virou o rosto fitando o nada , tentando se recompor . – Muito cômodo se livrar de uma promessa não é ? Afinal de contas ser prometida significa o que mesmo ?_

_- Você nunca entenderá ... – Ela disse em baixo tom , fitava a grama agora, certa melancolia podia ser encontrada no fundo de seus olhos ._

_Ele a olhou com o canto dos olhos , observando cada traço de seu rosto tão perfeito , uma brisa fresca passou por eles enquanto estavam entregues ao silêncio , quando ele pôde perceber já estava perdido na beleza da jovem novamente. Sentia sua mão estremecer pela vontade de tocá-la , não podia acreditar em sua ridícula insensatez._

_Desejo ... Sim , era um desejo o qual ele estava lutando arduamente para manter apagado ._

_Iria enlouquecer se permanecesse daquele jeito , mas finalmente Anabelle quebrou o silêncio , aliviando-o :_

_- O amor não é algo que possa se adquirir como um prêmio . Não se pode pedir amor em troca de segurança ... _

_- Hum , o que quer dizer com isso ? – Parecia atento às suas palavras ._

_- Há muito tempo , quando chegamos neste país, estávamos completamente desestabilizadas . Nos perdemos na floresta cheia de youkais num dia de inverno... – Anabelle dava início às suas recordações ._

_..._

_' ... A floresta branca de inverno tornava-se um cenário mórbido e mortal . Os youkais se aproveitavam da fraqueza daqueles que ali se perdiam para banquetearem-se de sua carne e de seu sangue ._

_Uma mulher encapuzada e uma garota de 14 anos ruiva corriam mas pareciam perdidas e desesperadas ._

_Por trás das árvores secas , muitas daquelas feras se preparavam para dar o bote , seus olhos brilhavam no escuro ao armarem uma emboscada ._

_- Anabelle ! – A mulher mais velha abraçou a menina , como se fosse protegê-la , por mais que tivesse poderes espirituais estava em desvantagem , era uma contra vários ._

_Quando as duas se abaixavam na neve no momento em que os demônios saltavam para atacá-las , uma névoa intensa tornava tudo o que podia ser visível em invisível de tão branco que ficava ._

_As duas levantaram-se lentamente olhando para os lados ainda abraçadas, então a silhueta de um homem surgia por trás da névoa , seus traços não podiam ser vistos , apenas seus cabelos lisos e brancos até os ombros e o brilho prateado de seus olhos congelantes . Sua voz rouca , aveludada, mais fria do que a neve soou arrepiante aos ouvidos da menina , enquanto ele falava , parecia soprar uma brisa gélida em sua face :_

_- És bela como o Sol , criança ... Seria um desperdício tal beleza definhar neste cenário mórbido e sem vida ._

_- Quem é você ? – A mulher mais velha se adiantou , segurando a garota com o intuito de protegê-la . – Não viemos de tão longe para morrer !_

_- E não irão , certamente . Posso dar-lhes minha eterna proteção ... – Ele surgiu de dentro da névoa , finalmente mostrando-se diante das duas humanas._

_Sua pele era tão branca quanto seus cabelos da cor da neve , assim era o seu kimono também , exceto pelos detalhes em azul claro em sua capa . Aquele homem era o inverno encarnado , apesar de suas palavras soarem belas , suas feições pareciam congeladas , era assustador ._

_A garota estremeceu quando ele deu mais um passo , fechou os olhos e sua voz soou trêmula :_

_- Por favor, não nos machuque ! Temos que cuidar das mulheres do nosso vilarejo !_

_- Agora que estes youkais as descobriram , as seguirão até seu lar , não poderão escapar ..._

_Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da garota , mas antes que rolasse de seu queixo o frio a congelou e um nó em sua garganta não lhe permitiu mais falar ._

_- Não vê o quanto esta menina já sofreu ? Deixe-na em paz, youkai ! – A mulher mais velha a abraçou ._

_- Ó criatura frágil e delicada, não precisarás temer pelos teus próximos , não mais . – O youkai ajoelhou-se à sua frente , tocando seu rosto com sua mão gélida e pálida. Seu toque parecia o sopro frio do vento da neve._

_A jovem abriu seus olhos azuis assustados , sua tutora que a abraçava fitava-a como se lhe dissesse que a protegeria , mas ainda assim o medo que sentia era intenso . O youkai então se levantou diante dela e completou :_

_- Se aceitares tornar-se minha esposa quando amadurecer , protegerei a ti e aos teus entes queridos , bela criança ._

_- Anabelle , você não tem que aceitar, este não é o seu destino ... – A mulher mais velha lhe falou ._

_A jovenzinha olhou em direção à colina , onde a sua mestra estava construindo uma vida nova com ela e com as pessoas que acolheram durante a guerra , antes que outra lágrima teimosa resolvesse cair , passou seu dedo indicador enxugando-a , e depois de um longo suspiro onde buscava coragem , disse :_

_- Você não vai deixar aqueles youkais chegarem na colina ? Como vai fazer isso ? – A menina perguntou ._

_- A minha neblina não permitirá que eles se aproximem , todo youkai que tentar entrar se perderá na névoa , nunca encontrará a tua morada , somente aqueles que viverem lá saberão chegar . E então , criança ? O que decides ?_

_- Anabelle ... – A mulher disse mais uma vez ._

_- Tudo bem , senhora Arcanna ... – A garota fitou o chão ,e depois fitou firmemente o youkai . – Está bem , eu aceito ._

_Mesmo satisfeito , o youkai era tão frio que não permitira um sorriso abrir-se em seu rosto , tudo o que fez foi pegar a mão pequenina e delicada da jovenzinha e encostar seus lábios secos e gelados , beijando-a morbidamente , aquele fora o beijo mais fúnebre que recebera em toda a sua vida ._

_- Espere-me daqui a 3 invernos , quando estiveres no auge de tua juventude e beleza, pronta para te tornares uma mulher , irei te buscar ... Serás minha , criança . – Após tais palavras, o corpo dele se tornou em um pequeno tornado branco de neve , quando ele partiu , consigo levou o frio do inverno , com ele a nevasca se foi ._

_Anabelle caiu de joelhos no chão , apavorada . Arcanna lhe estendeu a mão e num tom de voz calmo lhe disse :_

_- Em seu coração só há espaço para um , Anabelle ._

_A garota permaneceu em silêncio , uma lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto enquanto os dedos finos de sua tutora corriam pelos seus cabelos ._

_- O seu destino , ainda será traçado e quando acontecer, receberei o sinal e lhe avisarei ...'_

_..._

_- O youkai da neve hiberna durante todo o ano ,guardando suas forças para a chegada do Inverno ... – Anabelle permanecia a fitar a grama enquanto falava. – Agora que a data que ele marcou está próxima , senti meu coração apertar , é estranho ... Mas é como se meu coração me dissesse que este não é meu destino , não é a ele que meu coração pertence !_

_- Bobagem . – O tom de deboche era nítido em sua voz . – Vocês humanos e esse sentimentalismo ridículo , por isso são tão fracos ._

_- Falando desse jeito parece até que um dia você sofreu uma desilusão . – Deixara de fitar o verde da grama para olhá-lo novamente . Ela não parecia perguntar , mas afirmar com certeza aquela indagação ._

_Mais uma vez a olhou com o canto dos olhos , aquelas palavras lhe fizeram lembrar da Sacerdotisa que Onigumo amara e que ele , Naraku , matara fingindo ser o amado dela . Não respondeu , o que deu ainda mais certeza a jovem sentada ao seu lado ._

_Algo o surpreendeu , a mão da garota vinha por trás de sua máscara sorrateiramente , antes que fizesse qualquer coisa ele a segurou firmemente olhando-a novamente , mas dessa vez os olhos de ambos encontraram-se intensamente , qualquer coisa a ser dita foi guardada , sem sequer notar o coração dos dois palpitara no mesmo momento , então na mente de Anabelle algumas palavras fizeram sentido :_

" _- Em seu coração só há espaço para um , Anabelle ." _

_- Não pode ser ... – Ela soltou sua mão e se levantou num movimento brusco , espantada. _

_Ele apenas a observou correr até os roseirais , atrás dela ia a pequena Yoru preocupada , mas ele ficou no mesmo lugar atônito , tentando entender o que havia se passado . Olhou para sua mão que segurara a dela , ainda sentindo o seu calor , e então sem mais nem menos , vinha à sua mente direto de sua memória algo que ele surpreendeu-se ao lembrar , uma parte da canção que Anabelle cantava quando a conheceu , naquela primavera passada :_

' _Não importa o que ande em meu coração_

_Andará sozinho . '_

_De longe , de trás de uma árvore, Hitomi observara tudo , sentia-se frustrado demais para suportar, por isso fechava sua mão direita e esmurrava o tronco da árvore . As folhas caiam incessantemente, mas ele não parava , até que uma mão tocou seu ombro e ele virou-se subitamente para ver o que , ou melhor , quem seria e se deparou com a grande sacerdotisa e feiticeira :_

_- Senhora Arcanna ... – Disse abaixando o olhar , envergonhado ._

_- Hitomi , não chore o leite derramado . O destino dela já foi traçado , agora parece que ela finalmente o encontrou ._

_- Mas ... Não é justo ! – Ele protestou ._

_- E quem disse que existe justiça no amor ,Hitomi ? – A mulher o encarou como se estivesse se referindo a situação dele também ._

_..._

_Anabelle , sentada entre as rosas , lembrava-se o que havia acontecido no momento em que trouxera Naraku para conhecer Arcanna, e esta lhe chamara para ter um a sós :_

' – _Finalmente encontrou o seu destino . - A mulher falava convictamente enquanto fitava a jovem no fundo de seus olhos ._

_- O que quer dizer com isso , senhora ? – A forma como a grande Sacerdotisa falava lhe assustava ._

_- O seu coração é pequeno para o amor e para a vida , Anabelle . Para a vida por ser uma reles mortal , e para o amor porque só será capaz de amar uma única vez . Aquele a quem entregar seu coração , será seu dono para o resto de seus dias .'_

_..._

_**Continua ...**_


	5. O aniversário de Anabelle

Wooooow , esse capítulo ficou meio puxadin ... O_o''

As vezes me empolgo , peço que me desculpem ... a história tá monótona demais ?? x_x'''

Bem , espero que estejam gostando , viu ?? =D

* * *

_Os dias passavam , o verão prosseguia reluzente e caloroso , e assim como em todos os verões , a chuva vinha no fim da tarde refrescar aqueles que tanto trabalharam durante o dia ._

_Ele passava dia e noite observando-a e secretamente encantando-se com seu jeito tão meigo . Coração de menina em corpo de mulher , era isso o que ela era , e ele normalmente não sentiria interesse algum em alguém assim , mas aquela garota era diferente de tudo o que já vira em sua vida, era impossível sentir-se indiferente ._

_Ouvia seu riso , observava-a girar com os braços abertos e o rosto inclinados para o céu , olhos fechados , sorriso sincero ,os pingos de água que desciam dos céus contornando seus traços finos ,caindo sobre sua pele macia, encharcando seus cabelos , grudando-os em seu rosto . Céus , onde escondera sua sanidade ? _

_Então ela o olhou reparando-o embaixo da árvore , escondendo-se da chuva , na verdade todas as pessoas faziam o mesmo , entocavam-se em suas casas para não adoecerem , ela era a única a rodopiar pelos campos , com os pés descalços pisando na lama , sem se importar em molhar seu vestido tão belo ._

_Aproximou-se dele , apoiou suas mãos em seus joelhos e ao fitá-lo com um sorriso no rosto , disse :_

_- Você, todos os dias sempre embaixo da mesma árvore . Não se cansa ?_

_- Humpf ! Estou apenas esperando que a Sacerdotisa cumpra sua parte da promessa e me mostre onde encontrarei o que procuro . Só permaneço aqui porque não tenho escolha , você sabe bem disso . _

_- Quando poderei ver seu rosto ? – Mais uma vez , ela parecia ver através de sua máscara , parecia encontrar seus olhos e lê-los ._

_Ele simplesmente não respondeu , apenas virou o rosto para o lado , para não ter mais que olhá-la , o vestido molhado colava-se em seu corpo , delineando suas curvas , deixando-as bem nítidas . Era uma tortura olhá-la sem poder tocá-la , e tocá-la seria o cúmulo da humilhação para ele , seria como entregar o controle para o seu coração humano que ele tanto repudiava ._

" _Raios humana, parece que faz de propósito!" - Resmungava em seus pensamentos ._

_- Senhorita Anabelle ! – Mais uma vez a criança que sempre a acompanhava vinha correndo ao seu encontro , com suas mãos pequeninas segurava um grande chapéu de palha protegendo-se da chuva . - A senhorita não pode ficar molhada desse jeito senão vai adoecer ! Vamos para dentro !!_

_- Ah Yoru , não se preocupe , eu sou forte ! – A jovem disse em um tom divertido ._

_- Mas senhorita , por via das dúvidas é melhor se secar . Senão não terá saúde para a festa de amanh ... Ops ! – A menina colocou uma das mãos nos lábios , visto que revelou algo que não devia ._

_Anabelle sorriu satisfeita , ajoelhou-se enfrente a menina acariciando seu rosto e num tom doce , falou tentando tranquiliza-la :_

_- Não se preocupe , não direi a ninguém que já sei da surpresa !_

_Naraku apenas observava o comportamento das duas , antigamente essas demonstrações de afeto lhe davam náuseas , mas estava começando a se acostumar , e no fundo , até a gostar , mas se repreendia rigorosamente por isso ._

_- Escute , babuíno ! Quero vê-lo no meu aniversário amanhã à noite ! - Obviamente não era um pedido , mas uma exigência educada . _

_Por mais que ele desejasse dizer alguns desaforos , o sorriso dela era o suficiente para desarmá-lo . Começava a acreditar que se sentia assim por conta do feitiço que ela havia lhe lançado , na verdade queria acreditar que havia sido isso para não sentir-se ainda mais frustrado ._

_Observou-a correr até o palacete feito de pedras de mão dada com a criança , as duas riam , cochichavam e olhavam para ele . Suspirou e fechou os olhos , não lhe restava nada além de esperar a chuva passar, era bom ter um momento para aproveitar a solidão , afinal de contas aprendera a conviver com ela durante o tempo em que seguia sua jornada em busca da jóia ._

_Amor , amizade, carinho , cumplicidade , nunca havia tido chance de conhecer , não desejava almejar por isso , mas agora que convivia com tais sentimentos ao seu redor , parecia aos poucos compreendê-los , e realmente não queria , pois acreditava que no dia que pudesse entender, finalmente os desejaria , e por isso tornaria-se um fraco ._

_Resolveu não mais pensar nesses assuntos , ao menos por enquanto . Levantou-se e andou até o palacete também , para repousar no quarto que lhe fora oferecido para sua estadia ._

_..._

_O céu amanheceu num azul claro intenso e sem nuvens , o Sol dourado brilhava sublime . Todos naquele lugar costumavam acordar cedo por causa de seus afazeres, mas especialmente naquele dia , acordaram antes do Sol surgir por trás daquela colina para começarem a arrumação da festa. _

_Era importante que a aniversariante não visse , as bandeirolas coloridas penduradas em barbantes por entre os casebres , afinal queriam fazer surpresa , nem desconfiavam que ela já sabia , todo ano era a mesma coisa ._

_Quando a jovem acordou , Hitomi adiantou-se e lhe dera uma missão ; pedira para que ela passasse o dia nos roseirais , colhendo as rosas mais belas que encontrasse ,que trouxesse todas , sem exceção , para que as pessoas pudessem fazer oferendas à Deusa . Ela sabia que só queriam distraí-la , por isso iria passar o dia lá para não atrapalhar toda a dedicação deles ._

_Hitomi teria que ajudar os outros não poderia tomar conta para ver se ela voltaria mais cedo do que devia , mas não queria que ela fosse sozinha , viu-se em um dilema ._

_- Vou chamar Naraku para me fazer companhia ! – Ela disse em um tom de voz empolgado . – Quem sabe dessa vez, não consigo convencê-lo a mostrar seu rosto . – Riu , divertindo-se._

_O semblante de Hitomi pareceu sério , não muito satisfeito , mas ele não disse nada , apenas assentiu . As palavras de Arcanna foram bem claras , agora cabia a garota encontrar seu destino._

_E lá foi ela , adentrou o quarto do hanyou praticamente invadindo-o enquanto lhe dava um bom dia bem animado . Ele estava sentado ao lado da janela , de costas para ela . _

_Pego desprevenido ,estava com sua máscara em suas mãos , Anabelle pôde ver seus longos cabelos negros caindo sobre a pele branca que vestia . A garota ficou em silêncio finalmente e se aproximou em passos lentos , mas antes que pudesse tocar os fios ondulados e revoltos ele os colocou para dentro da pele e repôs a máscara ._

_- O que quer ? – Seu tom soou áspero , impaciente ._

_- Quando vai me mostrar seu rosto ?_

_- Por que insiste ? – Ele se levantou e se virou de frente para ela ._

_- Talvez porque eu seja teimosa ... – Ela sorriu a fitá-lo , e numa tentativa arriscada aproximou sua mão da máscara dele . – Deixe-me vê-lo ..._

_Ele deu um passo largo para trás , afastando-se bruscamente , então ela recolheu a mão compreendendo que não conseguiria o que desejava, pelo menos não naquele momento ._

_- Bem , eu preciso passar o dia no roseiral , para que as pessoas não desconfiem que eu já sei da surpresa ... Gostaria que viesse comigo . – Ela sorria novamente , como se nada tivesse acontecido ._

_- Como quiser . – Falou como se não fizesse diferença, afinal de contas deveria ser mais agradável ficar naquele roseiral do que aturando aquele bando de humanos irritantes preparando uma festa idiota ._

_A seguiu por um caminho que não passasse por onde todos preparavam a festa , e então adentraram os roseirais juntos._

_Observava a diversidade de flores amarelas , vermelhas , rosas e brancas . As brancas possuíam uma beleza exuberante e única , então ele olhava para ela e naquele momento comparava-a com aquela flor tão pura , delicada,perfumada e bela . Para desconcentrar-se desse tipo de pensamento , apressou um pouco o passo e ficou um pouco a frente dela , a jovem apenas sorriu notando a perturbação dele._

_O chão ainda estava lamacento e escorregadio por conta da chuva no dia anterior , Anabelle acabou por tropeçar em uma pequena pedra coberta de limo , que fora o suficiente para tirar o seu equilíbrio . Ele ouviu apenas o barulho da topada , e ao virar-se para olhar o que havia acontecido se deparou com a garota caindo em seus braços . Seus olhos arregalaram-se , seu corpo ficou paralisado , inerte. Sentiu o coração palpitante dela como se fosse o seu , e ao olhá-la mais uma vez deparou-se com aqueles olhos azuis que o desarmavam, estes estavam arregalados e confusos ._

_O rosto dela estava ruborizado e seus lábios úmidos estavam semi-abertos. _

_De repente , um estalo veio à mente dela , parecia despertar para tudo o que ouvira a vida toda sobre seu destino , parecia entender cada palavra ._

_Minha queda será por você_

_Meu amor estará em você_

_Se você for aquele que me ferir_

_Então sangrarei para sempre_

_- É você ... – Ela sussurrou , como se desejasse dizer aquelas palavras somente para si mesma ._

_Apesar de mexido pela proximidade , e também confuso , segurou os ombros dela e a afastou de si , então deu as costas e continuou a andar olhando para as flores ._

_- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, garota . – Sua voz soou seca , assim como a forma que ele agia ._

_Andaram por aquele roseiral o dia todo , praticamente , até que cansaram-se e resolveram sentar , uma brisa fresca tocava seus rostos , observavam as flores balançando ao vento e espalhando o seu perfume , ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio até a voz doce de Anabelle finalmente cortá-lo :_

_- O seu maior desejo é conseguir aquilo que tanto procura , não é ?_

_- Óbvio que sim . – Olhava para frente enquanto falava ._

_- Eu tenho um desejo também ... _

_Ele ficou em silêncio , como se não se interessasse em saber , mas na verdade prestava atenção a tudo que ela dizia ._

_- Meu desejo é um dia ver o mar novamente . – Seu tom de voz soava saudoso , melancólico . – Um dia , quando eu morrer , gostaria que o mar fosse meu túmulo ..._

_Ainda em silêncio , ele a olhou atentamente , e sem saber explicar o porquê , não sentia-se bem ao notar sua tristeza , era como se o atingisse também . Talvez fosse por conta do elo que o ligava à ela , mas o fato é que isso o incomodava . Antes que pudesse falar algo , se é que iria mesmo falar , ela se levantou abrindo um sorriso novamente , e num tom já animado disse :_

_- Vamos , está quase de noite , já deu tempo para a festa estar pronta ! _

_Ele se levantava sem nenhuma pressa , mas então a mão suave e quente dela segurou a sua puxando-o de supetão ._

_- Anda , babuíno !!! – Ela riu , divertindo-se._

_Ele soltaria a sua mão bruscamente , porém dessa vez não desejou fazer isso , depois do modo que estiveram juntos , e da pequena conversa que tiveram , aquela irritação que sentia com a presença da humana parecia aos poucos diminuir , não que ele estivesse conformado , mas sim como se estivesse se rendendo graduadamente ._

_A jovem corria e puxava-o pela mão , segurava-a firmemente e ele apenas a acompanhava , aos poucos podiam avistar a luz que vinha da fogueira e ouvir as vozes altas das pessoas que se divertiam ._

_O dia do aniversário de Anabelle caíra em um dia que para o seu povo , também era motivo de festa , os pagãos sempre tinham motivos para festejar à Deusa , à natureza , à tudo ._

_As vozes a cantar podiam ser ouvidas , as pessoas dançavam envolta da fogueira , todos aqueles que ali viviam acabaram aderindo à aquela religião por vontade própria , era diferente , mais aberta ao mundo , o misticismo celta encantara aquele povo ._

_Fogueiras pontuam as colinas ondulantes_

_Figuras dançam em círculos_

_Para tambores que vibram em ecos na escuridão_

_Movendo-se com a música pagã._

_Finalmente os viram chegar juntos , ainda de mãos dadas . Hitomi , apesar de não aprovar aquilo , sorria e lhes dava as boas vindas . Aquele dia era especial e único para a jovem e ele sabia , por isso havia sido sua idéia decorar a festa de uma forma que ela pudesse recordar de sua terra natal , lugar que ela tanto amava ._

_Anabelle olhava ao seu redor e abria um enorme sorriso de contentamento , estava radiante . _

_Todos os detalhes faziam-na lembrar de seu antigo povo , de sua história , sua cultura , suas origens. Soltou lentamente a mão do hanyou e rodopiou de alegria , rindo alto , divertindo-se com tudo aquilo , sentindo-se mais em casa do que costumava sentir ._

_Em algum lugar em uma memória oculta_

_Imagens flutuam diante de meus olhos_

_De noites perfumadas de palha de fogueiras_

_E de dança até o próximo alvorecer _

_As crianças vinham e colocavam um véu adornado de flores em seus cabelos , era o presente que haviam feito para ela . Hitomi se aproximava e então em suas mãos trazia uma pulseira delicada feita de pedras cor-de-rosa e pétalas brancas de rosas ._

_- Para você, senhorita Anabelle ... Eu que fiz. – Pelo tom de voz do homem era notável que estava um pouco sem jeito ._

_- Que linda , Hitomi ! Muito obrigada ! – Anabelle pegou cuidadosamente a pulseira e a colocou em seu pulso direito , em forma de agradecimento deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz e então depois correu com as crianças para perto da fogueira ._

_Hitomi passou a mão pelo seu rosto , ainda podendo sentir os lábios macios da jovem encostados ali . Naraku o observava um pouco de longe, isolado do movimento , não sabia explicar mas sentira-se desconfortável ao ver tal proximidade entre o humano e a jovem ._

_Anabelle ao olhar para trás , notou Naraku excluído da multidão , então deixou as crianças a brincar e aproximou-se dele ._

_- Você não vai ficar aqui sozinho enquanto todos se divertem , vai ? - O seu sorriso permanecia radiante como o Sol ._

_- Não gosto muito de celebrações , não vejo utilidade alguma nisso . – Tentara ser seco mais uma vez ._

_- Não seja bobo , vai ser divertido ! – Ela lhe estendeu a mão . – Quero que dance comigo !_

_- Hu , hu , hu ... Não me faça rir ! Acha que eu , Naraku , perderia meu tempo com uma coisa dessas ?_

_- Se não vier de boa vontade , vou arrastá-lo até a fogueira . – Falou entre risos . – Vamos ,não me faça essa desfeita !_

_Logo as pessoas que estavam envolta da fogueira e espalhadas pelo local notaram o que se passava , então animavam-se e em coro gritavam para que Naraku dançasse com Anabelle ._

_Hitomi encostava-se em uma árvore e ficava calado , não poderia se divertir vendo Anabelle com aquele ser , Arcanna surgiu das sombras e tocou seu ombro confortando-o ._

_Anabelle não esperou Naraku negar novamente o seu chamado , simplesmente segurou firme sua mão e o puxou , o atrevimento dela o tirara do sério , mas antes que pudesse lhe dizer poucas e boas sua concentração fora abalada quando ela colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura dela ._

_- Siga meus passos ! – Ela disse , divertindo-se com os movimentos desajeitados dele ._

_Aos poucos ele conseguiu seguir o ritmo , sem notar rendeu-se à vontade dela e a acompanhava na dança envolta da fogueira . A pequena Yoru batia palmas ao vê-los em casal a valsar , todas as crianças , jovens e idosos formaram um círculo e ficaram a assisti-los e a aplaudi-los ._

_Posso ver luzes na distância_

_Tremeluzindo no escuro manto da noite_

_Velas e lanternas estão dançando ,dançando _

_Uma valsa na Noite de Todas as Almas ..._

_Depois de muita música , muitos comes e bebes , quando a noite começava a ficar clara dando início à madrugada , as pessoas iam recolhendo-se pouco a pouco para prepararem-se para o dia seguinte , estavam todos cansados depois da farra ._

_Anabelle sentou-se ao lado de Naraku embaixo da árvore , para variar . Claro que não admitiria , mas divertira-se bastante naquela noite , sempre repudiara o comportamento sentimentalista dos humanos , talvez por ter nascido de um tão baixo , quisera ser diferente deles , mas naquele momento sentia o que eles podiam chamar de " alegria" , por mais que não transparecesse._

_Então , sentiu algo encostar em seu ombro . Era a cabeça de Anabelle repousada , ela sorria de olhos fechados entregue ao sono , ao invés de afastá-la deixou-a ali e aproveitando-se que estavam sozinhos , passou seus dedos nos fios de cabelo alaranjados da jovem entrelaçando-os neles e trazendo-os próximo ao seu nariz para aspirar seu perfume._

_A respiração dela pesou um pouco , mas ele não pareceu se importar , tirou sua máscara para poder olhá-la melhor e então passou sua mão pela pele macia e suave de seu rosto ._

" _O que fez comigo, humana ?"_

_Era tão linda daquele jeito vulnerável , ajeitou-a em seu colo confortando-a e então ficou daquela forma um bom tempo com ela . Jamais havia visto e jamais veria beleza igual novamente , seu coração parecia apertar quando pensava que um dia isso poderia se acabar ._

" _Estou apaixonado por Anabelle ?"_

_Sem que notasse , Arcanna olhava-os de uma das enormes janelas do palacete , observando-os sem surpreender-se . _

_- O elo que os une é mais forte do que um simples feitiço , e muito mais importante que uma simples promessa . – Após sussurrar tais palavras, fechou as cortinas ,desaparecendo por trás delas ._

_Finalmente , Naraku pegou a jovem humana em seus braços e assim a levou até seu quarto , onde a repousou cuidadosamente na cama . Ainda sem máscara , aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou :_

_- Bons sonhos , Anabelle ..._

_- Agora que pude ver seu rosto , poderei dormir em paz . – Ela respondeu num tom suave , surpreendendo-o ._

_Ficaram olhando-se por um instante , ele poderia recolocar a máscara mas não o fizera , a mão delicada e pequenina da humana percorrera a pele alva de sua face , um sorriso de satisfação brotava nos lábios dela . Ele tocava sua mão , mas ainda a mantinha em seu rosto , fitava os lábios dela incessantemente como se eles o chamasse , fechou tanto a distancia entre seus rostos de modo que ambos pudessem sentir a respiração um do outro ._

" _Naraku , o que está fazendo ?" – A voz de sua mente o alertou ._

_Anabelle estava ruborizada e ansiosa , como se implorasse para que ele prosseguisse, mas ele deixou que a razão falasse mais alto e então se afastou em silêncio , virando seu rosto para o outro lado . Levantou-se e andou até a porta , mas antes de sair olhou para dentro mais uma vez e avistou a jovem sentada na cama a olhá-lo confusa ._

_Não havia o que dizer , apenas saiu e partiu para o seu quarto sem sequer se despedir . O que havia acontecido não fora sensato , e por ele , não se repetiria ._

" _Anabelle ..." – O mesmo nome não saía de sua cabeça ._

_..._

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

Heeeeey , people ! =D Óia eu aqui denovo !!!

Bem , só pra fazer o nosso " musicário " ( nossa , essa foi podre XD ) :

Na cena dos roseirais , quando Anabelle e Naraku estão a sós , o trecho de música que aparece é tirado de _Ghost Love Score_ , também da banda _Nightwish ._

E a canção que vem a seguir , durante a festa , se chama _All Souls Night_ e pertence à cantora celta _Loreena Mckennitt_ ( Muito boa , indico a discografia pra vocês ! ) .

É isso , gente ... Até o próximo capítulo ! ;****


	6. Sentimento que floresce

**Aviso:** As coisas daqui pra frente vão começar a esquentar um pouco , não que vá acontecer algo obsceno nesse capítulo ou nos próximos , mas não custa nada avisar , ne ? XD

Gente , os capítulos tão ficando grandes demais ?? i.i

Me avisem se estiverem ,tá bem ???

Tá legal , vamos ao "capítulozin basiquin" ... XD /paradefalardessejeitoirritantelesa!

* * *

__

Não havia o que dizer , apenas saiu e partiu para o seu quarto sem sequer se despedir . O que havia acontecido não fora sensato , e por ele , não se repetiria .

" _Anabelle ..." – O mesmo nome não saía de sua cabeça ._

_..._

_A natureza seguia seu curso , o Sol nascia mais uma vez como sempre . As pessoas seguiam suas vidas , cumpriam seus afazeres satisfeitas , mas apesar do dia parecer comum para todos , para dois não era bem assim ._

_Anabelle levantou-se fatigada , não havia dormido nada , não conseguia tirar da sua mente o que ocorrera na madrugada . Aproximava-se da janela , tocava o vitral colorido com uma mão , enquanto com a outra tocava seus lábios sonhando com o que poderia ter acontecido , mas ficou só na imaginação._

_Num cômodo não muito distante estava Naraku ainda deitado na cama, também refletindo sobre o acontecido que não acontecera , e castigando-se internamente por ter cogitado a simples idéia de fazer o que não fez ._

_Anabelle se vestiu e saiu do quarto , andava em passos lentos , seu olhar parecia perdido , esbarrou em Hitomi e nem se deu conta ._

_- Senhorita Anabelle , o que há com você ? – Ele pareceu preocupado ._

_Ela apenas o olhou desnorteada , mas não respondeu . Permaneceu a andar , até se encontrar de frente a enorme porta de madeira escura que dava para o porão onde Arcanna fazia encantamentos . Desceu as escadas até finalmente chegar ao grande salão redondo onde jazia a mandala cravada no chão de pedra cinza ._

_Sentou-se sobre a mandala , tocando-a , então Arcanna surgiu do lado escuro do porão ._

_- Diga Anabelle , o que a aflige ?_

_- Você sempre soube que era ele , senhora ? _

_- Sim , este é o meu poder . Você sabe ... – Arcanna se aproximou , ficando de pé diante da jovem ._

_- Então me diga nosso futuro , senhora ! Estou tão confusa !! – O tom dela parecia de súplica ._

_- Anabelle , o futuro não tem que ser revelado , mas sim descoberto . _

_- Mas eu estou lhe implorando , senhora ! – Anabelle segurou as mãos da sacerdotisa._

_Ao sentir o toque da jovem , Arcanna teve uma visão : Vira uma mancha de sangue no destino dela , então soltou-se bruscamente e num tom mais firme disse :_

_- Anabelle , não insista ! Revelar o futuro é contra as leis da Mãe Natureza ! Agora saia , deixe-me à sós !_

_Acatando as ordens da mulher , Anabelle subiu correndo as escadarias e saiu porta a fora . Sim , a jovem estava realmente perturbada , Arcanna sabia , mas sabia também que o que tinha visto era grave demais para ser contado , só pioraria as coisas ._

" _Anabelle , estou realmente preocupada com você ..."_

_..._

_Ao sair do palacete , foi em direção ao roseiral ,aquele cenário cheio de rosas perfumadas lhe trazia imensa paz , e isso era o que mais precisava naquele momento ._

_Correu até distanciar-se o suficiente das pessoas , até mesmo as crianças notaram que ela não estava normal naquele dia ._

_Ao adentrar na trilha das rosas , foi até as roseiras onde havia apenas rosas brancas e ficou a fitá-las , tocava as pétalas delicadamente , acariciando-as e então sorria , e cantava em baixo tom o trecho de sua canção favorita que mais tinha a ver consigo :_

_Não importa o que ande em meu coração_

_Andará sozinho _

_Minha hora está para chegar_

_Então eu serei_

_Para sempre sua ..._

_- - -_

_Naraku andava pelas pessoas como se não as visse , até que sente alguém tocar sua mão ._

_- Anabelle ... – Parece que aquela palavra soou instintivamente de seus lábios , sem que notasse ._

_- Não , senhor ! – A pequena Yoru piscava os olhos e sorria . – Mas vim dizer onde ela está !_

_- Ah é ? – Ele não demonstrou animação alguma , apesar de estar ansioso para vê-la . – Então fale logo , pirralha ._

_- Ora , pense ! Ela só pode estar no lugar onde ela mais se identifica ! – A garotinha riu ._

_Naraku ficou em silêncio por um tempo , e então seu raciocínio veio à tona . Era óbvio, os roseirais ! Sem dizer nada à menina , simplesmente se afastou e seguiu até o lugar indicado calmamente, seus pés pareciam levá-lo até lá por conta própria ._

_Chegando lá , viu a jovem segurando uma rosa branca próxima ao seu nariz de olhos fechados , aspirando o seu perfume . Parecia um anjo como sempre, tamanha era a sua perfeição que ele podia compreender perfeitamente o porquê do youkai da neve a desejar tanto . _

_Aproximou-se devagar , sem fazer barulho algum , mas a jovem deixou a rosa cair no chão , e ao avistá-lo , confusa , antes que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa , ou melhor , com medo que ele lhe dissesse algo que não quisesse ouvir , saiu correndo entre as flores ._

_Naraku bufou e em saltos foi atrás da jovem . Insatisfeita ela seguiu para o portal que dava para a saída do reino , acreditando que ele não conseguisse seguí-la dentro da neblina , parecia esquecer do feitiço que havia lançado . De certo a névoa retardou a chegada dele ao outro lado , mas o elo dourado que os ligava não permitiu que ele se perdesse dela ._

_Ela corria pela floresta incessantemente , apesar de já ofegar de cansaço . Não vira uma raiz levantada de uma árvore, acabou tropeçando e caindo para o lado , dentro do rio . _

_- Anabelle , deixe de ser infantil ! Até quando pretende fugir ? – Ele estava sobre o galho de uma árvore olhando-a ._

_- Por que me seguiu ? – Ela disse em voz alta ._

_Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa , uma enorme serpente youkai emergiu do lago por trás de Anabelle . No mesmo instante Naraku saltou do galho da árvore , de dentro de seu manto branco , puxou uma simples Katana que estava presa ao seu braço mas que serviria para distrair o monstro por enquanto ._

_- Saia do lago Anabelle , agora !! – Seu tom soou autoritário ._

_A jovem assustada acatou sua ordem e saiu rapidamente , mas ficou de pé na beira , assistindo o combate apreensiva ._

_- Naraku ! – Ela gritou seu nome , quando vira o youkai serpente enroscar-se nele e começar a apertá-lo ._

_Sentiu um desespero profundo tomar conta de seu ser , nem sequer conseguiu gritar , seus olhos arregalaram-se , suas pupilas dilataram-se e suas pernas tremeram incessantemente . Levou as mãos ao rosto , sem saber o que fazer ._

_O Youkai dilacerou o manto de Naraku, revelando seu kimono roxo que ficava por debaixo, a máscara de babuíno foi parar enfrente aos pés da jovem que se ajoelhou e a pegou , em seguida permaneceu a observar o combate ._

_Naraku sorriu maliciosamente com o punho fechado atravessando o corpo da serpente , e então murmurou :_

_- Idiota ... – Seguido dessas palavras , uma nuvem arroxeada de miasma surgiu de sua mão para dentro do corpo do youkai que o envolvia ._

_Definhando por conta do veneno , a serpente foi se desenroscando de Naraku lentamente , até que finalmente caiu já morta dentro do lago e lá afundou . Em um único salto , Naraku pairou enfrente a Anabelle , que o olhava assustada , ainda trêmula ._

_- Viu no que nos meteu ? Enlouqueceu , Anabell ... – Antes que terminasse seu sermão , a garota o abraçou fortemente , surpreendendo-o e quase sufocando-o ._

_- Quase pensei que aquele youkai fosse ... – Não terminou de falar , apertou ainda mais o abraço ._

_- Se eu morresse , você também morreria , não é mesmo ? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas a fitá-la ._

_- Não é isso ... – Ela inclinou o rosto , fitando-o ainda com ares de preocupação ._

_- Então o que é ? _

_Ao fitar aqueles olhos azuis , pôde enxergar um brilho diferente neles , as lágrimas ali presas faziam-nos reluzir como as águas do mar tocadas pelos raios de Sol num fim de tarde , sem demora algumas delas rolavam pelos cantos de seu rosto delicado ._

_Mas porque choraria por ele ou se preocuparia com ele ? Se não era pelo feitiço , qual seria o motivo ?_

_- Naraku , acho que cometi um erro ... – A voz dela soou tremula entre os prantos . – Queria que me salvasse do Youkai da Neve a qualquer custo , fiz o pacto com você , não pensei que isso poderia acontecer ..._

_- Isso o quê ? – Estava mais confuso que nunca , mesmo tentando adivinhar arduamente , os olhos dela permaneciam um mar de mistérios para ele ._

_Ela não respondera com palavras , mas sim com um gesto desesperado , segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos , nas pontas dos pés em um impulso , colou seus lábios aos dele , surpreendendo-o ._

_Já que ele não tivera coragem para fazer na noite passada , ela tivera , e o fizera naquele instante ._

_Imaginava que aqueles lábios fossem macios , mas não sabia que a sensação de tê-los colados aos seus seria tão reconfortante . Como uma sombra a surgir rapidamente , as nuvens encobriram o Sol e os primeiros pingos de chuva tocaram o gramado e a pele deles ._

_Os olhos do hanyou fecharam-se lentamente e finalmente seus braços envolveram a cintura da bela mulher humana , sua língua já impossível de controlar invadira a boca delicada , encontrando-se com a dela . Suas mãos percorriam as costas dela , sentindo sua pele , mesmo por cima do tecido do vestido , enquanto os toques dela eram tão delicados os dele eram bruscos , até mesmo violentos . _

_Apesar da intensidade da chuva aumentar , os dois pareciam não se importar. Ele a encostou numa árvore , ainda a beijá-la , e prolongou ainda mais aquele beijo , passando sua mão pelo pescoço dela chegando à sua nuca, onde segurava seus cabelos com firmeza. Grunhidos soavam de seus lábios abafados por aquele beijo tão almejado , parecia uma fera descontrolada de desejo ._

_O clarão de um relâmpago o trouxe de volta a si , fazendo-o finalmente afastar-se do corpo dela , ela fitava-o surpresa e ofegante , mas em silêncio , sem saber o que lhe dizer ._

" _Anabelle , você vai me arruinar ..." – Olhava-a de cima a baixo enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego ._

_- Temos que nos abrigar da tempestade ! – Ela disse ainda se recompondo também , e então segurou a mão dele puxando-o para saírem dali ._

_Não muito distante , havia uma gruta onde Anabelle entrou com Naraku para fugirem da chuva , a água já tinha subido até a altura de suas canelas, estava frio , a jovem tremia nitidamente ._

_Naraku tirou a parte de cima de seu kimono , expondo seu abdômen definido e a cicatriz de aranha em suas costas , em seguida cobriu Anabelle com aquela parte de sua roupa ._

_- Você é humana , se ficar molhada no frio vai ficar doente ._

_Ela o olhou e então sorriu em forma de agradecimento , apesar de estar sem graça , quando o hanyou virou de costas , a visão da queimadura em forma de aranha ficou ainda mais nítida para ela ._

_- Como conseguiu essa cicatriz ? – Ela perguntou ._

_- É apenas uma marca do passado , mas quando conseguir o que procuro ,me livrarei disso . – Suas palavras soaram ásperas ._

_- Depois que conseguir aquilo que tanto procura , o que fará de sua vida ? – Olhava-o incessantemente ao fazer tal pergunta ._

_Não havia o que responder , pois não tinha um objetivo a cumprir depois que encontrasse a jóia, a vida dele era voltada somente para isso , era essa ambição doentia que dava razão à sua vida ._

_- Sabe, hoje tive muito medo que algo lhe acontecesse ... – Ela fitou o chão molhado da gruta , mudando de assunto . – Me pergunto o que acontecerá , quando o Youkai da Neve ressurgir ..._

_Ele virou discretamente o rosto , olhando-a com o canto dos olhos e prestando atenção em suas palavras ._

_- Se houvesse uma forma de desfazer esse pacto ..._

_- Acha que não vou dar conta , Anabelle ? Acha que sou fraco o suficiente para matar nós dois ?_

_- Não é isso ... – Falou em baixo tom ._

_- Ora , não seja ridícula ! – Debochou ._

_- Naraku , escute ... – Falou pausadamente ._

_- O quê ? – Finalmente virou-se de frente para ela ._

_Ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele , e olhando dentro de seus olhos , depois de um longo suspiro a buscar coragem , disse :_

_- Você foi o escolhido pelo meu coração , independentemente do pacto , se algo lhe acontecer, não sobreviverei ... Porque você é o__** único**__ ._

_Por mais que quisesse falar alguma coisa , nenhuma palavra poderia sair de seus lábios , porque não existia palavra alguma que pudesse expressar aquela sensação inédita que tomava conta dele . _

_Aquela criatura tão linda , que mais parecia uma fada que abençoava seus sonhos à noite dizia-se apaixonada por ele , um meio-youkai cruel e sem escrúpulos ._

_Não existe justiça no amor , nunca existiu e nunca existirá , mas naquele caso ele seria um homem de sorte , em ter uma ninfa em seus braços , ou então aquela bela jovem tão pura seria a sua ruína ._

_Venha como o anoitecer_

_Como uma rosa na sepultura do amor_

_Você é o meu desejo_

_Como uma rosa na sepultura do amor_

_Aqueles olhos ... Eram eles os responsáveis pelas suas defesas caírem , eram eles que o desarmavam por completo e o faziam sentir-se vulnerável . Aqueles malditos olhos azuis que o prendiam e o afogavam em seu oceano azul celeste de mistérios ._

_Amaldiçôo o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez_

_Como uma rosa que nasce para florir_

_Não olhe para mim do jeito que você faz_

_Como as rosas, elas temem a escuridão_

_Ele era a sombra , as trevas , a escuridão e a frieza . Como poderia um ser tão delicado sentir algo por ele ? Acostumou-se com o ódio de todos , a ser caçado e repudiado , ele mesmo havia procurado por isso . Agora que alguém demonstrava outro tipo de sentimento por ele que não fosse ruim , agora que era acolhido pelo amor de uma mulher , doía . Talvez doesse porque de alguma forma ele tinha certeza de que o perderia um dia ._

_Seus espinhos , eles beijaram meu sangue ..._

_Longe dali , naquele reino protegido pela névoa branca, um outro homem encontrava-se em conflito pela mesma mulher , mas por motivos diferentes . Seu sentimento , alimentado por tanto tempo , não era correspondido . Ele sempre fizera de tudo para conquistar sua atenção , sempre fora gentil e atencioso , fazia o que estivesse ao seu alcance para cativá-la . Mas então por que , Deus ? Por que aquela mulher não possuía olhos para ele , mas sim por um hanyou que mal conhecia ?_

_Sua beleza cura , sua beleza mata_

_E quem saberia melhor do que eu ?_

_Finja que me ama !_

_Seus lábios encontravam-se novamente aos dela , entregando-se à aquela paixão , sem querer se importar naquele momento com o que sentia , ou poderia sentir , com os temores e com as vozes de sua consciência . Suas mãos encontraram as dela e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se , unindo-se ._

_Uma chama parecia consumi-lo por dentro , mas ele a controlava desesperadamente, pela primeira vez em sua vida desejava não fazer mal a alguém , mas sim proteger . Apesar de lutar tanto tempo arduamente para livrar-se de sentimentos humanos , quando passava por uma provação não conseguia resisti-los . _

_Certamente a realidade parece estar longe_

_Quando uma rosa está apaixonada por você_

_Escravos de nossos corações ,é isso que somos_

_Nós amamos e morremos onde rosas cresceram_

_Elas nos observaram silenciosamente ..._

_Hitomi olhava-se em um grande espelho que havia em seu quarto , então tocava em seu reflexo . Para um mero humano , possuía uma aparência avantajada , mas isso não fora o suficiente para que Anabelle o notasse. Poderia ter a mulher que desejasse , mas a jovem ruiva com seu jeito espontâneo , livre e puro o conquistou . Mas como Arcanna havia dito , o coração dela seria de um só , e era irreversível , na feita que o encontrasse, seu destino estaria traçado ._

_Mas não queria acreditar nisso , pois tal coisa apenas fazia-o sentir-se ainda mais impotente . Deu um murro no espelho em sua frente partindo-o em pedaços , assistiu o sangue escorrer entre seus dedos fechados , mas a dor do corte não era maior do que a de seu coração ._

_Não era possível que criatura tão bela como ela pudesse amar um meio-demônio ,não estava certo ! Preferia acreditar que ela nascera para ser livre e não pertencer a ninguém , preferia que ela não se apaixonasse por homem algum em sua vida , iludia-se para não afogar-se em sua mágoa ._

_Uma rosa é livre, uma rosa é selvagem_

_E quem saberia melhor do que eu ?_

_Rosas não foram feitas para amar._

_Mas naquela gruta fria e escura , a "rosa" aquecia-se nos braços do híbrido , em cada carícia , cada beijo , declarava seu amor em seus gestos. Aquela rosa fora feita para amar , e seu amor era pelo hanyou._

_O hanyou por sua vez , desejava aquela "rosa" com todas as fibras de seu ser , mas antes que tal desejo se tornasse desenfreado , ele a convenceu de que era hora de descansar ._

_Assistiu a bela jovem indefesa adormecer em seus braços mais uma vez e então sorriu satisfeito . _

_Secretamente , sentia uma enorme alegria tomar conta de si , cada beijo que ela lhe dera apenas aumentou sua vontade de ganhar mais e mais , sentia-se ridículo , mas não parecia importar-se com isso . Deitou ao lado dela e permitiu-se adormecer ao seu lado , abraçado ao seu corpo frágil e delicado . A partir daquele dia , algo lhe dizia que a vida de ambos mudaria ._

_Venha como o anoitecer_

_Como uma rosa na sepultura do amor_

_Você é o meu desejo_

_Como uma rosa na sepultura do amor ..._

_..._

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

Beeem povo , mais uma vez abrimos nosso " musicário " aqui !!!

Além de revivermos um pedaço de _Forever Yours_ , que parece está virando música-tema da fic XD , temos também uma música da banda _Xandria_ ! E ela se chama _Like a Rose on the Grave of Love_ , achei que tinha tudo a ver ! *-*

Bem , é isso ... até a próxima postagem ! o/


	7. Entre a mente e o coração

Heeeeey , olha mais um "pequeno" capítulo fresquinho saindo para vocês , amados leitores de mio cuore ! *---*

**Naraku :** Está se referindo à uma história ou à um pão que acaba de sair do forno ? /kuku

**Autora :** Naraku , sabia que eu te amo ? '-'

**Naraku : **Morra . ¬¬

**Autora :** Ai , seu insensível ! i.i

**Naraku :** Ainda sou um vilão, lembra ? Hu, hu , hu . ;*

**Autora :** Ri assim não que eu derreto ... *-*

Ahmmm, eeeerh ... indo ao que interessa ... XD hauiahauiahuiaha

Anna Ookami !! Você por aqui ??? *-* Fiquei que nem a Ofélia do Toma-Lá-Dá-Cá quando li suas reviews, quase infartei , mas só que de felicidade !!!! /comofas

Aaaaai , que legal que você tá lendo essa fic também !!! Me deu um " block" na outra , não tava sabendo como prosseguir .. Por favor não me bata !!! Vai dizer que às vezes isso não acontece com você também ? x.x /apanhei

Mas eu já escrevi mais da metade do capítulo que vou postar , falta mais uns detalhes e pimba ! \o/ ( "Pimba" ? Aprendi essa gíria com quem ? o.o Acho que com minha avó ! XD )

Aaaaaaaaaai , eu fico tão feliiiiz que você esteja gostando dessa fic tambéem ! *-* Me insentiva a escrever mais e mais !!! Obrigada pela força , eu também sou uma fã de carteirinha desses casais vilão/heroína ! Acho lindo esse lance de mal x bem , amor & ódio , me derreto toda x.x'''

Quanto ao hentai , já fiz algumas tentativas antes mas nunca postei um XDDD Tô nervosa, é minha primeira vez XD /idiota

**Naraku :** ¬¬

**Autora :** Cof ... cof ... Bem , então é isso né XD

Vou tentar ser mais presente na outra fic também , prometo viu ??? *-*

Mas vê se não some mais , senão eu fico triste e choro i.i ''' /apanheidenovo

Muito , muito , muito obrigadaaaa !!!!

Bem , esse capítulo já está enorme , se minha notinha ficar muito grande também , o povo vai ter preguicite de ler né XD haiuahuiaa

Gente , esse capítulo pode estar meio monótono , tá longo, mas tenham paciência ... E por favor , tentem não odiar o Naraku , não posso arrancar toda a essência malvada dele senão a história fica incoerente né x.x'''

**Naraku :** E eu acabo com você ,claro . / kuku

**Autora :** Vamos ao capítulo! ¬¬

_

* * *

_

_Os raios de Sol enfim adentravam a caverna , um novo dia de verão amanhecia . Os olhos vermelhos do hanyou abriam-se lentamente e então ele inclinava seu rosto para observá-la mais uma vez . Lá estava ela , a sua bela rosa adormecida , em seus braços sob sua guarda . Seu semblante sereno lembrava-o um anjo a dormir , porém tão vulnerável quanto uma virgem esculpida em porcelana ._

_Riu baixinho de si mesmo ao perceber que mais uma vez distraía-se ao olhar para ela , então passou delicadamente seu dedo indicador pela pele branca e suave do rosto dela , seguindo até seus lábios rosados semi-abertos. Não contentando-se , permitiu que seu dedo percorresse o pescoço da jovem , mas quando começava a descer mais um pouco , quase por vontade própria , foi a hora de parar ._

_Não deveria se importar com tal coisa , qualquer um em seu lugar não se pouparia a explorar aquele corpo juvenil , não pararia para pensar se era correto ou não . Ele nunca foi o tipo que se preocupava com o bem estar dos outros , e na verdade não era bem esse o motivo que o freava . Seu freio era o receio de que , se prosseguisse e a possuísse , acabasse se tornando dependente dela , tinha medo de se tornar escravo de sua luxúria ._

_Felizmente , o Sol fora como um despertador para ele ,ao avistar seu brilho se deu conta de que passaram a noite toda fora e que as pessoas daquele reino , principalmente o tal Hitomi , deveriam estar loucos de preocupação pela humana , e provavelmente a uma hora dessas já deviam acreditar que ele e Anabelle ... Bem , não era necessário prosseguir o raciocínio para concluir ._

_Sentou-se e esticou seus braços , alongando-se depois de dormir no chão de pedra frio e molhado da gruta , em seguida tocou o ombro da jovem firmemente e a balançou , mas não com força . Visto que ela não despertava , puxou a parte de cima de seu kimono que servia como coberta para a mulher , e após respirar fundo buscando paciência , disse :_

_- Vamos Anabelle , acorde ! Já é dia ..._

_A jovem se virou para ele e então sem pressa abriu seus olhos azuis fitando-o , ao vê-lo sentado ao seu lado abriu um pequeno sorriso . Ele por sua vez pareceu um pouco perdido , na verdade não sabia o que fazer além de olhar para ela ._

_- ... Seus amigos devem estar preocupados com o seu sumiço. – Seu tom , diferente de todas as outras vezes , mostrava-se apenas sereno , não havia resquícios de sarcasmo , arrogância ou deboche ._

_- Eu não ligo ... – Ela sussurrou ainda a sorrir e a fitá-lo – Estou tão feliz !_

_Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, não sabia lidar com uma situação daquelas , sentia-se como um idiota inexperiente . Sabia que não podia ignorar o que vivenciaram no dia anterior ,até porque , mesmo para ele aquilo teria tido significado ._

_- Poderia ficar assim para sempre ... – Ela prosseguiu ainda olhando-o ._

_- Ora , Anabelle ! – Ele bufou , como se nem se importasse com aquelas palavras . Mas o nervosismo ficava estampado em seus atos , quando ele recolocava a parte de cima de sua roupa e se atrapalhava ._

_Anabelle simplesmente sorriu , sentando-se ao lado dele e ajudando-o , Naraku direcionou seu olhar novamente para ela mas permaneceu em silêncio , ela então encostando a cabeça nas costas dele , abraçando-o e então colocando sua mão sobre o peito esquerdo dele ._

_- Posso sentir seu coração ... – Ela disse , fechando os olhos ._

_- Ele não me pertence . Eu , Naraku , não possuo coração . – Ele fitou a parede de pedra à sua frente , mostrando-se sério ._

_- Todos temos um coração . – Ela abriu os olhos , fitando-o ._

_- Está enganada , este coração que sente pertence ao humano que me deu origem ._

_- Mas este coração batia forte ontem quando eu o beijava , e os lábios que eu beijei foram os seus e não os desse humano . _

_- Toda e qualquer sensação que me torna um fraco , vem de minha essência humana . Mas no dia que conseguir me apoderar daquilo que procuro irei me libertar de todas essas imbecilidades e não precisarei mais me preocupar com isso . – Permaneceu sério ,frio e seco em todo o seu discurso ._

_Anabelle se calou e então desfez o abraço , afastando-se dele . Por um momento fitou o chão , perdendo-se em seus pensamentos . Todas aquelas palavras ditas pelo hanyou lhe feriram como se cada uma delas fosse um espinho a ser cravado em seu coração ._

_Quando a olhou novamente pôde perceber em seu olhar certa tristeza ofuscando sua luz , porém não a sua beleza . Fora cruel em falar aquelas coisas , mas esta era a sua natureza . No fim das contas ela era apenas uma humana , não poderia se deixar levar por seus desejos por ela por mais que no fundo quisesse intensamente ._

_- Anabelle , só estamos unidos por um pacto, nada mais . Você sabe ... – Para ser ainda mais cruel , finalizou desta maneira ._

_A jovem permaneceu em silêncio e então levantou-se sozinha . Por momentos tinha se deixado acreditar que ele nutria algum sentimento por ela , mas naquele instante percebia que se iludira , todavia já era tarde, já tinha entregado seu coração , ele seria seu único dono , mesmo que não houvesse retribuição de sua parte . Havia se esquecido que a companhia dele seria temporária , que após a promessa se cumprir , ele partiria ._

_De costas para ele , andou até a entrada da gruta e permitiu uma lágrima escorrer discretamente pelo seu rosto . Naraku já de pé mas ainda lá dentro , permanecia em silêncio apenas a observá-la ._

" _Anabelle ..." – Apesar de bem-sucedido ao não demonstrar , doía nele também , e era uma dor sem explicação. Mas seu orgulho e sua obsessão em abandonar sua essência humana falavam mais alto ._

_Dois espirros seguidos vindos da jovem intervieram naquela situação em que os dois se encontravam . Ela era humana , havia se encharcado na chuva e como se não bastasse , passara a noite inteira no molhado ._

_- Precisamos voltar , você precisa de roupas secas ou vai adoecer . _

_Ela nem sequer respondeu , apenas seguiu na frente . Naraku foi andando atrás em silêncio , mas observando-a o percurso todo . O mal estar que ela sentia , passava por ele também , mas por ser meio-youkai era mais resistente e suportava bem , já ela espirrava o tempo inteiro , houve um momento que teve de parar para apoiar-se em uma árvore a tossir ._

_Sentiu-se um completo idiota , pois no exato momento que a viu quase ajoelhar-se numa crise de tosse , como se não pensasse, correu até ela e a segurou no colo , aquecendo-a em seus braços tocou sua testa e esta ardia , ficou desesperado ._

_- Está ardendo em febre, Anabelle ! – Seu tom áspero parecia uma bronca ._

_A jovem fechou os olhos e nem respondeu , estava fraca e cansada , Naraku não disse mais nada , apenas ficou a olhá-la e em passos cuidadosos ia em direção a colina carregando-a em seus braços . Tentava se convencer de que não se importava , mas no fundo não suportava pensar na hipótese de que algo acontecesse à ela ._

" _Ah , Anabelle ... Não faça isso comigo agora !"_

_..._

_- O Sol está forte , onde eles se meteram ?? – Hitomi andava de um lado para o outro no salão , angustiado . _

_- Hitomi , aquiete-se ! – A mulher de cabelos grisalhos permanecia sentada no centro da mandala tranquilamente ._

_- Como posso ficar calmo enquanto ele está sozinho com ela esse tempo todo ? Sabe-se lá o que ele fez com ela essa noite ! – Hitomi colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça , então voltou seu corpo para a porta . – Eu vou procurá-la !_

_- Fique quieto e espere , o que aconteceu entre eles não foi isso que está pensando, posso ver . _

_- Como assim não foi o que estou pensando ? - O homem voltou a olhar para a sacerdotisa._

_- Eles não fizeram amor . Está satisfeito ? _

_Hitomi se calou , envergonhado de seus pensamentos e encostou-se na parede fitando o chão ._

_- Todavia , Anabelle se entregou à ele ._

_O homem permaneceu a fitar o chão , mas de forma alguma resignava-se com isso , apesar de saber que no amor não existe justiça , não poderia se contentar em ver Anabelle entregar seu coração para alguém que não a merecesse . Dizia a lenda que não se pode interferir no destino , mas ele começava a duvidar , no fundo queria acreditar que podia mudá-lo para alimentar suas esperanças ._

_O ranger da porta pôde ser ouvido , a voz infantil de Yoru podia ser ouvida a ecoar pelas paredes feitas de pedregulhos encaixados ._

_- A senhorita Anabelle retornou !!! _

_Hitomi correu às pressas ao subir aqueles degraus , deparou-se com a menina na porta , ajoelhou-se enfrente a ela segurando seus ombros e olhando-a nos olhos , perguntou desesperadamente :_

_- Onde ela está ?!_

_- O senhor babuíno a levou para o quarto , ela não está bem ! – A pequenina parecia assustada ._

_Hitomi correu em direção ao quarto da jovem , ao entrar pela porta avistou o hanyou à deitá-la cuidadosamente nos lençóis de seda da cama . Entrou no quarto já vomitando suas perguntas , controlando-se para não estrangular o maldito meio-youkai :_

_- O que ela tem ?O que fez com ela ? Onde passaram a noite ?!_

_- Faça essas perguntas a ela , quando estiver melhor . – Naraku respondeu com toda a calma do mundo , em passos lentos aproximou-se da porta do quarto ,parou para olhá-la mais uma vez, mas para não demonstrar sua preocupação , saiu do cômodo . _

_Assim que Naraku saiu , Arcanna passou por ele , trazendo em mãos uma caneca com um líquido escuro dentro .Ao se cruzarem , ambos dispararam olhares um para o outro , Naraku simplesmente não deu importância e seguiu seu percurso até o corredor . Mas sem que percebesse, quando aquela mulher olhou através de seus olhos , vislumbrou seu passado e seu futuro em menos de um segundo ._

_Hitomi sentava-se ao lado da jovem adoentada na cama e segurava sua mão , podia sentir que estava gelada e isso o preocupava por demais . Sua outra mão colocava sobre a testa dela e depois em seu pescoço , estava em chamas ._

_A jovem abria seus olhos e direcionava-os para o homem gentil ao seu lado , abria um pequeno sorriso e dizia com a voz a falhar :_

_- Não se preocupe Hitomi , é só um mal estar ... Eu vou ficar bem ._

_- Mas senhorita Anabelle, está com febre !_

_- Trouxe algo que vai melhorar o estado de Anabelle . – Arcanna entrou pela porta em passos curtos ,interrompendo-os ._

_- ... A senhora já sabia ? – O homem olhou para a mulher surpreso ._

_- Esqueceu-se de minha vidência ? – Ela se aproximou da cama , sentando-se do outro lado . – Anabelle, faça um esforço e sente-se na cama para tomar isto ._

_Anabelle sentia o corpo pesar , Hitomi acabou por ajudá-la a ficar sentada na cama , encostada na cabeceira de madeira ._

_- O gosto pode não ser muito bom , mas é um remédio eficiente . Tome tudo . – A sacerdotisa dizia enquanto levava a caneca até os lábios da jovem com uma mão e com a outra segurava seu queixo , ajudando-a a abrir a boca._

_Anabelle fechou os olhos com força fazendo uma careta ao engolir o primeiro gole daquele líquido , não fazia a mínima idéia do que tinha ali , só sabia que era terrível ._

_- Vamos Anabelle , seja forte . Tem que tomar isso tudo para ficar boa . – Arcanna prosseguia , fazia com que a jovem tomasse um outro gole ._

_Foi um processo demorado , mas finalmente a jovem bebeu tudo , até a ultima gota , em questão de poucos minutos sua febre baixou bastante , mas ela ainda precisava descansar . Hitomi ajudou Arcanna a deitar Anabelle novamente , então cobriram-na para que ficasse aquecida ._

_- Hitomi , deixe-me a sós com Anabelle, por favor ... – Arcanna fitou o homem sentado do outro lado da cama ._

_Ele apenas acatou sua ordem , reverenciou as duas mulheres antes de sair pela porta e então se retirou . A sacerdotisa mais velha e experiente ficou calada por um momento , apenas olhando a jovem adoentada , seu olhar parecia distante e nostálgico , passou seus dedos pelos fios ruivos dela ajeitando-os , em seguida abriu um pequeno sorriso ._

_- Veja só que bela mulher se tornou , Anabelle ..._

_A jovem sorriu , mas não conseguia esconder por trás daquele sorriso suas angústias e suas tristezas , não dela ._

_- Eu sei que dói , querida ... _

_- Senhora Arcanna , me diga ... Ele me amará um dia ?_

_- Não falo como vidente , mas como alguém experiente . Não há como um homem não amar uma mulher como você , Anabelle . É bela , é doce , é jovem ..._

_- É que ... – Ela olhou para o lado , cabisbaixa . – Eu sinto que um dia , ele irá partir ..._

_Arcanna se calou , não poderia falar mais nada além do que já disse , do contrário acabaria infringindo uma das leis mais severas da natureza , revelaria o futuro .Tudo o que pôde fazer foi abraçar a jovem e confortá-la fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos ._

_- Sabe que é como uma filha para mim , não sabe ?_

_- Obrigada, senhora Arcanna ... – Anabelle fechou os olhos confortando-se nos braços maternais de Arcanna ._

_..._

_Levou alguns dias para que a jovem e bela rosa se recuperasse , durante esse tempo ela e o hanyou não se viram sequer uma vez . Parecia que ele não se importava com o estado de sua saúde , mal sabia ela que não só se importava , como a evitava para que não percebesse que ela enfim era a sua maior fraqueza. _

_Naraku aproveitou enquanto Anabelle estava de cama para passar ao menos um dia isolado , afinal de contas ainda era um meio-youkai e não se esquecera desse fato . Apesar de ter a vantagem de poder escolher , ainda assim em um dia do mês tinha que assumir a sua forma verdadeira ._

_Passara um dia inteiro trancafiado dentro de seu quarto , sentiu-se aliviado , mas ao mesmo tempo , um pensamento que surgia o incomodava profundamente :_

" _Se ela me visse assim , teria nojo de mim ?"_

_..._

_O verão finalmente chegava ao fim , dando início à estação das folhas secas , o outono , apenas uma estação antes do inverno . Inverno ... Só de pensar nessa palavra, Anabelle tinha calafrios pelo corpo todo , não só pelo fato de ter de reencontrar o youkai da neve , mas por saber que depois que o pacto fosse cumprido , o dono de seu coração iria embora ._

_Ao olhar pela janela de seu quarto , pôde vê-lo sentado embaixo da mesma árvore costumeira, a única diferença era que suas folhas jaziam no chão amareladas , secas . Suspirou profundamente , colocando as mãos no colo e sussurrou :_

_- Um dia , você vai partir e me deixar ..._

_Como se pudessem se comunicar mentalmente , no momento em que ela falou aquilo para si mesma , Naraku lá embaixo inclinou seu rosto e a viu na janela , fixou seu olhar nela , mas ela ao perceber que havia sido notada , afastou-se da janela e fechou a cortina ._

_Naraku suspirou e tornou a olhar para o nada , como antes fazia . Já quase não pensava na Jóia de Quatro Almas , parecia perdido , não enxergava seu foco por mais que tentasse . Estava quase rendido , apesar de lutar arduamente contra isso . Planejava manter-se afastado de Anabelle o tempo que fosse preciso , mesmo que tivesse que ser assim até o inverno , desde que conseguisse parar de pensar nela o tempo todo ._

_- Por que não aceita ? – Uma voz infantil soou aos seus ouvidos . _

_- Aceitar o quê ? – Olhou a companheirinha de Anabelle de pé ao seu lado , com o canto dos olhos ._

_- O presente que a senhorita Anabelle te deu , oras ! – A pequenina riu , como se fosse simples assim ._

_- Presente ? – Ele pareceu um tanto confuso ._

_- O coração dela , bobo ! – Após falar , a garotinha fez uma careta para o hanyou , gargalhou e saiu correndo ainda a rir da cara dele ._

_Naraku permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar , mas as palavras da menina ficaram gravadas em seus pensamentos torturando-os , como se quisessem tomar conta de sua consciência ._

' _- Você foi o escolhido pelo meu coração , independentemente do pacto , se algo lhe acontecer, não sobreviverei ... Porque você é o__** único**__ .' – Lembrava-se daquelas palavras a todo o momento. Tirou a rosa branca que ela lhe dera em seu primeiro encontro , estava seca e já tinha perdido quase todas as suas pétalas , mas inexplicavelmente o seu perfume permanecia o mesmo e era idêntico ao dela . Fechou os olhos aspirando aquele aroma suavemente adocicado e inebriando-se nele ._

_Deveria seguir suas emoções e esquecer a voz de sua consciência ? _

' _- Depois que conseguir aquilo que tanto procura , o que fará de sua vida ?' – Aquela pergunta que ela lhe fizera na caverna também não saía de sua cabeça , agora tudo o que ele havia almejado para sua vida não parecia mais fazer sentido , sentia-se perdido ._

" _Sem dúvidas , você será minha ruína ..." – Afirmou em seus pensamentos , olhando mais uma vez para a janela do quarto dela , guardando a rosa quase toda despedaçada dentro de seu kimono . – " Mas isso já não me importa mais ." – Concluiu , levantando-se e saindo debaixo daquela árvore , espalhando as folhas pelo chão à cada passo que dava em direção ao palacete ._

_Solitário , andou até os roseirais em passos lentos . Apesar da chegada do outono , algumas rosas ainda não haviam murchado , ele se sentou de frente para a roseira de rosas brancas e nela pôde ver a imagem de Anabelle . Aquelas flores eram como ela ,talvez fossem o reflexo de sua alma pura e bondosa , totalmente o contrário da dele , corrompida e escura ._

_Pela primeira vez não desejava corromper os pensamentos e os sentimentos de alguém , desejava que Anabelle fosse mantida daquele modo imaculado e inocente , desejava protegê-la do tal youkai da neve e nem pensava em se preocupar se era forte o suficiente para isso ou não , não fugiria , arcaria com sua palavra mas não pelo feitiço e sim por vontade própria .Este sentimento fazia com que ele se sentisse forte , confiante , imbatível . _

_- Agora eu compreendo ... – Disse para si mesmo enquanto olhava a roseira ._

_Uma brisa fresca passou naquele momento , seu soprar carregou algumas pétalas brancas até ele . Fechou seus olhos , sentindo o frescor em seu rosto e em seus cabelos , dava-lhe uma sensação de liberdade , de paz . Paz ... Nem sabia que um dia a conheceria , tudo graças à Anabelle , definitivamente ela teria mudado sua vida e sua percepção das coisas ._

_Ouviu risos e vozes um pouco adiante , abriu seus olhos , levantou-se e andou calmamente , observou por trás dos roseirais e avistou alguns jovens e crianças sentando em círculo , no centro deles estava Anabelle com seu instrumento musical nos braços , preparando-se para apresentar uma canção à aquelas pessoas . Todos pareciam ansiosos para ouvi-la , prestavam atenção em seus gestos assim como ele também o fazia .Aquele humano também estava lá , estava estampado na forma que ele a olhava os sentimentos que nutria pela jovem._

" _Não há como não amá-la ..." – Julgou ao ver uma multidão se formar em torno dela , porém os olhos azuis da jovem olhavam para longe , diretamente para ele , como se vissem-no ali . Ele não conseguiu encará-la , baixou o olhar , afastando-se , camuflando-se entre as folhas , porém permaneceu lá para poder admirá-la enquanto fosse tocar mais uma de suas belas canções._

_**...**_

_**Continua ...**_


	8. Se entregando ao desejo

**Aviso pro povo :**

Olha , nesse capítulo realmente as coisas vão dar uma esquentadinha , viram ? x.x ( Pode ter hentai aí , apesar da fic ser **M** , não custa nada avisar xD )

Mas não fiquem aí pensando que eu sou uma pervertida de plantão viu ?? o.o

**Naraku :** Oh não , imagine ! Só quer me transformar em ator pornô , uma besteira à toa . ¬¬

**Autora :** Eeeerh , bem povo , espero que gostem do episódio , apesar dele estar enorme ... he , he , he XD

Leiam e divirtam-se !

**Naraku :** Eu cobro a hora , viu ? ¬¬

**Autora :** Ah, cala a boca ! u.ú /cascudonele

* * *

_Todos ficavam em silêncio quando ela começava a tocar as primeiras notas da canção , todos os olhares de admiração eram voltados para ela . As moças que esperavam seus noivos e maridos voltarem da guerra suspiravam ao ouvir suas canções , parecia que traziam-lhe maiores esperanças , as crianças sentiam-se acalentadas e acalmadas , algumas até adormeciam mas não pelo tédio e sim pela tamanha paz que jazia em seus corações, os idosos pareciam mais nostálgicos , ao som da música pareciam sonhar com sua juventude perdida mas preenchidos de alegria por terem bons momentos para recordar , já Hitomi sentia que a cada nota tocada em cada dedilhado que ela dava nas cordas douradas daquele instrumento , seu coração iria explodir em êxtase de tanto amor que sentia por ela ._

_Anabelle fechou os olhos , entregando-se à aquela canção de amor de sua terra , como se sua poesia falasse por ela , finalmente sua voz doce e suave como a de um anjo soou para todos , que acabavam se entregando também a aquele momento de pura arte ._

_Naraku permanecia observando-a por trás dos roseirais , e assim como todos que observavam-na a tocar , ele a admirava como se fosse além de uma simples humana , ou até de uma youkai, mas como uma Deusa ._

_Agora que a hora chegou_

_Logo o dia terá ido_

_Lá , em alguma praia distante_

_Você irá me ouvir dizer_

_..._

_Tão longo quanto o dia no verão_

_Tão profundo como o vinho e escuro mar_

_Eu guardarei seu coração comigo_

_Até que você venha para mim_

_Sem que percebesse , seus olhos foram pesando e então se fecharam ,não estava dormindo , parecia mais um estado de meditação. Nada mais ouvia além daquela melodia paradisíaca e daquela voz inigualável que ela possuía . Entreabriu seus lábios suspirando , manteve-se de pé mesmo com os olhos fechados ,apoiado nos roseirais. Seu coração parecia aquecido , protegido , mais que isso , acolhido , como se as mãos delicadas dela o acariciasse delicadamente ._

_Lá como um pássaro, eu voaria_

_Bem alto através do mar_

_Procurando nos raios do Sol_

_Apenas para encontrar você lá_

_Em sua mente como se estivesse sonhando , podia ouvir o som de pequenas ondas a quebrar nas pedras e então chegarem até a areia e molhar seus pés . Nessa miragem , abria seus olhos e deparava-se com ela , a brisa batia em seus cabelos e no vestido branco que naquele sonho vestia . Levantava a saia longa e solta , entrando até o joelho na água e então a soltava para abrir os braços , inclinar o rosto para o céu e sorrir satisfeita . Ele sorria ao ver seu contentamento , afinal sabia o quanto ela amava o mar e o quanto ansiava para vê-lo outra vez . Sobre as águas do mar azul , rosas brancas estavam espalhadas como oferendas , o seu perfume espalhava-se na água assim como algumas de suas pétalas , Anabelle abaixava-se para tocar a água e então com suas mãos jogava-a gotas para cima e fechava os olhos sentindo-as caírem em seu rosto e escorrerem pelo seu pescoço. Ele se aproximou em passos lentos , molhando suas pernas também , então tocou os cabelos dela sentindo sua maciez e reparando como eles brilhavam , o céu escurecia naquele momento e então a Lua surgia , a jovem virava-se de frente para ele sorrindo e então segurava suas mãos , olhavam-se nos olhos com os rostos bem próximos , quase tocando nariz com nariz , porém apenas admiravam-se . Um tocava o rosto do outro com delicadeza , explorando seus traços , tocavam seus lábios apreciando cada sensação , notavam que os corações de ambos palpitavam em sincronia e então sorriam juntos ._

_E na noite, quando nossos sonhos são silenciosos_

_Ou quando o vento chama a liberdade_

_Eu guardarei seu coração comigo_

_Até que você venha para mim._

_Finalmente seus lábios se encontravam , então abraçados eles iam se abaixando lentamente até ficarem submersos na imensidão do mar azul e calmo . Beijavam-se tão profundamente como se fossem um só , se fossem apartados naquele momento , o mundo acabariam para eles , seus corações agora estavam ligados ,a marca da promessa nos dedos mindinhos não era nada perto daquilo além de uma fachada . Era aquilo que as pessoas chamavam de amor e desejavam tanto ter , era tão bonito que muitos acreditavam ser impossível ser real , inclusive ele . _

_Permitiu-se deitar entre os roseirais , ainda perdido dentro daquela meditação , seu semblante parecia tranquilo , sereno como o de uma criança a tirar um cochilo . A voz dela parecia tê-lo hipnotizado , mas na verdade era o seu coração que aos poucos era domado por aquelas sensações incontroláveis e estava quase à ponto de se entregar totalmente ._

_Agora que a hora chegou_

_Logo o dia terá ido_

_Lá , em alguma praia distante_

_Você irá me ouvir dizer_

_..._

_Tão longo quanto o dia no verão_

_Tão profundo como o vinho e escuro mar_

_Eu guardarei seu coração comigo_

_Até que você venha para mim_

_As ultimas notas foram sendo tocadas , até que a melodia foi finalizada e junto com o seu fim , o hanyou despertava , ele e a jovem abriam os olhos no mesmo momento , talvez ambos tivessem dividido o mesmo sonho sem saber . Assim como todos que ficaram a ouvi-la , aplaudiu o seu talento com fervor e ela notou , ao vê-lo atrás das roseiras prestigiando-a esqueceu-se por um instante do quão duro e frio ele teria sido naquele dia e sorriu em forma de agradecimento , repousou seu instrumento musical no colo e fez um gesto com a mão indicando para que ele se aproximasse, as pessoas notaram e olharam na direção que ele estava , em passos lentos , talvez um pouco acanhados ele se aproximou e foi até ela , ficando de pé à sua frente . A jovem por sua vez, levantou-se lentamente ficando de pé também diante dele , seus olhos cruzaram-se de perto e eles por si só já conversavam , os lábios dele se abriram como se fosse dizer alguma coisa mas o dedo indicador dela tocou-os impedindo-os . As pessoas ali presentes tentavam compreender o que acontecia por isso observavam em silêncio até que Hitomi , por mais contrariado que estivesse , em compreensão aos sentimentos de sua amada fez gestos mandando todos embora e aos poucos afastando-se também ._

_Quando todos haviam saído e somente os dois ficaram , em voz baixa ela se pronunciou :_

_- Por favor não fale , apenas escute ._

_Ele ficou em silêncio acatando o seu pedido , então ela retirou seu dedo dos lábios dele e sorriu , mas por mais que sorrisse certa tristeza ainda podia ser vista em seu olhar. Deu mais um passo à frente , aproximando-se um pouco mais do hanyou e então tornou a falar no mesmo tom baixo e um pouco tremido :_

_- Você quer se livrar de seus sentimentos humanos para ficar forte , mas não sabe que o que nos mantém firmes e com ânimo para prosseguir em nossas vidas são estes sentimentos , pois sem eles ficamos desnorteados , sem rumo . Não tem como viver bem dentro de uma casca vazia , não , não tem como se viver desse jeito , se você deseja se livrar do que lhe dá forças para viver , é porque viver de verdade não faz diferença para você ._

_Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e abriu os lábios para falar , mas novamente o dedo indicador dela o impediu ._

_- Ainda não , primeiro escute ! – Parecia mais uma exigência do que um pedido . – Eu não sei o que aconteceu em seu passado , não sei que fardo carrega , mas independentemente do que seja , como você acredita que poderá se satisfazer e ser feliz renegando a sua essência ? Simplesmente não pode !_

_Ela se aproximou ainda mais , ficando com o rosto quase colado ao dele e então tocou o seu peito com delicadeza , fazendo-o engolir seco . Estava nervoso como uma criança que não sabia o que fazer , já não sabia mais a quem julgaria de patético , se seria ela por lhe falar aquele tipo de coisa ou se seria a si mesmo , por não reagir ._

_- Não pense que meu passado foi um belo mar de rosas , vi e vivi muitas amarguras até chegar aqui , se não fosse a senhora Arcanna talvez eu nem estivesse viva ... Mas não importa o que tenha acontecido no passado , o que importa é que mesmo com todos os males eu não deixei de acreditar na minha humanidade , nos meus sentimentos . Fraco para mim é o tolo que se ilude que sem eles pode ser mais forte , esquecendo-se que acima da razão , o coração é a verdadeira bússola para acharmos o nosso caminho ._

_Por mais que quisesse responder , ela tirara todas as palavras de sua boca . Queria rir de tudo o que ela dizia , queria não dar importância ao modo romântico o qual ela via a vida , mas uma pontada em seu coração o travava , cada coisa que ela lhe dissera ficara gravada e martelava em sua mente , deixando-o confuso , porque no fundo ele sabia que o verdadeiro motivo para que ele quisesse destruir seu lado humano era o amor que o bandido Onigumo sentia pela sacerdotisa Kikyou . Mas no momento, aquele sentimento pela sacerdotisa não parecia nada além de poeira, de uma paixão frustrada, na verdade já quase não pensava nela , a atual dona de seus pensamentos era aquela que tentava argumentar com ele , nem mesmo o forte sentimento , fosse de amor ou ódio que sentira pela guardiã da Shikon no Tama se comparava ao que sentia agora . Desejava como um animal no cio calar aquela mulher e devorá-la com um beijo , seu coração parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento , era um misto de irritabilidade com excitação , algo inexplicável para ele ,até mesmo sua respiração estava mais pesada , como se a usasse para manter o controle ._

_- Sinta seu coração , como ele bate forte ! Ainda tem coragem de dizer que não é você ? Pare de se enganar , Naraku ! – Ela parou por um momento ,mordiscou o lábio inferior e então seus olhos tornaram a ter aquele brilho tão belo e melancólico das lágrimas que aos poucos rolavam pelo seu rosto. – Eu sei que quando tivermos cumprido nosso pacto , você vai partir ... Mas não reprima seus desejos enquanto estiver junto a mim ! Você é o dono do meu coração , lembra ? Sendo assim eu sou sua , será que não entende ?_

_- Anabelle , pare com ... – Ele sussurrou , mas não conseguiu terminar , porque ela o cortou a gritar :_

_- Naraku, eu te amo ! – Falou em alto e em bom som , para se certificar de que não haveria forma dele não ouvi-la ._

_- Me apaixonei por você , é irreversível ! Será que não vê ? Não tem nada ver com o pacto , ou com feitiçaria , sou eu Naraku, sou eu !! - As palavras saíam seu pausas , quase embaralhadas , misturadas aos prantos da jovem ._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos , alguns fios de cabelo escorriam por cima de seus ombros e de sua face como se fossem uma fina cortina , num ato impensado saiu correndo , embrenhando-se em meio às flores , Naraku também sem pensar apenas correu atrás dela , seguindo-a ._

_- Anabelle ! – Gritou seu nome enquanto saltava por cima das roseiras para alcançá-la com mais rapidez , embora sua voz grave soasse alto a jovem fingia não ouvi-la ._

_Finalmente a alcançou , porém já estava correndo em velocidade alta demais para parar tão bruscamente , acabou por se jogar em cima dela . Ambos estavam ofegantes e seus corações palpitavam acelerados incessantemente, mas o rosto da jovem já estava rosado pelo seu choro, ela soluçava enquanto fitava-o com seus olhos azuis arregalados e tristonhos .Já os olhos dele demonstravam um pouco mais calma , apesar do turbilhão de emoções que ardia dentro dele ._

_Ainda nervosa , a jovem em um ato selvagem fechou suas mãos e então começou a esmurrar os ombros dele para que pudesse tirá-lo de cima de si . Ele apenas respirou fundo e então sem esforço segurou os punhos dela e ficou prendendo-os ao chão , deixando-a com os braços semi-abertas e sem chance alguma de poder se soltar ._

_Ele inclinou seu rosto aproximando-o ao dela , seus longos cabelos negros e ondulados caíam por cima dela e espalhavam-se ao chão , suas pernas encaixavam-se dentro das dela , que estavam abertas , a saia de seu vestido , por conta da forma como caiu , levantara-se até os joelhos , deixando suas pernas bem delineadas à mostra , de fato aquela situação em que estavam era bastante constrangedora , mas ele se decidira não fugir agora ._

_Você veio aqui_

_Atrás do seu mais profundo desejo_

_Atrás daquele desejo que até agora esteve em silêncio _

_Em silêncio ..._

_Ela franziu o cenho , e quando puxava o ar para dizer qualquer coisa ele a atropelou com palavras autoritárias :_

_- Agora é a __**sua**__ vez de ficar quieta ! – Aproximou ainda mais seus rosto ao dela , quase colando os lábios de ambos , mas de início apenas os roçava para provocá-la . Não satisfeito , ainda sussurrou : - Disse que é minha não é mesmo ?Sendo assim , deixe-me tê-la ..._

_Os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se ainda mais num misto de timidez e temor , seu coração parecia que iria pular sua boca a fora . Naraku ao invés de tomar seus lábios em fúria, esboçou um sorriso malicioso e então desceu um pouco seu corpo , alcançando o pescoço da jovem com seus lábios já umedecidos, roçava-os na pele delicada causando-lhe breves arrepios e arrancando-lhe suspiros , lentamente os olhos dela se fechavam e suas defesas eram abandonadas gradativamente._

_- Estou cansado de manter o controle quando estou perto de você , Anabelle ... – Levava seus lábios até o ouvido da jovem e sussurrava bem próximo a ele , beijando-o . – Você disse para não reprimir o que sinto, pois bem ... Agora já não há mais volta. – Após terminar a frase , passava sutilmente a ponta de sua língua pela orelha dela , arrancando-lhe um gemido tímido ._

_Além do ponto sem retorno_

_Sem olhar para trás_

_Nossos jogos de faz de conta estão no fim_

_..._

_Além de todos os pensamentos de "se" ou "quando"_

_Não adianta resistir_

_Abandone o pensamento e deixe o sonho acontecer _

_Ao sentir que a jovem já estava praticamente rendida e não mais tensa ,suas mãos foram deixando de apertar os punhos dela , então passaram pelos seus braços e pelos seus ombros lentamente , enquanto seus lábios retornavam ao pescoço dela e o exploravam com ardor . Agora com os braços soltos ela o abraçava e afagava seus cabelos , segurando sua nuca ._

_As mãos dele alcançavam as amarras de cetim nas laterais do vestido dela e passava a afrouxá-las , alargando assim o decote do vestido e tornando mais visível o desenho de seus seios ._

_O rosto dela ruborizava , e então ele pôde sentir o corpo dela levemente tencionado novamente ._

_- Confie em mim , Anabelle ... – Usava um tom sedutor ao falar , enquanto soltava aquelas fitas todas que amarravam as vestes dela . – Vou cuidar de você ..._

_Que fogo violento inundará a alma ?_

_Que rico desejo destranca a porta ?_

_Que doce sedução jaz diante de nós ?_

_Tornou a ficar com rosto próximo ao dela , e então depois de olharem-se profundamente nos olhos fez aquilo que tanto desejava , devorou os lábios da jovem em um beijo desesperado , selvagem , e enquanto a beijava , uma mão sua subia até o decote do vestido e a outra passava pelas costas dela , inclinando seu corpo para frente , para que assim ele começasse a descer a parte de cima do vestido , já podia sentir a pele macia e quente dela ao abaixar os tecidos lentamente, sentia as mãos dela apertarem as costas dele no abraço , ainda estava assustada, suavemente ele levava suas mãos até a saia dela que estava levantada até os seus joelhos e então lentamente , ao passar as mãos pelas suas coxas a subia um pouco mais , mas antes que prosseguisse , não poderia ignorar o nervosismo dela , por isso foi diminuindo a intensidade do beijo , dando-lhe algumas mordiscadas em seus lábios ._

_- Anabelle , posso continuar ? – Ele parou por um instante o beijo , e num sussurro falou a fitá-la com um olhar sedutor e ficou a esperar sua resposta ._

_Além do ponto sem retorno_

_A ultima porta de entrada_

_Quais segredos quentes e não ditos_

_Nós aprenderemos_

_Além do ponto sem retorno ?_

_Em silêncio , ela engoliu seco , ainda um pouco trêmula , parou de abraçá-lo e segurou o decote do vestindo cobrindo-se . Por mais que o amasse, estava confusa quanto aquilo , talvez ainda não estivesse preparada para viver tal experiência . Notando a fragilidade dela , abriu um pequeno sorriso e então , afastou um pouco seu corpo do dela e então respirou fundo procurando controlar o seu desejo indomável._

_- Perdoe-me se me excedi ..._

_Preparava-se para sair de cima do corpo dela , mas então ela se inclinou e segurou-o pelos ombros , neste exato momento ele estava sentado entre as pernas dela , e ela ao inclinar-se sentara-se também ._

_- Não , não pare ! – Disse como uma súplica , as palavras soaram entre suspiros ofegantes._

_Respirou fundo , então tomou a própria atitude de despir-se para ele . Lentamente ao passar as mãos pelas mangas do vestido e abaixá-las , ele caía , revelando seu corpo jovem e bem delineado , fazendo com que o hanyou olhasse-a de cima a baixo perdido em desejo ._

" _Você é minha Anabelle , minha !" – Pensava incessantemente enquanto começava a retirar a parte de cima de seu kimono , revelando também o seu peitoral e seu abdômen bem definido ._

_... Além dos pensamentos de certo ou errado_

_Uma ultima pergunta _

_Quanto tempo teremos que esperar_

_Para nos tornarmos um só ?_

_Ela tocou seus ombros e depois seus braços fortes e másculos , sentindo sua pele , depois num gesto tímido passou uma das mãos pelo peito dele , descendo até a barriga , quando ameaçou a tirá-la de lá ele a segurou mantendo-a ali ,como se pedisse para que ela continuasse . Então retornaram de onde pararam , beijaram-se vorazmente , à medida que o beijo se prolongava , as carícias tornavam-se mais intensas , as mãos dele percorriam todo o corpo dela , sem poupar os locais mais sensíveis como seus seios , suas pernas e enfim , sua intimidade . Os gemidos de ambos misturavam-se e ecoavam pelos roseirais , as poucas rosas que sobreviviam ao outono seriam as únicas testemunhas daquele momento , assim acreditavam ._

_Quando o sangue começará correr ?_

_O botão adormecido começará a florescer ?_

_Quando as chamas vão nos consumir finalmente ?_

_Hitomi vinha procurar Anabelle para chamá-la para a refeição da tarde , em passos lentos adentrava o roseiral , olhando para os lados para ver onde ela poderia estar .Enquanto isso o casal prosseguia , Naraku encaixava-se entre as pernas dela , preparando-se para invadi-la e provar de sua essência virginal , só de imaginar que ele seria o primeiro a adentrar em seu íntimo , estremecia de prazer ._

_Além do ponto sem retorno ..._

_- Eu posso ? – Perguntou já ofegante , e ela lhe deu a resposta positiva através de um sorriso ._

_A ultima porta de entrada_

_A ponte foi atravessada _

_Então fique e veja-a queimar_

_..._

_Quando estava prestes a possuí-la , uma voz os interrompeu :_

_- Youkai repugnante , saia de cima dela agora ! – A expressão no olhar do homem demonstrava todo o horror e asco que sentia ._

_Anabelle e Naraku estavam tão consumidos pelos seus sentimentos e desejos que não haviam notado a presença dele ali , ambos surpreenderam-se e transpareceram isso em seus olhos arregalados direcionados para Hitomi . Naraku imediatamente pegou a parte de cima de seu kimono jogada no chão e cobriu Anabelle , não admitiria que um outro a visse naquele estado , esse direito era exclusivamente seu e de mais ninguém . _

_Rapidamente vestiu sua calça e então virou-se de frente para o homem , encarando-o como se o desafiasse, apesar de tudo não havia perdido a sua essência maliciosa , sabia que aquele humano nutria sentimentos pela jovem , por isso aquela era a hora propícia para deixar claro que aquela mulher agora lhe pertencia ._

_- Saia daqui , humano . Não vê que eu e __**minha **__Anabelle estamos querendo privacidade ?Hu , hu, hu !_

" _Sua Anabelle ?" – Ele quase enlouqueceu de raiva ao ouvir aquela blasfêmia ._

_- Ora , seu ... Vou lhe ensinar a ficar longe dela de uma vez por todas ! – Descontrolou-se completamente , puxou a espada para fora da bainha , apontou para o hanyou e correu em sua direção gritando : - Morra !!!_

_- Hitomi , não !!! – Anabelle gritou desesperada , levantando-se e segurando o trapo de roupa que a cobria ._

**_..._**

_Nós passamos pelo ponto_

_Sem retorno ..._

**_..._**

**_._**

_..._

_**Continua ...**_

**_

* * *

_**

Caciiiiilds , como ficou gigante esse troço ... e meloso também ! O_o

Daqui a pouco transformo isso aqui em uma novelinha mexicana via fic XD hauiahuiahiauha

Erh , mas enfim , agora que as coisas estão esquentando , onegaaai não deixem de acompanhar a fiiiic !!! *----*

Como de costume , vim apenas fazer o "musicário" do episódio XD

A canção "afrodisíaca" cantada por Anabelle se chama _Penelope's Song_ e pertence à cantora celta _Loreena Mckennitt_ ( mais uma dela \o/) e a que surgiu aos pedaços na cena , erh , hum o.o'' ... A segunda música lá é uma das trilhas do musical _O Fantasma da Ópera_ ( _Phantom of the Opera _) e se chama _The Point of No Return_ , indico muito que ouçam as duas também , são maravilhosas ! ^_^

Bem , é isso ... até o próximo capítulo ! \o/


	9. Rosas em chamas

Hellooooo , pessoaaaal !!! Olha eu aqui com mais um capítulo novo pra vocês !!!!

Mas primeeeeeirooooo ..... Responderei as reviews da Ana Shadow Wolf !! \ *-*/

Obrigada pelas reviews de cada dia , menineeeee !! ( " Review de cada dia " ? Tô orando por acaso ? XD ) *---*

Nem sei o que seria dessas fics se não fosse o seu incentivo ,cara !!! i.i

Se pode me chamar de Lulu ? Mas é claaaaro !! À Vontade , nega ! \o\ Aaaaain , eu fico tão feliz que você esteja acompanhando e curtindo essa história meio doida que eu inventei aqui XD Só espero que não me venha um block nessa história também x.x' /batenamadeira . Por enquanto ,até que a inspiração tem vindo XD Mas enfim ... Esse capítulo tá um pouco mais agitadinho e menos meloso , até que dá pra chegar no final dele acordada viu ? /zoei Sempre tem que ter um imbecilóide pra atrapalhar afinal de contas , senão a história fica sem graça =P

Meniiina , tem Sailor Moon completo no site do SOS Sailor Moon Projet , e também no youtube .. assiste aí ,daí você pode continuar a fiiiic !!! *---*/nemtapedindo

Enfim , finalmente depois dessa tagarelada descontrolada , deixo com vocês ... o capítulo 9 ! \*.*/

Enjoy !!!

* * *

_**No capítulo anterior :**_

_- Saia daqui , humano . Não vê que eu e __**minha **__Anabelle estamos querendo privacidade ?Hu , hu, hu !_

" _Sua Anabelle ?" – Ele quase enlouqueceu de raiva ao ouvir aquela blasfêmia ._

_- Ora , seu ... Vou lhe ensinar a ficar longe dela de uma vez por todas ! – Descontrolou-se completamente , puxou a espada para fora da bainha , apontou para o hanyou e correu em sua direção gritando : - Morra !!!_

_- Hitomi , não !!! – Anabelle gritou desesperada , levantando-se e segurando o trapo de roupa que a cobria ._

**..........**

_As roseiras balançavam-se ao vento , Hitomi correu em direção de Naraku e quando estava próximo o suficiente para acertá-lo impulsionou seu corpo para cima dando um salto bem alto , ficando contra a luz do Sol alaranjado . A lâmina prateada de sua espada refletia brilhante ao ser tocada pelos raios solares e em seu fio o humano podia ver o reflexo de sua vítima , o hanyou ._

_Naraku despreocupado , esboçou um sorriso cínico e então impulsionou seu corpo para trás , saindo da mira da espada e deixando que Hitomi ao cair no chão, acertasse a terra com toda força fazendo assim alguns fios dourados da grama seca voarem ._

_- Enlouqueceu , humano tolo ? Não pode me ferir , ou então ... – Olhou para a humana assustada que estava atrás de si – Acabará ferindo à mulher que ama ._

_Ao ver o humano levantar-se e fitar a jovem desnorteado , bufou diante do ridículo . Sentimentos realmente traziam consigo sensações únicas e inexplicáveis , mas numa situação como aquela só faziam atrapalhar , aquele homem à sua frente era um exemplo disso . Porém , por mais que quisesse ridicularizá-lo por isso , não podia negar que nesse momento encontrava-se na mesma situação que ele , e o que mais desejava era proteger aquela mulher à todo custo , se isso era patético o suficiente para torná-lo um tolo não sabia dizer , a única coisa que sabia , porque uma voz gritava dentro de si é que tinha que protegê-la , até porque se algo acontecesse à um dos dois , ambos sentiriam as dores ._

" _Maldito pacto idiota !"_

_O homem ainda a tremer de raiva ficou parado por um momento , olhou para a espada em suas mãos , olhou para o hanyou , e então olhou mais uma vez para a jovem . Estava semi-nua , apenas coberta pela parte de cima do kimono daquele odiado meio-youkai , seu corpo já não era mais tão intocado , aquele ser asqueroso havia sido o primeiro a vê-lo , a senti-lo , e a quase possuí-lo . Os dentes dele trincaram de ódio , suas mãos apertaram a espada que segurava ._

_- Talvez ela mereça ... – Ele disse , enquanto uma lágrima , mais um fruto de sua raiva , rolava pelo seu rosto . _

_- ... Hitomi ? – Ela sussurrou desacreditada ._

_Ele a olhou mais uma vez , mas não com aquele olhar de admiração que antes possuía , e sim de asco ._

_- ... Talvez ela mereça morrer junto à você hanyou , por se comportar como uma vadia ! – Gritou descontrolado e avançou em direção ao meio-youkai mais uma vez ._

_Anabelle arregalou os olhos ainda sem acreditar no que ouvira , principalmente de __**quem**__ ouvira . Ele era a última pessoa de quem esperava ouvir palavras ásperas , sempre fora tão gentil e tão amigo , sempre a protegera quando precisara , jamais lhe negara um favor , de todas as pessoas que conhecia , ele era o que mais a elogiara e incentivara . Crescera aos seus cuidados e aos de Arcanna , eram sua única família naquela terra em que se refugiara ._

_Jamais quisera magoá-lo , mas nunca pudera corresponder o sentimento dele , por mais que ele nunca tivesse lhe cobrado , ou sequer lhe dito o que sentia , ela sempre soubera ._

' – _Anabelle , não tem que se sentir triste por isso , Hitomi é um bom homem , mas você não pode se forçar a amá-lo .' - Lembrava-se de uma conversa que tivera uma vez com Arcanna ._

' – _Mas senhora , por que não podemos escolher a pessoa que vamos amar ? Como sabe que um dia aparecerá alguém para mim ??'_

' – _Uma vez lhe disse que quando tivesse o sinal , lhe diria . Lembra ? Amor não é escolha , minha criança , ele simplesmente acontece ... E no seu caso , será uma única vez , você saberá quando acontecer .'_

**........**

_Todas as investidas dele eram em vão , era apenas um humano simples e sem poderes espirituais , não podia fazer nada contra um youkai ou mesmo um meio-youkai . A paciência de Naraku já estava se esgotando , até então apenas desviava saltando por cima das roseiras , enquanto o homem enlouquecido em tentativas de acertá-lo as cortava , fazendo-as caírem no chão e despedaçando as poucas rosas que ainda sobreviviam ao outono ._

_Finalmente parou de simplesmente escapar dos golpes , a marca da aranha em suas costas brilhou como se estivesse em chamas , via-se nitidamente já que os cabelos dele pairavam no ar enquanto ele pairava lentamente sobre a grama . Ficou parado , de costas para o homem , apenas esperando que ele viesse atacá-lo mais uma vez , e pôde sentir o ataque aproximando-se quando notou a sombra do indivíduo sobre si . Olhou-o com o canto dos olhos e então um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios ._

_- É o seu fim , idiota . – Sussurrou ao sentir que Hitomi estava apenas a milímetros de distância de si ._

_Em questão de segundos , Naraku envolveu-se num tornado de miasma . O humano estava próximo demais para conseguir escapar , foi atirado longe pelo veneno , assim como sua espada .Quando Naraku notou que não havia mais perigo , então desfez o tornado antes que ele atingisse o roseiral inteiro e também a jovem . _

_Virou-se na direção dela para ver como estava , e se deparou com uma mulher totalmente desnorteada e assustada , ao contrário dela , ele estava calmo e agia naturalmente . Foi até ela , ficando parado à sua frente e então agaixou-se , pegando o vestido dela e entregando em suas mãos ._

_- Acabou , ele não vai mais nos importunar . Um humano dificilmente sobrevive à aquela dose de Miasma ._

_Anabelle olhou para Naraku e depois para Hitomi caído no chão desacordado , pálido e sem respirar , engoliu seco por não saber o que fazer. Queria falar , mas sua voz simplesmente não saía , estava tão nervosa que de repente sua visão ficava turva e aos poucos suas pálpebras fechavam por conta própria ._

_Naraku ao notar que ela iria cair , a segurou depressa . O vestido novamente caía sobre a grama seca , todo embolado . Naraku sacudiu o corpo da jovem tentando fazê-la reagir , mas não adiantou , havia desmaiado ._

_- Anabelle ! _

**.........**

_- Você viu aquela fumaça escura vindo de lá ? – Apontou um idoso lá do conjunto de casebres enfrente ao palacete para um outro os roseirais ._

_- Sim, se vi ! Que coisa estranha , nunca aconteceu antes ! – Com os olhos esbugalhados pelo susto , o outro senhor respondia ._

_- Precisamos avisar as pessoas , talvez tenhamos que ir lá olhar o que aconteceu ! _

_- Sim , vamos depressa ! – Um velho deu o braço para o outro para ambos andarem mais rápido com mais facilidade ._

_Em pouco tempo , o boato da fumaça já havia rolado por todas as jovens , mulheres , idosas e idosos do local . Reuniram-se em um grupo grande e em passos apressados , com tochas e cajados em mãos , foram em direção ao lar das rosas ._

**.........**

_Ele já havia vestido-a , só faltava amarrar aquelas fitas brancas , ele tentava amarrá-las mas se enrolava . Nunca havia visto roupas tão difíceis de se vestir na vida , tão cheias de camada , se perguntava quanto tempo ela levava para vesti-las todos os dias ._

_- Vamos Anabelle , acorde logo ! _

_Não adiantava , parecia que o choque havia sido grande demais para a jovem e ela não conseguira resistir . Do outro lado , o humano jazia pálido e também desacordado , agonizando ._

_Som de passos podiam ser ouvidos , assim como luzes podiam ser vistas , sem demora o povo daquele reino chegavam no local onde os três estavam . Avistaram Hitomi caído no chão assim como sua espada que estava distante dele , e então puderam ver também Naraku com a parte de cima de seu corpo exposta e com Anabelle desacordada em seus braços , com as fitas de seu vestido soltas . O que mais poderiam julgar , senão que aquele hanyou fosse o responsável pelo quadro ?Não pensaram duas vezes , uma mulher que estava na frente do grupo com uma grande tocha na mão o apontou , e gritou :_

_- Ele tentou matar o senhor Hitomi e macular a senhorita Anabelle ! Peguem-no !_

_Ele arregalou os olhos assustado , não temia por si mas sim pela jovem , que podia se ferir gravemente caso aqueles humanos o acertassem . Abraçou o corpo dela , segurando-a em seus braços com firmeza , então em saltos rápidos se distanciava dos humanos . Estes , persistentes por sinal , seguiam-no a correr e a gritar , enquanto arremessavam tochas de fogo e cajados de madeira , claro que não o acertaram nenhum objeto , ele era rápido , porém , em pouco tempo o roseiral ficou em chamas ._

**............**

_Enfrente ao palacete , alguns meninos brincavam com espadas feitas de madeira ,enquanto a pequena Yoru ficava sentada sobre a fonte a tocar a água , com os lábios fechados cantarolava uma das canções que Anabelle costumava cantar , até que ao longe viu um clarão nos roseirais e se deu conta de que não era um clarão qualquer , era fogo ._

_No mesmo momento levantou-se e correu na velocidade mais rápida que conseguia até o palacete , adentrando-o da forma mais chamativa o possível , abrindo as portas com toda a sua força , fazendo-as baterem na parede ao serem abertas ._

_- Senhora Arcanna , o roseiral está em chamas !!! Onde a senhora está ?? – Gritava incessantemente ._

_A mulher que a criança procurava , se encontrava em seu quarto , o cômodo que ficava na torre mais alta do palacete de pedras . Era enorme , nas paredes haviam todos os tipos de objetos e até mesmo roupas diversificadas , de quase todos os continentes do mundo , no centro do cômodo , assim como no porão , havia uma mandala riscada no chão , porém esta parecia diferente da outra , ela reluzia uma luz verde florescente ._

_Arcanna estava sentada à sua frente , a pedra cravada em sua testa refletia seu brilho vermelho em contraste à luz que vinha da mandala , suas mãos estavam erguidas sobre aquela luz , então diante de seus olhos uma imagem se formou , a de uma sacerdotisa em chamas com uma jóia em suas mãos , os olhos dela abriam-se lentamente e uma lágrima rolava deles , em seguida eles tornavam a se fechar e então ela sucumbia , a sua imagem lentamente desfigurava-se e modificava-se , seus cabelos encurtavam-se , suas roupas rasgavam-se e tornavam-se distintas , tornava-se uma outra garota ainda a segurar a mesma jóia . Mas no final , como se do nada fosse , aquela jóia se partia em mil pedaços que se espalhavam ._

_Ao fim da visão Arcanna arregalava os olhos , finalmente descobrindo aquilo o que o hanyou procurava ._

_- Oh Deusa , ele está perdido ... – Ela sussurrou . _

_- Senhora Arcanna ! – A voz infantil a gritar a desconcentrou de suas reflexões ._

_Levantou-se , foi até a porta e então desceu as escadas da torre , encontrando-se com a menina no salão ._

_- Senhora , o roseiral !!! – Pausou por um breve momento , ofegante de tanto correr pelos corredores e de gritar - ... O roseiral está em chamas !!_

_A mulher se espantou , dando um passo para trás ._

" _O quê ? Como não previ isso ?"_

_Ficou inerte por um breve momento , perdida em seus pensamentos e em seu espanto._

" _Aquela jóia , mesmo não estando nesse mundo neste momento , teve poder o suficiente para bloquear as minhas visões ..." _

_- Senhora !! – A criança chamou sua atenção , trazendo-a de volta de suas reflexões ._

_- Você fica aqui , pequena Yoru . Não tem idade e nem maturidade para enfrentar o fogo , deixe que eu cuido disso !_

_A menina assentiu , acatando a ordem da mulher mais velha . A acompanhou apenas até o salão e a observou sair pela porta , mas permaneceu lá dentro . A mulher andou o mais rápido que pôde até o roseiral e então se deparou com um fogaréu já descontrolado ._

_- Céus , tenho que dar um jeito nisso ! – Disse para si mesma ._

_Um grande grupo de pessoas que estavam lá saía às pressas , fugindo das roseiras que despencavam em chamas , elas carregavam um homem consigo , e este era Hitomi . Passaram por Arcanna e quando a viram , não se contiveram ._

_- Senhora , o senhor Hitomi está morrendo !! Faça alguma coisa !!_

_Arcanna foi até o grupo , aproximando-se do homem e imediatamente tocando a sua testa ._

_- Foi envenenado . – Concluiu quando o tocou e pôde ver o que havia acontecido , fazia parte de suas habilidades ._

_- Ele vai morrer ? – Perguntaram desesperados ._

_- Não , farei uma poção para ele . Mas antes tenho que cessar o fogo , senão irá se alastrar para as casas e para o palacete , aí sim todos morreremos ! Levem-no para os aposentos dele , depressa !_

_- Senhora , aquele youkai está com a senhorita Anabelle , ele sumiu dentro das chamas com ela nos braços, desmaiada !_

_- É ... – Ela falou como se já pudesse saber disso . – Irei encontrá-los , não se preocupem . Agora vão !_

_Sem mais conversa , aquelas pessoas partiram em direção ao palacete , carregando o homem desacordado . A fumaça já parecia quase alcançar o céu de tão densa que estava , lá dentro do vasto roseiral que mais parecia um labirinto de fogo , Naraku procurava um lugar por onde pudesse sair com a jovem, ainda desacordada em seus braços . Porém, parecia que as fragilidades dela naquele momento também o atingiam , sentia dificuldade de respirar por conta da fumaça e do calor , fraquejava ao tentar saltar alto demais , e as próprias chamas eram muito altas ._

" _Droga , Anabelle !" – Olhou para a jovem em seus braços , começando a ficar desesperado ._

_Notou que algumas roseiras em chamas caíam em sua direção , a única coisa que pôde fazer foi rolar com Anabelle em seus braços pelo gramado . Ambos ficaram sujos de terra , a jovem ainda desmaiada tossia , mostrando que já não conseguia respirar mais diante de tanta fumaça , ele pôde sentir isso porque a dificuldade dela passava para ele também . Fitou desgostoso o seu dedo mindinho , por um instante podendo ver aquele fio dourado reluzir nele ._

_Então , para a salvação de ambos , sussurros em um idioma desconhecido para ele ecoaram por todo o roseiral incendiado .Repentinamente o céu alaranjado de fim de tarde foi escurecendo-se , cobrindo-se de nuvens negras , e sem demora , ao soar das primeiras trovoadas , uma tempestade se iniciou . Com seu corpo por cima do da jovem ele assistiu a chuva espessa cair e rapidamente dar fim ao fogo . Olhou para os lados vendo o que restou das belas roseiras que antes existiam , e que agora não passavam de pedaços carbonizados de plantas , não sobrara uma rosa sequer para contar história . Suspirou e então olhou para a jovem desacordada embaixo de seu corpo , com a respiração pesada mas aparentemente bem ._

" _Ao menos __**esta**__ rosa sobreviveu ..." – Pensou ao tocar o rosto da jovem e sentir o seu calor ._

_Em seguida pegou a parte de cima de seu kimono que envolvia a jovem por cima de seu vestido e colocou por cima de si mesmo para também proteger-se do frio, e já cansado de tanto fugir , se permitiu deitar-se sobre ela e apoiar seu rosto no colo dela de olhos fechados ._

_- Você a protegeu arduamente , não é ? – Uma voz feminina interrompeu seu descanso momentâneo._

_Ele não disse nada , apenas abriu os olhos e então discerniu a figura de pé à sua frente , era Arcanna . A fatiga estava clara em seus olhos caídos e em seu respirar ainda ofegante ._

_- O bandido Onigumo amou a sacerdotisa Kikyou , e isso influencia em você também ... Mas você não é somente Onigumo , é também Naraku , seu coração é dividido ... – Ela disse ._

_Estava surpreso pelo fato dela saber os nomes , não lembrava de tê-los mencionado alguma vez em sua frente . Esboçou um pequeno sorriso de resignação , lembrando-se de que ela não era uma humana como outra qualquer , mas ainda assim manteve-se em silêncio ._

_- Por mais que tenham feito um pacto , não teria protegido-a com tanta garra se não sentisse nada por ela . – Ela disse , fazendo uma breve pausa para ajoelhar-se diante dele e olhá-lo nos olhos - Você a ama , não é ?_

_- Talvez ... – Sussurrou como se aquela resposta servisse mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher que lhe perguntara ._

_Arcanna abriu um pequeno sorriso satisfeita com a resposta e então se levantou._

" _Faça-a feliz , enquanto estiver em seu alcance ..." – Ela pensou ._

_- Venha e traga-a com você , hoje provou que é de minha confiança e por isso vou lhe contar a visão que tive sobre a jóia que tanto procura . – Pausou as palavras , já de costas para ele . – Mas antes vista-se direito , claro ._

_Finalmente os olhos cansados do hanyou arregalaram-se e como um pulo , saiu de cima da jovem e vestiu a peça que faltava de sua roupa , a parte de cima . Apesar de qualquer sentimento que tivesse brotado em seu coração pela jovem , aquela ambição em se tornar um youkai completo não havia se dizimado de sua mente . Olhou-a por um instante ali desacordada , nem parecia que havia desmaiado e sim que estava dormindo tranquilamente como uma criança. Respirou fundo e então a pegou em seus braços levantando-se ._

_- Apresse-se , preciso que coloque-a em seus aposentos enquanto resolvo um assunto . Assim que puder , lhe direi o que precisa ouvir ._

_Os lábios dele esboçaram um pequeno sorriso de satisfação e ansiedade._

" _Logo ... Logo saberei onde a Jóia de Quatro Almas se encontra !"_

_......._

_**Continua ...**_


	10. O amor de Hitomi

Geeeente , esse capítulo sim ficou beeeem grandinho ... Vixi Maria ! x.x

Bem , espero que a história esteja agradando a vocês \^_^/ Porque eu tô super empolgada com ela !! *---*

Fiquem aí com o capítulo feito com todo o carinho pra vocês ! s2

* * *

_Ao chegar próximo aos casebres , onde as pessoas aguardavam que a sacerdotisa trouxesse Anabelle sã e salva , pôde ouvir os gritos indignados de todos voltados para ele :_

_- O que ele ainda faz aqui ?? _

_- Por que está vivo ?_

_- Ele tentou ferir a senhorita Anabelle ! _

_- Tem que ser punido !_

_Diferentes bocas proferiam diferentes frases , diferentes palavras hostis . Ele suspirou entediado e indiferente , como se não se importasse. Na verdade já estava acostumado , seu relacionamento não só com humanos ou até mesmo com youkais nunca fora dos melhores , a facilidade que ele tinha em fazer com que os outros o odiassem era tão impressionante que talvez pudesse ser considerada um talento ._

_- Silêncio ! – Arcanna gritou em tom autoritário . _

_Sem demora as vozes desapareceram , notava-se o respeito que todos aqueles que ali moravam alimentavam pela mulher de idade._

_- Este youkai e Anabelle estão ligados, portanto se um deles for ferido , o outro sentirá a sua dor . Mesmo que ele quisesse , não poderia feri-la . – A mulher parou de falar por um momento , voltando seu olhar para todas aquelas pessoas antes de prosseguir - Agora voltem aos seus afazeres ._

_- Senhora , como ficará o senhor Hitomi ?? – Uma jovenzinha perguntou , angustiada ._

_- Estou indo cuidar disso agora . – Falou tranquilamente e finalmente prosseguiu os passos até o palacete , Naraku a seguiu com Anabelle nos braços ._

_- Humpf , não sei porque vocês se preocupam tanto com essas pessoas inúteis. – Falou enquanto entrava atrás dela naquela fortaleza luxuosa feita de pedras ._

_- Eles foram injustos com você , de fato. É natural que a primeira pessoa que eles tenham julgado tenha sido você , afinal é um desconhecido , é poderoso , e é do feitio humano temer aquilo que ele não conhece . _

_- Humanos , huh ! – Desdenhou – São a escória do mundo ._

_- Você é meio humano , lembre-se disso . – Ela o olhou com o canto dos olhos enquanto falava._

_- Por enquanto ..._

_- Do jeito que se nasce , permanece . Jamais poderá mudar a sua raça , por mais que se torne poderoso , e possa até mesmo esquecer de quem é , a essência permanece . Se ela for destruída , você também será ._

_As palavras da mulher soaram com tal convicção que acabara com a discussão . Ele apenas bufou e então manteve-se em silêncio . Quando iria virar na direção do corredor onde ficava a porta para o quarto de Anabelle , Arcanna virou-se de frente para ele e tirou do decote do seu vestido uma pequena garrafa de vidro com um líquido ._

_- Quando colocar Anabelle deitada na caba , abra a tampa deste vidro e coloque-o próximo ao nariz dela , acordará rapidamente . _

_Ele segurou o vidro em uma de suas mãos e então foi em direção ao quarto da jovem , carregando-a cuidadosamente em seus braços ._

_Enquanto isso , Arcanna direcionava-se ao aposento de Hitomi , ao adentrar o recinto pôde ver a pequena Yoru segurando a mão do homem com cuidado . Os olhos da criança demonstravam uma profunda preocupação que rolava junto às suas lágrimas . Arcanna suspirou aproximando-se da pequena e passando a mão em sua cabeça ._

_- Ele ficará bem , não se preocupe ..._

_Arcanna sentou-se ao lado de Hitomi na cama , colocou sua mão cuidadosamente nos lábios dele , abrindo-os , e então pronunciou algumas palavras de encantamento naquele idioma que ninguém entendia , exceto ela , originado dos primeiro druidas que habitaram o planeta , mesmo antes do catolicismo existir na Europa e expulsar as religiões pagãs . Suas mãos foram envolvidas pela mesma luz verde-florescente que iluminava a mandala em seu quarto , em movimentos como se puxasse algo por uma corda , aproximou-as dos lábios de Hitomi e aos poucos o Miasma foi saindo pela sua boca na forma de um fio . Na medida que saía , ia sendo purificado e se desintegrava , parecia um show de mágica para a criança que estava ali a assistir ._

_Em pouco tempo todo o miasma foi purificado , o rosto do homem foi ficando menos pálido e assim que seus pulmões se abriram novamente , num pulo ele deu uma longa puxada de ar desesperada e abriu seus olhos , arregalando-os. Ofegante , sentou sobre a cama procurando por sua espada , olhou para os lados dando-se conta de que estava em seu quarto e que estava acompanhado da criança e da mulher ._

_- O que estou fazendo aqui ?? Onde está aquele hanyou ?? Vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos !_

_- Yoru , saia do quarto . – Arcanna ordenou ._

_A menina sem questionar saiu em passos rápidos , parecendo assustada e confusa com tudo o que acontecera . Assim que a garota saiu , Arcanna suspirou como se quisesse manter a calma e então tornou a falar :_

_- Sabe que se matá-lo , matará Anabelle . É isso o que pretende ?_

_- Aquela vadia merece ! – Ele gritou ._

_Hitomi sentiu seu rosto esquentar , Arcanna acertou-lhe um tapa de mão cheia , derrubando-o deitado sobre a cama novamente ._

_- Está doente de ciúmes , Hitomi ! Você sempre soube que não teria o amor dela , que ela jamais se entregaria à você ! _

_- Ao menos ela podia se comportar como uma mulher decente ... – Ele baixou o olhar e apertou os lençóis da cama . – Se você visse o que vi , senhora ..._

_- Se visse o que viu não teria feito nada , teria deixado acontecer ! – Ela o interrompeu – É o curso natural das coisas que dois amantes se entreguem !_

_Ele finalmente se calou , controlando sua ira e começando a sentir-se envergonhado ._

_- Anabelle nunca o iludiu apesar de sempre ter sido bondosa com você , como sempre foi com todos à sua volta . Você traiu a amizade dela ._

_- Não pude aguentar vê-la com ele daquele jeito ... – Fechou os olhos – Eu a amo ..._

_- Chama de amor desejar a morte de quem quer porque ela foi tocada por outro ? _

_- Eu ... Eu ... – Balbuciou ._

_- Deveria se envergonhar de suas atitudes , de certo não foram honrosas . – A mulher caminhou até a porta , mas antes de sair parou e olhou-o mais uma vez. – Vou deixá-lo à sós para que reflita sobre seus atos ._

_Ela saiu , deixando-o sozinho em seu quarto , sentado sobre a cama . Abriu os olhos e inclinou o rosto olhando para o teto a suspirar , dando-se conta do estrago que poderia ter causado . _

" _Senhorita Anabelle" – Pensou pesaroso , enquanto começava a recordar-se de quando a conhecera ._

' _Um pouco depois de completar 21 anos e tornar-se definitivamente um homem adulto , o vilarejo onde morava foi saqueado por mercenários , poucos sobreviveram , quase nada sobrou , nem mesmo mantimentos ou roupas para o inverno ._

_Quando estava juntando pedaços de casas e tentava confortar algumas crianças e pessoas sobreviventes dizendo-lhes que aos poucos reconstruiriam tudo , viu uma mulher de preto encapuzada aproximar-se de mão dada à uma jovem menina de cabelos cor de fogo . Jamais vira olhos tão azuis e expressivos como o daquela criança , jamais vira pele tão suave delicada e rosada , tal beleza juvenil o espantava ._

_- Quem são vocês ? Youkais ? – Disse na defensiva ._

_A mulher mais velha tirou o capuz , deixando que seus cabelos grisalhos e lisos aparecessem , assim como seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas cintilantes . O homem pôde reparar também uma pedra vermelha em sua testa . Assustado , desembainhou uma katana meio enferrujada que possuía consigo . A jovenzinha ruiva foi para trás da mulher mais velha amedrontada ._

_- Somos pessoas como vocês , só que estrangeiras . Não se preocupe , não viemos causar mal algum . – Fez uma breve pausa e abraçou a menina para acalmá-la . – Estamos chamando pessoas assim como vocês , que perderam tudo , para que venham conosco para o alto da colina ... Estamos construindo um lar lá . _

_De início ele não confiou muito nessa idéia , achou suspeito demais as duas sozinhas procurarem por isso , mas seus olhos ficaram hipnotizados por aquela menina , apesar dela ser praticamente uma criança . Acabou por seguí-las junto aos poucos sobreviventes de seu vilarejo ._

_Pedra sobre pedra , ele , a mulher mais velha , a pequena menina , e todas as pessoas que se uniram à eles diante de suas perdas em guerras e saques , construíram aquele palacete . De início tudo o que tinham era as bagagens que as duas estrangeiras trouxeram consigo na viagem que fizeram até chegar ao Japão ._

_Assistiu a jovenzinha plantar cada roseira , semente por semente e até a ajudou . Ele era a pessoa que mais ouvia as histórias que ela tinha a contar de seu povo , ela lia livros para ele num idioma que ele nem mesmo conhecia , mas aos poucos foi aprendendo graças à ela e com o tempo passou a ler junto com ela . Aprendeu a manejar a espada do povo dela para impressioná-la , colhia rosas quando elas floresciam e fazia buquês para ela ._

_Os anos passaram e ele a assistiu tornar-se uma jovem ainda mais bela do que era na infância. Os dez anos de idade que possuíam de diferença não importava para ele , só tinha olhos para ela , desde o início .'_

_- Por que tinha que ser ele , senhorita ? – Falou pra si mesmo , quando parava de ficar se recordando do que vivera no passado ._

_**.......**_

_A jovem acordou atordoada ao sentir um aroma forte entrar pelas suas narinas , olhou ao seu redor com a vista ainda um pouco turva e então , quando avistou Naraku sentado ao seu lado na cama , em um pulo o abraçou fortemente , desesperada ._

_- Naraku! Como você está ?? – Pausou , ofegante – Está ferido ??_

_- Se eu estivesse , você saberia . Esqueceu ? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto falava._

_- É verdade ... – Ela se tranqüilizou e então encostou a cabeça no peito dele , confortando-se nele ._

_Ele em silêncio afagou seus cabelos , acalantando-a em seus braços, apoiou a sua cabeça na dela e então respirou fundo como se aquilo o acalmasse também ._

_- Não se preocupe , já está tudo bem ... – Falou em um tom suave . _

' _Você a ama , não é ?' – Lembrou-se daquelas palavras e então fechou os olhos ._

" _Sim ." – Essa foi a resposta que dera em sua mente agora , já não tinha dúvidas quanto à isso._

_- E o Hitomi , onde ele está ? – Ela perguntou , cortando seus pensamentos ._

_- De que importa ? A essa hora deve estar morto . – Respondeu indiferente , ainda de olhos fechados ._

_- O que, morto ?? – Ela se afastou dele , levantando-se na cama em um pulo ._

_- Não estou entendendo , Anabelle . Esqueceu-se de que ele queria matar nós dois ? – Fitou-a seriamente ._

_Anabelle colocou as mãos no rosto andando de um lado para o outro , sem demora lágrimas descontroladas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto , estava desesperada . _

_- Por que se importa com ele ? – Uma certa irritação podia ser notada em seu tom de voz ._

_- Você não entende , Hitomi sempre esteve ao meu lado desde que eu era uma criança entrando na adolescência , desde que cheguei nesse país , ele foi um amigo muito importante para mim !_

_- Amigo ? E que tipo de amigo é esse que a ataca na primeira oportunidade que encontra ? – Ele também se levantou da cama , já exaltado . – Devia odiá-lo !_

_- Eu jamais o odiaria depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim ! – Ela gritou , exaltada . _

_- Porque é uma ingênua , uma tola ! – Ele falou ainda mais alto . – É muito fácil enganar você !_

_Ela engoliu seco , calando-se por um momento, então olhou-o profundamente nos olhos e num tom mais baixo , mas ainda instável perguntou :_

_- O que quis dizer com isso ? Você me engana , Naraku ?_

_- Ora , não seja tola ! Não preciso mentir para você ! – Ele estremeceu , percebendo que quase a magoara ._

_- Onde está o corpo dele ? – Perguntou não aos berros , mas ainda exaltada ._

_- Mesmo que soubesse , não lhe diria . – Debochou sutilmente ._

_- Então ... – Anabelle respirou fundo tentando manter a calma e se adiantou – Eu vou procurá-lo ._

_Quando em passos pesados ela deu as costas à Naraku e encaminhou-se até a porta , o hanyou segurou seu braço com força e em um giro violento a virou de frente para ele novamente , fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos ._

_- Você não vai ! – Falou em tom autoritário ._

_- Me solte , eu vou sim !! – Ela fez esforço para tentar se soltar . - Ele era meu amigo , eu gostava dele !_

_- Não , eu não vou permitir ! _

_- Você não manda em mim ! – Reclamou , sacudindo-se ._

_- Você é __**minha**__ ! – Gritou tão alto que sua voz ecoou por todas as paredes de pedra do quarto ._

_Nesse momento , a jovem parou de sacudir-se para tentar se soltar e se calou , ficando em completo silêncio . Sua respiração pareceu parar naquele segundo , sentiu um forte arrepio subir pelo seu corpo , seus olhos arregalados piscaram duas vezes seguidas e rápidas ._

_- Minha ... – Ele falou em tom mais baixo , enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao dela e com a mão livre tirava alguns fios revoltos do cabelo dela de sua face , aproveitando para em seguida segurar seu queixo com firmeza , mas não de uma forma que a machucasse . – Só minha ..._

_Em questão de instantes a rebeldia dela se foi , só conseguia se perder dentro dos olhos dele enquanto via os lábios dele aproximarem-se dos seus . Ficaram apenas mais uns poucos segundos a se olharem e ouvirem suas respirações ofegantes de ansiedade , até que finalmente começassem a se devorar mais uma vez em um beijo devasso , asfixiador . Ele passava os braços pela sua cintura ,e então com as mãos em suas costas pressionava seu corpo contra o dele .Ela por sua vez envolvia o pescoço dele com suas mãos e levava-as à nuca dele . Porém , um bater na porta os interrompeu ._

_- Deixe-me entrar , preciso lhe falar, Naraku . – Era Arcanna ._

_Os dois apartaram seus lábios , todavia nenhum dos dois parecia contente por isso . A porta se abriu e então a mulher entrou no quarto ._

_- Vim lhe falar sobre o paradeiro da Jóia de Quatro Almas ._

_Não sabia porque, mas não estava tão animado quanto pensou que ficaria ao ouvir aquilo ._

_- Prossiga. – Ele abriu um meio sorriso ._

_- Anabelle , nos deixe à sós ._

_A jovem não queria sair , queria ficar ali e escutar , afinal de contas , naquele momento a sua parte da promessa seria cumprida , era um passo a menos para desfazer o seu elo com o hanyou e só de pensar que quando este se quebrasse ele partiria , seu coração doía como se fosse apunhalado ._

_- Ande , Anabelle . – A mulher ordenou . – Até porque , tem alguém lá fora que precisa falar com você ._

_- O que ? Quem ? – Ela ficou curiosa ._

_- Olhe pela janela . – A mulher indicou ._

_Anabelle andou até a janela e além de avistar os seus amados roseirais em ruínas , viu no pátio do palacete , enfrente à fonte , Hitomi a colocar algumas sacolas sobre a cela de um cavalo marrom ._

_- Hitomi ... – Ela sussurrou . – Está vivo !_

_Naraku a olhou no mesmo instante , reprovando-a por ter mencionado aquele nome , e remoendo-se internamente por aquele humano inútil que só o atrapalhava ter conseguido sobreviver. _

_- Apresse-se , Anabelle ! – A mulher ordenou mais uma vez ._

_Antes de sair do quarto , ela parou ao lado de Naraku e o olhou mais uma vez , este mostrava-se sério , irritado , mal a olhou , fingia não se importar com a situação . Ela suspirou , e então em passos rápidos saiu do quarto ._

_- Então , agora pode me dizer o que quero ouvir ? – Ele perguntou ._

_- Não sei se é exatamente o que quer ouvir , mas é necessário ser dito . – A mulher respondeu ._

_**......**_

_Ela correu o máximo que pôde pelos corredores , pelas escadas , até enfim sair pelas portas do palacete e se deparar com o homem enfrente à fonte , já preparando-se para subir no cavalo ._

_- Hitomi ! – Ela o chamou , parando ofegante à sua frente ._

_- Senhorita Anabelle ... – Ele disse e então abaixou a cabeça . _

_- O que está fazendo ? O que são todas essas bagagens em cima de seu cavalo ? – Ela se aproximou ._

_- Estou partindo , senhorita ..._

_- Para onde ??_

_- Não posso ficar aqui depois de tudo o que fiz . – Ele disse ._

_- Esqueça isso tudo Hitomi , já passou ! – A voz dela começou a estremecer ._

_- A senhorita é mesmo uma pessoa muito boa ... – O homem à sua frente abriu um pequeno sorriso melancólico enquanto falava – Peço que um dia possa me perdoar pelas minhas atitudes impensadas , pois eu jamais me perdoarei por tê-la ofendido e por ... _

_- Para ! Você estava nervoso , eu entendo , foi só isso ! – Ela o interrompeu e a primeira lágrima rolou de seus olhos ._

_**.......**_

_- A jóia que tanto procura está perdida em uma outra dimensão . – A mulher dizia ._

_- Outra dimensão ? – Ele tentava refletir._

_- Sim , e só ressurgirá daqui a muitos , muitos anos ._

_- Quantos anos ao certo ? – Ele perguntou ._

_- Não sei lhe dizer exatamente , só sei que demorará bastante ._

_- Huh , está me dizendo que tudo o que tenho a fazer é esperar ? – Ele disse , já irritado ._

_- Naraku , sabe que essa jóia só traz desgraças para aquele que a possui , não sabe ? – A mulher o fitava enquanto fazia a pergunta ._

_- Bobagem , os fracos acabam se deixando consumir , é só . Aquele que tiver força o suficiente conseguirá realizar seus desejos tendo a jóia em suas mãos . _

_- E me diga , com toda a sinceridade , qual é o desejo que mais quer realizar nesse momento ? _

_Quando ele iria se prontificar a responder , uma dúvida que ele nunca havia sentido com tal intensidade se abateu de sua mente . Estava certo de que seu maior anseio era tornar-se um youkai completo , mas quando a sacerdotisa perguntou o que desejava , a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente foi um nome ._

" _Anabelle ..." – Ele se amaldiçoou internamente por não conseguir tirá-lo da cabeça ._

_- Está confuso , não é ? – Ela ainda o encarava enquanto perguntava ._

_Ele não respondeu , apenas andou até a janela e quando olhou através dela não gostou nada do que viu . Aquele humano idiota tocava a face delicada de sua humana , tal proximidade e atrevimento não seriam permitidas por ele , jamais !_

_Em passos rápidos , passou pela sacerdotisa sem nem mesmo dar-lhe uma palavra e seguiu pelo corredor , no intuito de sair do palacete e dar uma bela lição naquela pedra em seu caminho ._

" _Está consumido pelo ciúme ." – A mulher pensou ao se retirar do quarto quando ele já não estava mais lá ._

_**.........**_

_- Senhorita , tente entender ... Não poderei viver ao seu lado sem poder ter seu coração , e eu sei que ele jamais me pertencerá . _

_Anabelle baixou o olhar sem nada dizer , por mais que tenha convivido com ele tantos anos , jamais aprenderia a amá-lo , sabia disso, e sabia também o quanto aquilo o magoaria , não podia argumentar ._

_- Não chore , eu só quero vê-la feliz ... – Ele disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto dela . – Só quero que me prometa uma coisa , que vai me guardar em um lugar especial em seu coração , como o seu amigo fiel que tanto te ama ._

_- Eu prometo ... – Ela sussurrou . _

_O homem abriu um ultimo sorriso e então num impulso montou no cavalo e segurou suas régias ._

_- Adeus , senhorita Anabelle ... – Ele disse e então preparou seu cavalo para partir – Iá ! – Com o seu grito , o cavalo correu no embalo ._

_Por todas as pessoas que ele passava , acenava e elas faziam o mesmo , pesarosas . Hitomi era muito querido por todos lá , iriam sentir falta do único homem jovem e valente daquele reino ._

_Muitos culpavam Naraku por sua partida , não importava qual fosse a versão da história , ele sempre seria o vilão para essas pessoas , o intruso . _

_- Adeus Hitomi ... – Ela sussurrou ao vê-lo sumir na imensidão dos roseiras queimados e arruinados , aquela visão lhe doía por demais ._

_Naraku finalmente chegou até onde ela estava , já não vendo mais o humano , mas apenas a jovem de costas para ele com os seus cabelos ruivos a bailarem ao vento frio , triste e distante . Ele estava pronto para discutir , para extravasar todo o seu ciúme , porém o estado dela não permitiu que o fizesse . Como se pudesse senti-lo chegar , ela virou o rosto olhando-o com aquele olhar triste e desamparado . Ele pela primeira vez a abraçou por iniciativa própria e sem segundas intenções . Seus braços a envolveram por trás acolhendo-a e ele encostou seu queixo sobre o ombro dela , falando baixinho perto do ouvido dela :_

_- Você não precisa mais dele ..._

" _Eu a protegerei à partir de agora ." – Completou em seus pensamentos ._

_..........._

**_Continua ..._**


	11. O passado de Anabelle

Heeeey , gente !!! Estou trazendo mais um capítulo para vocês hoje !

Talvez vocês possam achar esse um pouco massante , afinal é a história de Anabelle ... (Eu particularmente adoro)

Bem , é meio triste né ... Mas baah , deixa vocês lerem se não eu falo tudo XD

Até um próximo post !!!

* * *

_(...)Ele pela primeira vez a abraçou por iniciativa própria e sem segundas intenções . Seus braços a envolveram por trás acolhendo-a e ele encostou seu queixo sobre o ombro dela , falando baixinho perto do ouvido dela :_

_- Você não precisa mais dele ..._

" _Eu a protegerei à partir de agora ." – Completou em seus pensamentos ._

_..........._

_Alguns dias se passaram desde a partida de Hitomi , as coisas já não eram as mesmas . As pessoas daquele lugar já não possuíam mais aquele ânimo , aquela perseverança , pareciam abatidos em seu silêncio ._

_O tempo começara a esfriar , em poucos meses o inverno chegaria . Talvez por isso o clima naquele lugar estivesse tão fúnebre também ._

_Da janela de seu quarto pôde ver a jovem indo em direção ao roseiral em ruínas . Respirou fundo e caminhou até a porta , tomando coragem para sair daquele quarto e seguí-la . Desde o incidente entre ele e Hitomi , havia se tornado o odiado do povo , evitava sair para ter que encarar todos os olhares hostis daquela gente . O engraçado é que ele nunca foi o tipo de pessoa a se incomodar com esse tipo de coisa ,até apreciava , se divertia , mas naquele caso não se sentia assim . Talvez porque o ódio daquelas pessoas afetassem a felicidade da jovem dos cabelos cor de fogo que regia seus pensamentos ._

_Enfim saíra do palacete e em passos lentos , passando pela multidão que parava para olhá-lo e cochichar sobre ele , foi em direção aos restos de roseirais . Ao chegar lá pôde vê-la a andar em passos lentos , descalça a pisar nos restos de folhas e pétalas queimadas sobre o chão . Estava usando um vestido verde escuro com detalhes em dourado em sua saia e mangas soltas , aquelas cores combinavam com a cor de seus cabelos , parecia uma fada perdida naquele cemitério de flores . Ficou em silêncio , observando-a por um tempo , enquanto ela cantava em voz baixa um trecho de música , mais uma canção que provavelmente pertencia à sua terra natal ._

_Lembro-me de uma manhã em maio_

_Com o céu cheio de sonhos naveguei neste dia_

_Eu dançava através das ondas verdes, como o mar_

_Por um momento pude sentir que eu era livre ..._

_........._

_Existem ondas de perdão e ondas de pesar _

_E as primeiras ondas de uma amor verdadeiro nunca se esquece ...._

_Nesse momento ela se virou , e então o viu atrás de si apenas a fitá-la em silêncio . Sorriu , apesar de ainda aparentar tristezas e preocupações , vê-lo ali a confortava e lhe passava segurança . Deu um passo à frente , aproximando-se mais a ele ._

_- Estava me despedindo ... – Ela disse ._

_- Das rosas ? – Ele perguntou ._

_Ela suspirou , e então ao olhar para o chão repleto de folhas e galhos chamuscados , encontrou uma única pétala branca que não havia se queimado .Abaixou-se , pegando-a em sua mão com delicadeza , e então em baixo tom falou :_

_- Este lugar costumava ser o meu refúgio , onde eu ficava a me lembrar de minha terra , minha família ... _

_- Imagino que deve sentir falta ,não é ? – Ele se abaixou diante dela , ainda a olhá-la ._

_Ela sorriu ainda a olhar a pétala , até que o vento a levou para longe . Então a jovem se levantou , ajeitando o vestido e o chamou :_

_- Venha comigo ... _

_Ele a seguiu em silêncio , de volta ao palacete de pedras . Lá , foram adentrando pelos corredores por uma ala que ele ainda não conhecia , no final desta tinha uma enorme porta de madeira com entalhes em dourado . A jovem abriu a porta , mostrando o enorme salão cheio de estantes , urnas de madeira , quadros e pergaminhos de couro espalhados pelas paredes ,e na parede mais extensa no fundo daquele salão , um enorme espelho com bordas de ouro ficava pendurado ._

_A jovem foi até uma das estantes enquanto o hanyou ficava a observar todas aquelas coisas um pouco confuso ._

_- Como conseguiram trazer tudo isso para cá ? – Perguntou ._

_- Tivemos a ajuda da tripulação que veio conosco no navio . – Ela disse , enquanto parecia puxar algo da estante ._

_- Tripulação ? _

_- Sim, piratas . – Ela riu enquanto falava ._

_Notara que a jornada das duas devia ter sido bem longa e que deviam ter passado por muitas coisas juntas . A jovem se aproximou dele , com um pedaço de couro enrolado nas mãos , ele arqueou a sobrancelha tentando imaginar o que seria aquilo , então ela abriu , desvendando um mapa antigo . Com seu dedo indicador , apontou uma terra ao norte da Grã- Bretanha e então disse :_

_- Escócia . – Sorriu olhando para ele . – Minha terra natal ._

_Por um momento ele ficou a observar como uma criança curiosa , e então a olhou , ainda com o mesmo olhar , esperando que ela lhe dissesse mais ._

_- Vivíamos em um reino pacífico , governado por um nobre rei . Não havia quem se atrevesse a atacar nosso reino , pois nenhum homem tinha coragem de enfrentar a poderosa espada de nosso rei e nem seus fortes cavaleiros ..._

_- O que tinha a espada desse rei de tão forte assim ? – Perguntou ._

_- Diziam que ela possuía poderes místicos , era tão poderosa que podia até mesmo cortar o aço . – A jovem sorriu . _

_- Cortar o aço ? Huh , deviam ser apenas boatos . – Ele não conteve um riso sarcástico – Os humanos tem o costume de aumentar a realidade das coisas para torná-las mais emocionantes ._

_- Bem , lá eu vivia com meu pai e minha irmã mais velha ... – Ela disse , mudando de assunto – Não conheci minha mãe , ela morreu quando me deu a luz , mas ainda assim meu pai e minha irmã me deram todo o carinho que eu precisava ... – Começava a recordar-se e a contar para o hanyou ._

_Leve-me para casa_

_Para o berço de campos que é meu coração_

_Quando as ondas chegarem tão longe_

_Quanto você possa ver _

_........._

_Leve-me para casa_

_Para os campos que há muito tempo estão afastados_

_Ainda posso ouvi-los chamarem por mim._

_..._

' – _Belle , se continuar a fugir da hora de estudar , papai vai ficar bravo ! – Dizia uma jovem de aparentemente de dezesseis anos a correr atrás da criança de cinco ._

_A jovem possuía longos cabelos dourados e cacheados que alcançavam um pouco abaixo de sua cintura , sua pele era branca e seus lábios rosados eram quase avermelhados mesmo sem passar nada para colori-los , seus olhos eram azuis claros como o céu , assim como os da criança ruiva , não havia quem não notasse que eram irmãs só de olhá-las , belezas tão raras não podiam não possuir o mesmo sangue ._

_As duas corriam por dentro dos campos dourados de trigo a brincar uma com a outra enquanto os adultos da pequena vila de camponeses preparavam suas oferendas juntando alguns animais como galinhas , patos e porcos , assim como algumas flores e colocavam nas sobre grandes cestos de palha ._

_- Ah , vamos brincar mais um pouco Kathy ! – A menina disse às gargalhadas ._

_- Anabelle e Kathleen ! – Um senhor de cabelos grisalhos à vestir umas roupas surradas chamou a atenção das duas garotas ._

_- Sim papai ! – As duas pararam o que faziam e responderam uniformemente ._

_- Ajudem-me com os afazeres de casa , preciso forjar algumas espadas , estou sem tempo !_

_As duas eram filhas de um humilde ferreiro , que fazia o que podia e o que não podia para criá-las com conforto . Como a mãe delas morrera muito cedo , as duas tiveram que aprender a se virar como podiam , enquanto o pai trabalhava elas faziam a comida , estudavam , limpavam a casa , portavam-se como duas mocinhas maduras , mas claro que como toda criança ,às vezes escapavam para brincar juntas ._

_Certo dia , o pai mandou-as à cidade para comprar ferramentas para ele . No pátio de pedra , Anabelle vira uma mulher misteriosa sentada sobre a fonte , as pessoas que por ela passavam a reverenciavam respeitosamente . A criança curiosa se aproximou , olhando a mulher e nesse momento , seus olhares se cruzaram e as duas ficaram a se encarar . A mulher se levantou , andou até a menina e abaixou-se em sua frente , analisando-a . A irmã mais velha da menina a puxou pela mão um pouco assustada , e então a levou consigo até a loja de ferramentas , enquanto a pequena era arrastada ,seu rosto voltava-se para a mulher que ficara parada ainda observando-a ._

_Quando entraram na loja humilde , enquanto a menina mais velha ia pegando o que seu pai havia lhe pedido , a caçula aproximou-se do balcão e ficando na ponta dos pés para conseguir falar com o vendedor e olhá-lo ao mesmo tempo , disse :_

_- Senhor , quem é aquela moça lá na fonte ?_

_- Aquela moça ? – O homem disse surpreso - Não a chame assim criança, tenha respeito ! Ela é uma das Sacerdotisas da Lua que vivem na " ilha de vidro" ! _

_- Ilha de vidro ? – a menina perguntou curiosa – Onde fica isso ?_

_- Ninguém sabe , somente os nobres de alma e coração podem entrar lá , é a morada de nosso rei !_

_- Então lá que fica o castelo ?? – Ela perguntou ao homem . – E a tal távola redonda ??_

_- Sim , menina ! Aquele lugar encantado se chama Avalon ! – O homem sorriu , passando a mão na cabeça da criança ._

_- Senhor , vamos levar estas ferramentas . – A menina mais velha se aproximou trazendo consigo as mercadorias e um saquinho com algumas moedas para pagar ._

_- Kathy , vamos para Avalon ? Quero ser uma Sacerdotisa da Lua ! – A menina disse empolgada ._

_- Ai , Belle ! Você e essas suas idéias ... – A jovenzinha suspirou – Desculpe se ela o chateou muito moço , até mais !_

_As jovens sorriram , acenaram para o homem e então partiram de volta ao pequeno vilarejo em que moravam . Ao passarem pelo pátio , Anabelle procurou pela mulher misteriosa mas não a viu mais , já havia partido ._

_Os tempos foram passando , sua irmã finalmente completou dezoito anos e tornou-se adulta . Fizeram uma linda festa de aniversário para a jovem loura , naquele dia um forasteiro havia chegado na cidade . Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros longos e meio ondulados, vestia roupas semelhantes às de ciganos , sua pele não era tão clara quanto à daquele povo da região , e em suas mãos carregava uma lira dourada , era um trovador e andarilho. Naquela noite , enfrente à fogueira , quando todos faziam suas preces à Deusa da Lua , Anabelle pôde perceber sua irmã e o forasteiro trocarem olhares .Desde aquele dia uma alegria radiante tomara conta da jovem aniversariante , Anabelle era nova demais para entender o que aquilo poderia significar , mas apreciava ._

_O trovador acabou fixando-se naquele vilarejo , e em pouco tempo já tinha adquirido a rotina das pessoas de lá . O vilarejo era perto da praia , todos os dias o jovem músico e as duas garotas iam para a beira do mar assistir as ondas quebrando às margens de areia . Em pouco tempo Anabelle criou uma forte afinidade com aquela lira , enquanto o homem conversava com sua irmã , a pequenina ficava a tentar tocar alguma coisa naquele instrumento complicado ._

_Foi uma questão de tempo para que o amor entre sua irmã e o trovador ficasse claro aos olhos de todos , então o homem foi até seu pai pedir a mão de sua irmã . Os celtas não obrigavam suas filhas a casar com alguém de sua escolha , acreditavam no amor e na companhia , não foi difícil obterem o consentimento do velho ferreiro , então ficaram noivos ._

_Mas a felicidade não dura para sempre ... A Igreja católica com seus ideais cristãos conseguiu cativar o nobre rei e manipulá-lo a aceitá-la como única religião . Excitado pela busca do Santo Graal , encontrá-lo e tê-lo para si , acabou se deixando dominar , assim como todo o resto da Europa ou quase se deixara . _

_A caça às bruxas teve seu início , todos os que não se convertessem ao Deus cristão deveriam ser punidos , exorcizados como se o demônio estivesse em seus corpos . Os próprios padres iam aos vilarejos fazer a fiscalização , muitas pessoas foram queimadas em fogueiras ou apedrejadas até a morte , amarradas em pedregulhos e jogadas no lago para morrerem , a idade das Trevas começara para aquele reino que um dia fora tão próspero ._

_Porém , até aquele dia o vilarejo em que a pequena Anabelle vivia ainda não tinha sido vítima desses males . O casamento de sua irmã estava sendo preparado com todo o cuidado e perfeição , a jovem noiva estava linda em seu vestido branco com belas flores a adornarem seus cabelos sobre o véu todo bordado preso por uma tiara dourada , parecia a imagem de Creirwy , a filha da Deusa da Lua ._

_Quando a cerimônia estava sendo celebrada , quando toda aquela gente estava dançando envolta da fogueira , __**eles**__ chegaram. Montados em cavalos , alguns vestindo túnicas pretas ,outros vestiam roupas todas brancas e vinham encapuzados , seguravam a bíblia em latim em suas mãos , vinham destruindo tudo à sua frente , colocando fogo nas casas , assassinando as pessoas com foices a sangue frio ._

_Desesperada , a jovem noiva ordenou que sua irmã mais nova corresse o mais rápido que pudesse para dentro dos campos de trigo , mas a jovenzinha se recusava a separar-se dela aos prantos . Um dos inquisidores as avistou e então o trovador , noivo de sua irmã , puxou uma faca feita pelo pai delas e mandou que as duas fugissem . Não foi o suficiente , a garganta do homem fora cortada sem piedade , e então o assassino puxou a irmã de Anabelle pelos cabelos com toda a força ._

_- Bruxa ! – o homem gritou enquanto vinha-a arrastando consigo – Tem de ser purificada ! – Disse em um tom malicioso enquanto a jogava de cócoras no chão e afrouxava as calças por baixo da túnica ._

_- Anabelle , não olhe ! – Sua irmã gritou aos prantos . _

_Anabelle em seu profundo desespero correu até sua casa , para procurar seu pai e chamá-lo , pedir ajuda . Mas encontrou o seu velho caído no chão dentro do casebre em chamas . Gritou por ele , mas não respondera . Aos poucos a pequena casa foi desfazendo-se em chamas . Uma viga de madeira que segurava o telhado de palha caiu sobre a sua cabeça ,fazendo-a desmaiar na hora ._

_Sua irmã por sua vez , gritava de dor enquanto aquele homem da igreja à possuía violentamente , penetrando-a sem dó , arrancando-lhe a virgindade à força , tomando de sua pureza , sugando-a . Seu vestido branco estava aos trapos , sujo com o sangue que escorria por suas pernas . Quando o homem finalmente saciou sua sede de carne , espancou-a por simples e pura diversão , e ao cansar-se , finalmente a amarrou nos trapos de seu próprio vestido e então chamou os seus :_

_- Joguem a bruxa na fogueira ! – Gritou às gargalhadas ._

_Depois de tudo o que passara , talvez esse fosse o melhor destino para ela . Os homens a amarraram num pedaço de tronco de pé na fogueira que havia sido feita para festejar o seu casamento e então ficaram a assisti-la agonizar-se no fogo como se aquilo fosse um simples jogo ._

_Quando a jovem finalmente definhou , eles partiram , visto que não havia sobrado uma única pessoa de pé . As estrelas foram cobertas pelas nuvens que chegaram com o presságio da tempestade . A fogueira apagou-se , assim como o fogo que tomava conta dos casebres , a única sobrevivente da chacina finalmente acordava com uma dor absurda na cabeça , ao tocá-la viu sua mão ficar vermelha .Levantou desnorteada gritando pelo nome de sua irmã e pelo seu pai , mas tudo o que viu foram corpos jogados ao chão e mais adiante, uma mulher carbonizada amarrada à fogueira já apagada, reconheceu-a pelos restos de cabelos com os adornos de flores em sua cabeça . Logo as lágrimas passaram a rolar desesperadamente , uma atrás da outra, ela correu até aquele corpo , abraçando-se à ele e gritando . De repente sentiu uma mão afagar seus cabelos e deu um pulo , assustada . Quando seus olhos arregalados viram aquela figura , reconheceram-na no ato, era a sacerdotisa que vira naquele dia , no pátio da cidade ._

_- Os tempos mudaram , criança ... – A mulher falou , baixando um capuz negro que usava , mostrando seu rosto e seu olhar pesaroso . – Não somos mais bem vindas nesta terra ..._

_A menina continuou a chorar incessantemente , a mulher abraçou-a forte para confortá-la , podendo sentir a sua dor . Era apenas uma criança , não tinha nem mesmo completado 10 anos ainda , não tinha maturidade para assistir toda aquela crueldade , nem mesmo era justo que tivesse vivido tudo aquilo ._

_- Estou sozinha ! O que eu faço ?? – A menina dizia desesperada ._

_- Não está mais . – A mulher disse , tentando confortá-la . – A partir de agora eu serei a sua família , você se tornará a minha discípula . _

_A mulher segurou a mão da menina que ainda estava aos prantos , guiando-a para vir consigo , enquanto andavam sobre os restos do vilarejo , a pequenina avistou a lira dourada do noivo de sua irmã no chão . A pegou cuidadosamente e a trouxe consigo , aquele seria o seu conforto maior . _

_Assim começou a jornada das duas pelo continente , fugiam como podiam da Inquisição , tornaram-se nômades , passaram de países por países em caravanas de ciganos e piratas , cruzaram os oceanos em busca de um lugar onde a Igreja Católica ainda não houvesse chegado e então pelas suas viagens pelo mundo ouviram falar de um continente chamado Ásia , ao passarem por lá Anabelle se encantou com as belas flores que encontrou , eram tão delicadas e perfumadas que faziam-na recordar de sua terra natal , por isso em sua viagem trouxera várias sementes consigo ._

_Pulando de lugar em lugar , finalmente chegaram à terra do Sol nascente , onde se instalaram definitivamente e reconstruíram sua vida pouco à pouco . Foi difícil para a menina deixar de chorar pela sua família , mas aos poucos fora se tornando mais madura e então mais resistente às dores que a vida poderia causar . O que lhe dava forças era poder ajudar as pessoas que passavam por dificuldades , pois assim sentia que seu vazio era preenchido , e assim ela ia seguindo , deixando seu passado para trás , mas nunca , em hipótese alguma , esquecendo-se dele ...'_

_........_

_- Incrível – Naraku sussurrou à olhá-la ._

_- O que ? – Ela perguntou também olhando-o , parecendo cabisbaixa ._

_- Mesmo com tudo o que passou , mesmo conhecendo o lado mais vil da raça humana , você não os odeia ..._

_- O ódio só faz mal à nós mesmos , não nos deixa seguir enfrente . – Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso ._

_Ele baixou o olhar , pela primeira vez mostrou-se pesaroso , como se algo dentro de si o incomodasse . Talvez sentisse vergonha de si naquele momento , talvez ao ouvi-la contar a sua história tivesse se dado conta do quão distorcido era o seu conceito de força ._

_- Venha aqui comigo ! – Ela disse, aproximando-se de uma urna fechada , abaixando-se enfrente à ela para abri-la ._

_Naraku se aproximou , observando-a tirar de dentro daquele baú um longo vestido branco de tecido fino , um pouco escurecido talvez por já estar guardado ali há muito tempo ._

_- Eu o fiz , baseando-me no vestido de noiva de minha irmã ... – Ela disse , passando a mão por ele e então o colocando na frente de seu corpo e virando-se para o espelho para olhar-se . – Desejava um dia poder usá-lo ... _

_Ele ficou calado olhando-a , e então ao fitar a urna novamente avistou o véu do vestido lá dentro , abaixou-se pegando-o em suas mãos e então colocando sobre a cabeça dela ._

_- Ficará perfeito em você . – Ele disse ._

_Ela se virou para ele e então sorriu , em seguida segurou a mão dele entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela , trazendo-as para perto de seus rostos e observando a marca que havia no mindinho de cada um ._

_- Quero ficar com você , pra sempre . – Ela disse e então o olhou nos olhos ._

_Naquele momento ele não soube o que dizer , apenas ficou à fitá-la em silêncio . No fundo , era o que ele também queria , mas não sabia o que viria a acontecer quando o pacto entre ambos terminasse ._

_Lentamente ela soltou a mão dele e abriu um pequeno sorriso , dobrou o vestido , deixando-o sobre a urna e então caminhou até a porta ._

_- Amanhã , quando anoitecer ... Eu gostaria de ir até aquela gruta , onde passamos a noite uma vez . – Ela disse ._

_- Isso foi um convite ? – Ele perguntou ._

_- Sim , quero que me encontre lá . – Ela disse , então saindo do cômodo ._

_Naraku sorriu apenas , e então se olhou no espelho da parede satisfeito . Mas apesar de tudo ainda sentia algo incomodá-lo , era uma sensação estranha . Começara depois que ele ouvira a história de vida dela . Talvez agora ele se desse conta que ela era muito mais especial do que realmente parecia , talvez por isso fosse impossível não amá-la . Olhou para o seu dedo mindinho onde a marca da promessa estava e então suspirou ._

" _Você foi pego de surpresa, Naraku ..." – Pensou ._

_As folhas das árvores caíam por completo sinalizando o auge do outono . O tempo passava rápido , logo os dias para que o inverno chegasse já poderiam ser contados . A hora aos poucos chegava , e nada mais podia se fazer além de esperar ..._

_......_

_**Continua ...**_


	12. Ela é o meu pecado

**Aviso :** Pequeno Hentaizinho nesse capítulo o.o ' ( até que enfiiim !!!! XD /cofcof)

Ana Shadow Wolf : Menineeeee !!!! *-* Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews em cada capítuloziiin , eu fico tão feliz que você esteja acompanhando !!!! As vezes acho que faço as coisas ficarem melosas demais , mas fazer o que ... é da minha índole , passei a infância assistindo Maria do Bairro e a Usurpadora '-'

**Naraku :** Por isso que é tão pentelha , aí está a explicação P /kuku

**Autora : **Não me erra Nana-kun! Estou sendo boazinha demais com você nessa fic ! ¬¬

Haiuhauiahuai meus personagens coadjuvantes nunca são muito carismáticos , é impressionante XD hauiahiauhaiuah ( acho que faço de propósito XD ) Aaaaah , cara que legal que você curtiu a fala da Arcanna ! *-* Minha idéia era fazer dela uma sábia que dissesse coisas profundas que fizessem as pessoas refletirem , que bom que ela deu uma dentro ! ( é difícil fazer uma personagem sábia, a gente tem que ser um pouco também .-. *failed* )

Bem , eu tenho msn siiiim ! \o/ Só que tem que ver como eu faço pra te passar , aqui é muito exposto x.x ''

Quanto ao futuro de Anabelle , minha língua coça pra falar mas nãaao poooodeeee , tem que ler a fiiiic XD hauaihauiahuia ... Veremos tudo quando esse bendito inverno chegar , acho que daqui a uns 3 capítulos ele chega ! XD

Tá beeem , tá beeeem ... tô falando demais aqui , a fic tem que rolar ! XD

Então , deixemos que ela roleeee ! ;P ~~~~

* * *

_Naquela noite , quando deitara-se para dormir , não conseguia deixar de pensar no dia que viria a seguir . Estava ansioso para encontrá-la novamente , só não entendia porque ela gostaria que fosse naquela gruta . Céus , como a desejava , como queria tê-la em seus braços !_

_Deitou-se na cama e ficou a lembrar do dia em que eles quase se entregaram um ao outro , ainda podia sentir o doce aroma perfumados dos cabelos cor de fogo e do corpo jovem e virgem de Anabelle . Entreabriu os lábios respirando fundo , passou a mão sobre eles ainda podendo sentir os lábios macios e rosados dela beijando-o . Por final , ficou a recordar-se da jovem vestida de noiva a convidá-lo para a caverna , e também a dizer-lhe palavras que ele jamais poderia esquecer ._

'_Quero ficar com você, pra sempre .' – A imagem dos olhos azuis olhando profundamente dentro dos seus estava gravada tão nítida em sua memória a ponto de atormentá-lo ._

_Tome cuidado, querido coração_

_Uma vez distante_

_Ela não pode tocar nem a mim , nem a você _

_Vestida como _

_Um lobo que irá trair um cordeiro _

" _Anabelle , por que faz isso comigo ?" – Ele se perguntava em pensamentos , virando na cama de um lado para o outro . – " Estou ficando louco !" – Repetia descontroladamente para si mesmo , mas aquele aperto em seu peito não passava ._

_Estava começando a preocupar-se com a chegada do inverno , parecia que só se dava conta disso agora . Um youkai , o qual ele não conhecia o poder , viria buscar a humana , para apoderar-se dela . Naraku apertou o lençol da cama sentindo um incômodo o qual não sabia dar nome . Só de imaginar outro que não fosse ele a tocar a pele macia dela , parecia sentir o corpo incendiar de ira ._

_Aos poucos seus olhos foram se fechando e ele adormeceu . Naquela noite o hanyou perdeu-se dentro de um sonho , mesmo seu sono sendo leve ..._

_Estava a andar por dentro dos vastos roseirais , naquelas roseiras as únicas rosas que floresciam eram as brancas , tão puras , tão belas e cheias de vida , formavam o mais belo cenário que ele já havia visto em sua vida . Através das flores a balançarem ao vento ele podia ver , lá estava ela . O véu transparente sobre seus cabelos ruivos faziam-na parecer mais sublime do que já era , aquele vestido branco cheio de bordados e rendas finas lhe caía perfeitamente bem , estava mais bela que uma princesa ._

_Aproximou-se lentamente , observando-a de costas para si , apenas parada a olhar as flores , como se fizesse parte daquele cenário . Parou apenas um passo atrás dela , fechando os olhos e inebriando-se no perfume afrodisíaco de seus cabelos que ao voarem ao vento acariciavam delicadamente o rosto dele . Sem conter-se , segurou os fios com delicadeza e os afastou do pescoço e do ombro dela , num movimento brusco abraçou-a por trás para poder sentir seu aroma melhor . Roçou seus lábios pelo pescoço e pelo ombro da humana , descendo as mangas de seu vestido , enquanto ela suspirava a cada toque dele , deixando-o ainda mais afogado em seu desejo ._

_Chumbo extraviado aos inspetadores_

_As navalhas sob a sua pele sedutora_

_Entre pensamentos pecaminosos_

_Cada flor é perfeita _

_- Naraku , eu te amo ... – Ela sussurrava continuamente enquanto ele a despia sem pressa . – Fique comigo , vamos viver juntos para sempre ... _

_- Sim , para sempre ... – Ele repetia , enquanto tocava a pele macia dela e sentia-a vibrar com cada toque . _

_O vestido descia pelo seu corpo como uma pluma a tocar o chão , deixando-a totalmente despida . Ele a virava de frente para si , admirando a sua beleza delicada e perfeita , seu corpo delineado por belas curvas , então tomava-a em seus braços e a beijava , provando mais uma vez o doce néctar de seus lábios , até que uma voz surgia em sua mente e lhe dizia :_

" _Se ela o visse em sua forma verdadeira , será que ainda o amaria ?"_

_Ao paraíso com o prazer assombrado ..._

_Assombrado pelo medo ...._

_Ele abria os olhos e já não enxergava os roseirais , apenas uma escuridão mórbida . A única beleza ainda existente era a jovem, mas seu semblante parecia horrorizado , assustado , como se visse um monstro , uma abominação . Naraku estendia a mão para tocá-la , mas ela se afastava . Quando ele olhava para si mesmo podia entender o porquê , via suas mãos pegajosas , gosmentas , tentáculos e restos de youkais saíam de seu corpo . Tocava o seu rosto e a mesma gosma saía dele , era aquilo o que ele era realmente. _

" _É isso o que você é Naraku , um amontoado de youkais ... Enquanto for um meio-youkai , terá sempre que se esconder uma vez ao mês para permitir que seu verdadeiro eu se mostre , até quando poderá esconder isso dela ?" – A voz o atormentava ._

_Olhava para a jovem novamente e via os seus olhos antes tão gentis e dóceis agora mostrando o asco que ela sentia ao vê-lo . Ao tentar aproximar-se novamente dela , a jovem corria para longe e sumia em meio à escuridão ._

"_A única forma de se livrar dessa aparência , é obter a Jóia de Quatro Almas e tornar-se um youkai completo ! Não pode desistir de seu objetivo por um simples desejo humano !"_

_........._

_Acordou num súbito de desespero , ofegante , sentava-se na cama e colocava a mão sobre a testa sentindo-se em um beco sem saída . Aquele hanyou que nunca se importara com assuntos do coração , não conseguia se imaginar sem o amor de uma simples humana . Olhou para as suas mãos ainda podendo imaginá-las a tocar o corpo e sentir a essência virginal de Anabelle , sentiu aquela chama subir por dentro de seu corpo novamente só de imaginar aquela pele macia ._

_Ela era o mais profundo pecado , até mesmo a jóia que ele tanto desejava parecia perder o seu brilho perto daquela mulher que no início ele não suportava , mas que com o tempo o cativou completamente ._

_Um pecado para ele_

_Desejo interno , desejo interno_

_De um véu ardente_

_Para a noiva querida demais para ele _

_O dia amanheceu , o hanyou não tinha dormido quase nada aquela noite . Acordou um pouco indisposto , o mês não tardaria a acabar e logo ele teria que escolher um dia para enclausurar-se e assumir a sua outra forma , o que o compunha . Olhou pela janela e então a viu sentada em roda com as crianças a brincar com as folhas caídas das árvores . Elas as catavam e faziam montes de folhas , para depois jogarem-se em cima delas e as espalharem novamente , não conseguia entender qual era a graça daquilo , mas também não lhe interessava . A única coisa interessante à ele ali , era aquela mulher , somente isso . _

_O vento forte de repente batia , fazendo com que a saia da jovem subisse e suas pernas ficassem visíveis até as coxas . Ele teve que sair da janela , pois aquele desejo incontido começava a apoderar-se dele novamente , já estava chegando ao seu limite ._

_Um pecado para ele_

_Desejo interno , desejo interno_

_Apaixone-se pelo seu pecado_

_Profundo e escuro _

_Antes mesmo do anoitecer , resolveu sair dali e ir até a caverna para espairecer , precisava disso ou sufocaria .Sentou-se sobre uma pedra na gruta e suspirou , lembrando-se das palavras duras que havia dito para a jovem dentro daquele lugar . Perguntava-se se deveria dizer à ela sobre a forma que assumia um dia no mês , temia a reação dela se o visse daquele jeito . Parecia um garoto de baixa auto-estima e inseguro , sentia-se ridículo ._

" _Maldito coração humano !" – Atormentava-se em pensamentos ._

_O céu tornava-se alaranjado , dando início ao crepúsculo . Uma ansiedade descomunal tomou conta do corpo dele , tentava não aparentar isso mas por dentro parecia que explodiria . A silhueta iluminada pelos últimos raios de Sol surgiu na entrada da gruta ,era ela ._

_Arregalou os olhos diante de tal visão , parecia com o sonho que tivera . Não podia acreditar que ela viera daquela forma , vestida naquele traje ._

_- Anabelle ... – Sussurrou ._

_- Quando o youkai da neve vier - Ela tirava o véu do rosto ao falar – Sua noiva já pertencerá a outro ._

_Naraku se levantou de cima de pedra em silêncio , ficou parado apenas olhando-a vir até ele , seus olhos percorriam-na de cima a baixo , suas mãos imploravam para tocá-la , mas ele se mantinha parado , analisando até onde aquilo tudo chegaria ._

_- Eu quero que continue ... – A voz dela soava trêmula - O que começou naquele dia ..._

_Ela se aproximou mais dele , fechando a distância entre ambos . Os olhos dele a fitavam hipnotizados enquanto as mãos femininas e delicadas lhe tocavam os ombros e desciam para o seu peitoral , abrindo a parte de cima de seu kimono lentamente . Aquelas mãos de fada tocavam a sua pele alva e resistente , explorando-a timidamente . Ele mesmo terminava de tirar a parte de cima de suas vestes por conta própria , afobando-se um pouco , a respiração de ambos estava pesada como se desejassem aquilo mais do que tudo em suas vidas . Ela abaixou as mangas dos vestidos , deixando seus ombros expostos , ele por sua vez tocava seu rosto e descia até o seu pescoço , sentindo sua pele sensível arrepiar-se com cada toque , não sabia até quanto tempo conseguiria se manter tão calmo ._

_Enquanto os olhos azuis e intensos penetravam os vermelhos incendiados em desejo , as mãos da jovem desamarravam as cordas do vestido , uma por uma , vagarosamente , torturando o meio-youkai que aguardava ansioso para vê-la sem todos aqueles trajes . _

_Aos poucos , com as amarras já soltas , ele já podia ver o corpo semi-nu dela , podia notar o seu nervosismo ao vê-la tremer levemente enquanto tirava suas vestes , decidiu ajudá-la . Passou um braço envolta de sua cintura , puxando-a para si e já não mais suportando ficar apenas a olhá-la tomou os lábios dela em fúria mais uma vez , de uma maneira desesperada , necessitada , como se fosse uma droga a qual ele já estivesse viciado . Levantou o corpo dela ainda à beijá-la , e ela tão tomada pelo desejo quanto à ele , envolveu-o com suas pernas enquanto estava em seus braços . Entre grunhidos e gemidos abafados por aquele beijo selvagem , ele a colocara contra a parede rochosa . Ele estava tão perdido pelas chamas que o consumiam , que a jovem já podia sentir o volume do sexo dele a roçar entre as pernas dela enquanto ele a beijava e pressionava seu corpo contra o seu . As mãos dela subiam e desciam pelas suas costas bem definidas , a cada leve carícia que ela fazia mais aquele fogo subia por dentro de seu corpo ._

_Como um animal descontrolado , arrancou a saia dela sem pena de rasgá-la . Ainda à beijá-la , mordia seu lábio inferior e então invadia novamente a sua boca com a língua descontroladamente. Suas mãos másculas e pesadas subiam pelas coxas dela , por suas costas e pelos seus seios , explorando cada lugar com ardor , arrancando-lhe gemidos que o seduziam e faziam com que ele a cada vez mais intensificasse as carícias ._

_Sabia que o que quer que fizessem naquele momento , jamais teria volta . Mas do ponto em que chegaram também não poderiam parar , muito menos se arrepender . Aquele era o momento para se render , a batalha estava perdida . Deitou o corpo da jovem no chão , olhou-o observando cada detalhe , cada curva bem delineada , parecia uma escultura de tão perfeita que era . Os olhos dele ardiam em luxúria e esta também se revelava em seu sorriso malicioso . _

_Eu sou o caído_

_Você é o que meus pecados anseiam_

_A luxúria não é tão criativa_

_Quanto a sua descoberta _

_Provou mais uma vez com seus lábios a pele macia do pescoço dela , de seus ombros , colo e de seios , sentindo o corpo dela vibrar a cada simples tocar de seus lábios . Com as mãos a jovem tentava alcançar a calça dele e abaixá-la , o hanyou a ajudou para ganhar tempo , era notável a necessidade que ele sentia em possuí-la naquele momento , seu corpo já estremecia de tanto desejo ._

_- Anabelle ... – A voz dele soou tremida e falhada , já estava ofegante . Parecia uma súplica para que ela o permitisse entrar . _

_- Me possua ... – Ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele , enquanto o abraçava forte . – Você é o único que eu desejo ..._

_Apesar de sua insegurança , apesar do medo de como ela se portaria ao ver sua aparência naquele dia do mês que ele escolhesse , nada disso importava agora . Olharam-se nos olhos enquanto ele se posicionava entre as pernas dela . A Lua cheia já iluminava o céu noturno , o seu reflexo pálido era a luz que permitia os dois amantes de se enxergarem . Com um sorriso ela assinalou que era a hora certa para ele , apesar de suas pernas estarem trêmulas e suas mãos suarem , ela estava convicta do que queria , e ele nem se falava . Num movimento cauteloso, ele deu início ao ato .A jovem cerrou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça para trás , um gemido longo soou de seus lábios e ecoou pela caverna enquanto o hanyou aos poucos a penetrava . _

_Abençoe-me _

_Dispa-me_

_Escolha a sua presa de maneira ignorante_

_Deus , devo confessar_

_Eu invejo os pecadores_

_Em movimentos lentos no início, ele foi deixando que ela se acostumasse com o seu membro dentro de si , quando notou que a dor dela já havia cedido ao prazer , se permitiu penetrá-la com mais intensidade e rapidez . Os gemidos de ambos agora ecoavam pelas paredes frias da caverna , enquanto ele a possuía com fervor e desejo , ela o abraçava forte , o apertava contra seu corpo . _

_Sentia as mãos dela deslizarem por suas costas e arranhá-las, aquelas mãos delicadas acariciando a cicatriz de aranha , aqueles dedos mágicos e afrodisíacos a tocar a pele sensível da queimadura pareciam despertar ainda mais aquela luxúria , aquela devassidão que habitava dentro dele . Sem muita demora já se movimentava freneticamente dentro dela , penetrava-a profundamente e ela parecia gostar disso , seus lábios encontravam-se mais uma vez , seus corpos já úmidos de suor colavam-se um ao outro ,seus corações aceleravam ao mesmo tempo , pareciam transformar-se em um só. _

_Um pecado para ele ..._

_Desejo interno ..._

_De um véu ardente _

_Para a noiva querida demais para ele ..._

_O momento de ápice chegou para ambos , dividiram juntos o êxtase de seus orgasmos , seus corpos estremeceram quentes e molhados de suor , e finalmente cansados , o corpo dele tombou sobre o dela , ainda ofegantes ficaram em silêncio apenas a se olharem sorrindo . A mão delicada dela passou pelo rosto dele , afastando alguns fios molhados de cabelo que cobriam um de seus olhos , ele ergueu seu rosto para olhar mais abaixo e então pôde ver pequena quantidade de sangue sair da intimidade dela , sua essência virginal se esvaindo . O orgulho de ter sido aquele que a tirou o fez abrir um sorriso satisfeito e então beijá-la novamente , não com aquela fúria costumeira , mas com carinho e calma , como se aqueles lábios fossem de cristal ._

_Um pecado para ele_

_Desejo interno, desejo interno_

_Apaixone-se pelo seu pecado_

_Profundo e escuro !_

_........_

_Arcanna estava sentada enfrente à janela de seu quarto , fitando a Lua a reluzir no céu e ofuscar o brilho das estrelas . _

_- Lua cheia ... – Sussurrou – A Lua dos amantes ..._

_Um pouco distante dali , Hitomi acampava com seu cavalo , no dia seguinte procuraria por um vilarejo para morar , construir uma nova vida . Ergueu seu rosto fitando a Lua e em sua imagem , pôde ver o rosto de Anabelle a sorrir . Aquela saudade o atormentava como jamais pensou que o faria , parecia que estar longe dela tirava o sentido de sua vida . Resolveu não pensar nisso e então deitou-se enfrente a fogueira , abraçando sua espada embainhada . Antes que fechasse os olhos , fitou uma árvore um pouco mais para frente , com uma ultima folha pendurada em seu galho que ao soprar do vento frio se foi , voou para longe ._

" _O inverno logo chegará ..." – Pensou preocupado ._

_........._

_Os dois foram juntos ao rio , despidos e de mãos dadas . Anabelle em sua empolgação adentrou as águas primeiro e então seu corpo estremeceu e ela aos risos disse :_

_- Está frio !!_

_Naraku riu e com calma adentrou o rio onde a Lua refletia com a imagem distorcida pelo movimento das águas cristalinas . Não possuía a mesma sensibilidade para o frio ou calor , seu corpo era mais resistente . Aproximou-se dela afastando seus cabelos do rosto e ficou a olhá-la , a admirá-la em silêncio . Ela não resistiu à aquele momento e então com as duas mãos bateu na água fazendo-a respingar no hanyou . Antigamente não tinha senso de humor para esse tipo de brincadeira , mas naquele momento não pôde deixar de rir ao vê-la gargalhar as suas custas . Retribuiu com outro respingar mais forte nela e assim ficaram por um bom tempo , até que ele não agüentou e a beijou novamente , e mais uma vez entregaram-se um ao outro a banharem-se naquele lago . _

_Após mais um momento como aqueles , abraçada a ele ainda dentro d' água , com a cabeça a repousar em seu peito , sussurrou :_

_- Eu te amo ..._

_- Eu também ... – Ele falou em baixo tom , a apoiar a sua cabeça sobre a dela de olhos fechados – Te amo , Anabelle ._

_........._

"_Quando dois corações unem-se , nada pode separá-los , nem mesmo o tempo ou a morte ... Um sempre estará ligado ao outro .Mesmo que eles não estejam destinados a ficar juntos ..." – Arcanna refletia ainda a fitar a Lua ._

_........._

_O amor finalmente mostrara-se imponente e forte , sem nenhuma névoa nebulosa da consciência que pudesse trazer dúvidas . Ele finalmente se dera conta do que era felicidade e porque era tão almejada . As únicas coisa que ainda o perturbavam eram a chegada do inverno e também , como se portaria Anabelle ao descobrir como ele ficava quando tinha que se transformar ._

" _Se ela me ama , não terei com o que me preocupar" – Pensou . – " Mas tenho que tirar a prova."_

_Agora o que teria que fazer era ter coragem para mostrar a ela o que realmente era , e como a amava e finalmente desejava que ficasse ao seu lado , ele buscaria essa coragem e o faria , sem sombra de dúvidas . Mas como será que Anabelle se portaria diante dele quando visse o que ele realmente era , um amontoado de youkais e restos ? _

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

Oii denovo gente !!!! /simata

E aí , o que estão achando ??? Opineeem ! Opineeem! \*-*/

Bem , nesse capítulo tivemos uma canção ... no anterior também , só que como a minha cabeça é feita de ovo eu esqueci de colocar o nome da música u.ú

Vamos ao nosso musicário então :

Capítulo anterior : _Greenwaves _- _Secret Garden_

Capítulo de hoje : _She is my Sin_ - _Nightwish_ s2


	13. Amor acima das aparências

Oiiii Povoooo , não deu pra postar ontem porque a autora aqui estava morta de sono , e o sono é inimgo da inspiração ._.'''

Mas bem , aqui está .. quem diria , já estamos chegando à reta final da história !!! Se tudo der certo , a fic chega no máximo até 17 capítulos ou até menos e bem , é melhor eu parar por aqui para que vocês possam ler né XD

**Naraku :** Na próxima história que fizer , quero voltar ao meu ofício de vilão . ¬¬

**Autora :** Ah , larga de ser chato Naraku ! Te arrumo uma namorada linda e simpática , tudo o que aquela "Kikinojo" não é e você ainda reclama ? u.ú ( Se alguém que está lendo essa fic gosta da Kikyou , me perdoe ... Mas é aquilo né , opinião é opinião ^_^')

**Naraku :** Você está se complicando com seus leitores /kuku

**Autora :** Okay , pessoal ... Esse capítulo ficou meio grande , mas é que eu estou tentando chegar ao desfecho ... é capaz dos próximos capítulos se alongarem um pouco , mas eu prometo que darei o melhor de mim para que eles fiquem bem interessantes !!! \*-*/

* * *

_Jamais houvera um Outono tão belo na vida do hanyou e da humana , a paisagem podia estar seca ,sem cores e sem vida , mas no coração dos dois o sentimento mais belo e forte de todos florescia , o amor ._

_Naquela noite mal conseguiram dormir , passaram maior parte do tempo trocando olhares e carícias em silêncio . Quando o Sol surgiu por trás da colina e seus raios finalmente adentraram a caverna , os amantes se deram conta de que era a hora de retornar ao reino e assim o fizeram ._

_Com calma a jovem vestiu-se , deu um jeito de amarrar os restos da saia que o meio-youkai havia rasgado à sua cintura . Ele fez o mesmo , mas com um pouco mais de agilidade , até porque sua roupa estava intacta . Ao caminharem em direção à colina , um ao lado do outro , sentiu aquela mão delicada e macia segurar a sua , sorriu satisfeito e então permitiu que mais uma vez seus dedos entrelaçassem-se aos dela ._

_Nunca se sentira tão satisfeito em toda a sua vida , que até então fora tediosa e vazia , resumia-se a buscar o poder de uma jóia que ele nem mesmo sabia se encontraria . Parecia tão pleno de si , nunca tivera uma certeza tão forte do que realmente desejava , ficar ao lado dela , protegê-la e tê-la em seus braços , era tudo o que queria ._

_Mas aquela perturbação não o abandonara , aquela insegurança sobre o amor da jovem , se ele permaneceria o mesmo quando ela o visse em sua medíocre forma assumida uma vez ao mês . Ele estava disposto a se mostrar à ela , mas enquanto pudesse adiar essa provação o faria ._

_- Senhorita Anabelle !!! – A pequena Yoru correu até a jovem quando a viu chegar ao reino . – O que houve com seu vestido ??_

_Anabelle e Naraku riram ao mesmo tempo ao ouvir a pergunta inocente da criança . Mesmo ele que nunca se interessara em crianças ,que as considerava irritantes e sem utilidades , já havia aprendido a conviver com a pequenina ._

_- Quero ver como se livrará dessa pergunta , Anabelle . – Claro que ele não perdera o sarcasmo , ainda possuía sua essência , mesmo que fosse apenas em um tom de brincadeira ._

_- Bem ... – A jovem demorou um pouco a responder , até que agachou-se à frente da menina e ao sorrir lhe disse : - Eu achei que ele ficaria bonito desse jeito !_

_Naraku virou-se de costas para que pudesse rir à vontade da resposta , mas a criança ingênua certamente acreditou e quis fazer o mesmo com sua roupa , mas Anabelle não permitiu , claro ._

_- Quando você for mais velha eu deixo você me imitar !! – A jovem disse entre risos ._

_......._

_Conforme os dias passavam , mesmo as pessoas que até então detestavam Naraku com todas as suas forças passavam a aprender a conviver com o hanyou e até mesmo a gostar dele . As crianças , sempre receptivas já pulavam em cima dele , brincavam com seu cabelo e por mais que ele mandasse-as se afastar , já não o temiam , pareciam tê-lo aderido como um mascote . Apesar de achar incômodo acabava aceitando a situação , apenas por __**ela**__._

_Arcanna os observava todos os dias da janela , ao vê-los trocarem sorrisos e olhares notava o quão próximos haviam se tornado . Um pequeno sorriso abria-se em seus lábios e então ela fechava os olhos e orava pelos dois . _

_Sentados sobre a grama seca e dourada assistindo mais um pôr do Sol , somente os dois . Anabelle perguntou :_

_- O que pretende fazer , quando o inverno acabar ? _

_Foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta . Antes tinha tanta certeza do que iria fazer de sua vida , já tinha tudo planejado para si , mas agora não sabia o que seria de seu futuro , só tinha certeza de seu presente . Notando a demora da resposta , a jovem abriu um pequeno sorriso e o olhou , sua mão procurou pela dele , e ao encontrá-la , segurou-a com certa firmeza ._

_- Um dia , quando não estivermos mais juntos ... – Fez uma breve pausa – Você vai me esquecer ?_

_- Por que está dizendo essas coisas , Anabelle ? – Ele permaneceu a observar o pôr do Sol ._

_- Você vai me esquecer ? – Ela insistiu na pergunta . _

_- Nunca ... – Ele sussurrou ._

_Em silêncio se deitou no colo dele , ao fitá-la pôde notar seu semblante triste apesar do sorriso esboçado em seus lábios . Não sabia o que falar para confortá-la , pois ele mesmo não sabia o que faria no futuro , não podia esquecer-se de que um dia o tempo iria separá-los , a cronologia de vida mesmo de um hanyou é diferente dos humanos , a vida de um humano é curta e passa rápido , ele não gostava nem mesmo de pensar nisso . Desejava muito a Jóia de Quatro Almas nesse momento , mas não mais pelo mesmo motivo de antes , queria que ela prolongasse a estada de Anabelle consigo ._

_Suspirou não querendo mais pensar nisso ,passou a alisar os cabelos macios da jovem e a penteá-los com seus dedos ._

_- Anabelle , você me amaria de qualquer jeito ? Mesmo que minha aparência fosse asquerosa demais para suportar ? – Tornado a observar o Sol que aos poucos desaparecia além do horizonte , ele perguntou ._

_- Sim ... – Ela respondeu , de olhos fechados ._

_- Anabelle , eu ... – Parou para respirar fundo como se precisasse buscar coragem . – Você sabe que sou um meio-youkai , e como todo meio-youkai assumo a minha outra forma , a minha metade , uma vez no mês ..._

_Visto que ela ficou em silêncio , julgou que estivesse prestando atenção em suas palavras , então em mais um suspiro prolongado prosseguiu com o discurso :_

_- Por mais que eu possua a vantagem de poder escolher esse dia do mês , ainda assim não estou imune à isso ... E a forma que assumo neste dia , bem ... Anabelle , sou formado por vários youkais que devoraram um humano , essa é a minha origem ! – Pareceu vomitar as palavras em um impulso ._

_A jovem ficara em silêncio , o hanyou estranhou seu comportamento . Por que ela não disse nada ? Ficou tão enojada a ponto de ficar calada ? _

_- Anabelle, não vai dizer nada ? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e finalmente fitou a jovem ._

_Ela havia adormecido , provavelmente não havia escutado as coisas que ele precisara de tanta coragem para dizer . Suspirou conformado enquanto com cuidado a pegava em seus braços , talvez fosse melhor que ela não soubesse ._

" _Que você sempre se lembre de mim assim , e não como uma aberração ." – Pensou enquanto se levantava e a carregava em seus braços ._

_Andou até o palacete , adentrou a enorme fortaleza de pedras e então levou a jovem adormecida até o seu aposento , deitando-a com todo a cautela em sua cama . Sorriu ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que fizera isso , no aniversário da humana , quando seus sentimentos por ela começavam a florescer e ele arduamente tentava aprisioná-los . De nada adiantou , pois nesse momento já estava tão rendido que mesmo que tentasse , já não poderia mais mentir para si mesmo . Antes de sair do quarto , tocou seus lábios nos dela dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite e em seguida a cobriu com aqueles belos lençóis de seda ._

_Faltava um dia para completar o mês , ele sabia disso . Por mais que pudesse escolher o dia em que assumiria aquela forma , se até o final do mês não o fizesse , acabaria assumindo-a contra a própria vontade , o dia de amanhã já seria o último , teria que se enclausurar de qualquer forma . Tentara dizer à ela sobre seu segredo , mas ela não pôde ouvir . Sua esperança era que a jovem não tentaria entrar em seu quarto , apesar de saber que era improvável, eles sempre passavam todos os dias juntos , obviamente ela sentiria a sua falta , mas ele não tinha escolha ._

_......._

_O dia amanheceu nublado e frio , a passagem de outono para inverno aos poucos começava . As pessoas daquele reino já começavam a vestir suas roupas de frio como se já se preparassem para a neve . Anabelle ao acordar aproximou-se da janela e ficou a fitar o céu , sentiu um forte aperto em seu coração , parecia um mal pressentimento na verdade . A cada dia que se passava , mais a estação do frio se aproximava , não queria pensar nisso mas o fato é que se preocupava com a segurança de seu amado hanyou ._

_Respirou fundo e então saiu do palacete , encontrou-se com as crianças enfrente ao antigo roseiral e então passou a brincar com elas como sempre fazia . Estranhava que até aquele momento o hanyou não tivesse aparecido , mas acreditou que ele talvez surgisse mais tarde ._

_A chuva não tardou a cair , teve de se abrigar com os pequeninos dentro de um dos casebres , lá ficaram a contar histórias , contos de fadas , e aproveitando o momento em grupo passava a tocar algumas canções em sua lira . Quando a chuva afinou um pouco , Anabelle aproximou-se da janela e então olhou em direção ao quarto do hanyou , onde as cortinas estavam fechadas , como se houvesse algo escondido lá . Como já estava estranhando demais a ausência dele , resolvera ver como ele estava ._

_- Cuidem-se crianças !! – A jovem sorria e acenava ao despedir-se dos pequeninos ._

_Abraçada à sua lira , correu até o palacete não podendo evitar de se molhar um pouco com os chuviscos que desciam dos céus . Ao caminhar pelos longos corredores se deparou com a Sacerdotisa a sair do porão com um livro de magia em mãos ._

_- Senhora Arcanna , viu Naraku hoje ? – Perguntou preocupada ._

_- Ele não saiu do quarto Anabelle ... – Ela respondeu _

_- Estou preocupada com ele , acho melhor ir vê-lo ... – Ela se direcionou ao quarto do hanyou ._

_- Anabelle ... – A sacerdotisa segurou o braço da jovem – Quando entrar no quarto do meio-youkai , terá que ser forte para encarar o que vai ver ._

_- A senhora está me assustando ... – Anabelle disse enquanto fitava a mão de Arcanna a segurar seu punho ._

_- Quando entrar pela porta , entenderá . – Após tais palavras , Arcanna a soltou._

_A jovem ficou intrigada com as palavras da sacerdotisa , mas não deixaria de procurar o hanyou que tanto amava . Em passos lentos foi aproximando-se da porta do quarto em que ele estava , tocou a maçaneta de ferro , girando-a com cuidado e lentamente foi abrindo-a . _

_- Naraku ? – Ela dizia enquanto entreabria a porta e colocava seu primeiro pé dentro do cômodo ._

_Ao pisar dentro do quarto , levantou seu pé sentindo uma gosma no chão grudar em seu sapato, ao levantar seu pé para olhá-lo via que ela era transparente e grudenta , parecia uma espécie de muco ._

_- Mas o que é isso ? – Ela sussurrou ._

_O quarto estava escuro , mas dava para se guiar pelo pouco reflexo de luz que entrava entre as cortinas pela janela . Ao tentar andar no quarto , a procura do hanyou , tropeçou em algo e caiu no sentada no chão . Ao tocar no que tropeçara para ver o que seria , sentiu uma textura também gosmenta , como aquilo que grudara em seu sapato , mas não era uma simples gosma , pulsava e se movia como se tivesse vida . Com uma brisa a entrar pela janela e afastar as cortinas permitindo que a luz adentrasse mais , Anabelle pôde enxergar o que era aquilo , um tentáculo ._

_Um grito de horror da jovem ecoou pelo quarto enquanto ela engatinhava para longe do que causara seu tombo , com as frestas de luz que adentravam ela podia ver que aquele não era o único , havia muito mais espalhados pelo quarto , e não só tentáculos como pedaços de youkais centopéias ,aranhas , e todos os tipos , eles se moviam em sincronia , grudados uns aos outros , estavam até no teto quando ela olhava para cima ._

_- Asqueroso , não é ? – Aquela voz que ela conhecia bem ecoou do canto mais escuro do recinto ._

_Ela virou seu rosto para poder olhá-lo , de início só pôde ver seus olhos vermelhos a brilharem . Ao se levantar com certa dificuldade por conta do muco espalhado por todo o piso , andou na direção de onde vinha aquela voz ._

_- Naraku ?? Onde você está ? O que é isso ? – Perguntava confusa ._

_Encontrou-se com a cortina , e então num súbito a abriu de uma só vez , permitindo a luz entrar .Ao virar-se lentamente , deparou-se com o rosto dele , era a única parte do corpo todo dele que ela reconhecia , podia ver que a cabeça dele estava ligada a todo aquele amontoado de tentáculos e restos de youkais grudados por aquela gosma esquisita . Mesmo o rosto dele estava coberto por aquela textura grudenta e transparente , os fios negros de cabelo dele chegavam a estar quase lisos de tão oleosos . Os olhos da jovem fitavam-no arregalados , assustados , estava tão impressionada que acabara por deixar sua lira cair no chão diante do susto . _

_- Após me ver desse jeito , o que sente Anabelle ? – O olhar sério dele era de causar arrepios – Mas que pergunta idiota , é claro que está enojada ! – A voz dele soou alta e raivosa ._

_- O que aconteceu com você ? – Do contrário da voz imponente do hanyou , a dela soava trêmula , quase sussurrada ._

_- É isso o que sou , Anabelle . Eu nasci da junção de um amontoado de youkais que devoraram um bandido humano ! – Após praticamente gritar a sua origem ele tornara a recolher seu rosto para o canto escuro do quarto ._

_Notando que ele se afastava , Anabelle tirou os sapatos para poder se locomover melhor , sem demonstrar importar-se em pisar descalça naquele lugar foi atrás do rosto dele que se distanciava lentamente ._

_- Espere !! _

_Arqueou uma sobrancelha e a olhou , surpreendeu-se quando sentiu aquela mão tão delicada tocar seu rosto imundo e quase desfigurado . Os olhos dela ainda estremeciam ao olhá-lo , mas então por que ela não deixava de encará-lo ?_

_- Não tem nojo ? – Fitava-a surpreso ._

_- Eu não poderia ... – Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso , finalmente – Não poderia ter nojo daquele que amo !_

_Observou-a aproximar-se devagar , até que se permitiu abandonar as defesas para fechar os olhos e poder sentir a suave carícia que a mão dela fazia em seu rosto com mais intensidade . A jovem ficou a olhá-lo um pouco , enquanto tocava a sua face delicadamente . Sua outra mão passou a tocar os cabelos dele , separando os fios grudados pela gosma carinhosamente . Respirou fundo e então encostou sua testa a dele , fechando os olhos também ._

_- Por que escondeu isso de mim por tanto tempo ? – Sussurrou ._

_- Não queria que me visse dessa forma , Anabelle . – Disse pesaroso ._

_- Eu não me importo . – A jovem respondeu convictamente ._

_Ele abriu os olhos para fitá-la , como se ela pudesse sentir que ele a olhava abriu os olhos para olhá-lo também , aqueles orbes azuis como as águas límpidas de um mar eternamente calmo encaravam Naraku profundamente , já sem demonstrar temor ou confusão . O hanyou sentiu seu coração apertar , doía ser visto daquela forma , enfraquecido , vulnerável e asqueroso , mas não era essa a causa daquele aperto e sim a surpresa de notar que a jovem não se importara com seu estado , que mesmo com a aparência tão deplorável ela ainda o tocava , e naquele momento , passava a beijá-lo delicadamente . _

_Ela , tão bela e delicada quanto uma rosa a desabrochar na primavera e ele um monstro , nascido das piores origens que pudessem ser imaginadas . Como um anjo poderia amar um demônio da pior estirpe ? A palavra para o que ele sentia era emoção , se fosse um homem como outro qualquer poderia sentir as lágrimas a escorrerem pelo seu rosto , mas um monstro como ele sequer sabia qual era a sensação de chorar ._

_Rendeu-se à aquele beijo com todas as suas forças , naquele momento não possuía braços para abraçá-la , mas desejava tocá-la mais do que tudo no mundo . Dois de seus tentáculos aproximavam-se temerosos do corpo jovem e delicado da mulher . Como se ela pudesse pressenti-los , fez uma breve pausa ao beijo para sussurrar : _

_- Me toque ... _

_Desacreditado mas feliz , permitiu que seus tentáculos enroscassem-se cuidadosamente na cintura fina da humana . Os lábios rosados dela tocaram os dele novamente, retornando a beijá-lo do mesmo modo que antes fazia , e assim eles ficaram por um bom tempo , trocando beijos e carícias , sem importar-se com as circunstâncias em que se encontravam ._

_......._

_- O inverno se aproxima ... – Hitomi fitava o céu enquanto puxava o seu cavalo em direção à montanha . _

_Após olhar o céu cinzento fitou à sua frente , avistando a alta montanha com o topo já coberto de neve . Parou de andar , e então olhou para trás podendo enxergar a colina onde o reino em que vivia ficava . Acariciou o rosto de seu cavalo , e então suspirou ._

_- Será que ela ficará bem ? – Perguntava-se ainda parado ._

_Quando iria caminhar para a montanha , deu um passo atrás e tornou a fitar a colina , como se essa implorasse para que ele voltasse ._

" _Será que aquele hanyou é o suficiente para derrotar o youkai da neve ?" – Pensou enquanto colocava a mão sobre a sua espada . – " E se ele não for ? Quem protegerá a senhorita Anabelle ?" _

_- Talvez ela ainda precise de mim ... – Sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto tornava a fitar a montanha a qual transformaria em seu lar ._

_Montou seu cavalo , ainda parado , decidindo-se o que iria fazer , daquela forma ficou por um tempo , até decidir o destino o qual iria seguir ._

_......._

_A noite chegara sem o brilho da Lua e das estrelas , o céu negro estava coberto de nuvens que anunciavam a estação fria que se aproximava. Entre os tentáculos e restos de youkais a jovem estava sentada , mesmo com a textura asquerosa da gosma que ela podia sentir ao encostar-se ali , não demonstrava nojo , para ela era como se estivesse acolhida nos braços de seu amado hanyou . _

_Com sua lira em mãos , a jovem sorriu e fitou o meio-youkai que apesar de feliz por estar ao lado dela , por ter trocado carícias com ela mesmo naquele estado , ainda mostrava-se desconfortável por estar naquele estado diante dela . _

_- Está ficando tarde , não está com sono ? É bom dormimos ... Temos que descansar até o inverno chegar , ne ? _

_- Vai conseguir dormir aqui , desse jeito ? – Ele perguntou enquanto fitava seus tentáculos ._

_- Não seja bobo , Naraku ! Ainda acha que posso ter nojo de você ? – Ela sorria , como se aquilo não fosse nada ._

_Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso , ainda não conseguia acreditar em como alguém como ela não se sentia desconfortável diante de tal aberração . Amor , sem dúvidas era o único motivo para alguém como ela não enojar-se diante dele . Amor , realmente era um sentimento muito forte e poderoso , capaz de fazer uma princesa beijar um sapo ._

_- Deixe-me cantar uma canção de ninar da minha terra para você ... – Ela disse em seu tom de voz doce ._

_Adorava quando ela tocava aquela lira , aquilo o confortava de uma forma inexplicável , somente ela conseguia aquilo . Sorriu e então fechou os olhos, permitindo-se meditar em cada nota que ela tocava , tal melodia tão doce e suave só podia ter sido composta por um anjo ._

_Acalme-se , deite sua mente atribulada_

_O dia desapareceu e nos deixou para trás_

_E o vento , sussurrando doces canções de ninar_

_Acalme-se , feche seus olhos cansados _

_..._

_Deixe seus braços nos envolver_

_Através da escuridão da noite _

_Seus anjos irão nos proteger_

_Até que vejamos a luz_

_A voz angelical da humana aos poucos o acalmava e permitia que o seu sono chegasse lentamente . Ela podia sentir que ele estava quase adormecendo pela sua respiração pesada , e pelos youkais que compunham seu corpo aos poucos aquietarem-se . Podia compará-lo com uma criança amedrontada naquela forma . Fez uma breve pausa na melodia para poder passar uma de suas mãos delicadamente por um dos tentáculos dele no qual ela estava encostada . Ao notar que ele apreciou a carícia , tocou-o mais uma vez até que então retornasse a cantar para ele ._

_Durma, anjos irão cuidar de você_

_Em breve belos sonhos se tornarão reais_

_Pode sentir espíritos abraçando a sua alma ?_

_Então sonhe , enquanto os segredos da escuridão se revelam _

_Ao cantar aquelas palavras e tocar a sua lira , podia lembrar-se de sua infância , quando sua irmã cantava para que dormisse . Sorria , sentindo seu coração aquecer-se com as belas lembranças ainda guardadas de seu passado . Enquanto as memórias dela a consolavam ,a voz dela era o acalanto do hanyou , a canção que um dia servira para confortar a humana agora confortava-o , como se ele fosse tão vulnerável à esse ponto . _

_Deixe seus braços nos envolver_

_Através da escuridão da noite _

_Seus anjos irão nos proteger_

_Até que vejamos a luz ..._

_Enfim os dois adormeceram , o sono deles fora tranquilo e pesado , ambos descansaram despreocupados , mesmo com o inverno tão próximo . Já não importava mais nada , se estavam juntos era o que bastava , pois enquanto tivessem um ao outro , qualquer falta poderia ser suprida._

_......_

_Os primeiros flocos de neve caíam dos céus , apesar de ainda ser final de outono e já não restar folhas nas árvores . A pequena Yoru ao andar por entre as árvores secas e pegar algumas folhas jazidas no chão para colocar em sua cesta , estendeu sua mão ao olhar o céu e pôde sentir o pequeno e gelado floco branco tocar a sua mão ._

_- ... Neve ? – A pequenina disse para si mesma , surpresa ._

_- Falta pouco , pequena Yoru . – Arcanna surgiu atrás da menina , tocando seu ombro ._

_- Vai dar tudo certo , senhora ? - A criança disse a fitar a sacerdotisa ._

_- Não posso dizer pequena , ou contrariarei as leis da natureza . – A mulher passou a fitar o céu – Só o tempo pode revelar o futuro ..._

_......_

_Anabelle abriu lentamente os olhos ao sentir a fraca luz do dia entrar pelos vitrais da janela . Já acordada , reparou um braço a envolvê-la , tocou-o delicadamente e virou seu rosto para olhar aquele que amava . A abraçava por trás ainda adormecido , já não havia mais tentáculos ou amontoados de youkais , mas apenas ele em seu corpo normal , despido . Sua respiração pesava , quando a jovem se movia , ajeitando-se no abraço , ele a abraçava ainda mais forte como se não quisesse deixá-la se afastar , acabava por recostar seu queixo no ombro dela , e ainda em seu sono , sussurrava aquele nome :_

_- Anabelle ..._

_A jovem ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome abria um sorriso contente e então repousava sua mão sobre a dele , fechando os olhos durante mais um tempo . Porém , um vento frio adentrava pela janela , fazendo a jovem ter um calafrio . Ao erguer seu rosto para olhar em direção ao vento , sentia seu corpo estremecer . O hanyou finalmente abria os olhos , fitando-a ao acabar de acordar ._

_- Anabelle , o que foi ? _

_A jovem sentava-se , ainda fitando a janela . Seus olhos arregalavam-se assustados , Naraku tentando entender , levantava-se e andava até a janela , quando olhava para fora podia entender o temor da humana ._

_- Neve ... – Ele disse ._

_- Logo , ele chegará ... – Ela fitava o hanyou assustada . – Naraku , estou com medo !_

_Notando que os olhos da jovem ficavam cobertos por aquela camada fina de água que aos poucos anunciaria-se em lágrimas , aproximou-se dela e tocou seu queixo , fazendo-a fitá-lo ._

_- Lembra-se do nosso trato ? Vou cumprir a minha parte . – Fitava-a nos olhos ao falar ._

_Sem nada dizer , ela o abraçou fortemente ainda trêmula . Ele acariciou os cabelos da jovem e retribuiu o abraço passando-lhe calma . Podia ouvi-la soluçar baixinho enquanto a abraçava , apesar dos cabelos vermelhos cobrirem seu rosto repousado no peito dele , ele sabia que ela chorava ._

" _Nenhum outro alguém além de mim vai tocá-la Anabelle , somente eu a terei nos braços ." – Dizia convictamente para si em pensamentos ._

_Que o inverno chegasse e junto com ele viesse o youkai , não importava . Ele faria tudo para que Anabelle fosse somente dele , já tinha feito a sua escolha , e ela havia sido **Anabelle **. _

" _Quando todas as árvores e montanhas estiverem cobertas pela cortina branca de gelo , ele virá ." – Arcanna refletia ainda a olhar os céus , enquanto a pequena Yoru catava as folhas caídas do outono ._

_....._

_**Continua ...**_

Beeeem , povo ... tivemos aqui mais uma música do _Secret Garden_ , a canção chama-se _Prayer_ , indico-a para aqueles que gostam de música Celta , ou mesmo de relaxamento e meditação ... Pois ela é muito liiiinda !!! *-*

Ana Shadow Wolf : OMG ! O Naraku vai acabar se revoltando contra a gente , a autora atazana a vida do pobre vilão e a leitora também , hauiahauihauihauiah vai ver que é por isso que ele é tão revoltado com a vida !!! Mas é verdade ... Homens , quem entende ? XD

Nyaaaaa , a Belle-chan ( sente minha intimidade com os personagens XD ) é muito boazinha , se eu visse ele no estado que ele fica a primeira coisa que faria era dar um banho nele pra tirar aquela crosta gosmenta que fica , deve feder que só XD ( tadinho do Nana-kun , não me odeie por isso .. eu te amo tá ? i.i')

Nyaaaaaaa , que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterioooor , meniiineee !!! Espero que goste desse tambéeem ! \*-*/ Eu fico tãaao feliz com as suas reviews !!! Assim que eu entrar no msn ( ultimamente quase nem entro x.x) vou te adcionar !!! *---*

O coração humano é um troço muito confuso , fii ... Mas como nós somos da raça dos confusos ,de confusão a gente entende e muito bem ne ... [?] XD

Obrigaaada pela review de cada dia Ana-chaan ! Fazes uma autora feliiiiiiz ! \*¬*/

Até um próximo poost !


	14. A chegada do inverno

Heeeeey , povo ... Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês !! Confesso que esse aqui ficou beeem grandinho ._.''

Acho que tô me empolgando demais ao escrever essa história , aí não consigo me controlar XD

Espero que estejam gostando , porque para mim , está ficanto tãaao emocionante ! *----*

**Naraku :** Tão emocionante que me dá sono ¬¬

**Autora :** Okay , vamos à fic antes que eu me estresse com o meu protagonista ! u.ú

* * *

_Os últimos dias de outono pareciam passar tão rápido quanto um sopro . Todos do reino oravam quase o tempo todo e faziam oferendas à Deusa para que protegesse a jovem . Por mais que ela disfarçasse ao extremo , o hanyou ao observá-la podia notar os seus receios . O chão de terra e as ruínas dos roseirais começavam a ficar brancos pela neve que caía dos céus sobre eles . As crianças tão inocentes , divertiam-se ao fazerem bonecos de neve , mal sabendo da vinda do youkai , a única entre os pequeninos que conhecia a história era a pequena Yoru , que ultimamente andava isolada , assustada ._

_Usando uma capa azul claro por cima de um vestido cor-de-rosa , Anabelle foi até o local que um dia foi um vasto roseiral , sentia seu coração acelerar , parecia que havia alguém seguindo-a , observando-a onde quer que estivesse , ultimamente a jovem andava tendo pesadelos às noites com a chegada do youkai da neve . Se havia algo que jamais esquecera fora aquele olhar sombrio , congelador e sem vida ._

_Ao sentir uma mão tocar seu ombro , deu um pulo e afastou-se em um reflexo , em uma virada brusca virou-se frente para o responsável por aquele toque . Suspirou aliviada ao ver que era o meio-youkai , como uma criança amedrontada o abraçou cerrando os olhos . Só de ter o corpo dela unido ao seu no abraço podia sentir as pulsações instáveis de seu coração humano._

_- Anabelle , não pôde sentir a minha presença ? – Estranhou o susto da jovem , afinal , pelos poderes espirituais que ela possuía , devia ter percebido que era ele por sua aura ._

_- Estou tão assustada , parece que aquele youkai já está aqui , me observando de alguma forma !!_

_Vendo o desespero da jovem , passou os braços pela cintura dela e apertou seu corpo delicado contra o dele . _

_- Naraku , eu tenho medo de que ele acabe lhe fazendo algum mal ..._

_- Bobagem ! – Ele a interrompeu – Anabelle , não sou como os outros meio-youkais , não me subestime . _

_O vento soprava forte e gélido , os cabelos de ambos bailavam em sincronia , cuidadosamente ele passava suas mãos pelas costas da jovem para aquecê-la , aquele carinho aos poucos parecia acalmá-la , mesmo que um pouco . A fitar os restos de roseirais , olhando para o chão , em meio a fina camada de neve que se formava nele , uma pequena muda sobrevivente podia ser vista pelo hanyou . Sem perceber , um pequeno sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios sem motivos aparentes , ver aquela pequena roseira que nascia e sobrevivia ao início do inverno lhe passava uma sensação de conforto . Seria esperança ? _

_No momento , não pararia para refletir em assuntos como esse, estava começando a ficar frio demais para a humana ali , se continuassem expostos ao vento ela poderia adoecer . Abraçando-a de lado , foram para dentro do palacete para aquecerem-se ._

_- Vou sentir saudades de tudo isso ... – Ela sussurrou , parecendo falar mais para si mesma do que para ele ._

_- O quê ? – Ele a fitou , passando a prestar atenção._

_- Vou sentir sua falta , quando a promessa se cumprir ... E você partir . – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele ao falar em um tom baixo e trêmulo ._

_- Anabelle ... – Fez uma breve pausa e abriu um pequeno sorriso – Quando eu for , quero que venha comigo ._

_Ela parou de andar diante da surpresa . Como estava abraçado à ela , pôde sentir ao tentar continuar a dar seus passos que ela havia permanecido , então virou-se de frente para ela , fitando-a ._

_- Quero que me acompanhe , Anabelle . – A convicção de suas palavras transparecia em seu olhar – Quero que esteja ao meu lado sempre ._

_A jovem sorria desacreditada , seu coração palpitou tão acelerado que ela colocou as mãos em seu peito como se tentasse acalmá-lo , os olhos azuis brilhavam radiantes de alegria , em um impulso a humana pulou nos braços do hanyou quase derrubando-o no chão ._

_......_

_Do outro lado da colina , numa montanha alta onde , não importava a estação estava sempre coberta pela neve , num castelo feudal feito de cristais de gelo esculpidos , um youkai abria seus olhos lentamente , acordando de sua longa hibernação . _

_Levantava-se sem pressa de cima de uma cama que mais se parecia com uma mesa de vidro e ficava de pé sobre o piso de gelo , onde podia ver o seu reflexo nitidamente . _

_Seus cabelos eram tão brancos quanto a neve assim como a sua pele pálida que apesar de toda a sua resistência , aparentava ser feita de porcelana . Seus olhos prateados refletiam a frieza e a morbidez . Seu rosto não demonstrava expressão , parecia um boneco sem vida , um boneco de neve , talvez ele fosse isso mesmo . _

_Olhando da janela de seu enorme castelo , podia avistar o Sol que apesar de fraco , ainda aquecia de alguma forma . Ao colocar suas mãos para fora da janela para sentir a temperatura , estas começaram a respingar como se fosse gelo que em contato ao calor , derretia aos poucos , recolheu-as e então sentou-se sobre a cama , uma fina camada de névoa branca envolveu suas duas mãos , reconstituindo o pouco que delas fora derretido ._

" _Parece que terei de esperar mais um pouco" – Pensou ._

_Levantou-se e andou até as escadas de seu enorme palácio , sem pressa desceu até seu ultimo andar , onde havia uma espécie de "galeria de arte" , na verdade parecia mais uma enorme "coleção de bonecas" . Eram lindas , todas possuíam traços finos e incomuns , belezas raras , quem as olhasse podia até mesmo dizer que um dia possuíram vida pelos seus olhos expressivos , de alguma forma todas pareciam demonstrar certa melancolia . Mas não importava o quão belas fossem , eram todas providas de traços orientais , possuíam cabelos escuros , olhos puxados e castanhos , vestiam trajes nupciais , sem dúvidas eram verdadeiras obras primas da natureza ._

" _Muito em breve , aquele belo par de olhos azuis fará parte de minha coleção ..." – Tocava o rosto de uma das suas "bonecas" ao sonhar acordado ._

_....._

_Desde que tivera aquela visão da Jóia de Quatro Almas , as premonições de Arcanna aos poucos se tornavam já não tão nítidas . Ao caminhar dentro daquele cômodo onde Anabelle um dia contara a sua história para Naraku em busca de um livro , olhou-se no espelho . Ao fitar o seu reflexo , ficou a observar a pedra vermelha que jazia em sua testa . A tocou sutilmente com o dedo indicador ainda a fitar seu reflexo , parecendo perdida nele , e ao concentrar-se nele , podia ver a silhueta da mulher que fora um dia , uma bela donzela de cabelos longos , lisos e acobreados . Já não era nem sombra daquilo hoje , guardava apenas a sua essência ._

" _Quando sofremos os males de uma maldição , é irreversível , temos que carregá-la para o resto de nossas vidas ..." – Ao refletir sobre isso , assimilava a sua história de vida a do hanyou ._

_Podia ouvir o barulho do vento que ao soprar , batia nos vitrais da janela , aos poucos a neve começava a cair mais intensamente , era o presságio da chegada do youkai . Resolveu procurar o casal para alertá-los , saiu do cômodo em direção ao quarto de Anabelle onde os dois encontravam-se ._

_Bateu na porta para avisá-los de sua presença e então a abriu , podendo avistar os dois deitados , a jovem ruiva adormecida jazia com a cabeça repousada no peito do meio-youkai , e este por sua vez acordado , brincava com alguns fios de cabelo dela ao acariciá-los ._

_- Podemos falar ? – Arcanna perguntou em baixo tom para não acordar Anabelle ._

_Ele assentiu apenas com a cabeça em silêncio . Cuidadosamente afastou a jovem de si e deitou sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro , assim que levantou-se da cama ajeitou a coberta sobre ela , subindo-a mais um pouco para aquecê-la . Arcanna o observava e em silêncio admirava todo o carinho que o meio-youkai antes desprovido de boas intenções demonstrava pela garota humana . _

_- Siga-me . – Quando ele finalmente terminou de se levantar e preparou-se para ouvi-la , ela disse e passou a caminhar na frente para guiá-lo ._

_Os dois desceram até o porão , onde a mulher costumava fazer as suas previsões e seus encantamentos . Ao chegarem ao salão redondo onde a enorme mandala gravada no chão jazia , ainda de costas para ele , a sacerdotisa disse :_

_- Ainda pretende buscar o poder da jóia quando seu pacto com Anabelle for desfeito ._

_- Sim . – Respondeu de prontidão ._

_- Mesmo sabendo que ela pode demorar anos para ressurgir ? – Virou-se de frente para ele ao perguntar ._

_- Faz idéia do tamanho poder que ela possui ? – Ele perguntou ._

_- Todo e qualquer objeto que carrega consigo tamanho poder , carrega também uma maldição . Algo tão cobiçado pela ganância não pode trazer benefícios que supram os seus malefícios ._

_- Bobagem . – Desdenhou das palavras da mulher ._

_- Vê essa pedra ? – A sacerdotisa apontou para a jóia vermelha em sua testa . _

_- O que tem ela ? – Perguntou sem dar muita importância ._

_- Talvez o poder dela não seja tão ilimitado quanto ao da jóia que procura , mas ela me custou mais do que pensa ... – A mulher fitava-o seriamente ao falar . – Quantos anos acha que eu tenho , Naraku ? _

_- Aonde quer chegar ? – Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas ao perguntar ._

_- Quando eu era jovem , existia um boato de que existia um artefato que trazia consigo um grande poder ... – A mulher andou até a mandala e sentou-se sobre ela – Eu havia acabado de me tornar uma das renomadas Sacerdotisas da Lua com muito esforço quando ouvi falar sobre essa história ._

_O hanyou ficou calado apenas prestando atenção nas palavras da mulher , parecia que aos poucos passava a levá-las mais a sério ._

_- Pesquisando sobre o objeto , descobri que era uma pedra , na verdade um rubi , e descobri também qual era o seu poder , desvendava o futuro . Mas havia um porém , que eu considerava banal demais ... – Naquele momento , ela passou a mão pela mandala . – Aquele que o possuísse , por mais que soubesse do que aconteceria , não poderia revelar o futuro para ninguém , se o fizesse , infringiria uma das leis da natureza, que é não mudar o curso dos acontecimentos , só quem tem esse direito é a grande Mãe, por isso quem desobedece à lei ,seria punido ... Na minha cabeça , não fazia sentido uma idéia daquelas .Afinal de contas , se não pudesse mudar o futuro , que serventia teria a pedra ? _

_- E como você a conseguiu ? – Ele perguntou ._

_- Dizia a lenda que sete sacerdotisas deveriam num ritual tentar invocá-la , e quando ela surgisse , a mesma escolheria quem a possuiria . Como eu havia me tornado uma das mais importantes sacerdotisas naquela época , já estava capacitada a participar da seita . Assim o fizemos , depois de várias tentativas fracassadas , a pedra finalmente surgiu diante de nós ... Para a minha surpresa , ela me escolheu . – A mulher parou de falar por um momento e então fitou o hanyou – Fiquei cega pelo poder da pedra , em pouco tempo descobri o futuro sobre meu reino , e também sobre a vida de muitas pessoas , a única previsão que falhava em tentar fazer era a de meu próprio futuro . Um dia , acabei me apaixonando por um homem , um guerreiro ..._

_Ela parou de falar novamente , mas dessa vez demorou a retomar o discurso , parecia ter sentido um forte nó na garganta , na verdade controlava suas emoções arduamente naquele momento , mas apesar disso , era notável como aquela lembrança lhe doía ._

_- O meu futuro não podia prever , mas o dele sim ... A pedra me mostrou que ele morreria em uma guerra . Desesperada , em um impulso tomado pelo coração apaixonado , contei à ele sobre a minha visão e não permiti que fosse à aquela guerra ... – Suspirou antes de prosseguir – Da maneira mais cruel , descobri que quando um destino é traçado , não pode ser mudado . Consegui salvá-lo da guerra , mas não da peste que se alastrou em nossa terra . Não foi à guerra , mas morreu da doença de qualquer forma . Com o coração partido , sem já enxergar razão para viver , peguei a espada a qual ele utilizava em suas batalhas e tentei tirar minha própria vida . Mas mesmo atravessando meu coração com ela , não morri ._

_O hanyou estava surpreso com a história , mas confuso também . Tentava entender até onde a mulher tentava chegar narrando tudo aquilo para ele ._

_- Às vezes viver pode ser um castigo pior do que a morte . A punição para aquele que tenta mudar o curso da natureza é tornar-se um "imortal" . As pessoas acreditam que viver para sempre é um privilégio , mas posso dizer convictamente que é a pior das maldições . No momento em que eu deveria ter morrido , a pedra fundiu-se ao meu corpo , tornou-se parte de mim ... Eu assisti a morte de todos aqueles que conheci e me apeguei além do homem que amei , assisti a queda de vários heróis , assisti também um plebeu tornar-se rei ao tirar uma espada de uma pedra , e sei que ainda assistirei muitos trunfos e fracassos . Porém, a minha solidão jamais poderá ser suprida , pois os anos que não passam para mim passam para aqueles à minha volta . Quanto mais eu tentar intervir no tempo , mais tempo terei que conviver com isso , e admito , já estou cansada , chega um momento que nada mais é novidade, Naraku ... As histórias se repetem no tempo , às vezes não preciso nem mesmo tentar prever o futuro para adivinhar o que acontecerá , pois as coisas acabam se tornando previsíveis._

_- A Jóia de Quatro Almas não é como essa pedra, sacerdotisa . _

_- Talvez os poderes sejam distintos , mas o fato é que ela também carrega uma maldição consigo . Aquele que a possui está fadado à tragédia . Aqueles que buscam o poder acima de tudo acabam tornando-se cegos e se deixam dominar por ele , buscam controlar , mas acabam sendo controlados ..._

_Ele se calou e pensativo fitou o chão . Não queria demonstrar ,mas as palavras da sacerdotisa haviam intrigado-o . Por mais que não quisesse admitir , a situação dos dois era parecida olhando de certo ângulo . O humano que deu origem à ele ao servir de alimento aos vários youkais que invadiram a gruta onde estava abrigado queria a jóia para obter a sacerdotisa , o meio-youkai que Naraku detestava queria a jóia para tornar-se humano e também ficar com a sacerdotisa , e ele , Naraku , desejava tornar-se um youkai completo com o poder do objeto . Por mais que ele tenha sido o causador da tragédia que se acercou de seu inimigo meio-youkai e da sacerdotisa , o motivo foi simples e puramente a jóia . E no final , nenhum dos três conseguiu obter o desejado ,a tragédia fora de certa forma em vão ._

_- Como pretende derrotar o Youkai da Neve ? – A mulher perguntou , interrompendo os pensamentos dele ._

_- Até agora não havia pensado nisso ... – Admitiu ._

_- É um youkai de gelo , a fraqueza dele só pode ser uma . – Ela disse ._

_- O calor . – Ele concluiu ._

_A mulher tirou de sua cintura uma espada que ali estava embainhada e a ergueu para o hanyou para que ele a pegasse . Era uma espada ocidental , seu cabo era banhado à prata e em sua ponta havia uma lua crescente feita de uma pedra branca , conhecida como pedra da lua . Pegou o objeto em suas duas mãos e ficou a fitá-lo , olhando-o não parecia possuir nada demais , não parecia ser mais do que uma espada comum .Porém , ao movimentá-la notou sua lâmina envolver-se por uma aura dourada , quente ._

_- O poder dela é limitado , poderá usá-lo no máximo três vezes , por isso , quando for realmente usá-lo , tenha certeza de que obterá sucesso . – A mulher disse . _

_Ele colocou a espada embainhada em sua cintura , assentiu com a cabeça à orientação da sacerdotisa ._

_- Vá até Anabelle , ela precisa de seu conforto ... – Finalizou finalmente a conversa ._

_Sem nada mais dizer , Naraku encaminhou-se até a escada de pedras e a subiu , a cada degrau pisado , a conversa que tivera com a mulher vinha à sua mente e nela parecia latejar , cada palavra dita naquele porão ficara gravada nela e de lá parecia que jamais sairia . _

_Ao andar pelos corredores e no seu final avistar uma janela aberta , pela quantidade de neve que com o vento entrava , percebia que o momento do youkai surgir cada vez mais se aproximava ._

_Adentrou o quarto da jovem que ainda dormia , e então sentou-se na beira da cama apenas observando-a . Como se pudesse sentir a chegada do hanyou , ela abriu lentamente os olhos fitando-o e sorriu . Ainda deitada , ergueu sua mão para ele como se o chamasse para perto . Com um meio sorriso esboçado dos lábios , Naraku inclinou seu corpo e esticou seu braço , tocando as pontas de seus dedos aos dela , daquela forma os dois podiam ver nitidamente o fio dourado que ligava os seus mindinhos . Não tardou para que suas mãos se encontrassem , e então , aproveitando-se daquele momento a sós , o meio-youkai ao engatinhar sobre a cama até ficar sobre Anabelle , deixou seu corpo por cima do da jovem ainda deitada . Antes de provar mais uma vez os lábios doces da humana , quis olhar dentro de seus olhos azuis e perder-se dentro deles mais uma vez . Ao fitar o sorriso doce naquele rosto tão belo não pôde resistir , com sua mão direita afastou alguns fios alaranjados que estavam sobre a face delicada dela e então a beijou mais uma vez . _

_Os braços dela envolveram a sua nuca , afagando os longos e ondulados cabelos negros do hanyou , enquanto isso as mãos dele desciam a coberta que antes cobria o corpo dela para poderem explorar o seu corpo novamente . Em pouco tempo ambos começavam a trocar carícias ousadas e a compartilhar suspiros e gemidos discretos . Apesar do frio lá fora , eles despiam um ao outro sem pressa , revelando seus corpos e colando-os em um abraço caloroso enquanto entrelaçavam suas línguas naquele beijo que conforme se prolongava, tornava-se mais ardente ._

_Não demoraram para tornarem-se um só outra vez , mas de um modo mais moderado nesse momento . Ele a possuía com menos violência que da primeira vez , parecia mais carinhoso , cuidadoso . Ela inclinava a cabeça para trás e seus olhos reviravam sutilmente quando sentia que o ápice de seu prazer se aproximava , enquanto isso a língua dele explorava seu pescoço e seu rosto , causando-lhe fortes arrepios pelo corpo ._

_Finalmente e novamente , dividiram seus orgasmos juntos ,e quando o ato foi encerrado , permaneceram deitados , aquecendo o corpo um do outro naquele abraço . Ambos fecharam os olhos e o único som que podiam ouvir era o de suas respirações ,até que Naraku findou o silêncio :_

_- Vou protegê-la , custe o que custar ... – Sussurrou no ouvido dela ._

_Ao ouvir as palavras dele , o abraçou mais forte do que já o abraçava. Ele pôde sentir os batimentos acelerados do coração dela e então afagou seus cabelos e passou a olhar em seus olhos . Os orbes vermelho sangue , que para muitos era o reflexo da crueldade e da escuridão , um verdadeiro abismo de maldade, agora para aquela mulher transbordava serenidade e algo inédito para eles , sinceridade ._

_- Não partirei sem você Anabelle , não irei a lugar algum sem você . Quando o inverno acabar, passaremos todas as primaveras , verões , outonos e até a própria estação do frio juntos ._

_Um sorriso radiante se abriu no rosto da jovem , novamente seus olhos foram cobertos por um brilho radiante de alegria . Uma lágrima rolou pelo canto de um de seus olhos , mas não transmitia tristeza e sim uma plena felicidade . Talvez jamais houvesse sentido algo assim em sua vida , e ele podia dizer o mesmo . Ambos estavam tomados por aquele sentimento e por aquele contentamento , certamente não deveria existir mais nada no mundo que pudesse trazer tanta satisfação para os dois amantes . _

_Mas infelizmente, aquele momento não poderia durar para sempre . A nevasca havia começado , talvez o youkai da neve não tardasse a aparecer , o casal vestiu-se . Anabelle notou Naraku pegar uma espada que estava no chão e embainhá-la novamente em sua cintura ._

_- Que espada é essa ? – Perguntou ._

_- Aquela sacerdotisa me deu , vai me ajudar a derrotar o tal youkai . – Naraku fitou-a tentando lhe passar segurança ._

_Os olhos da jovem estremeceram , pôde notar o temor ofuscar seu brilho novamente . Nunca sentira tanta vontade de acabar com uma situação como aquela tão depressa , e mais , com suas __**próprias mãos**__ ._

_Ao aproximar-se da janela e passar a mão sobre seu vidro para tirar o embaçado causado pelo frio e olhar para fora , notou que o chão já estava coberto pelo grosso tapete branco formado pela neve . Os galhos secos das árvores também estavam cobertos pelo branco gelo , as pessoas estavam acolhidas dentro de suas moradias buscando aquecimento . _

_Anabelle vestiu a capa de veludo por cima do vestido e foi até Naraku , ficando ao seu lado e observando lá fora ._

_De repente os olhos azuis da jovem arregalaram-se e seu rosto empalideceu , Naraku fitou-a preocupado ao ver o corpo dela tremer por completo , como se estivesse entrando em um estado de hipotermia ._

_- Ele está próximo , posso sentir ... – Ela sussurrou ._

_Arcanna , sentada sobre a mandala do porão de olhos fechados , abriu-os repentinamente e levantou-se bruscamente ._

" _O inverno finalmente chegou !"_

_Em um redemoinho feito de neve , o corpo pálido do youkai branco se materializou enfrente à fonte onde a água que da estátua de anjo jorrava , congelada parecia feita de vidro . Os fios brancos e lisos da franja dele cobriam seus olhos , que quando ele levantava o rosto e o vento gelado passava pelos seus cabelos fazendo-os voar , finalmente mostravam-se, prateados e fúnebres ._

_- Minha noiva , esperei ansiosamente por este dia ... – A voz grave, rouca e mórbida , desprovida de emoções , ecoava por todo o local nitidamente ,fazendo com que as pessoas dentro de suas casas abrissem leves brechas da janela para observarem amedrontadas o que se passava ._

_- Oh não , ele chegou !! – A pequena Yoru fitava-o de uma das enormes janelas do palacete ._

_- Anabelle , não saia desse quarto . – Aquilo fora mais uma ordem do que um pedido ._

_- Mas eu não posso deixar que você vá sozinho ! – Ela o olhou e ao vê-lo aproximar-se da porta , seguiu-o . _

_- Não saia . – Com o semblante sério , fitou-a nos olhos , apenas reforçando o que havia dito antes ._

" _Chegou a hora , finalmente ." – Ele pensou , apesar de não demonstrar , um nervosismo abatia-se de seu corpo internamente ._

_- Não me faças esperar muito , raio de Sol . Minha paciência tem limite . – Aquela voz amedrontadora ecoou novamente ._

_Naraku apressou seus passos para sair do quarto , mas aquela mão delicada segurou o seu braço , parando-o ._

_- Naraku !! – O pavor em seu tom e em seu olhar era explícito ._

_- Não se preocupe Anabelle, esse pesadelo acabará logo . – Ao dizer essas palavras , tocou o rosto da jovem acariciando-o , tentando acalmá-la ._

_Antes que ele saísse do cômodo , a jovem o beijou mais uma vez , a última . Sentia a mão dela que segurava o seu braço tremer enquanto os dois colavam seus lábios naquele breve beijo . Antes de ir , olhou-a mais uma vez nos olhos , para que durante aquela batalha , se ele passasse por alguma dificuldade , pudesse lembrar daqueles olhos azuis como o céu e buscar a força neles ._

_Finalmente apartou-se dela e foi em rumo ao seu destino , finalmente cumpriria aquela promessa .Quando o youkai em passos lentos , aproximava-se da entrada do palacete , deparou-se com Naraku em sua porta ._

_- O que um hanyou como tu faz aqui ? – O inverno encarnado disse ._

_- É uma pena , youkai . Mas infelizmente , este hanyou tomou o seu lugar . – Ainda na situação que se encontrava , o sarcasmo e o sutil deboche não se perderam em seus receios ._

_- O que queres dizer com isso , ser inferior ? – A voz fria e sem emoções ecoava mais uma vez ._

_- ... Que a sua noiva não poderá ir com você , pois já pertence a outro . – O tom dele tornava-se desafiador ._

_- Vou lhe ensinar a não brincar com o senhor das neves . – Enquanto o youkai falava , uma névoa densa se formava – Ninguém rouba o que é meu , muito menos um mero híbrido ._

_Naraku naquele momento se posicionou para um combate , colocou sua mão sobre o cabo da espada que recebera de Arcanna e manteve-se atento a qualquer movimento que o youkai tentasse fazer ._

_- Se acha que essa névoa vai me impedir de enxergá-lo , não se iluda . – Esboçou um sorriso de canto ao falar ._

_- Tolo . – O youkai afirmou – Minha intenção não é debilitar teus olhos , mas sim teus movimentos ._

_Quando o hanyou iria dar um passo à frente para finalmente dar início à uma luta , suas pernas não conseguiram sair do lugar . Ao olhar para baixo , notou que a névoa que ali havia se condensado , havia tornado-se gelo e envolvido suas pernas até a altura de seus joelhos . Jamais vira gelo tão resistente como aquele ._

_- Ah ! – Anabelle gritou e caiu deitada no chão sem conseguir mover seus pés como se estes estivessem paralisados , e tamanho era o frio que sentia neles que doía como se fossem farpas . Inclinou seu corpo , meio sentada ainda sobre o chão , puxou a sua saia um pouco para cima até a altura de suas canelas , com certo esforço conseguiu desamarrar as botinas e ao olhar as suas pernas e pés por dentro delas viu-os pálidos e gelados , como se estivessem mergulhados no gelo . – Naraku!! – Em um súbito disse para si mesma e então olhou para o seu dedo mindinho , podendo ver o fio daquela promessa reluzir intensamente ._

" _Maldição !" – O hanyou pensava ao tentar locomover-se e não conseguir de forma alguma .Enquanto isso o youkai de gelo aproximava-se lentamente e em uma de suas mãos materializava uma enorme farpa feita de gelo maciço ._

_- Te arrependerás de ter entrado em meu caminho , escória da raça . – O youkai dizia enquanto levantava a sua mão a segurar a farpa e mirá-la em direção ao hanyou , pronto para arremessá-la._

_....._

_**Continua ...**_

**_

* * *

_**

Ana Shadow Wolf : Meniiiineeeeee ! Aaaaain , eu fico tão emocionada que você esteja gostando do meu casalzinho Naraky & Anabelle !!! *---*

Se tratando de Naraku , ele é um tchutchuco até naquela forma de "gororoba " ! *---* /fãaoextremo

Mas é isso aí mesmo ! A gente tem que aproveitar que nas fics a gente pode usar e abusar dos personagens , he he he ! Méeeeow Déooooows ! ( credo ,tô falando que nem uma beesha XD ) Quero ver a judiação que você fez com o Freddy Krueger ! O_O Hiuahaiuhaia eu morria de medo dele quando era mais nova XD

Se o Naraku fará alguma coisa de útil ( é claro que ele tem que fazer, ele é o protagonista ) , você saberá ... nos próximos capítulos , a essa mesma hora , nesse mesmo can... Erh , tá tá , chega , chega ! XD hhauihauia

Nyaaaaa , muito muito muuuito obrigada pelas reviews de cada dia ! Faz uma ficwriter feliiiiz ! \^_^/ ( Nossa ,acabo de ter um dejavu ... eu já disse isso antes ? o.o) Espero que tenha gostado desse episódio também ! ^_^

Amanda Catarina : Aaaaai GIZUIIIS ! Que honra , você lendo minha fiiic !!! *----* Aaaai , muito obrigadaaa !!! Espero que você goste , fico feliz que tenha apreciado a idéia , mas conforme a fic for evoluindo , não repare se eu viajar lindamente ou fazer uma "melosidade" exagerada demais , as vezes eu me empolgo lindamente , aí já viu ne XD

Menina , o nome da fic foi baseado em uma música que há bastante tempo uma professora de canto minha passou , na verdade ela é instrumental e eu usava como vocalise . É tema de um filme antigo , protagonizado pelo ator que fez os primeiros filmes do Super-Homen , chamado _Somewhere in Time_ , mas em português foi traduzido como _Em Algum Lugar do Passado _, aí foi daí que surgiu o nome ^_^

Nyaaa , espero que curta a leitura =D Conforme a história for se desenrolando , a origem dos personagens vai sendo revelada , você vai ver ;)

Gente , estou super feliz com as reviews !! Muitissiiiimo obrigada por lerem e por acompanharem a minha histórinha - novela XD

Até a próximaaa !!!!!


	15. Batalha no gelo

Heeeey , gente ... Puuuxa , já estamos no episódio 15 !! O_o

Bem , finalmente deixando um pouco o clima meloso de lado ... Uma ligeira ação para vocês neste capítulo! :D ( Acho que não sou muito boa em narrar batalhas , mas enfim ... espero que gostem ^_^ )

* * *

_- Te arrependerás de ter entrado em meu caminho , escória da raça . – O youkai dizia enquanto levantava a sua mão a segurar a farpa e mirá-la em direção ao hanyou , pronto para arremessá-la._

_....._

_Os olhos vermelhos do hanyou arregalaram-se diante da situação em que ele se encontrava . Podia contar os segundos para que aquele youkai o acertasse com aquela "lança" de gelo . Não temia por si , mas sim pela humana que se encontrava dentro daquele palacete. Mas apesar de qualquer tipo de temor ou nervosismo , a sua mente brilhante não havia se perdido , e claro que não seria o gelo que o impediria de se locomover . _

_Não usaria o calor da espada para livrar suas pernas congeladas, afinal de contas sabia bem que só teria três chances para acertar o senhor do inverno. Quando o youkai do frio estava quase a um milímetro de acertá-lo com aquela farpa , o hanyou esboçou um meio sorriso em seus lábios , e então de suas costas e também de seus pés até então congelados , vários tentáculos surgiram e miraram suas pontas afiadas para o poderoso e nobre oponente em um movimento repentino._

_Em reflexos ágeis , o youkai desviou de cada tentáculo que tentava acertá-lo e então ,após descartar a farpa , com um soprar gélido e branco de vento a sair das palmas de suas mãos , congelava aqueles tentáculos e fazia-os despedaçarem-se como se fossem vidro ._

_- És habilidoso , mas não o suficiente . – Aquela voz ecoava novamente ._

_- Hu ,hu,hu – O hanyou ria confiante . – Não me subestime ._

_Os tentáculos que haviam se despedaçado , apesar de já não possuírem as pontas afiadas , o rombo que se formara neles com a perda de seus pedaços abria espaço para que o Miasma de Naraku saísse e se espalhasse pelo local onde os dois batalhavam ._

_- Não acreditas que teu veneno seja o suficiente para me intoxicar não é , híbrido ? – Em um tom tranquilo ,sempre desprovido de qualquer tipo de emoção ele falava ._

_É claro que o Miasma havia sido uma forma de distrair o youkai , e pelo que parecia , ele havia caído . Naraku embrenhou-se na névoa densa e escura de seu próprio veneno púrpura e então , num salto , pairou atrás do youkai que estava de costas para si . Em movimentos rápidos , desembainhou a espada e ao ver sua lâmina reluzir ,investiu contra seu adversário . Por um triz não acertou o coração de gelo do indivíduo , mas assim como ele , este também era rápido e parecia poder prever os movimentos do hanyou . Como o soprar do vento , o youkai desviou do ataque , não fora rápido o suficiente para poupar o seu ombro , que se rachou e passou a transpirar com o corte , ao invés de escorrer sangue do ferimento , uma pequena porção de água jorrava . _

" _O primeiro golpe já foi , só me restam dois ." – Naraku pensou ao fitar a espada._

_- Interessante , parece que tu já sabias de minha vinda ... – O youkai virou-se de frente para o hanyou , com uma das mãos a segurar o seu ombro machucado – Te preparaste muito bem , devo parabeniza-lo de fato, no entanto ... – A mão repousada sobre o ombro envolveu-se em uma aura branca , aos poucos aquela ferida foi se fechando na medida em que pequenos cristais de gelo ali se formavam . – Teus esforços não serão suficiente ._

_Naraku franziu o cenho ao observar o corte feito pela lâmina de sua espada no ombro de seu adversário fechar-se por completo . Gastara um golpe em vão , teria que ter muita cautela antes de aplicar os próximos ._

_......_

_A paralisia das pernas da jovem já havia passado , finalmente conseguira se levantar ao apoiar-se na cama . Amarrou os cadarços de suas botinas novamente e em passos largos, apressados , saiu do quarto à procura da sacerdotisa . Antes que chegasse até o local onde a mulher sempre se enclausurava para praticar magia , encontrou-a no corredor , no súbito de sua pressa esbarrou-se de frente com a mulher ._

_- Senhora , preciso fazer algo para ajudar o Naraku ! – Em um tom desesperado ela falava – Sozinho , ele não vai conseguir !!_

_- Ele não batalhará sozinho . – A mulher afirmou – Terá uma boa ajuda, confie . _

_- Como assim ? – A jovem perguntava ao fitar a sacerdotisa com os olhos arregalados ._

_A mulher nada disse , a sua resposta à pergunta desesperada da jovem foi um pequeno sorriso esboçado em seus lábios sempre tão sérios ._

_......_

_- Escute , hanyou – Ele fez uma breve pausa antes de prosseguir – Se me deixares passar de uma forma pacífica , pouparei tua vida se esta for a vontade de minha noiva ._

_Naraku respondeu o condicionamento do youkai de prontidão com um riso debochado ._

_- Observe – O hanyou disse e então mostrou seu dedo mindinho , um fio dourado amarrado à ele podia ser visto bem de leve . – Está vendo ? Esse pequeno fio me liga à humana que você deseja . Tudo aquilo que fizer contra mim afetará também à ela . E agora , o que vai fazer ? – A essência perversa dele enfim não se perdera . Seu tom além de debochado era desafiador , era incontestável que aquela situação começava a diverti-lo ._

_- Estás blefando ! – A primeira alteração naquela voz pôde ser notada ._

_O youkai inclinou seu rosto para cima e então pôde ver a bela humana que ele conhecera ainda bem nova agora já uma mulher na flor de sua juventude e beleza . Ela estava quase atirada ao vidro da janela , suas mãos tocavam os vitrais , seus olhos azuis preocupados voltavam-se ao hanyou , em um dos mindinhos dela o mesmo fio dourado existia e estendia-se até o meio-youkai que o desafiava ._

_Apesar de seu semblante emoção nenhuma se mostrar , por dentro seu corpo aquecia em fúria o que o tornava mais vulnerável naquele momento ._

_Em um movimento surpreendente tanto para o youkai quanto para o meio-youkai ,a lâmina de uma outra espada acertou as costas do homem de gelo , rachando levemente a pele e rasgando a sua túnica branca naquele local . Ao virar-se para ver quem teria sido o atrevido , deparou-se com um homem montado em um cavalo a segurar uma espada com um pano amarrado ao rosto na altura do nariz até a boca protegendo-o do Miasma ._

_- Quem és tu , humano insolente ? – O youkai em um salto afastava-se , dando tempo para que uma névoa branca aos poucos reconstituísse a parte de suas costas que fora ferida ._

_- De que adianta me apresentar para alguém que está prestes a morrer ? – O homem disse ._

_- Hitomi ... – Anabelle sussurrou ao olhar o combate da janela e em seguida abriu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação ._

_Naraku , aproveitando que a atenção do youkai da neve havia se voltado ao humano , ficou a espreita esperando um melhor momento para atacá-lo com a espada que a sacerdotisa havia lhe dado . Ao fitar o hanyou , Hitomi pareceu compreender seu plano , os dois trocaram olhares e sorrisos . Apesar de odiarem um ao outro , naquele momento um único motivo os unia , este era uma mulher ._

_Que ironia do destino , dois inimigos aliando-se para salvar a sua paixão em comum , mais irônico ainda era um deles ser um hanyou que até pouco tempo atrás considerava tal situação ridícula e sem propósito algum ._

_- Venha me pegar , youkai !! – O humano provocou-o , puxou as rédeas do cavalo fazendo-o empinar e em seguida correr ._

_Os olhos prateados e insensíveis acompanharam os movimentos do homem que passava a correr em círculos como se quisesse atraí-lo . Não saiu do lugar , apenas ergueu suas mãos na direção dele , e como fizera anteriormente , de suas palmas envolvidas por um youki branco , uma névoa se formava e se condensava envolta do cavalo em que o humano estava montado . Lentamente as patas do animal começavam a congelar , Hitomi ao notar que o youkai concentrava sua energia toda para ele , em um sinal gestual com a cabeça quis dizer a Naraku que era a hora certa de atacar ._

_Num único impulso , o hanyou atravessou o corpo do youkai com a espada . A lâmina desta ardia em uma temperatura tão quente que ao atravessar aquela "rocha" feita de gelo fazia um barulho semelhante ao de algo frio em contato ao calor fritando . Enquanto a espada o atravessava , uma fumaça branca saía de seu corpo como se sua pele gélida evaporasse . Embora o rosto desprovido de expressões não demonstrasse dor , o corpo do youkai se contorcia e pendia para frente . Numa atitude desesperada , com a pouca força que ainda tinha , acertou o hanyou com o seu cotovelo resistente e afiado como uma farpa de gelo , ferindo-o no abdômen e atirando-o longe , esquecendo-se do que o mesmo lhe dissera antes ._

_Ao ser arremessado pelo golpe , só pôde pensar em uma única coisa , na verdade, em uma única pessoa :_

" _Anabelle !" – Sua mente se alarmava enquanto o seu corpo caía deitado sobre a neve , quase afundando ali diante o impacto ._

_- Naraku ! – Hitomi gritou preocupado não com a saúde do hanyou , mas sim com a da humana ._

_......_

_- Ah ! – A jovem ruiva gritou no ápice da dor e então caiu de joelhos no chão abraçando o próprio corpo . _

_Arcanna , que ainda estava diante dela , no mesmo momento abaixou-se tentando ajudá-la a se levantar . Anabelle sentiu o vestido grudar e umedecer na altura de sua barriga onde seus braços ainda estavam , ao tirá-los e olhar para baixo arregalou os olhos diante do susto . Podia ver o sangue passar a transbordar o tecido , ao fitar seus braços via que estes também estavam manchados pelo líquido vermelho , apesar da dor aguda , a jovem ao ser ajudada pela sacerdotisa , num ímpeto de desespero segurou-se na barra do vestido da mulher e com a voz trêmula disse :_

_- Ajude ... – Fez uma breve pausa por conta da dor - Ajude o Naraku !! – Implorou ._

_A pequena Yoru aparecia no corredor e ao ver o estado de sua admirada amiga arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto . Antes que começasse a entrar em maior desespero a sacerdotisa a cortou :_

_- Yoru , suba até meu quarto e traga-me uma garrafa de vidro verde escuro ! – A mulher ordenou – Rápido ! – Enfatizou ._

_A menina não disse nada , apenas correu desesperada em rumo as escadas e as subiu às pressas , cumprindo o que lhe fora mandado ._

" _Naraku , busque forças e fique bem , ou do contrário Anabelle sucumbirá !" – A mulher pensava ._

_......_

_Apesar da dor , o youkai lentamente tirava a espada de seu abdômen sem permitir que sequer um gemido soasse pelos seus lábios , apesar do calor já ter corroído sua barriga de forma que ali um rombo aos poucos se formasse .O gelo que o compunha passava a tornar-se água , seus cabelos brancos e lisos grudavam ao seu rosto que transpirava . Quando finalmente conseguia tirar aquela espada de si , a jogava no chão como se nada fosse e voltava o seu olhar para o humano , já que o hanyou havia sumido na neve ._

_A morbidez de seu olhar e a secura de seus gestos eram apavorantes . O homem ao olhar o estado do youkai chegava a sentir um arrepio de horror subir à sua espinha . Parecia um boneco sem vida , apesar do ferimento profundo na altura do estômago o ser tornava a ficar de corpo ereto como se nada houvesse acontecido . O mais assustador é que aquele buraco causado pelo calor da espada havia atravessado o seu corpo de tal forma que o homem montado ao cavalo podia ver através daquele furo o outro lado da paisagem como se fosse uma janela e ainda assim aquele maldito mantinha-se de pé ._

_- Impossível ... – Sussurrou , atônito ._

_- Criaturas ingênuas , poderiam evitar suas mortes dolorosas , mas agora já não estou disposto a poupá-los ... Irão sucumbir ao inverno !_

_Naraku aos poucos sentava-se sobre a neve colocando suas mãos sobre o ferimento causado pelo youkai , aos poucos este se regenerava , para a sua sorte havia sido superficial . O que mais o afligia era pensar na dor que a humana ligada à ele por aquele elo deveria ter sentido . Ao olhar à sua frente , via mais adiante o humano defender-se das lâminas de gelo que o youkai lançava com a sua espada , rebatendo-as , porém nem todas podiam ser evitadas , estas acabavam por acertar seu braço de raspão . Mais à esquerda , a espada que a sacerdotisa havia concedido ao hanyou jazia na neve ._

" _Só me resta mais um golpe ..." – Refletiu enquanto terminava de levantar ._

_Fechou os olhos por um breve momento , buscando manter a calma para encontrar uma solução para aquele problema . De repente , a imagem daqueles belos olhos azuis surgiu como um relâmpago iluminando a sua mente . Lembrara-se que em seu ultimo encontro com a humana antes de partir para a batalha , olhara profundamente dentro daqueles olhos para que em um momento difícil como aqueles eles pudessem lhe dar forças para continuar . Naquela hora , uma luz pareceu se abater de suas idéias , o olhar do hanyou mostrou-se imponente e destemido ._

_Saltou à longa distância , o mais alto que pôde , e enquanto caía em direção ao chão , mirava o seu corpo em cima do youkai que batalhava com o humano arduamente ._

_Mais uma vez uma dúzia de tentáculos saíam de seu corpo , mas estes ao invés de atravessarem o corpo do oponente se enroscavam neste e pareciam nele grudar . De seus poros , fumaça feita de Miasma saía com intensidade ._

_- Afaste-se , Hitomi ! – Ele ordenou , enquanto seu corpo cada vez mais se aproximava do inimigo ._

_Inerte , o youkai da neve inclinou seu rosto para olhá-lo enquanto o humano acatando o que lhe fora dito fez seu cavalo em um salto distanciar-se dos dois ._

_Das costas de Naraku , oito patas de aranha se materializavam e cresciam , a parte de cima de seu kimono passava a se deteriorar , assim expondo o seu abdômen . Na medida que seu corpo aproximava-se ao do youkai , um sorriso maligno se esboçava em seus lábios, fazendo o humano que o assistia arrepiar-se enquanto ele passava a dizer :_

_- Já que não parece possível derrotá-lo , decidi fazê-lo se tornar parte do meu corpo ! – Tal afirmação se seguiu de uma gargalhada alta e perversa ._

_Pela primeira vez , os olhos prateados sem emoção alguma arregalaram-se mostrando uma pitada de desespero , enquanto uma luz azul turquesa envolvia o abdômen de Naraku e aos poucos este parecia sugá-lo ._

_....._

_Arcanna derramou parte do líquido que havia na garrafa trazida pela criança sobre o local onde um ferimento havia aberto na jovem humana . _

_- Engraçado , já não sinto mais dor , é estranho . – Anabelle disse confusa - Naraku deve estar bem não é ?_

_Arcanna também confusa , rasgou o vestido da jovem no local manchado de sangue e surpreendeu-se ao ver que sua pele estava intacta , sem ferimento algum ._

_- Se havia uma ferida aqui , foi regenerada . O mesmo aconteceu com Naraku, suponho . – A sacerdotisa afirmou ._

_- A senhorita Anabelle vai ficar bem ? – A pequena Yoru perguntou em um tom preocupado , aproximando-se da jovem de cabelos cor de fogo ._

_Anabelle ao ver a preocupação da criança , aproximou sua mão delicadamente do rosto infantil e o acariciou , em seguida esboçou um sorriso terno e fraternal ._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem pequena Yoru , não se preocupe ! – A jovem afirmou ._

_......_

_Sentindo que sua hora não tardaria a chegar se não tomasse uma atitude . Assistindo seu corpo aos poucos derreter , em um súbito extinto de sobrevivência o youkai envolveu-se em um tornado de neve , o forte vento produzido por ele atirou tanto o hanyou quanto o humano para longe ._

_Apesar de ser um youkai completo contra um humano e um meio-youkai , criaturas consideradas inferiores aos seus olhos , havia de convir que naquela situação não teria chances contra os dois . Não conseguiria derrotá-los naquele momento , ainda mais vulnerável como estava . Mas também não desistiria de levar a humana , ela era a sua noiva , e à ele pertenceria de qualquer jeito ._

_Ainda envolvido pelo tornado e pela sua ira , nele flutuou em direção ao palacete , sem poupar as paredes e os vitrais , quebrando-os em fúria , adentrou o recinto atrás da mulher ._

" _Mas esse imbecil ..." – Naraku no auge de sua raiva , levantando-se após mais uma vez ter sido atirado longe , pensou e em seguida , apressadamente , foi rumo ao palacete ._

_O youkai ao passar pela porta de madeira , já no quarto da jovem , encaminhou-se ao corredor e então a avistou junto à sacerdotisa e à uma criança ._

_- Finalmente a encontrei , meu raio de Sol . – Aquela voz fúnebre , o presságio de um frio e insuportável inverno ecoou pelas pedras que formavam as paredes e o teto . _

_Só de ouvi-lo , sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer , mais uma vez parecia que seu corpo entraria em estado de hipotermia . O ar parecia ser retirado de seus pulmões diante do pânico , não conseguia sequer se mover ._

" _Como ele conseguiu entrar ??" – Pensava em desespero ._

_Arcanna deu um passo ficando à frente da jovem , os olhos verdes que reluziam feito esmeraldas lapidadas , ao contrário dos azuis amedrontados demonstravam-se dispostos a desafiar o youkai para um combate se fosse preciso ._

_- Anabelle não sairá daqui . – A mulher afirmou sem titubear ._

_O youkai ainda em silêncio permanecia a fitar a jovem dos cabelos cor de fogo atentamente , aqueles olhos prateados desprovidos de qualquer tipo de emoção admiravam a beleza incomum da mulher friamente , como se a devorasse ._

_- Venha comigo por bem meu raio de Sol , e eu prometo ser benevolente com esta humana inconveniente , com o híbrido e com esta criança . – Aquela voz antes ouvida apenas em seus pesadelos ecoava mais uma vez ._

_- Anabelle , não ... – Arcanna disse mais uma vez ._

_A jovem virou seu rosto e fitou a pequena Yoru ao seu lado , ao observar os olhos castanhos acinzentados trêmulos diante do medo , se deu conta de que não podia botar a vida dessa inocente em risco . Levantou-se e em passos lentos aproximou-se do youkai , a cada pisar sobre o chão rochoso , sentia seu coração palpitar tão forte como se fosse pular pela sua boca ._

_Notando a lerdeza e a indecisão no andar da humana , em um movimento brusco o youkai a puxou para si , fazendo-a tremer ainda mais ao entrar em contato com o seu toque frio ._

_- Finalmente ... – A voz rouca soava dos lábios secos enquanto os olhos cor de prata encontravam-se com os azuis – Estes olhos , este corpo , tudo será meu ._

_Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo canto de um dos olhos dela enquanto inerte fitava o dono de seus mais aterrorizantes receios, seus lábios trêmulos nada conseguiam dizer ._

_- Anabelle ! – Aquela voz que ela conhecia muito bem ao soar entrava pelos seus ouvidos e a deixava ainda mais atordoada ._

_Ao virar o seu rosto procurando de onde vinha aquela voz , na ponta do corredor encontrou o seu dono . Lá estava o hanyou com a espada na mão , e ao seu lado o seu amigo humano que nutria sentimentos por ela . Antes que pudesse abrir sequer um sorriso de satisfação ao vê-los , aquele maldito youkai formou mais um tornado de neve envolta de si e também dela , e em um impulso veloz flutuou a carregá-la em seus braços , quebrando o teto de pedra e também o telhado do palacete ._

_Ao olhar para baixo e não sentir seus pés tocarem o chão , desesperou-se . Aquele youkai voava rápidamente enquanto a carregava consigo . Naraku em um salto ainda conseguiu subir no telhado , mas não fora ágil o suficiente para alcançar o youkai da neve ._

_Como em um feixe de luz , aquele youkai desapareceu com a __**sua**__ Anabelle nos braços . Naraku fechou as mãos com tal força que as veias de seus punhos pulsavam intensamente ._

_- Maldito ... - Dizia para si mesmo enquanto sentia seus dentes trincarem de ódio , nunca sentira tal raiva de forma tão intensa , nem mesmo por Inuyasha ._

_....._

_Apavorada , a jovem cerrou os seus olhos até sentir que chegava em seu destino , ao finalmente abri-los pôde avistar um enorme castelo todo feito de gelo cristalizado , em outra ocasião ficaria admirada com um lugar esculpido de forma tão bela , mas naquele momento tal paisagem apenas a assombrava ainda mais ._

_- Que lugar é esse ? – Perguntou , apavorada ._

_- A tua futura e eterna morada – Aquela voz ecoou obscura aos seus ouvidos ._

_....._

_O hanyou retornara ao palacete , a decepção estava nítida em seu olhar . Sentia-se um inútil e incapaz , e a postura do humano que antes tentara ajudá-lo a combater o youkai não o ajudava em nada ._

_- E agora ?? Para onde ele a levou ? O que vai fazer à ela ?? Como vamos salvá-la ? – Hitomi andava em círculos com as mãos sobre a cabeça , entregue ao desespero ._

_- Cale a boca ! – Naraku falou em um tom alto e imponente – Sua postura ridícula não ajudará em nada ._

_- Ora seu ... – O homem virou-se , fitando o hanyou como se o fuzilasse com o olhar – A culpa é sua , não conseguiu pará-lo à tempo !_

_- Minha ? – Naraku arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – Graças a mim você não se transformou em uma estátua de gelo , humano inútil ._

_- Olha quem fala ! – Já irado , Hitomi gritava – Se eu não chegasse, talvez __**você**__ fosse a estátua de gelo !_

_Naraku riu , desdenhando das palavras do humano , apenas aumentando a raiva do pobre indivíduo._

_- Essa discussão não os levará a lugar algum . – Arcanna os interrompeu – Deveriam estar pensando em uma forma de encontrar Anabelle , vocês podem se odiar o quanto quiserem , mais neste exato momento ambos possuem o mesmo objetivo , e para alcançá-lo terão que trabalhar juntos ._

_O hanyou e o humano se entreolharam em silêncio , de fato a mulher tinha razão , por mais que um repudiasse o outro , ambos sabiam que sozinhos não conseguiriam derrotar o tal senhor do inverno . Por mais contrariados que estivessem , não tinham outra saída senão unir suas forças para salvar a bela jovem dos cabelos cor de fogo e olhos azuis celestiais . _

_- E como saberemos onde ela está ?? Onde está a pista ? – Hitomi perguntou à sacerdotisa ._

_Arcanna se aproximou calmamente de Naraku e pegou sua mão . O hanyou confuso , apenas observou atentamente tentando entender aonde a mulher queria chegar . _

_Ao segurar a mão dele , a ergueu diante dos olhos vermelhos do mesmo e então segurou o mindinho dele ._

_- Ela o guiará . – A mulher afirmou ._

_- Ela quem ? – Hitomi perguntou confuso,também observando a sacerdotisa ._

_- A promessa . – A mulher fez mais uma afirmativa ._

_Naraku permaneceu calado e passou a fitar a marca em seu dedo , aos poucos pôde ver nitidamente o fio dourado envolta deste . Ao olhar à sua frente , o fio se estendia . Em passos lentos foi seguindo aquele fio semelhante à uma teia dourada até o rombo onde ficava a janela do quarto da jovem , além dela ele permanecia a se prolongar ._

_- Então é só seguir o seu rastro ... – disse ._

" _Anabelle , aguarde ... Logo , logo cumprirei a minha parte do trato !" – completou em seus pensamentos ._

_Assim , o hanyou e o humano partiram em sua jornada para encontrar o paradeiro da jovem e salvá-la das garras , ou melhor , das mãos de gelo do youkai da neve . Conforme andavam em direção ao seu objetivo , mais nítido se tornava aquele fio que jazia enroscado ao mindinho do meio-youkai e da humana ._

_....._

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

Ana Shadow Wolf : Heeeeeeeey Aninhaaa ! ( Olha a intimidade da criança XD ) Puuuxa , eu fico tão feliz quando um leitor se envolve de certa forma com um dos meus personagens .... *---*

Arcanna teve realmente uma vida sofrida , e infelizmente , este sofrimento parece ser infinito i.i ( adoro um drama XD ) Mas ao menos com suas vivências ela se tornou uma pessoa sábia , e busca ajudar as pessoas com essa sabedoria . ^_^ ( Me conta , qual é o nome desse livro das borboletas ??? *o* )

Aaaaah , acho que nesse capítulo você pôde ver que o meu "Narakito" serve sim , pra muita coisa ! =D Apesar dele ser um fujão no anime , ele é bem poderoso viu ? i.i E sim , o meu meio-youkai aracnídio é um SUCESSO , um tchutchuco ! Uiiii , coomo eu adoro ele ! s2

**Naraku :** Pare de abusar sexualmente de mim , humana idiota ! .-.

**Autora :** Okay , acho que me empolguei aqui x.x ' Erh , enfim ... Vou dar uma lida lá nas suas fics , estou curiosa !!!! Principalmente , sobre as fics ZakuroxPie ... afinal adoro um romance de heroínaxherói assim como você ! É tãaaao lindoooo ! /derrete *-*

Nyaaaaaa , muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic , menineeee ! Espero que aprecie esse capítulo também , viu ? *---* Logo , logo estarei postando mais !!!!

Kissuuuuus !


	16. O resgate

Oi pessoal , estou postando mais um capítulo hoje , espero que gostem !

Ele ficou meio grandinho , mas sabe como é né ... é melhor fazer capítulos grandes do que um monte de capítulo pingado XD

Bem , como eu já havia dito , acho que não sou muito boa em descrever aventura , ação , meu forte é um belo de um drama , mas até que esse capítulo ficou interessante, eu acho ... o.o

Enfim , espero que vocês gostem e achem esse capítulo emocionante (ao menos um pouco XD)

Estamos quase na reta final !!!!

* * *

" _Anabelle , aguarde ... Logo , logo cumprirei a minha parte do trato !" – completou em seus pensamentos ._

_(...)Assim , o hanyou e o humano partiram em sua jornada para encontrar o paradeiro da jovem e salvá-la das garras , ou melhor , das mãos de gelo do youkai da neve . Conforme andavam em direção ao seu objetivo , mais nítido se tornava aquele fio que jazia enroscado ao mindinho do meio-youkai e da humana ._

_....._

_Era difícil de andar ,devido a camada de neve que cobria o chão e alcançava os joelhos do humano e do hanyou que caminhavam em direção ao paradeiro do seqüestrador da jovem de beleza tão estonteante ._

" _Se não tivesse que aturar esse humano como um fardo ,já poderia estar lá !" – Resmungou em pensamentos , enquanto olhava atentamente para o seu dedo mindinho onde o fio da promessa enrolado reluzia e se estendia até a montanha , pelo que parecia ._

_- Nesse ritmo , nunca chegaremos a tempo ! – Hitomi dizia enquanto arrastava sua perna com dificuldade pela neve ._

_- Humpft ! – O hanyou bufou – Se estamos atrasados , certamente não é pela minha lerdeza . – Sempre provocava aquele homem em seu tom debochado ._

_Irritado com a forma superior que o hanyou se portava ao longo do percurso , resolveu forçar suas pernas , tentando levantá-las sobre a camada branca com mais destreza , mas acabou por cair e afundar o rosto na neve , ainda mais irritado , bateu com as mãos sobre o grande tapete de neve e quando finalmente conseguiu se levantar , seu rosto estava coberto pela camada branca e gelada ._

_- Hu,hu,hu – Não conteve o riso – Idiota . – Após o insulto tão "sutil" , permaneceu a andar não dando a mínima importância para o ocorrido , sequer parou para ver se Hitomi precisava de ajuda._

_- Não consigo entender como ela foi se apaixonar justamente por ele , é nojento ! – Hitomi sussurrou , como se falasse para si mesmo apenas ._

_Naraku não respondeu , apenas abriu um meio sorriso nos lábios enquanto andava na frente . Apesar de preocupado com Anabelle , não podia negar o quanto a situação do humano o divertia . Adorava presenciar o descontrole dos outros , não importava em que situação se encontrasse , mesmo que este outro no caso , dividisse as mesmas dificuldades que ele ._

_......._

_Finalmente adentrara o enorme palácio feito de gelo esculpido como cristais , ao olhar para as paredes e para o teto pareciam espelhos devido à espessura , seu reflexo se refletia neles . O frio era quase insuportável , suas pernas passavam a doer ao andar , mesmo calçando botinas de couro , ao pisar naquele piso parecia estar com os pés descalços em contato com a geleira ._

_- Siga-me , raio de Sol . – Ele disse naturalmente , como se o estado em que ela se encontrava não lhe importasse ._

_Sem nada dizer , abraçada os próprios braços , apenas o seguiu , e mesmo que ao pisar no chão seus pés doessem ,nada dizia , apenas mordia o lábio inferior como forma de aliviar a dor . _

_Subiram as grandes escadas até chegarem ao topo do castelo , onde havia um enorme quarto que provavelmente pertencia ao youkai . No centro deste jazia uma cama também feita de gelo , que mais parecia uma mesa de sacrifício , era arrepiante . Mais à direita , havia um traje branco e fino , um kimono feminino muito belo de fato , a fita que o amarrava era azul turquesa e em toda a veste havia flores bordadas em cristais de gelo ._

_A jovem arregalou seus olhos quando se deu conta de que aquelas vestimentas só podiam ser para ela . O silêncio naquele lugar tão mórbido estava matando-a , virou o rosto finalmente encorajando-se a olhar para o fantasma de seus pesadelos e então notou o enorme rombo na altura de seu abdômen . Dando um passo para trás , ainda com os olhos arregalados ,levou as duas mãos até os lábios , abafando um grito de susto ._

_- Isto não é nada , minha noiva . – A voz fria e desprovida de emoções ecoou – Só preciso de um tempo para cicatrizar a ferida ._

_O youkai tirou totalmente a parte de cima de sua roupa , deixando-a cair lentamente sobre o chão , assim revelando o seu tronco e braços pálidos de músculos bem definidos apesar de seus traços tão finos e perfeitos como os de um boneco , realmente pelo tom de sua pele parecia feito de porcelana . Os olhos prateados , com o contraste ao tom tão claro de pele se tornavam pequenos brilhantes perdidos no gelo , e seus cabelos brancos um pouco arrepiados devido à tudo que ele havia passado na batalha contra humano e hanyou lhe davam uma aparência ainda mais sublime . Mas por mais que fosse tão belo e ela finalmente tivesse notado isso , a frieza de seus movimentos , olhares e feições tiravam qualquer encanto que ele pudesse possuir , ao menos para Anabelle ._

_Ele se deitou sobre aquela cama de gelo , seus cabelos espalharam-se pelo transparente cristal de gelo que compunha a matéria de seu leito , os olhos cor de prata fecharam-se lentamente e então suas mãos repousaram sobre o buraco em seu corpo ._

_- Preciso descansar ... – Sussurrou – Enquanto isso meu raio de Sol , podes experimentar o vestido que foi feito especialmente para ti . – Obviamente , aquilo não fora uma sugestão ._

_O corpo todo do youkai aos poucos fora envolvido por um youki branco , parecia feito de flocos de neve . O semblante dele parecia tranquilo , como se tivesse adormecido , na verdade parecia até morto devido à sua palidez , mas para a infelicidade da jovem o youkai estava bem vivo . _

_Ela andou até onde o vestido estava pendurado e então o pegou em mãos , seu tecido era também frio como tudo naquele lugar , chegava a acreditar que até aquela roupa era feita de gelo . Fechou os olhos por um momento , lembrando-se de quando fora até aquela gruta , num entardecer de outono , para encontrar-se com o hanyou que tanto amava . Ao lembrar-se daquele dia quando entregara-se à ele , um pequeno sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios e naquele momento todo o frio que sentia parecia não afetá-la , até certo raciocínio invadir-lhe a mente :_

" _Se esse youkai descobrir que não sou mais donzela , o que será de mim ? O que será de Naraku ?" – Abriu novamente os olhos , apertando o kimono em suas mãos . _

_Em passos lentos e silenciosos , a jovem andou até a cama onde o youkai parecia repousar . Ao parar ali enfrente, ergueu uma de suas mãos e passou por cima do rosto dele sem tocá-lo ,apenas queria ver se possuía algum reflexo , e ao notar que sequer se mexera , julgou que tivesse adormecido . Olhou para os lados e viu a porta que dava para as escadas aberta , sem pensar duas vezes abandonou o vestido ali mesmo e saiu, decidida a tentar escapar dali enquanto era tempo . Acreditava que Naraku viria por ela não só pelo elo em seus mindinhos , mas também pelo modo como as emoções e sentimentos evoluíram entre eles , porém ao temer que o youkai descobrisse que ela havia entregado sua virgindade à outro , decidiu tentar sair daquele lugar por si mesma ._

_Quando finalmente chegou ,ao andar do enorme salão onde dava para a saída do castelo notou que havia mais um lance de escada que levava à uma espécie de porão .Fitou a porta por onde entrara , fitou os degraus que levavam até o andar mais embaixo e sentiu seu coração apertar , como se algo lhe dissesse que havia algo lá que devia ser visto ._

_Pisando com cuidado em cada degrau para não fazer barulho , segurando-se no corrimão gelado que a fazia tremer em um misto de frio e temor , finalmente chegou ao cômodo que ali existia ._

_Olhou para os lados , observando atentamente tudo o que havia ali , era um salão enorme , repleto de esculturas feitas de gelo bem transparente , eram belíssimas , mas ainda assim tão mórbidas como o dono daquele lugar . Devagar , andando e observando todas aquelas obras primas , finalmente chegou à uma ala do salão onde uma cortina de névoa bem fina a dividia do resto da "galeria de arte" , delicadamente a jovem as afastou , adentrando o tal lugar ._

_Seus olhos arregalaram-se e sua garganta quase se fechou em um nó , engoliu seco e aos poucos se aproximou dos "objetos" que lhe causaram tanto espanto . Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam , uma coleção de mulheres , cada uma de beleza mais única do que a outra , todas vestidas em kimonos __**idênticos**__ ao que ele a mandara vestir antes de se deitar , ambas pareciam feitas de porcelana , mas quando Anabelle se aproximou de uma e tocou seu rosto levemente com o dedo indicador , pôde notar que uma camada de gelo era o que a mantinha intacta e de pé ali , nos olhos de cada uma delas podia se ver o sofrimento , o pavor , com toda a certeza eram mulheres que assim como ela , o youkai havia se apaixonado e tornado-as suas noivas ._

_Ao se dar conta da situação em que se encontrava , seu corpo inteiro começara a tremer incontrolavelmente em pânico , seu medo era tamanho que seu sangue parecera esquentar devido à adrenalina que sentia . Em um salto para trás num reflexo , seu pé escorregara e ela caíra de bruços , o seu movimento fez com que uma das "bonecas" perdesse também o equilíbrio , se balançasse e então caísse sobre o chão , se despedaçando em mil pedaços , ficando ainda mais claro que era realmente uma mulher congelada quando em um fragmento de seu braço parte de seu osso podia ser visto . Anabelle tentara se controlar , mas fora impossível , um grito agonizante soou de seus lábios quando se deparou com uma das "fatias" congeladas da noiva petrificada caída enfrente aos seus olhos . _

_- É uma pena que tenhas descoberto , queria tanto que tu apreciasses nossas núpcias ... – Para maior desespero de Anabelle , por de trás das cortinas aquela voz ecoou novamente ._

_- ... Núpcias ?? – A voz quase não soara , de tamanho pânico que sentia ._

_- Não deverias estar vestida com o traje que lhe dei ? – Dizia enquanto se aproximava lentamente dela – Não tem problema meu raio de Sol , eu a ajudarei a vesti-lo . – Finalmente de pé diante dela ,totalmente recuperado , a puxou bruscamente pelo braço , colocando-a de pé. – Serás a mais bela de minha coleção . – Após fazer tal comentário , numa violência absurda tomou os lábios dela à força , fazendo-a estremecer com sua tamanha frieza e seu hálito tão gelado , era como se ela se afogasse em um lago congelado , a língua dele abafava todos os gritos que ela tentava dar ._

_Quando o youkai finalmente se satisfez com aquele beijo tão fúnebre , ainda segurando-a pelos braços como se fosse seu animal , sua boneca, começou a andar arrastando-a contra sua própria vontade pelo grande salão . Passando pelas cortinas , em passos largos e afobados , deixou o cômodo ainda a segurá-la contra a vontade pelo braço . Começando a irritar-se com a resistência da humana , colocou-a em seu colo , de onde por mais que tentasse não poderia fugir , e enfim passou a subir as escadarias em rumo ao seu quarto , onde praticaria a seita de sempre ._

" _Assim que o ato se completar , que finalmente a fizer minha , minha serás para toda a eternidade sem jamais perder a tua beleza e juventude ."_

_......._

_Finalmente chegaram enfrente à montanha , mas subi-la com o humano seria uma tarefa árdua , já que ela estava coberta pela neve existiam riscos de avalanches , os quais o homem ao seu lado poderia não sobreviver caso fosse vítima de um , não que isso realmente o preocupasse , na verdade a morte daquele indivíduo não lhe faria diferença , o que o preocupava era o tempo que poderia perder por conta dele . _

_- Escute , acho melhor que eu vá sozinho . – Nunca pensou que diria isso , afinal de contas o humano poderia ser uma isca , uma distração para o youkai enquanto ele ia de encontro à jovem a qual salvaria ._

_- Ah , nem pensar ! Acha que vim até aqui para desistir ? - Disse , indignado ._

_- Se quiser subir faça como quiser , mas não terei tempo de parar para lhe esperar caso aconteça algo à você , todo e qualquer tempo é crucial para que possamos salvar Anabelle , e com sua lerdeza , aquele youkai pode acabar conseguindo o que quer . – Argumentou ._

_Por mais que o irritasse ser chamado de lerdo de forma tão descarada , devia admitir que o hanyou tinha razão , por ser um humano não possuía a mesma resistência que Naraku , e por isso realmente podia atrasar o percurso ._

_- Você não precisa me esperar se não quiser , mas não deixarei de subir essa montanha em todo o caso ! Tenho certeza de que sozinho você não vai conseguir , principalmente com essa espada !_

" _É verdade ..." – Naraku pensou enquanto fitava a espada embainhada em sua cintura – " Só me resta um golpe , e talvez não seja o suficiente ..."_

_- Cuidado ! – Seu pensamento foi cortado por um alerta do humano que por sua vez , desembainhou sua espada e ficou a postos para lutar se fosse preciso ._

_Naraku em um reflexo deu um salto para a esquerda e então virou o seu rosto , olhando para trás e avistando um youkai salamandra branco de porte médio pendurado em uma árvore ._

_- Fez este estardalhaço todo por conta desse youkai ? – Naraku mais uma vez aproveitou da ocasião para gozar do pobre humano – Deixe que eu dou um jeito nisso ._

_- Ora , se tem tanta capacidade assim , se vire sozinho ! – Hitomi guardou a espada , já saturado com o tratamento que recebia do hanyou ._

_Naraku virou-se calmamente de frente ao youkai que pendurava-se num galho da árvore pela cauda , ao dar um passo à frente o demônio soltou uma labareda pela boca em sua direção , mas antes que ele fosse atingido , conseguiu abaixar-se .Assim que o fogo cessou , Naraku fitou o seu oponente com um sorriso de satisfação esboçado em seus lábios ._

" _Um youkai de fogo , parece que estou com sorte !" – Pensou ._

_Tirou a parte de cima de seu kimono , e então , com o tórax despido , oito patas saíram de suas costas e se abriram , como se estivessem prontas para agarrar sua presa ._

" _Mas o que ele está tramando ?" – Hitomi pensou ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas e torcer o nariz , enojado com aquelas patas de aracnídeo que Naraku tinha nas costas ._

_- Adoraria que Anabelle o visse nesse estado . – Não pôde conter tal comentário ._

_- Acredite , ela não se importaria . – Naraku falou convictamente ._

_Quando a salamandra demônio preparava-se para lançar mais uma labareda de sua boca como se fosse um mini dragão , Naraku em um único pulo partiu para cima dela , não lhe dando chances de fugir ,e então a agarrou com as patas , imobilizando-a ao soltar certa dose de miasma pelo seu abdômen , que reluzia em uma luz azul ._

_- Prepare-se para fazer parte de meu corpo , youkai – Disse ._

" _Está fazendo aquilo denovo ..." – Hitomi pensou ao lembrar-se da batalha com o youkai da neve ._

_Finalmente o youkai desapareceu por completo , fora engolido pelo vácuo que havia se formado no abdômen de Naraku . Em outra ocasião o hanyou não faria questão de absorver tal youkai tão inferior cujo único poder era soltar pela boca uma pequena chama . Mas ao lembrar-se de que o maior ponto fraco do seu oponente era o calor , viu uma pequena utilidade para a reles criatura ._

_Hitomi parado ali como observador , não deixara de notar a cicatriz de aranha nas costas de Naraku , mas antes que tivesse tempo para perguntar algo , o hanyou o atropelou :_

_- Acho bom nos apressarmos , estou sentindo calafrios . – Seu tom parecia mais sério agora - Pode ter algo a ver com Anabelle ._

_Apenas acatou as palavras do hanyou agora já totalmente vestido e o seguiu montanha acima , apesar da camada espessa de neve que cobria o caminho e tornava-o escorregadio , até que iam num ritmo rápido , talvez a força de vontade do humano falasse mais alto que suas fraquezas. A cada passo dado , Naraku ao observar seu dedo mindinho , notava que o fio dourado tornava-se ainda mais nítido e reluzente , como nunca fora antes ._

" _Falta pouco , Anabelle ..." – Pensou , ansioso ._

_......._

_- Já disse para vesti-lo para mim . – Engrossou sua voz já então grossa e arrepiante , fazendo-a estremecer ._

_- ... Então feche os olhos ! – Disse em desespero , apertando aquele kimono branco em suas mãos ._

_O youkai , até então sentado naquela cama de gelo , levantou-se já com a paciência esgotada e em passos pesados , fazendo com que o piso de gelo adquirisse leves rachaduras por onde andava , ficou enfrente à jovem , fitando seus olhos azuis ._

_- Vista-o , agora . – Ordenou ._

_- Não ! – Insistiu , apesar de apavorada , encarava os olhos prateados deixando-o ainda mais irritado ._

_Num súbito de intolerância com a jovem , já farto de mandá-la fazer o que desejava , ele mesmo passou a rasgar o vestido que ela usava , por mais que ela tentasse resistir era inútil . Tentava fechar os braços para se cobrir, mas as mãos gélidas os apartava, o youkai finalmente a deixara totalmente despida ._

_Os olhos de prata fitaram aquele corpo jovem de cima a baixo , e por mais que por baixo da calça nobre de sua veste estivesse excitado, as suas feições permaneciam frias , inexpressivas. A jovem tremia , tamanho era o frio que sentia que um vapor saía pelos seus lábios com sua respiração ofegante , apavorada . Quando novamente ela passava a encolher-se e cobrir-se com os braços , mais uma vez as mãos dele não permitiam , faziam-na abrir os braços , deixando todas as suas curvas bem delineadas à mostra ._

_- Linda ... – Sussurrou , enquanto mais uma vez aproximava seu rosto ao dela ,quase fazendo-na surtar ._

" _Não , nenhum outro que não seja Naraku pode me tocar ! Não !!!" – Seus pensamentos e coração gritavam , enquanto ela cerrava os olhos enojada quando aqueles lábios gelados beijavam os seus à força mais uma vez ._

_As mãos secas e frias percorriam o corpo dela , e mesmo que ela arduamente tentasse apartá-lo de si , a força dele era tamanha que todas as tentativas dela eram em vão . Desesperada , mordeu a língua dele com toda a força , fazendo-a quase derreter . O youkai , em um impulso causado pela sua raiva , com os dedos da mão unidos acertara um tapa tão forte no rosto da humana que a fizera cair no chão deitada , nocauteada . O kimono , até então carregado por ela , caiu para longe também . Tonta , repousou a mão no rosto onde um pequeno corte se abrira e envolta ficara avermelhado, com a visão turva olhou para os lados e então sentiu aquela mesma mão gelada puxá-la pelos cabelos e erguer seu corpo ._

_- Me obrigastes a agir dessa forma , agora aguentarás as consequências !_

_........_

_Naraku sentiu certa ardência em seu rosto , e ao passar uma das mãos no local pôde notar que estava ferido , havia levado um corte . Nesse momento sentiu um forte aperto , um nó na garganta , um pavor descomunal , mas não por si , e sim pela humana . Se algo acontecesse à ela , nem sabia o que poderia sentir , o fato era que já não podia imaginar sua vida sem ela . Só de imaginar o que aquele youkai podia estar fazendo com a __**sua**__ Anabelle , ele quase enlouquecia de tanta raiva , chegava a estremecer pela ira .Somente ele podia tocar naquela humana , ela o pertencia !_

_Apesar do humano que o acompanhava tentar arduamente ser ligeiro , era difícil demais para ele , volta e meia escorregava e caía de joelhos no gelo frio , tal situação ridícula já estava começando a irritar Naraku , que sentia seu coro cabeludo arder como se puxassem seu cabelo,certamente o tal youkai estava ferindo Anabelle ._

_- Suba nas minhas costas . – Inacreditavelmente ordenou , fazendo o humano surpreender-se ._

_- O quê ? – Hitomi arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas enquanto perguntava , descrente._

_- Quer salvar Anabelle ou não ? – Pela primeira vez o tom de voz do hanyou mostrava-se alterado , e quando finalmente virara o rosto para fitar o humano , este pôde perceber um corte envolvido por um hematoma na face do meio-youkai ._

_- Claro ! – Respondeu prontamente ._

_- Então suba ! – Sua voz soou firme e autoritária ._

_Hitomi não contestou mais , apesar de desconsertado , afinal de contas detestava Naraku e ter que ser carregado pelo Hanyou era humilhante demais para o seu gosto , um pouco desajeitado subiu nas costas dele ._

_- Segure firme , pois se cair não voltarei para buscá-lo . – Naraku olhou para o alto da colina enquanto falava , vislumbrando alcançar o paradeiro de Anabelle ._

_Sem demora , o hanyou passou a saltar em alta velocidade rumo ao topo da montanha , apesar de irritar-se ao sentir o humano segurar-se firme em seu corpo durante o trajeto , decidiu não perder seu valioso tempo enraivecendo-se com banalidades ._

_......._

_As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da jovem marcado pela bofetada , enquanto ela terminava de amarrar a faixa azul turquesa do belo kimono. Seus cabelos longos , ondulados , da cor do fogo ardente caíam pelas suas costas e pelos seus ombros , fazendo um belo contraste de seu alaranjado com o branco tecido de sua veste ._

_- Estás perfeita . – Aquele ser mórbido e asqueroso dizia , enquanto passava a mão pelo seu rosto , que mesmo marcado pelo tapa , continuava tão belo como antes ._

_Não podia conter seu choro , estava angustiada de não poder reagir , e apavorada por não querer entregar-se para aquele youkai , mal sabia se conseguiria olhar-se no espelho novamente sem sentir-se suja caso ele conseguisse possuí-la ._

_- Quero que deites naquela cama . – Ordenou ._

_Com medo de que ele pudesse feri-la mais gravemente , afinal de contas ainda estava ligada à Naraku pela promessa , apesar de soluçar em meio ao pranto , mesmo com as pernas bambas e trêmulas , caminhou até a cama e deitou-se sobre ela . Céus , como era gelado , que frio insuportável ! Não conseguia parar de tremer , não só pelo frio mas também pelo nervosismo .Ao fitar seu reflexo no teto de gelo , virou o rosto para o lado , se aquilo realmente fosse acontecer , não queria assistir , já bastaria ter que sentir ._

_Sem demora , o youkai subiu naquela cama dura e ficou sobre o corpo da jovem , fitando-a atentamente . Sua mão dirigiu-se até a abertura do kimono dela e então a abriu um pouco mais , revelando o desenho dos seios tão delicados e belos . Seu olhar frio percorria o corpo dela mais uma vez , de baixo para cima , até alcançar seu rosto , o qual não o encarava ._

_- Olhe-me. – Segurou o queixo dela com firmeza e virou seu rosto para ele , para então poder perder-se nas profundezas daqueles olhos azuis . – Durante todos esses anos , jamais pude esquecer destes olhos . Em toda a minha vida , nunca vi olhos tão azuis e expressivos ..._

_As lágrimas passavam a congelar em seu rosto antes mesmo de rolar pelo canto dele de tão frio que estava devido à proximidade do youkai ao seu corpo ._

_- Como uma humana tão frágil pode ter olhos tão calorosos à ponto de aquecerem um coração de gelo ? – A mão gélida percorria a face jovial , arrepiada pelo frio ._

_- Aquelas moças lá embaixo , o que fez à elas ?? Pretende fazer o mesmo comigo , não é ?_

_- Elas eram lindas , de fato , mas não como tu , raio de Sol . Tu terás um altar somente para ti , quando eu eternizá-la ._

_- ... Eternizar ? – Não compreendia aquele raciocínio .Afinal de contas como ele faria isso ?_

_- A vida humana é curta , em pouco tempo os traços da idade chegam e até mesmo a mais bela flor ao alcançar a velhice murcha e aos poucos perde suas pétalas . É um desperdício belezas tão únicas como aquelas jovens que viu e como tu se perderem com o tempo , por isso eu as congelo para que com o passar dos anos mantenham-se belas para meus olhos poderem admirá-las . – Enquanto falava , as suas mãos frias tocavam a faixa do kimono de Anabelle e lentamente a desamarrava . – Mas primeiro desfruto das essências virginais de seus corpos nunca antes tocados ._

_Os olhos dela arregalaram-se diante das palavras horripilantes do youkai , e o fato dele proferi-las com tamanha naturalidade era ainda mais assustador . Estava tudo muito claro , ele hibernava o ano todo e então quando o Inverno finalmente chegava , ele trazia consigo uma bela donzela para o seu palácio ,a possuía , e então naquela cama que na verdade era uma mesa de sacrifício , arrancava-lhes a vida congelando seus corpos . Era aterrador !_

_De repente sentiu algo envolver seus pulsos e suas canelas , eram correntes de gelo . Fez um esforço , contorceu seu corpo tentando quebrá-las mas foi inútil . Enquanto isso a mão fria passava a levantar a saia de seu kimono e a explorar a pele macia de sua coxa , lentamente ia subindo , de encontro à sua intimidade ._

_Gritou devido ao tamanho asco que sentia ao ser tocada por aquela criatura odiosa , virou seu rosto cerrando seus olhos e mordendo os lábios , aquele toque lhe dava náuseas . Os dedos dele pareciam pontas de gelo adentrando-na , não podia acreditar que ele realmente a tocava ! Onde estava Naraku ?!_

_Não aguentando mais aquela situação , antes que ela se prolongasse e acabasse se tornando algo ainda mais nojento para ela ,não conseguiu pensar , em um grito tão alto e forte o suficiente para fazer as paredes de gelo vibrarem , disse :_

_- Não pode me ter em sua coleção , pois não vai provar da minha essência virginal ! _

_Por um momento ele parou as "carícias" ousadas e fitando-a , naquele tom frio perguntou :_

_- O que queres dizer com isso ?_

_Naquele instante , ela pareceu encontrar uma coragem no fundo de sua alma e então , ao olhar profundamente dentro daqueles olhos prateados insensíveis , afirmou firmemente :_

_- Não vai provar da minha essência virginal , pois ela já pertence a outro ! – Dizia cada palavra com imenso orgulho , orgulho o suficiente para permitir que mesmo naquela situação em que se encontrava , um pequeno sorriso se abrisse em seus lábios ._

_Os olhos prateados foram tomados por um brilho intenso , e então repentinamente a prata sumira e eles se tornaram totalmente brancos , como se não possuíssem íris . Uma memória dominava a sua mente , deixando-o louco :_

'_- O que um hanyou como tu faz aqui neste lugar ? _

_- É uma pena , youkai . Mas infelizmente , este hanyou tomou o seu lugar . _

_- O que queres dizer com isso , ser inferior ?_

_- ... Que a sua noiva não poderá ir com você , pois já pertence a outro . '_

_- O ... híbrido ! – Concluiu , depois do que a jovem dissera e do que ouvira do meio-youkai no dia que o conhecera . – Mas isso não ficará assim , ninguém toca no que é meu !_

_O corpo todo do youkai fora envolvido pelo seu youki congelante , tal energia ao entrar em contato com a jovem fazia-a sentir um frio descomunal , quando sentia que seu corpo começaria a congelar , algo a aqueceu , e tal calor vinha de seu mindinho . Inclinou seu rosto para olhar para a sua mão e percebeu que o fio dourado reluzia intensamente , tal luz que transmitia calor expeliu o youkai de cima dela , aquele calor fizera com que o youkai começasse a transpirar ._

_- Mas o que é isso ? – A voz do inverno ecoou confusa ._

_- Quanto tempo , youkai . Sentiu saudades ? Hu ,hu,hu – Aquela voz era inconfundível , só podia ser ele , Naraku !_

_Quando a jovem fizera certo esforço para levantar a cabeça e olhar para a porta pôde vê-lo , já com a espada desembainhada , segura em sua mão a qual o mindinho estava ligado pelo fio que brilhava quase como uma parcela de um raio solar ,e atrás dele , como um mero figurante naquele momento , estava Hitomi , também com sua espada em mãos ._

_Olhos vermelhos reencontraram olhos azuis , por mais que tenha sido por um curto instante , para ambos parecera uma eternidade , era como se aquele simples olhar pudesse saciar de alguma forma a saudade que um sentira do outro enquanto estiveram separados ._

_- Naraku ! – Ela disse alegremente ._

_Hitomi sentira uma breve pontada em seu coração ao notar que sua presença mal havia sido percebida pela jovem , ficou ligeiramente cabisbaixo , chegou a baixar a espada , mas ao notar o quão doente de raiva estava o youkai da neve que passava a atirar farpas de gelo contra eles incessantemente , voltou à postura de combate ._

_Naraku ao ver as farpas pontiagudas de gelo aproximarem-se , abria um sorriso como se aquilo não fosse nada , e então erguia as suas mãos , apontando-as para os objetos que se aproximavam , nas palmas delas buracos semelhantes a bocas se abriam e deles fortes labaredas de fogo saíam . O calor era tão intenso que as paredes e teto passavam a respingar , o youkai também enfraquecido pelo calor passava a transpirar mais ainda como se estivesse derretendo , procurando salvar-se enquanto havia tempo , com um forte pisar no chão já comprometido fez um buraco e por ele entrou ,caindo no andar abaixo . Naraku desembainhou a espada que Arcanna havia lhe dado , mas ao olhá-la e olhar também para as suas mãos , simplesmente a jogou no chão ._

_- Não preciso mais disso . – Após falar , fitou Hitomi – Tire Anabelle daqui ,depressa ! Esse lugar está derretendo !_

_- Sim . – O humano concordou , aproximou-se do leito em que Anabelle estava aprisionada e então com sua própria espada , quebrou as correntes de gelo que a mantinham presa ._

_- Naraku! – Ela gritou por ele , enquanto Hitomi a ajudava a levantar ._

_- Não se preocupe , cumprirei a promessa ! – Disse convicto , e então pulou para dentro do buraco em busca do youkai ._

_- Vamos senhorita , este lugar não vai se manter por muito tempo ! – Hitomi dizia , convencendo-a a sair de lá ._

_O teto respingava como se fosse chuva , ao andar apressado até a porta segurando a mão da jovem , o pé de Hitomi chegou a rachar o piso de gelo e nele criar um pequeno buraco , Anabelle ao acompanhá-lo , observou a espada de Naraku no chão . Soltou sua mão de Hitomi e voltou para dentro do cômodo para pegá-la ._

_- Senhorita !! – Hitomi disse , preocupado ._

_- Ele pode precisar disso depois ! – Ela afirmou , segurando a espada em suas mãos ._

_- Está bem , agora vamos ! – Segurou o braço dela e às pressas a tirou daquele quarto ._

_Enquanto desciam as escadas , avistavam o hanyou e o youkai duelando , era fogo versus gelo que em pouco tempo poderia se tornar água . Era preciso pisar rápido em cada degrau , pois ele se desfazia quando pisado ._

_Finalmente , Hitomi conseguira tirar Anabelle de dentro do castelo , no exato momento em que saíram e puderam se afastar um pouco , uma parte daquela enorme escultura de gelo desabou . A jovem abraçada à espada de seu amado , ameaçou voltar para lá correndo , mas Hitomi a segurou pelos ombros ._

_- Não ouviu o que ele disse ?_

_- Mas ..._

_- Não , senhorita Anabelle ! Se entrar lá , pode atrapalhá-lo !_

_......._

_- Parece que quando entra em contato com o calor , toda a sua força se reduz à uma gota . – Sempre mantinha aquele sarcasmo , traço inconfundível de sua personalidade ._

_- Roubastes o que era meu , híbrido , mas mesmo que me derrotes , jamais ficarás com ela . - O youkai afirmava, convicto ._

_- Ah é , e como pode ter tanta certeza disso ? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ._

_- Por mais bela que ela possa ser , é uma humana , sua validade expira , e não há nada que possa fazer quanto à isso . _

_- Isso não tem importância . – Afirmou prontamente ._

_- E como pretendes protegê-la ? Quem achas que foi o responsável pela neblina que protege aquele reino ? Existem muitos youkais a espreita daquele paraíso perdido há muito tempo. Quando eu morrer , aquele lugar ficara à mercê de todos eles , achas que és capaz de protegê-lo sozinho ?_

_Maldição , não esperava por isso . A morte do youkai da neve significava a extinção do reino além da neblina ,mas o fio em seu mindinho brilhava intensamente lembrando-o da promessa que fizera , não poderia fugir . No momento o que importava era salvar Anabelle , e enquanto aquele youkai vivesse , ela estaria em perigo , quanto ao reino , ou a neblina, ao menos naquele instante , nada importava . Os pequenos buracos abriram-se nas mãos de Naraku novamente , lançando as labaredas , incendiando aquele castelo que começava a se desfazer aos poucos . O corpo do youkai de neve parecia ganhar leves rachaduras conforme o fogo entrava em contato com ele , mas ainda assim , seu youki gelado permanecia enquanto ainda havia forças para isso ._

_E não muito longe dali , fixada no cenário onde a batalha ocorria , Anabelle abraçava-se à espada , apreensiva enquanto Hitomi por mais que quisesse confortá-la sabia que não era possível , ele não fora e jamais seria o escolhido para acalantar seu coração ._

_Parecia que o desfecho daquela história finalmente chegara , aquela promessa seria cumprida , daquele dia não passava . Mas o que seria depois disso , apenas o futuro mostraria . Somente uma mulher , sentada sobre uma mandala em um porão de pedras no palacete de um reino sabia o que seria de todos que naquele combate se encontravam , e naquele exato momento seus olhos cor de esmeralda mostravam-se apreensivos , sem que percebesse duas lágrimas rolavam destes ._

_- Como gostaria de poder mudar seu destino , Anabelle ... – Sussurrava pesarosa ._

_**.........**_

_**Continua ...**_


	17. O inverno chega ao fim

Oi , pessoal !

Antes que me matem pelo tamanho do capítulo , deixem que eu me explique ! i.i

Pretendia terminar a fic no capítulo 17 , mas não foi possível ... Não coube todo o enredo somente em 17 capítulos e agora estou rezando para que consiga terminá-la ainda no 20 u.ú ( mas acho que dá pra finalizar tudo no 19 se eu conseguir organizar as minhas idéias x.x /aigizuis )

Bem ... espero que não achem esse capítulo confuso demais , tive que escrevê-lo em dois dias , pois meus dentes do "juízo" foram recém arrancados e a dor está quase me matando . E vocês sabem né , dor física e inspiração não combinam .. XD

Bem , aqui está o capítulo fresquinho para vocês , espero que gostem !!

* * *

_O céu estava quase negro de tão cinza , porém os flocos de neve que dele caíam eram tão ralos que mais pareciam gotas de chuva levemente congeladas . Parecia o presságio do final da estação do frio , mas seria possível que naquele ano ela se acabasse tão rápido ?_

_O corpo do Youkai da Neve parecia perder a sua cor , aos poucos ia ficando transparente como um verdadeiro cristal de gelo , mas ainda assim , por mais fraco que estivesse , ainda conseguia se locomover rapidamente , e esta era a sua única defesa . Tanto ele quanto o hanyou estavam encharcados e ficavam ainda mais na medida que o teto e as paredes se dissolviam e de sólidos passavam a ser líquidos , ambos pareciam presos em uma tempestade, era tanta água a jorrar que mesmo as labaredas que saíam das mãos de Naraku perdiam seu impacto , quase se apagavam por causa da "chuva" de restos do que fora a fortaleza congelada do Inverno encarnado ._

_O chão no qual eles pisavam , acabou cedendo ao peso de ambos já que estava derretendo-se também , sem demora rachou-se e espatifou-se em mil pedaços, fazendo youkai e híbrido caírem ao mesmo tempo no porão daquele castelo , na quase extinta "galeria de arte" do youkai , as esculturas que ele fazia já haviam derretido junto com o teto , as únicas "obras primas" que ainda resistiam eram as suas humanas , jazidas no chão já não congeladas , mas apenas como cadáveres pálidos deitados sobre a fina camada de água que se formava naquele piso ._

_Naraku ao notá-las , não pôde conter um breve riso debochado , era engraçado ver que um youkai se divertisse com tal banalidade , colecionar mulheres humanas ! Era o cúmulo do ridículo para Naraku estar diante de tal cena , mas por mais que desejasse fazer algum de seus comentários maledicentes , quando começava a formular um , o youkai se pronunciava na frente :_

_- Este é o fim da linha para mim , hanyou , sei bem disso ... – Apesar de pressentir a própria morte , não perdia o tom frio , totalmente desprovido de emoções – Podes te vangloriar de minha derrota , mas se acreditas que alcançarás a paz com minha morte , te enganas profundamente ._

_Naraku queria não dar importância às palavras do youkai , mas a convicção que vinha delas lhe incomodava demais para que as deixasse passar despercebidas ._

_- Ao menos sabe que mesmo sendo um youkai completo , não pode me derrotar . Afinal de contas , nem mesmo poderes significativos tem , basta ser exposto ao calor , que como vidro , se quebra. Ridículo ! – Após falar , esboçou um meio sorriso . Seus olhos vermelhos ardiam tomados pelo sentimento de glória ao fitarem o homem de gelo semi-derretido à sua frente ._

_A água que escorria das paredes e que se materializava do piso que se derretia , passava a alcançar os joelhos de ambos , o cômodo parecia tornar-se um lago de água gelada , mas para eles tal frio não fazia diferença ._

_Naraku , preparado para dar o golpe de misericórdia , apontou as palmas de suas mãos abertas para o youkai , aqueles buracos de onde as labaredas surgiam tornavam a se abrir , porém o fogo não alcançava o youkai , devido à quantidade de água que jorrava dos restos de teto acima deles ._

_O youkai sequer reagia , parecia apenas esperar pelo golpe final a lhe acertar, até porque já não possuía forças para materializar suas farpas de gelo , seu semblante mantinha-se sério e vazio , como se nada acontecesse, como se aquilo não o assustasse. Nem diante da própria ruína suas expressões pareciam mudar , o que chegara mais perto de modificar suas feições fora o ódio que sentira ao descobrir que a mais bela das humanas que havia conhecido já não era mais virgem , só de pensar nisso seus punhos se fechavam e seus dedos fundiam-se as palmas de suas mãos que derretiam-se aos poucos ._

_O poder de manejar o fogo parecia aos poucos enfraquecer-se , como se fosse limitado . Talvez tivesse superestimado o youkai salamandra , mas de certo lhe servira muito bem . Irritado , querendo dar um fim à aquela situação , forçou as fendas em suas mãos , fazendo-as aumentarem e assim intensificava as labaredas , que finalmente , mesmo com dificuldade , atingiram o Youkai da Neve e fizeram-no cair na água que se espalhava e movimentava-se em revolta enquanto o corpo ao afundar , desaparecia dentro dela dissolvido até a metade ._

_Após lançar aquelas ultimas chamas ,sentiu suas mãos formigarem e sem demora , breves pontadas lhe incomodavam ._

" _Mas o que é isso ?" – Se perguntou , fitando suas mãos e vendo-as escurecer sutilmente . – " Será possível que aquele pequeno youkai queira se libertar tentando me envenenar ?"_

_................................_

_O mesmo formigar que Naraku sentiu nas mãos , Anabelle pôde sentir nas suas também . Apertou a espada com os olhos arregalados , Hitomi ao seu lado , notava o quão apreensiva a jovem estava ao fitar os restos do castelo que ainda mantinham-se de pé . Até mesmo a neve em que eles pisavam já se dissolvera e tornara-se água , que ao escorrer montanha abaixo parecia jorrar como uma enorme cachoeira . O frio em seus pés era quase insuportável , porém a espada parecia transmitir calor para a humana ._

_Uma voz conhecida ecoou em sua mente como um sussurro :_

" _Vá , ele precisa de você ..." _

_- Senhora Arcanna ?? - Perguntou , confusa ._

_- Senhorita Anabelle , o que há ? – Hitomi tocou seu ombro com uma das mãos , tentando entender o que se passava ._

" _Vá , o destino do Youkai da Neve está em suas mãos !" – Foi a ultima coisa a ser dita pela voz ._

_Após ouvir com atenção as ultimas palavras ditas pela voz , olhou para a espada em suas mãos e não pensou duas vezes ,estava decidida a acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez , simplesmente empurrou Hitomi com tamanha força que o fez cair sentado sobre o chão aquoso . _

_- Perdoe-me , Hitomi ! – Foram suas ultimas palavras dirigidas ao homem antes de correr desesperadamente para o castelo quase todo dissolvido do youkai ._

_Hitomi levantou-se e pensou em seguí-la , mas a mesma voz que antes apossara-se da mente dela , agora tomava conta da dele ._

" _Deixe-a ir ." _

_- Mas ..._

" _Deixe-a , é o seu destino ." – Ao ouvir tais palavras , não teve dúvidas , eram ordens da Sacerdotisa do reino , Arcanna , nada podia fazer além de acatá-las ._

_A mulher , após conseguir comunicar-se mentalmente com os dois , caiu deitada sobre a mandala , exausta . Ainda de olhos abertos , porém com o olhar vago , refletia sobre a visão que tivera há um tempo atrás , da mancha de sangue que havia visto no futuro de Anabelle . Passava a mão em sua testa e então encontrava a pedra rubra que nela estava cravada , por mais que fizesse força para tirá-la de lá , não adiantava , não saía de forma alguma . Não aguentava mais prever o que aconteceria sem poder mudar , sendo assim preferia não saber , mas não tinha escolha ._

_- Senhora Arcanna ! - A pequena Yoru gritou seu nome ao terminar de descer as escadas e finalmente vê-la deitada sobre a mandala , sem pestanejar correu até a mulher e a fez envolver seu ombro com um dos braços , ajudando-a a sentar . – O que lhe aconteceu ??_

_- Nada ... Acho que foi nervosismo , só . – Apesar de querer muito desabafar o que havia visto com alguém , sabia que além de não adiantar de nada , apenas agravaria a sua situação . Quantos anos mais teria que viver para terminar de pagar pelos seus erros ? Cem , mil ? _

_.................................._

_Olhava à sua volta e não conseguia enxergar o youkai , mas sabia que ainda estava vivo pelo fato de seu dedo mindinho ainda estar envolvido pelo fio dourado ._

_- Vai querer brincar de esconder até quando ? Não era você que já estava resignado com a própria morte ? – Tinha que conter um riso sádico ao "brincar" com o youkai de tal forma ._

_Ao fitar a água que agora lhe alcançava a barriga , notou um redemoinho se formar aos poucos no centro do cômodo , e ao olhar na direção da escada , viu o corpo do youkai sair de dentro das águas , suas pernas já haviam se tornado líquidas e se fundido com aquele lago gélido , seu corpo já transparente antes mas apenas com os cabelos ainda brancos agora estava totalmente da cor do vidro , até mesmo os belos cabelos cor da neve . Em seu abdômen , do lado esquerdo , algo como uma pedra azul turquesa pulsava , parecia a única coisa ainda totalmente congelada em seu corpo , a qual antes era quase impossível de ser atingida ._

" _O coração dele !" – Naraku raciocinou , apontou as mãos para o youkai novamente , mas além das chamas não saírem , uma câimbra se abateu delas , causando-lhe uma dor bem incômoda ._

_- Posso até morrer , híbrido , mas tu irás comigo . – Após tais palavras , o redemoinho que antes se formava no centro do local se expandiu e puxou uma das pernas do hanyou , submergindo-o e não permitindo-o retornar à superfície ._

_Fazia um enorme esforço , esticava seus braços para o alto , tentando alcançar o ar mas parecia impossível , balançava suas pernas incessantemente , tentando soltar-se , tentando libertar-se daquele tufão feito de água , fitava a sua mão , onde o fio dourado jazia amarrado ao seu mindinho e então arregalava os olhos desesperando-se , imaginando como estaria a humana , se estaria sufocando , tendo uma parada respiratória ... Se sobreviveria !_

_Mas antes que pudesse se render à todas aquelas sensações desagradáveis de temor, pôde notar o fio em seu dedo brilhar intensamente como nunca vira antes , parecia até uma corrente dourada , e dessa vez , bem nítida . Pôde ouvir um grito agonizante , que sem dúvidas , pertencia ao Youkai . Com certo esforço , conseguiu soltar suas pernas de dentro do tufão que aos poucos se dizimava , e então seu corpo emergiu da água em um respirar fundo e desesperado , procurando por oxigênio . _

_Ao olhar em direção as escadas , a surpresa foi tamanha que suas pupilas dilataram-se , o youkai da neve parecia tão surpreso quanto ao hanyou . Uma espada havia atravessado aquela pedra azul turquesa em seu abdômen pelas suas costas , uma corrente dourada e resplandecente envolvia a lâmina da arma que o havia apunhalado , a mesma corrente se estendia até o mindinho do hanyou . Por trás do corpo transparente do youkai , a figura de uma mulher de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos cor do céu aparecia nitidamente , e quando o youkai ameaçava tentar livrar-se da espada , a mulher a cravava mais fundo naquele órgão pulsante e reluzente e a girava , fazendo com que aos poucos ele se despedaçasse ._

_- Anabelle ... – Naraku sussurrou , manteve-se de pé e andou até a humana e o youkai ._

_Sua mão onde a corrente estava amarrada ao seu dedo parecia arder , ao olhá-la podia ver uma aura dourada a envolvê-la , como no dia em que a humana selara aquela promessa , Ao olhar para frente e por trás dos ombros já desfigurados , quase derretidos do youkai , avistou aquele par de olhos azuis e só ao olhá-los traduziu neles o que deveria ser feito . Com aquela mão envolvida pela aura calorosa , atravessou o corpo do youkai e segurou seu coração de pedra por cima , onde a espada de lâmina fervente se encontrava , sem piedade ou misericórdia o esmigalhou entre seus dedos , transformando-o em poeira ._

_Um ultimo grito soou dos lábios do youkai , e então seus olhos fecharam-se lentamente , finalmente rendendo-se ao sono eterno . Aos poucos, os restos de seu corpo ainda não derretidos passavam a rachar e como se fosse vidro partiam-se . Era possível ouvir prantos femininos ecoando pelo cômodo ,e quem possuísse mais sensibilidade , nesse caso a aprendiz de sacerdotisa a tinha , podia ver a alma do youkai sendo levada para o inferno pelas mãos de todas aquelas belas mulheres as quais ele congelara e mantivera naquele porão . _

_Ao soltar a espada , aquela aura dourada envolveu toda a enorme extinta "galeria de arte" do youkai , o elo ligando os dedos de Anabelle e Naraku foi se destituindo aos poucos , tornando-se uma espécie de pó dourado , quem visse poderia até mesmo dizer que era poeira de estrelas , mas significava muito mais do que poeira cósmica . Era o fim de um feitiço , o cumprimento de uma promessa , um elo tão poderoso finalmente quebrado , a libertação de duas criaturas . _

_Hitomi fitava as ruínas do palácio que agora , ao invés de derreter-se em água , tornava-se pequenos cristais de gelo que com o vento eram levados para longe , e de dentro da extinta fortaleza do youkai , uma luz dourada intensa reluzia até os céus onde as nuvens escuras se abriam , dando espaço para o Sol refletir seus raios . De olhos arregalados sentiu seu corpo pesar , em pouco tempo estava de joelhos sobre o chão molhado e um sorriso enorme se esboçava em seus lábios ._

_- Eles conseguiram ... – Primeiro sussurrava , como se ainda estivesse se convencendo daquilo – Eles conseguiram !!!! – Depois gritava eufórico , erguendo os braços e punhos fechados para o céu e rindo satisfeito , quase enlouquecendo de alivio e alegria ._

_..............................._

_Os olhos azuis da jovem pareciam assustados , em pouco tempo pareciam inundar-se em lágrimas . Era a primeira vez que aquelas mãos tão delicadas tiravam a vida de alguém , por mais que a morte do youkai pudesse causar-lhe alívio , ser a responsável por uma morte não deixava de ser assustador . Aos poucos , seu corpo trêmulo caiu ajoelhado no chão úmido , mas com grande parte da água já evaporada , a jovem gritava como se desabafasse o seu alívio e todo o medo que sentira naquele som enquanto olhava para as suas mãos trêmulas . Como se num ato instintivo , Naraku jogou-se de joelhos enfrente à ela e a abraçou forte , afagando seus cabelos e afundando o seu rosto delicado no peito dele , tentando acalmá-la ._

_- Acabou Anabelle , acabou ... – Sussurrou , enquanto apoiava seu queixo sobre a cabeça dela e passava seus dedos nos fios ruivos de seus cabelos ._

_- Eu tive tanto medo ! – A voz dela soava trêmula e abafada , afinal , seu rosto estava afundado no peito do hanyou , como se buscasse abrigo nele . – Ele quase ... Ele quase me ... – Por mais que tentasse , não conseguia terminar a frase , a única coisa que conseguia fazer era abraçá-lo ainda mais forte . _

_Jamais pensara que se encontraria em tal situação , já que desde que nascera , sempre cumprira o papel de ser o causador da desgraça , e não ser vítima dela , mas agora fazia idéia do quanto a dor podia afetar um homem , um hanyou , ou até mesmo um youkai . Felizmente , o pior que poderia acontecer não ocorreu , e ao pensar nisso , um sorriso involuntário se abria em seus lábios . Ergueu o rosto da jovem segurando seu queixo , fazendo-a olhar seus olhos , estes demonstravam tamanha tranqüilidade jamais vista antes neles , mesmo sabendo que a neblina do reino iria se esvair , que outros perigos ainda poderiam surgir , naquele momento nada disso o preocupava , já que Anabelle estava a salvo . _

_- Não tem mais o que temer , ele está morto Anabelle , a promessa foi cumprida . – Sua voz soava baixa , mas firme , confiante . Passava seu polegar pelas maçãs do rosto da humana , enxugando suas lágrimas , aos poucos notava que o corpo dela já não tremia tanto ._

_- Sim , é verdade ... – Anabelle olhou para o dedo mindinho , e nele já não viu mais a marca , não pareceu feliz por isso , nem um pouco . – A promessa ..._

_- Vamos sair daqui , venha . – Ele a interrompeu , cuidadosamente segurou seus braços , ajudando-a a levantar ._

_Em pouco tempo , já a carregava em seu colo , e em saltos largos a tirava daquela ruína . Ao fitar o céu , avistou o Sol brilhando na imensidão azul , parecia o céu límpido e brilhante da primavera . Mais a frente , estava Hitomi , que ao ver a jovem nos braços do hanyou não pensou duas vezes , correu até o casal ainda eufórico ._

_- Senhorita Anabelle , está a salvo !!!_

_A jovem abriu um meio sorriso , enquanto repousava seu rosto no peito do hanyou , em seguida seus olhos se fechavam , estava exausta ._

_- Anabelle precisa descansar , vou levá-la de volta ao reino em breve ... – Naraku falou ._

_A euforia do humano pareceu diminuir aos poucos , afinal de contas , notava que estava sobrando ali , que tudo o que podia fazer já fizera , mas confortar o coração da jovem já não era o seu dever , por mais que quisesse . _

_- Mas gostaria que fosse na frente ,Hitomi . Com a extinção do youkai da neve ,a névoa que protegia aquele lugar também se dissipará com o tempo , precisa alertar Arcanna do perigo , apesar de que , com o dom que possui , já deve saber . Mas aquele lugar já não é mais seguro ._

_- Mas por que quer que eu vá na frente ? Pensei que nós três retornaríamos juntos . _

_- Quero ficar a sós com Anabelle . – Respondeu ._

_Obviamente não agradava Hitomi deixar Naraku a sós com a jovem , mas por mais que lhe doesse , não havia nada que pudesse fazer , por mais difícil que fosse , teria que se conformar , Anabelle jamais o amaria . _

_Focaria-se no reino , por mais que não lhe agradasse seguir as palavras do hanyou , sabia que dessa vez , assim como de algumas outras , ele estava com a razão . O reino em breve ficaria vulnerável sem a névoa para protegê-lo e se tornaria um chamariz para youkais mal-intencionados . Era só uma questão de tempo , e todos aqueles demônios que antigamente rondavam aquele trecho da floresta próximo à colina descobririam que o Youkai da Neve havia sido morto , e que logo não haveria mais proteção para os humanos que viviam naquela região ._

_Como não havia mais neve para atrapalhar o percurso , o humano não demoraria tanto tempo para chegar , na verdade , se fosse rápido o suficiente , poderia chegar ao seu destino ainda no fim daquela tarde . Sem demora , partiu em direção à colina , enquanto isso o hanyou , permaneceu no local , com a humana em seus braços ._

_Quando os resquícios de gelo desapareceram totalmente daquela montanha , ali se revelara um vulcão adormecido , não muito distante deveriam existir fontes termais , o que cairia muito bem naquele momento , afinal a humana já passara frio demais por conta daquele youkai ._

_Naraku baixou o olhar , fitando o rosto da humana ainda de olhos fechados , sua respiração estava pesada , ainda dava para notar certo nervosismo nela por conta dos batimentos acelerados de seu coração ._

_- E agora ? – Ela perguntou em baixo tom , enquanto ele caminhava com seu corpo nos braços a descer um pouco a montanha e passar por um caminho estreito entre árvores altas ._

_- Como assim ? – Ele perguntou , tornando a fita-la , reparando que seus olhos ainda mantinham-se fechados._

_Finalmente , ao sentir um vapor quente , notou que estavam próximos à uma fonte termal , ao passar por dentro de árvores e arbustos , afastando certos galhos com as mãos para que não ferissem a humana , deparou-se com a fonte e sorriu satisfeito . _

_- E agora que cumprimos a promessa , que já não estamos ligados pelo elo ? – Ela finalmente se manifestou , e abriu os olhos tomando coragem para olhá-lo – Você vai ficar comigo , como disse que iria ? _

_Já enfrente ao pequeno lago de águas quentes , ele parou , e ainda com a jovem humana nos braços , sentou-se diante da fonte . Os olhos vermelhos encontraram-se diretamente com os azuis , sem sequer pestanejar , nenhuma dúvida parecia assombrá-los , quando encontrava aqueles orbes azuis , seus desejos pareciam límpidos como a água mais cristalina , sem nenhuma dúvida para turvar-lhe os pensamentos ._

_Por tanto tempo viveu só , apenas vagando pela densa floresta em busca da jóia que lhe daria o poder de tornar-se um youkai completo . Só pensava em tornar-se poderoso , essa era a sua maior meta , mas ainda assim , não supria o vazio que existia dentro de si . Com o tempo , com a convivência com aquela humana , aos poucos passara a notar que jamais o poder poderia preencher o "buraco" em sua alma . Após conhecer de perto os sentimentos que tanto repudiava , se deu conta de que não importava quanto poder e glória pudesse possuir , estes jamais poderiam suprir a solidão que obscurecia seu coração . Apenas o amor daquela mulher poderia salvá-lo de si mesmo e de sua índole cruel , sem ela , estaria perdido ._

_O silêncio dele estava começando a deixá-la apreensiva . Por que não respondia ? Tudo o que ele fizera até aquele momento fora colocá-la sentada na beira da fonte de frente para ele e em silêncio a fitava , mas nada dizia ._

_- Naraku , por que não me responde ? – A voz chorosa dela o tirou do transe em que se encontrava ._

_A mão dele percorreu a face delicada e jovial da humana , afastando os fios de cabelos revoltos que por ela estavam caídos . Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios , finalmente manifestou-se :_

_- Anabelle ... – Sussurrou seu nome ._

_- Você ainda vai atrás daquela jóia ? – Afobada , ela o interrompeu ._

_- Venha comigo . – Ele disse , olhando-a nos olhos . – Quero que me acompanhe , lembra ?_

_É verdade ... há alguns dias , pouco tempo antes do Youkai da Neve surgir ele havia lhe pedido para ir embora com ele . Seria difícil abandonar o reino , mas faria qualquer coisa para ficar ao lado dele , não importava para onde fossem , mesmo que tivesse que viver como uma nômade novamente , como quando teve que fugir de sua terra natal há muitos anos , realmente não importava , desde que ficasse para sempre ao lado de seu amado ._

' _Por mais bela que ela possa ser , é uma humana , sua validade expira , e não há nada que possa fazer quanto à isso .' – As palavras do youkai vinham à sua mente contra a sua vontade , mas Naraku fingia não importar-se com elas ._

_- A água parece estar boa ... – Ela finalmente abria um sorriso , e então , delicadamente levantava a saia branca e fina do kimono que vestia até os joelhos , revelando suas pernas bem torneadas e mergulhando um de seus pés nas águas mornas da fonte ._

_Os olhos dele acompanharam cada movimento da humana , pareciam hipnotizados quando viam suas pernas despidas , fazia um tempo que desejava vê-la e tê-la novamente em seus braços . _

_Enquanto a jovem molhava seus pés e balançava-os dentro da água , o hanyou sorrateiramente ficava atrás dela e então a abraçava firmemente , encostando sua cabeça no ombro delicado e colando seus lábios no pescoço da humana , roçando-os pela pele macia e sensível , arrancando-lhe suspiros . _

_- Naraku ... – Sussurrou seu nome ,enquanto seus olhos lentamente tornavam a se fechar ela passava suas mãos pelos braços fortes e másculos que envolviam a sua cintura . _

_Virava o seu rosto , procurando pelo dele , levava uma de suas mãos até a nuca do meio-youkai , e como se ansiasse por isso durante uma vida inteira , o beijou intensamente , como se necessitasse daquele beijo para respirar , para viver . _

_Enquanto isso , Naraku terminava de desamarrar a faixa do kimono que ela usava , já afrouxada pelas mãos frias do falecido Youkai da Neve . Em pouco tempo , o kimono nupcial que ela vestia já estava semi-aberto , assim o hanyou podia passar suas mãos por de baixo do tecido fino e sentir a pele quente e macia da mulher , que arrepiava-se com cada toque dele ._

_Logo estavam os dois despidos e abraçados um ao outro , ainda a beijarem-se com a mesma intensidade . Prosseguindo aquele beijo , agora virados um de frente para o outro , Naraku segurou Anabelle em seus braços , levantando seu corpo . Ela por sua vez enroscou a cintura dele com suas pernas , dessa forma , ele adentrou a fonte com ela , e lá , dentro das águas mornas que produziam um vapor quente , possuiu o corpo da humana mais uma vez , como se dessa forma pudesse "purificá-la" dos toques daquele youkai feito de gelo ._

_Quando finalmente terminaram o ato , ele a deitou sobre a borda rochosa da fonte e ficou sobre o seu corpo , fitando-a sorrir docemente , olhavam-se nos olhos , trocavam carícias , suas mãos se encontravam e então a humana as levavam até seu rosto , como se pedisse para que ele a tocasse novamente ._

_- Antes de partirmos , gostaria de me despedir das pessoas com quem vivi durante todos esses anos ... – Ela disse em um tom suave , esbanjando ternura ._

_- Como quiser , passamos a noite aqui e amanhã de manhã , seguimos para a colina . – Ele respondeu , tornando a aproximar seu rosto ao dela , terminando a frase já dando pequenos selinhos nos lábios doces e macios de Anabelle ._

_Mais uma vez se beijaram longamente , deitados na beira da fonte termal , seus corpos colados pediam para se tornarem um só mais uma vez , e assim foi , não tardaram a entregarem-se à aquela paixão que os consumia , e quando finalmente o véu azul marinho da noite cobriu o céu e os vagalumes finalmente surgiram da escuridão iluminando a floresta como pequenos orbes amarelados , o hanyou e a jovem humana já vestidos procuraram um abrigo para a noite , e quando encontraram uma pequena gruta onde poderiam dormir sossegados , lá , abraçados , renderam-se ao sono ._

_Naraku , totalmente rendido ao amor e ao desejo que tinha por Anabelle , havia esquecido-se de algo crucial ... O reino já não possuía a proteção da neblina , e certamente , não tardaria a ser atacado por youkais mal-intencionados ._

_Talvez já tivesse até mesmo sido devastado ..._

_Porém , o hanyou esquecera-se totalmente desse fato , e mais , sequer avisara a humana sobre o assunto , quando comentara com Hitomi , a jovem não parecera ter prestado atenção devido ao cansaço ._

_....................._

_Pequenos casebres de madeira e pedras ardiam em chamas , por mais que o céu estivesse estrelado aquela noite , a fumaça negra que surgia naquele lugar subia aos céus impedindo que o brilho estrelar alcançasse aquele reino ._

_- Vão todos para dentro do palacete ! – A sacerdotisa gritou para as pessoas desesperadas que corriam como loucas à procura de um abrigo ._

_- Mas , senhora Arcanna , são muitos youkais ! – Hitomi , com sua espada em mãos , dizia preocupado com a mulher ._

_- Eles não podem me fazer mal . – A mulher dizia convictamente , enquanto seus olhos verdes brilhavam como preciosas esmeraldas , a pedra vermelha em sua testa adquiria um brilho único , que parecia incomodar as dezenas de youkais que tentavam aproximar-se ._

_- Senhora !! – Uma velha gritava de dentro do palacete ,desesperada . – Não encontro a pequena Yoru em lugar algum ! Ela não está aqui dentro !!! _

_- O quê ? – Arcanna arregalava os olhos , voltava sua atenção para os roseirais e então sua mente era dominada por uma visão ._

" _Não , Yoru ... Você não pode estar aí !"_

_A pequena vinha correndo de dentro do grande campo de roseirais extintos há algum tempo, com duas rosas brancas em mãos ._

_- Senhora , veja ! Consegui salvar essas duas flores !! – A garotinha , apesar de apavorada , sorria com as duas flores em uma das mãos e a lira dourada de Anabelle na outra , até que uma sombra vinha pelas suas costas e chamava a sua atenção ._

_Ao virar seu rosto , avistou um youkai enorme e monstruoso o qual parecia uma aranha negra abrir suas mandíbulas e mostrar-lhe presas bem afiadas . Um grito de horror ecoou de seus lábios , e diante ao choque acabou deixando que as flores caíssem sobre o chão , ficando a segurar apenas a lira ._

_- Yoru ! – A sacerdotisa gritou , correndo em sua direção , mas ao afastar-se do palacete , deixou-o vulnerável ao ataque dos youkais , que não perderam tempo , invadiram a enorme fortaleza de pedras com tudo , destruindo os belos vitrais das janelas , devastando tudo o que aparecia pela frente , tirando a vida de muitas mulheres , crianças e idosos ._

_Por mais que Hitomi tentasse , ele era um contra muitos , alguns ele conseguiu deter , mas nem todos ... _

_Arcanna conseguira proteger a pequena Yoru, que diante do susto acabou desmaiando . Derrotou o youkai purificando-o com um de seus feitiços , por ser uma Sacerdotisa da Lua há muito tempo , conhecia muitos feitiços de cor , muitas vezes sequer precisava do livro de magia para "recitá-los" . _

_No auge de seu desespero , ao encontrar um pedaço de tronco de árvore tão grande quanto um cajado , o segurou com as duas mãos e no chão de terra desenhou uma mandala , colocou a criança dentro dela junto de si , virou seu rosto para trás e avistou Hitomi , com a espada em mãos , ensangüentado , ofegante ._

_- Hitomi , tire os sobreviventes daqui , agora !! – Ordenou ._

_O homem , por mais arriscado que acreditasse ser o que a mulher o mandara fazer , confiava nela o suficiente para obedece-la . Enquanto ainda tinha forças para segurar a sua espada , degolava alguns daqueles youkais , abrindo passagem e então indicava o caminho para aquelas pessoas correrem , ordenadamente . Enquanto isso , Arcanna ajoelhava-se sobre a mandala que ela mesma havia feito sobre o chão , seus olhos se fechavam , ela erguia suas mãos para o céu noturno e pronunciava algumas palavras naquele idioma arcaico o qual só ela conhecia o significado , quando terminava de falar os tais dizeres desconhecidos , uma luz verde florescente bem forte envolvia os traços da mandala que ela havia desenhado no chão , e como uma onda de energia subia até os céus e descia como uma cascata , atingindo grande parte dos youkais , fazendo seus corpos apodrecerem quando tocados por tal energia . _

_A pequena Yoru abria seus olhos lentamente , e então podia ver o que se passava , e calada assistia admirada a dizimação de tantos youkais . _

" _A senhora Arcanna está fazendo tudo isso sozinha ?" – Pensava e abraçava-se à lira ._

_O rosto da sacerdotisa , após realizar tal feitiço , parecia ganhar leves traços de idade , pequenas rugas . Tal poder acabou por assustar os poucos youkais que sobreviveram , mas sabia que esse não seria o fim , sem a névoa que protegia o reino , não poderia assegurar-se de que seria capaz de proteger as vidas das pessoas daquele lugar ._

_- É o fim ... – Sussurrou , tentando recuperar as suas forças ._

_- O que , senhora Arcanna ? – A pequena Yoru perguntou ._

_- É o fim do reino da colina . – A mulher afirmou ._

_Um único youkai , metade salamandra e metade homem , surgiu diante da sacerdotisa . Sua voz era aguda , enquanto falava a sua enorme língua aparecia e alcançava até o seu pescoço , depois enrolava-se e retornava ao interior de sua boca ._

_- Essa é a vingança . – O youkai disse ._

_- Vingança ? – A mulher fitou o youkai e lhe perguntou ._

_- Sim , vingança ! Pela morte de meu irmão , o qual o hanyou que vive aqui __**devorou**__ !_

_- O hanyou ... – Arcanna sussurrou , refletindo ._

_- Que ele fique ciente que a partir de agora , jamais terá paz em sua vida . – Enquanto o youkai falava , de trás das árvores da floresta , vários olhos de diferentes cores brilhavam sedentos de sangue . – Assim como destruímos seu lar , destruiremos tudo aquilo o que ele mais preza ! – Após tais palavras , em uma única labareda o youkai desapareceu , assim como os olhos que brilhavam por trás das árvores ._

_Finalmente , a sacerdotisa com um pouco de dificuldade levantou-se , e a criança se abraçou à ela . Hitomi retornou sozinho aos restos do reino , limpando o sangue em seu rosto ._

_- Senhora , há uma caverna aqui perto , abriguei algumas pessoas lá e ... _

_- Hitomi , parta para longe com essas pessoas , leve-as consigo e construa uma morada segura para elas . – A mulher disse , enquanto olhava para o horizonte ._

_- Mas, e a senhora ? – Perguntou à fitá-la ._

_- Encarrego-o de continuar o meu legado . – Ao dizer tais palavras , afastou-se de Yoru e andou até o palacete , quando a pequenina ameaçou segui-la , a repreendeu . – Vá com Hitomi , Yoru . Aqui já não é mais seguro ._

_- Mas eu não quero ir embora ! – A menina disse , tristonha . _

_- Vão para as montanhas , lá é mais seguro - Quando os dois preparavam-se para contestá-la , falou em um tom ainda mais firme . – É uma ordem !!_

_- Ficarei aqui , farei um enterro para as pessoas que fatalmente foram assassinadas, e esperarei pelo retorno de Anabelle ... – Falou , para terminar ._

_Hitomi segurou a mão da pequena , já não questionaria mais Arcanna , afinal de contas , apesar de sua aparência quase jovem , era uma sábia ansiã , por respeito a obedeceria , quando finalmente virava seu corpo para afastar-se e andar em direção aos abrigados , a garotinha a qual segurava a mão o empacou , andando em direção à sacerdotisa ._

_- Yoru , a senhora Arcanna disse que ..._

_- Senhora , tome . – Yoru ergueu sua mão que segurava a lira dourada de Anabelle para a sacerdotisa . – Devolva para a senhorita Anabelle , e diga que ... – Algumas lágrimas formavam-se nas beiradas dos olhos castanhos acinzentados da menina - Diga que vou sentir saudades ! _

_A mulher pegou cuidadosamente a lira com suas duas mãos e abriu um pequeno sorriso , ajoelhando-se enfrente à garotinha ._

" _Você ainda verá Anabelle , pequena Yoru ..." – Pensou , enquanto passava a sua mão pelo rosto da pequena , enxugando as suas lágrimas ._

_Antes de adentrar o que sobrara do palacete , abraçou fortemente a criança que segurava a mão de Hitomi ._

_- Seja uma boa mulher , sempre ajude aqueles que precisarem ... – Sussurrou no ouvido da criança , e em seguida a soltou , deixando que o homem partisse com ela ._

_O Sol aos poucos surgia por trás das montanhas e adentrava o pequeno abrigo onde o hanyou e a humana passaram a noite tranquilamente , sem sequer desconfiarem do que poderia ter acontecido enquanto dormiam sem peso em suas consciências ._

_A Jovem acordava primeiro , esticava seus braços para o alto alongando-os , em seguida amarrava a faixa de seu kimono direito , inclinava seu rosto , aproximando-o ao do hanyou , e com um leve selinho dava-lhe bom dia ._

_- Está na hora de irmos ... – Ela disse a sorrir ._

_- Para que tanta pressa ? – Ele também sorria enquanto abria lentamente os olhos , ainda deitado ._

_- Ah , deixe de ser preguiçoso ! – Falou em um tom divertido , enquanto brincava com uma madeixa dos cabelos negros dele ._

_Ele simplesmente se permitiu dar uma breve risada , em seguida tomou coragem para sentar-se e vestir a parte de cima de sua roupa. Sem demora , com a jovem em seus braços para ganhar tempo , partiu em direção ao reino ._

_Em questão de alguns minutos , pouco menos que uma hora , estavam de frente ao local onde a neblina antes cobria , mas que agora nitidamente podia-se ver onde antes jazia o rio que envolvia o portal que agora estava seco , mesmo o enorme portal feito de ponte estava despedaçado , um resto de fumaça saía lá de dentro , ainda escura como à noite , mas nem tanto , porém o cheiro de queimado ainda era forte . _

_Os olhos de ambos arregalaram-se , porém os da jovem estremeciam assustados ._

_- O que aconteceu aqui ? – Sussurrava – Naraku , ponha-me no chão ..._

_Ele nada fez além de acatar o pedido dela , deixou-a de pé no chão . Desesperada , Anabelle correu em direção ao reino , e ele a seguiu em passos rápidos , olhando para os lados , tentando avistar se ainda existia algum perigo naquelas bandas . _

_Aos poucos , quando finalmente chegaram onde antes existia um vilarejo , avistaram as ruínas que sobraram de casas e árvores queimadas . Ao olhar aquele cenário , a jovem humana colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e caiu de joelhos no chão , gritando em desespero . Aquela paisagem era quase igual à aquela que jazia no fundo de suas memórias , de um pequeno vilarejo o qual ela viveu com sua família . Podia imaginar aquele lugar ainda em chamas e era realmente idêntico ao lugar em que vivia em sua terra natal na noite em que os inquisidores surgiram . Acontecera de novo ! Quantos teriam morrido dessa vez ? _

_Não conseguia raciocinar , a dor era quase insuportável , sem perceber já não falava coisa com coisa , só conseguia gritar um único nome :_

_- Kathleen , não !! – Era o nome de sua irmã , a qual depois de ser violentada havia sido queimada em uma fogueira ._

_- Anabelle ! – A voz grave do hanyou a despertou , enquanto as mãos dele seguravam seus ombros firmemente , sacudindo-a ._

_- O que é isso ? Onde estão as pessoas ? – Ela perguntou , ainda alterada . _

_- A neblina não protege mais este lugar ... Ficou a mercê de youkais . – Ele disse ._

_- Você sabia ?? – Perguntou indignada ._

_Engoliu seco , é claro que sabia , mas por distração não falara á ela, na verdade mencionara ao humano quando ela estava em seus braços , mas provavelmente não escutara . Agora , provavelmente o culparia pelo ocorrido ._

_- Estava esperando por vocês . – Arcanna disse , aproximando-se do casal ._

_........................................_

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

Espero do fundo do coração que ninguém tenha dormido nesse capítulo , viu ? XD

Não aguentava mais esse youkai da neve , nem acredito que consegui me livrar dele , demorou demais pra morrer ... Mas espero que quando finalmente morto , sua morte não tenha sido medíocre demais x.x'''

Bem , à review !!! *--*

Ana Shadow Wolf : Aaaaaaainh , meniiineee ! Suas reviews são sempre tão incentivadoraas , aiiii , brigada por mandá-las ! *---*

Nana-kun tem capacidade , basta só ter boa vontade ... XD ( aí já é outra história )

Pois é , espero que tenha gostado do fim que dei para o Youkai da Neve , não aguentava mais ele , tava doida pra matar ... ( má ? eu ? aaah , que exagero XD )

Naraku até poderia proteger o reino , mas aí fugiria do roteiro , gomen neee , não me mate ao ler esse capítulo , Ana-chaaan ! i.i

Apesar das desgraças alheias , espero que goste ... Me custou sacos de gelo na bochecha , escrevi grande parte desse capítulo apenas com uma mão , então não repare nos errinhos básicos que podem vir a aparecer ao longo dele XD

Aaaaah , e gostaria de fazer um apelo aqui , okay ? CONTINUE A POSTAR A FIC DO KRUEGER EM PORTUGUÊS !!!!! i.i ( Em inglês eu até entendo , mas não tão bem x.x )

É sério , eu tô adorando ... x.x ''' ( Sonhei com o Krueger outro dia até o.o''' )

Nyaaaaa obrigada por acompanhar essa fiiiic doida aqui , agora que tá chegando no final , tô começando a me enrolar aqui .. quero só ver se vou conseguir dar o desfecho do jeito que quero x.x''' Enfim ...

Bem , até o próximo capítulo , Ana-chaaan !!!! Bézoooooooos ! *-*


	18. Amarga despedida

Okay , okay ... Confesso que demorei um pouquinho para postar x.x ( pouquinho ?? ) , mas agora também , estou com a história praticamente pronta , e ela vai terminar no capítulo 20 como eu tanto queria ! *-*

Bem , vai ter gente querendo me matar nesse capítulo XD Mas enfim ... espero que gostem de qualquer forma XD

* * *

_- A neblina não protege mais este lugar ... Ficou a mercê de youkais . – Ele disse ._

_- Você sabia ?? – Perguntou indignada ._

_Engoliu seco , é claro que sabia , mas por distração não falara á ela, na verdade mencionara ao humano quando ela estava em seus braços , mas provavelmente não escutara . Agora , provavelmente o culparia pelo ocorrido ._

_- Estava esperando por vocês . – Arcanna disse , aproximando-se do casal ._

_.................._

_O hanyou e a humana fitavam Arcanna , que em passos lentos aproximava-se . Um silêncio tão aterrador quanto doloroso tomou conta do local naquele momento , nem mesmo o sopro gelado do vento podia ser ouvido , simplesmente nada , aquele era o verdadeiro nada ._

_As vestes da mulher estavam rasgadas e sujas de terra , tal qual seu rosto e suas mãos que carregavam uma lira dourada , alguns fios de seus cabelos grisalhos grudavam ao seu rosto melado de suor , ao lado de seus olhos verdes , rugas que antes não existiam agora apareciam nitidamente , como se uma mulher de aparentemente trinta anos avançasse quase aos quarenta em apenas uma noite ._

_- Senhora Arcanna ... – Anabelle buscou forças para falar e também , para se levantar – O que aconteceu aqui ? O que significa tudo isso ?? – A jovem , em dois passos bem largos , alcançou a mulher e a abraçou forte enquanto lhe fazia tais perguntas ._

_- Lembra-se que a neblina do youkai era a nossa proteção ? Agora que ele está morto , a neblina se foi ... – Enquanto falava e retribuía o abraço desesperado de Anabelle , fitava Naraku seriamente ._

_- Mas , por qual motivo atacaram nosso reino dessa forma ? Eram aliados do youkai da neve que nós não conhecíamos ?? _

_- Não , querida ... – Arcanna sussurrou , demonstrando em seu tom o pesar em ter que narrar o acontecido ._

_- Então , por quê ?? – A voz da jovem ruiva exaltava-se , além de tremida , soava alta , melancólica, indignada ._

_A mulher engoliu seco , não conseguindo respondê-la de imediato . Não sabia se a jovem suportaria ouvir o motivo do massacre , uma vingança contra o seu tão amado hanyou ._

" _Anabelle , você não merecia passar por tudo isso ..." – A mulher pensava , apertando ainda mais o abraço ._

_Naraku permanecia em silêncio , fitando as duas abraçando-se , tentando confortar-se naquele simples ato de carinho pelos enormes males que haviam ocorrido . Era incrível como um simples gesto daqueles passava segurança e tranqüilidade para as pessoas , mesmo com o mundo desabando sobre suas cabeças ._

_Por um momento fitou o chão de terra escura , lembrando-se de que se não fosse pela humana , jamais teria sentido o calor dos braços gentis de alguém , jamais saberia o que significa um abraço ._

_Apesar de seu semblante possuir apenas um pequeno traço de tristeza , um risco entre suas sobrancelhas tencionadas , por dentro sentia um aperto enorme , o qual jamais sentira em sua vida . Isso era compartilhar uma tristeza ? Colocar-se no lugar de alguém e sentir a sua dor ? _

_Seria isso aquilo que todos costumavam chamar de __**compaixão**__ ?_

_- Naraku ... - A voz de Arcanna o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos ._

_- Sim ? _

_- Estes youkais que atacaram o reino ... – Ela não conseguiu prosseguir , teve que respirar fundo para buscar a calma e não entregar-se às lágrimas , como Anabelle . Afinal de contas , mesmo demonstrando-se uma fortaleza , ainda não havia perdido suas emoções humanas ._

_- O que tem eles ? – Perguntou , fitando a mulher ._

_- Eles vieram por você . – Os olhos verdes esmeralda sequer piscavam ao fitar os vermelhos rubi ._

_Anabelle , até então afogada naquele abraço , rendida aos soluços de seu pranto pareceu perder o ar . Seus olhos azuis arregalaram-se , lentamente desvencilhou-se do abraço e virou levemente seu rosto , olhando Naraku com o canto de seus olhos . Não conseguiu olhá-lo muito tempo , e mesmo ele tinha dificuldades em encará-la . Inimigos ele sempre tivera , mas não fazia idéia de qual deles poderia ter cometido tal crime , na verdade estava tão surpreso quanto qualquer outro que passara pela chacina ._

_A jovem não suportou , balançou a cabeça negativamente e correu para longe de Arcanna e de Naraku , em direção às ruínas do palacete , mas não conseguiu adentrá-las , parou enfrente ao ver o pequeno cemitério ali , como se fosse um jardim decorativo . Havia montes de terra com lápides feitas com pedaços de madeira indicando-os como túmulos , ainda haviam buracos abertos com os corpos dentro os quais a sacerdotisa provavelmente não teve tempo de enterrar , dentre eles , muitos eram crianças ._

_Sentiu seu corpo pesar e sua visão ficar turva , quase perdia a consciência , mas buscava forças para que tal fraqueza não se apoderasse de si . Mesmo com o choro incontrolado , andando em passos lentos , aproximou-se daquele cemitério onde todos os mortos foram seus conhecidos e admiradores , e numa atitude respeitosa , ajoelhou-se diante dele e , com as mãos unidas e olhos fechados , iniciou uma prece . _

_Naraku deu um passo à frente , em iniciativa de ir até Anabelle , mas Arcanna o impediu , colocando seu braço à frente do hanyou ._

_- Está louca ? Esse lugar não é mais seguro , Anabelle não pode ficar sozinha ! – Repreendeu a atitude da sacerdotisa ._

_- O youkai líder desse ataque disse que o motivo para tal crueldade foi uma vingança por você ter devorado o irmão dele . – A mulher disse ._

_- O quê ? Disse que devorei o irmão dele , como assim ? – Naraku pareceu confuso ._

_- Disse também que destruirá tudo aquilo que mais preza Naraku , que não lhe dará paz . Este cenário que vê nesse momento é conseqüência do que fez ao irmão dele . – Ela prosseguiu ._

_- Não sei do que está falando . – Naraku arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ,ainda confuso ._

_Arcanna não disse mais nada , segurou as mãos dele e virou as palmas delas para cima , mostrando-as para ele . Ao fitá-las , notava que em seus centros ainda havia hematomas escuros , onde antes abriam-se as fendas de onde saiam as labaredas ._

_- O youkai salamandra ... – Naraku concluiu._

_- Exatamente . – Arcanna afirmou ._

_Naraku estendeu seu olhar para onde um dia , um belo palacete de pedras fora erguido , naquela direção para onde Anabelle correra ._

_- Deve me odiar agora , como o resto do mundo . – Sem perceber , permitiu que as palavras escapassem de sua mente para seus lábios ._

_- Vá até ela . – Arcanna lhe disse ._

_- Ela não ..._

_- Vá , enquanto pode . – Ela o cortou ._

_Vá , enquanto pode ? Este jeito de falar intrigou o hanyou . Por que "vá, enquanto pode" ? Haveria um momento em que não poderia mais ? Que não teria mais Anabelle ? _

_Maldição , aquela conversa de " humanos têm prazo de validade" voltava a atormentar seus pensamentos , mesmo depois de morto , aquele youkai da neve não lhe dava paz !_

_- O irmão do youkai que absorveu não tardará a sentir sua presença , e quando isso acontecer , ele virá atrás de você . – Arcanna disse ._

_- É verdade . – Tentou se convencer de que a frase antes dita pela sacerdotisa vidente tivera ligação com sua ultima afirmativa , e então , em passos largos , apressados , encaminhou-se ao local onde Anabelle estava ._

_Sem demora a encontrou , o kimono branco já estava amarelado pela sujeira de terra . A jovem já havia orado , e agora , sozinha , esforçando seu corpo cansado , enterrava o resto de corpos ainda sem túmulo . _

_Os olhos vermelhos não conseguiam se manter indiferentes mediante a atitude da humana , que mesmo exausta física e emocionalmente , com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas incessantes , esforçava-se e enterrava os cadáveres , dando-lhe uma morada digna para depois da morte ._

_Quando ela parecia já não suportar tamanho esforço e seu corpo pendia para frente , ameaçando cair em exaustão , em um único salto o hanyou pairava diante a ela . Dessa forma , ao invés de encontrar-se à terra úmida e com cheiro de morte , caía sobre o corpo de Naraku , que mantinha-se erguido , agüentando seu peso ._

_Inclinava seu rosto e a visão que tinha era daqueles olhos vermelhos fitando-a sem nem mesmo piscar ._

_- Por que não me falou nada ? Podíamos ter impedido ... – sua voz soava rouca ._

_- Anabelle , eu ... – Não havia como se explicar , pois ele mesmo fora pego de surpresa ._

_- Como pode agir tão naturalmente ? – Perguntou indignada ._

_Naraku desviou o olhar , não agüentando encarar aqueles olhos azuis que demonstravam tamanho senso de solidariedade e justiça , coisas as quais ele jamais teve tanto conhecimento . Sua boca silenciou-se , não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta que pudesse confortar a jovem humana . _

_- Você não se importa ?? – Outra pergunta indignada ._

_- É claro que me importo ! – Respondeu prontamente ,até mesmo alterando o tom de voz_

_- Mentiroso ! – Ela gritou ._

_Antes que a jovem sequer tentasse se desvencilhar do corpo dele e fugir mais uma vez , Naraku segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos firmemente e tornou a olhar dentro daqueles olhos azuis , encontrando firmeza para encará-los sem piscar sequer uma vez ._

_- Me importo com você , Anabelle ! Com __**você**__ ! – Falou ainda mais alto que a humana , pela primeira vez – E por isso , vou protegê-la à todo o custo !_

_Os olhos azuis finalmente estremeceram , mostrando novamente aquela fragilidade humana , aquela delicadeza que cativara o hanyou desde a primeira vez que o encarara . As mãos femininas frias e trêmulas seguraram as másculas e firmes que jaziam naquele rosto juvenil , sem tentar tirá-las de lá , apenas repousando sobre elas ._

_- Eu não quero te perder , não posso te perder ... Você é tudo o que tenho . – Ela disse ._

_Naraku não lhe respondeu com palavras , tentou lhe passar alguma segurança em um forte abraço , mas no fundo , naquela demonstração de afeto o hanyou parecia mais procurar abrigo para si mesmo do que dá-lo à humana ._

" _**Você**__ é tudo o que tenho." – Dizia para si , mentalmente ._

_**.....**_

_- A Senhora Arcanna disse que poderíamos passar essa noite na caverna , mas não acho boa idéia . – Hitomi reunia o que sobrara das pessoas do reino e ao lado do lago onde haviam feito uma parada para permitir que os poucos cavalos que as acompanhavam bebessem água – Vamos aproveitar o pouco de disposição que nos resta e seguir a trilha da floresta , algo me diz que este lugar não é seguro ... _

_Nenhuma daquelas pessoas desoladas contestou a sua decisão , à esta altura ,qualquer ordem que ele lhes desse seria cumprida de qualquer forma , confiavam inteiramente nele , e se havia algo que desejavam do fundo de suas almas era ir para longe , para um lugar que lhes permitisse esquecer a chacina que assistiram . _

_Hitomi sentiu uma mão pequenina segurar o tecido da manga comprida de seu kimono , ao olhar para baixo avistou a pequena Yoru . Pobre criança desamparada , não tinha pais , não tinha família , não tinha nada , a pessoa com quem mais tinha proximidade era Anabelle , com toda a certeza devia estar sentindo falta da jovem assim como ele , devia estar carente ... _

_Hitomi suspirou e agachou-se enfrente a garotinha que fitava-o tão desconsolada , com suas duas mãos tocou os pequenos ombros delicadamente , e apesar da tensão e da tristeza , abriu um pequeno sorriso . _

_- Não se preocupe , Yoru ... Tudo ficará bem , confie em mim . – Após falar , Hitomi pegou a menina com cuidado e a colocou sobre seu cavalo que estava amarrado à uma àrvore terminando de beber água , em seguida o montou e assim , chamou as outras pessoas – Vamos , antes que algum youkai que atacou nosso reino nos encontre e tente nos matar !_

_Imediatamente todos colocaram-se a postos para partir , alguns à cavalo e outros à pé , e assim partiram rumo às montanhas distantes dali ._

_**.........**_

_A sacerdotisa Arcanna estava certa , o youkai salamandra não demoraria a sentir o youki de Naraku , na verdade além de ter sentido sua presença , não estava tão distante quanto parecia estar dele .Uma de suas habilidades era a invisibilidade ,tanto de corpo físico quanto de sua aura , à ponto de confundir até mesmo uma própria sacerdotisa ._

_Em meio aos escombros de pedras e madeiras , a criatura estava a observar Naraku . Apenas seus olhos brilhavam em um tom alaranjado quando viam o hanyou abraçado à uma simples e mera humana ._

" _Mas como pode o meio-youkai responsável pela morte da sacerdotisa __**Kikyou**__ estar aos beijos e abraços com uma mera e simples humana ?"_

_- Anabelle ... – Já enfrente ao casal , a mulher chamou a atenção da jovem ._

_Ao ouvir a voz feminina chamar seu nome , em silêncio ergueu seu rosto antes confortado no peito do hanyou e a fitou , mas a mulher não falou de prontidão , apenas passou para ela a lira dourada que até então carregava consigo . Anabelle a pegou com as duas mãos e ficou a olhá-la ._

_- Yoru me pediu para lhe entregar ... – Arcanna finalmente se manifestou ._

_- Pequena Yoru ... – Só de imaginar que a criança poderia estar morta apesar de não ter visto seu corpo , uma dor latejante dominava seu coração . Suas mãos trêmulas apertavam aquela lira , chegavam a ficar marcadas pelos entalhes do instrumento . – Onde ela está ?? Não me diga que ..._

_Naraku observava calado , no fundo sentia-se culpado . De alguma forma , era sempre o causador de desastres , mas dessa vez realmente desejava não ter sido , apesar de julgar-se o responsável ._

_- Yoru , Hitomi e alguns sobreviventes partiram para as montanhas ... Lá irão refazer as suas vidas , como fizemos ao chegar nesse país Anabelle , não se preocupe . A pequena Yoru pediu que lhe dissesse que vai sentir saudades . _

_As palavras da sacerdotisa aliviaram um pouco o sofrimento da jovem , que suspirou pesadamente e passou a segurar a lira com menos força . Mas tal alívio não duraria muito , já que logo após aquelas palavras da mulher mais velha , uma risada aguda e macabra pôde ser ouvida por de trás dos arbustos . Naraku levantou-se e em alerta olhou à sua volta , deduzindo de onde aquela voz teria vindo , mas não importava para onde olhasse , simplesmente não via ninguém ,mal sabia que o indivíduo , ainda utilizando de seu poder de camuflagem , já estava atrás dele , preparando-se para em um único golpe de sua cauda afiada degolá-lo ._

_Anabelle , mesmo ainda alterada diante da chacina que ocorrera em seu lar , procurava concentrar-se para sentir a aura do youkai , seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver dois olhos alaranjados brilharem sutilmente atrás de Naraku . Não conseguiu raciocinar , simplesmente levantou-se apressadamente e com o peso de seu próprio corpo jogou Naraku para o lado ._

_- Naraku , cuidado !!! – Gritou , enquanto numa tentativa insana de protegê-lo arriscava a própria vida ._

_A cauda afiada do youkai descera justamente no momento em que a jovem cometera a maior loucura de sua vida . Não conseguira acertar o pescoço do hanyou , mas fizera um corte profundo nas costas da mulher ao descer rapidamente como uma foice a rasgar sua pele frágil e sensível , que ao sentir algo afiado acertá-la , urrou de dor ._

_- Anabelle ! – Naraku e Arcanna gritaram seu nome juntos ._

_- Mulher idiota ! – O tal youkai resmungou , finalmente expondo-se . Seu corpo que flutuava aos poucos podia ser visto por todos . _

_Naraku , deitado no chão de terra com Anabelle por cima de si rapidamente sentou-se e ajeitou-a em seu colo . Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ao tocar as costas da jovem sentiu sua mão umedecer , ao tirá-la da jovem e fitar a palma a viu coberta de sangue , imediatamente , ainda segurando a jovem , ergueu cuidadosamente seu corpo , tombando-o um pouco para frente e viu a parte de trás de seu kimono branco agora vermelha de sangue , com um enorme rasgo no tecido, deixando à mostra o corte que vinha do alto das costas da jovem até quase a sua cintura . _

_- Maldito ! – Esbravejou , com o corpo trêmulo de tanto ódio . _

_- Naraku , deixe Anabelle aos meus cuidados ! – Arcanna chamou a sua atenção ._

_A mulher rapidamente segurou a jovem que até então jazia nos braços de Naraku , a dor que devia sentir pelo corte era tanta que desmaiara . Naraku , com as mãos livres , tratou de tentar controlar-se , embora seus olhos buscassem a humana para saber como ela estava . _

_- Então foi você ? Esperava encontrar um youkai mais significante quando soube do que aconteceu aqui ... Aposto que nem mesmo fez isso tudo sozinho . – A arrogância era um traço forte , nem mesmo numa situação com essa conseguia livrar-se dela ._

_- Não pensei que fosse te encontrar tão rápido Naraku , foi até mesmo fácil ... Pelo que vejo , não está muito mudado desde aquele incidente com a jóia de quatro almas ,não é mesmo ? Continua com o mesmo fraco para mulheres humanas ... Sacerdotisas em especial ?_

_- Mas o quê ? – Naraku ergueu uma das sobrancelhas , surpreso ao notar que o youkai sabia tanto sobre a sua vida . _

_- Você ficou famoso depois do que fez ... Quem diria , não é ? Além de matar a nobre sacerdotisa que protegia a jóia de quatro almas , a fez lacrar seu amado hanyou ... É uma história interessante. !_

_- Estou surpreso ... Andou pesquisando sobre minha vida achando que podia me atacar usando meu passado ? Não precisava se dar ao trabalho , já que isso tudo já não significa nada para mim . _

_Arcanna apenas os observava , enquanto ajeitava Anabelle em seu colo . A quantidade de sangue que permanecia a escorrer das costas da jovem era preocupante , por isso a sacerdotisa rasgou um grande pedaço de sua saia e amarrou envolta do tronco dela , na tentativa de pelo menos estancar o sangramento ._

_- Muitos youkais conhecem essa história . Afinal de contas , quem de nós nunca desejou a jóia de quatro almas ? Mas por sua causa , aquela sacerdotisa , a tal de Kikyou , a selou quando morreu ... Muitos outros o caçam por pura raiva , mas o meu motivo de querer vê-lo morto não é esse . – Enquanto falava , aos poucos seu corpo deixava de flutuar e seus pés tocavam o chão . – Vim vingar a morte de meu irmão ! – Ao falar a ultima frase , seus olhos tornaram a adquirir o brilho alaranjado ._

_- Oh , sim ... Por acaso é este aqui ? – Naraku ergueu uma de suas mãos para frente , na palma desta um buraco se abriu e por ele escorreu a carcaça de um youkai salamandra que já parecia apodrecer , seu corpo antes branco parecia ter adquirido uma tonalidade arroxeada . – Já não preciso mais dele , se tornou apenas algo difícil de "digerir" ._

_O outro youkai , ao ver o corpo de seu irmão cair sobre o chão de terra escura , imediatamente abaixou-se diante dele e o segurou ._

_- Meu irmão !!! – Gritou ao apertar a carcaça semi apodrecida em seus braços os quais formaram labaredas e em um único soprar de vento carbonizaram aquele resto de corpo , cremando-o rapidamente . Em seguida , seus olhos alaranjados tornaram a encarar o meio-youkai que apenas o observava , como se esperasse o "ritual" cessar para enfim acertarem as contas . – Meio-youkai Naraku , você se arrependerá disso !_

_Naraku sentiu que naquele momento o youkai iria atacar , por isso lançou um ultimo olhar à jovem humana que jazia pálida e inconsciente no colo de Arcanna . Por mais que a sua preocupação com a jovem ultrapassasse seus próprios limites , tinha que dar um fim nessa situação de qualquer jeito . Em um único salto embrenhou-se na mata , atraindo o youkai para si ._

_- Patife , não irá fugir !!! – O youkai meio salamandra e meio homem o seguiu sem sequer pestanejar . _

_Arcanna por sua vez , permaneceu no mesmo local ainda com Anabelle em seus braços . Com uma de suas mãos tocou o punho da jovem para sentir se esta ainda possuía pulso , aliviou-se ao senti-lo , mesmo com a perda de sangue que a humana sofrera . _

_- Anabelle , ainda não é a sua hora ... – A mulher sussurrou ._

_Naraku permaneceu a saltar , até que finalmente se deparou com a gruta onde passara belos momentos com a jovem humana . _

" _Anabelle , eu sou culpado pela dizimação de seu reino e também pelo seu estado ..." – Tal idéia o assombrava , martelava em sua mente e nela parecia estar marcada ._

_- Desistiu de fugir ? – O youkai surgiu pelas suas costas ._

_Naraku respirou fundo e após buscar forças , esboçou um sorriso tão discreto quanto malicioso . Em um único salto adentrou a gruta , que naquela noite que caía com poucas estrelas e sem o brilho da lua tornava-se escura . O youkai novamente o seguiu . Com certeza o forte daquele ser não era a inteligência , pois sequer havia desconfiado que Naraku não fugira , mas que sim o atraíra para aquele local ._

_Quando finalmente os dois já estavam lá dentro , e o youkai desprovido de raciocínio andou até o fundo da caverna à procura de Naraku , o hanyou notou que era o momento de colocar suas habilidades em prática . Até então mantinha-se grudado no teto da caverna como uma aranha , mas quando notara que finalmente seria possível encurralar o outro , soltara-se e em um único pulo parara na entrada do pequeno refúgio ._

_- Te peguei ... – Sussurrou , ao ver o youkai de frente para a parede e de costas para si ._

_Finalmente percebendo as intenções de Naraku , o youkai virou-se bruscamente de frente para o hanyou de olhos arregalados . _

_- Maldito ! – gritou e saltou em direção à Naraku , com sua cauda pontiaguda fez um corte em seu ombro . Não poderia ter cometido erro maior , pois aquela ferida no ombro do hanyou foi apenas uma porta aberta para que o seu miasma se espalhasse pela gruta e atirasse o oponente longe , novamente para o fundo . – Droga , é veneno !!! – Resmungou ao sentir seu corpo inteiro formigar ._

_- Não devia ter mexido comigo , muito menos com Anabelle! Não se deve desafiar alguém superior à você , agora arcará com as consequências de seus atos totalmente impensados . – Pausou para esboçar um sorriso sádico , mas dessa vez nada discreto . – Sofra ._

_A resposta do youkai foi uma gargalhada , apesar de sofrer com o miasma a sufocá-lo e paralisar seu corpo , parecia satisfeito ._

_- Qual é a graça ? – Naraku voltou a ficar sério . _

_- Não percebe ? Pode me matar , perdi a única família que possuía , mas já obtive êxito em meu objetivo ._

_- Huh , mas que idiotice ! – Naraku zombou – Em que você poderia ter obtido êxito ? _

_- Graças a mim , grande parte dos youkais dessa floresta te conhecem e vão te caçar ... Você nunca terá paz , Naraku . Além de ser um hanyou , é o responsável pelo desaparecimento da jóia de quatro almas ... Sua cabeça sempre estará a prêmio ._

_- E acha que youkais de terceira categoria como você e seus amiguinhos podem fazer algo contra mim ? _

_- Talvez não contra você ... – Antes que pudesse prosseguir com as palavras , o corpo do youkai começou a contorcer-se , como se seus órgãos internos fossem esmigalhados pelo miasma . _

_Naraku suspirou , resolveu acabar de uma vez com o sofrimento do youkai . Abriu a parte de cima de seu kimono e de seu abdômen surgiram vários tentáculos que juntos atravessaram o corpo do ser agonizante à sua frente . Quando aquele corpo finalmente já não se movia , em passos lentos Naraku deixou à caverna , mas não sem antes desabar seu teto e soterrá-la , para que os restos do youkai tornassem-se poeira junto às pedras ._

_O youkai não precisaria terminar a sua última frase para que Naraku entendesse . Certamente qualquer um que lhe desejasse mal primeiramente tentaria atingir seus entes queridos , e o único que ele possuía era Anabelle . Se havia algo que ele sabia e muito bem , é que este mundo é feito para os fortes , somente eles sobrevivem , os fracos sucumbem aos seus pés , e por esse motivo ele buscava constantemente por poder , mas Anabelle era vulnerável como um botão de flor , mas mais do que isso , ela era humana ... E a vida de um humano se esvai como um sopro , são criaturas fáceis de se atingir e destruir . Mas se algo acontecesse à sua Anabelle , ele jamais seria o mesmo , duvidava até mesmo se sobreviveria a tal perda , mas esta era inevitável ... Como havia ouvido antes dos lábios frios do youkai do inverno : "humanos tem prazo de validade" ._

_Sabia que Anabelle nunca o deixaria, não importava o tamanho do perigo que tivessem que enfrentar , e isso havia sido provado à pouco , quando a jovem arriscou a própria vida pela dele , e por falar nisso ... Como será que ela deveria estar ? Havia perdido muito sangue , seu estado devia ser bem delicado !_

_Em passos rápidos , Naraku direcionou-se ao local onde antes havia sido um belo reino . Ao chegar lá se deparou com a sacerdotisa mais velha a segurar Anabelle em seus braços . Naraku parou diante delas e ajoelhou-se enfrente a jovem desacordada ,com uma das mãos segurou a parte de cima de sua roupa, a outra passou pela face da humana e aliviou-se por sua pele permanecer morna , embora um pouco mais branca do que de costume ._

_- Ela ficará bem ... Por uns dias precisará de repouso , mas nada demais ... – Arcanna disse, tentando confortá-lo ._

_- Ela poderia ter morrido se o corte fosse mais fundo . – Ele afirmou enquanto permanecia a olhar para a jovem , pensativo ._

_- ... O que pretende fazer ? – A mulher perguntou ._

_- Tenho que garantir a segurança dela ... – Ele disse em baixo tom ._

_- E como fará isso ? – Ela perguntava como se já pudesse deduzir as intenções do hanyou ._

_- Você sabia , não é ? – Finalmente ele a fitou , seus olhos avermelhados mostravam-se mais sérios do que qualquer outra vez que ele a fitara . _

_A mulher se calou e apenas o fitou , mostrando a mesma seriedade , mas por trás dela , um ar de melancolia . _

_- Gostaria de poder lhe dizer ... " Não há outro jeito ?" – Ela disse ._

_- Mas não há , e você sabe . – Ele afirmou ._

_A mulher baixou o olhar e passou a fitar Anabelle , que apesar de tudo parecia prover-se de um sono calmo e tranquilo , como se sequer sentisse a dor da perda dos entes queridos ou do ferimento ._

_- Deixe-me ficar com ela essa noite ... – Naraku pediu ._

_Arcanna assentiu , e assim o hanyou pegou a jovem com todo o cuidado em seus braços , aproveitou para cobri-la com a parte de cima de suas vestes , para que suas costas não se sujassem de terra . Procurou um lugar mais confortável para deitar-se com ela em meio aos escombros e encontrou um pequeno amontoado de pedras onde ele poderia recostar seu corpo e colocar o dela sobre o seu e assim o fez . Arcanna afastou-se , para deixar que os dois ficassem a sós ._

_No exato momento em que Naraku deitou-se com Anabelle , ela abriu os olhos e ao notar que ele estava ali consigo , esboçou um pequeno sorriso . Notando que ela havia despertado , mirou seu olhar para ela ._

_- Está tudo acabado , Anabelle ... O youkai se foi . – Disse , na tentativa de confortá-la ._

_A jovem permaneceu a sorrir , embora as suas costas ardessem de dor ._

_- Por que fez isso ? Poderia ter morrido ! – Ele disse em tom de repreensão . _

_- Porque eu te amo ... – Ela falou , ainda a esboçar o pequeno sorriso . _

_- Sua louca , ousaria fazer isso novamente então ? _

_- Quantas vezes fosse preciso ... – O sorriso se fechara , e seu olhar parecera ainda mais intenso do que de costume ._

_Naraku se calou por um momento e ficou a observar aqueles olhos azuis notando neles uma sinceridade indestrutível , sem perceber os seus tornaram-se pesarosos , saber que a jovem o amava tanto a ponto de sacrificar a própria vida o preocupava mais que qualquer coisa. _

_- Descanse , você precisa ... – Finalmente se manifestou , enquanto recostava a cabeça dela em seu peito ._

_- Me beije ... – Ela sussurrou o seu pedido , e ele o acatou sem demora . Seus lábios juntos selaram mais um doce beijo , mas este fora de certa forma mais especial para o hanyou , por um motivo desconhecido para a jovem ..._

_Em seguida , a jovem fez o que Naraku dissera , fechou os olhos e então , adormeceu . A noite fora longa , fria ... Mas ainda assim , ele não saiu de perto dela sequer um instante,afagava seus cabelos ruivos ,recostava seu rosto sobre a cabeça da humana e suspirava ao exalar seu doce perfume . Arcanna os observou durante toda a noite por de trás de alguns escombros de pedra e madeira queimada . Sem que percebesse , suas emoções se expunham em uma lágrima solitária que escorria pelo seu rosto ._

_O dia finalmente amanheceu . O Sol estava radiante como há muito não ficava , mas mesmo todo o seu brilho não era capaz de embelezar aquele cenário marcado pelo sangue e pela morte de tantas pessoas . Anabelle abriu lentamente seus olhos , sentiu-se confusa ao não sentir o corpo macio de Naraku embaixo do seu , mas somente a terra que apesar de fofa , era fria . Com certo esforço sentou-se e apoiando-se nas pedras conseguiu ficar de pé , embora suas costas doessem profundamente . _

_- Naraku ? – Chamou ._

_- Anabelle ... – Arcanna veio em sua direção e lhe deu apoio . – Parece que está melhor ..._

_- Onde está Naraku, senhora Arcanna ? – Anabelle perguntou enquanto o procurava ao olhar para todos os lados ._

_- Anabelle ... – Arcanna respirou fundo e tocou seu ombro ._

_A jovem percebeu no olhar da mulher certa tristeza , ela sequer precisou falar para que sua mensagem fosse compreendida ._

_- Não ... – Anabelle deu um passo para trás , e por mais que suas costas doessem , ela correu em direção ao extinto roseiral . – Naraku !! – Gritou seu nome desesperadamente , e quando não teve mais forças para correr devido a forte dor do ferimento , caiu sobre o chão , apertando a terra em suas mãos ._

_Arcanna , que fora atrás da jovem em passos rápidos , a amparou assim que a encontrou sob o solo do cemitério das flores . _

_- Eu sinto muito Anabelle ... – A voz da mulher soara trêmula . _

_- Ele prometeu que nunca me deixaria , ele prometeu !!! – A jovem urrava , sua voz soava quase engasgada pelas lágrimas . Tudo o que Arcanna pôde fazer foi abraçá-la , como se naquele gesto pudesse dividir com ela a dor e a tristeza . As lágrimas beiravam os cantos de seus olhos mas não chegavam a rolar , até que a mesma os cerrasse ._

_Já distante daquele cenário , nas profundezas da floresta escura e cheia de youkais , Naraku andava sem rumo certo . Voltara a disfarçar-se em vestes de babuíno , e por trás de sua máscara escondia a dor , a maior e mais intensa que sentira em toda a sua vida . Talvez Anabelle não reconhecesse de imediato , mas aquela seria a sua maior prova de amor , afastar-se para protegê-la . Ele sabia que enquanto estivesse próximo , a jovem não teria paz , e vê-la sofrer seria algo difícil demais para o hanyou suportar . Talvez a falta que sentiria da jovem também pudesse ser insuportável , mas desde que ela não estivesse em perigo , tudo estaria bem , e ele sabia que enquanto estivesse perto , a jovem não estaria segura . Foi uma decisão sofrida , mas necessária , e ele sabia que por mais que desejasse , não poderia voltar atrás . E algo que o incomodava muito era saber que desde o início a sacerdotisa Arcanna sabia também , e não fizera absolutamente nada para intervir . Mas ao pensar bem se dava conta de que mesmo que ela tentasse , provavelmente Anabelle não a escutaria , e talvez ele mesmo também não . Era coisa do destino ? Ah , sinceramente , especulações não adiantariam agora ... Nada poderia mudar a simples e pura verdade : Ele estava só novamente , como antes era , e como sempre deveria ter sido pelo que parecia ._

_- Adeus , Anabelle ... – Sussurrou para si mesmo , enquanto tocava os lábios com uma das mãos , lembrando-se do ultimo beijo que dera na jovem antes de partir , e assim , seguiu seu caminho incerto para o norte , ou melhor , para lugar nenhum ._

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

**Naraku :** Espero que você não tenha se esquecido que eu AINDA sou um vilão , e não um ator mexicano ! ¬¬

**Autora :** Filho , na minha história você é protagonista , então algo de bom e de sentimental tem que existir em você, e se reclamar demais na próxima fic te transformo numa bicha '-'

**Naraku :** Você morre antes , ku ku ku D

**Autora :** Vamos aos reviews antes que o dia amanheça ! u.ú (05:24 da manhã XD )

Ana Shadow Wolf : Ana-chaaaaaaan !!!! Tadinho do Naraku , ele só não tem muita "vontade" porque não tem insentivo XD ( tentando dar desculpa XD )

Ah , mas até que ele não tá tão mal nessa fic ne , pode falar XD

**Naraku :** Me chamar de mau é elogio , prefiro assim '-'

**Autora :** Quanto mais mau você é , mais te amo ! s2 [?]

**Príncipe Diamante :** Como assim ? ¬¬

**Autora :** Iiih , tá com ciúmeees ! XD

**Naraku :** Toda sua .

**Príncipe Diamante :** Obrigado , mas eu passo .

**Rubens :** Eu posso ser bonzinho e não passar o.o

**Autora :** Sai , encosto ! u.ú Erh ... enfim , obrigada pelos comentários Ana-chaan , a fic já ta pronta agora é só editar algumas coisas aqui e postar , bem ... Espero não ser morta nem pelos acontecimentos ou pelo tamanho dos episódios , mas só faltam dois pra acabar mesmo XD

Aaah , aproveitando para lembrar que eu AMEI o pouquinho que li sobre sua fic de Sailor Moon e para fazer o Rubens implorar pra você postar '-' . Bora , Rubens ! Ajoelha aí .

**Rubens :** Por que sempre sobra pra mim ? ¬¬

**Autora :** '-'

**Rubens :** Certo , será que a senhorita Ana poderia encarecidamente postar a fanfic de Sailor Moon que está escrevendo ?

**Autora :** é pra implorar '-'

**Rubens :** Eu SUPLICO que poste ! Tá bom assim ? ¬¬

**Autora :** Dá pro gasto u.ú Bem , Ana ... obrigada por acompanhar esta e as outras fics !!! *-* Espero que curta esse capítulo , apesar de meloso XD


	19. À sua espera

Weeee , olha eu denovo com outro capítulo recém-feito !!! \o/

Espero de coração que vocês gostem ... Eu mesma ainda sinto que falta alguma coisa , li várias vezes , quase empaquei no meio do caminho , mas de alguma forma consegui não fugir da idéia do desfecho ... Este já é o penúltimo capítulo , estou com saudades precoces da fic ... '-'

Bem , tem gente que vai querer me crucificar quando terminar de lê-lo , mas tudo o que digo é para esperar o final da história , aí quem sabe a minha pena possa ser mais leve XD

Okay , boa leitura !!! ^_^

_**

* * *

**_

_**No capítulo anterior :**_

_(...) -Onde está Naraku, senhora Arcanna ? – Anabelle perguntou enquanto o procurava ao olhar para todos os lados ._

_- Anabelle ... – Arcanna respirou fundo e tocou seu ombro ._

_A jovem percebeu no olhar da mulher certa tristeza , ela sequer precisou falar para que sua mensagem fosse compreendida ._

_- Não ... – Anabelle deu um passo para trás , e por mais que suas costas doessem , ela correu em direção ao extinto roseiral . – Naraku !! – Gritou seu nome desesperadamente , e quando não teve mais forças para correr devido a forte dor do ferimento , caiu sobre o chão , apertando a terra em suas mãos . (...)_

_(...)Nada poderia mudar a simples e pura verdade : Ele estava só novamente , como antes era , e como sempre deveria ter sido pelo que parecia ._

_- Adeus , Anabelle ... – Sussurrou para si mesmo , enquanto tocava os lábios com uma das mãos , lembrando-se do ultimo beijo que dera na jovem antes de partir , e assim , seguiu seu caminho incerto , para o norte , ou melhor , para lugar nenhum .(...)_

_

* * *

_

_A primavera , por mais florida que pudesse ser , parecia mais fria do que o próprio inverno ... E pensar que havia conhecido-o naquela época do ano , a mesma que o perdera ...Os dias tornavam-se cada vez mais insuportáveis , ela se arrastava até a noite como quem lutava arduamente para conseguir respirar ao menos mais alguns instantes . _

_Alguns meses se passaram , e nem ao menos teve notícias do hanyou . Cada vez ficava mais claro que ele não iria voltar , mas por mais que a realidade espelhasse esse fato , no coração dela havia sempre uma esperança que insistia , nunca morria . Arcanna a via definhar com o tempo , embora seu organismo tivesse se recuperado dos ferimentos , a jovem mal se alimentava , estava fraca , e persistia em passar dias e dias sentada nos restos do roseiral , como se estivesse à espera __**dele**__ . _

_Arcanna , apesar de saber o destino que fora reservado para a jovem , tomou uma decisão , não a deixaria definhar naquele lugar , sabia que era quase impraticável , mas tentaria algo por ela , acreditava que o que iria fazer seria melhor para ela . _

_A sacerdotisa desceu a colina trazendo consigo a jovem , disse que deviam procurar um vilarejo mais próximo , naquele lugar onde estavam já não era mais possível viver , por mais que a jovem tenha relutado , acabou por seguir a mulher mais velha e em algumas horas encontraram o que procuravam . Lá , ambas ajudaram os feridos e doentes em sua recuperação , aquela época estava sendo muito difícil para todos , com a guerra vinham os saqueadores ... Se não eram os exércitos de Samurai dos próprios senhores feudais eram os saqueadores e mercenários , muitas pessoas haviam perdido quase tudo o que tinham ._

_Anabelle ao ajudar aquelas pessoas parecia amenizar um pouco a sua tristeza , mas não importava o que fizesse ou o quanto se esforçasse , nada poderia suprir aquele vazio em sua alma , muito menos a falta que sentia dentro de seu coração . _

_Fazia tempo que não tocava a sua lira para ninguém , mas jamais se separara dela , sempre a carregava consigo , para onde quer que fosse . E finalmente , após meses passarem-se , novamente ela tocou aquelas cordas que produziam um som angelical para as crianças e mulheres desconsoladas daquele vilarejo devastado . Fazia tempo que não tocava uma certa canção , e naquele momento encontrara inspiração e acalanto para matar as saudades ..._

_Fostes muito bem_

_Pequeno coração partido_

_Olhos abatidos_

_Uma vida inteira de solidão ..._

_Não importa o que ande em meu coração_

_Andará sozinho ..._

_Jamais cantara aquela música com tamanha emoção em sua voz como agora fazia , seus olhos azuis tornavam-se distantes , na verdade perdidos em uma época onde tudo lhe parecia mais belo , um tempo que se fora ..._

_(...)Nenhum amor restou em mim_

_Nem olhos para ver_

_O paraíso à minha frente_

_Meu tempo está para chegar_

_Então eu serei para sempre sua ..._

_Ao terminar de cantar e tocar , não ouviu nada além do silêncio das pessoas que lhe ouviam , algumas delas choravam discretamente , como se a dor da jovem tivesse sido compartilhada entre todos . Uma criança pequena se aproximou , devia ter uns sete anos de idade , era uma linda menina de cabelos e olhos negros ._

_- Que música linda ... Mas ela é muito triste ne ?_

_Anabelle concordou , e pela primeira vez em tempos , abriu um pequeno sorriso . _

_- O dono de seu coração te deixou tão triste assim ? – A menininha perguntou e em seguida tocou o rosto de Anabelle com carinho ._

_Por um pequeno momento ao olhar para aquela criança , pôde ver através dela a pequena Yoru , sua fiel companheira . Não conseguiu suportar a dor e entregou-se às lágrimas , no mesmo momento abraçou aquela criança fortemente , com todo o afago e ternura que ainda possuía dentro de si . Arcanna ao observar a cena , notou que era a hora certa de encaminhar Anabelle e tentar salvá-la de sua própria tristeza , embora soubesse que um destino não pudesse ser mudado , queria apenas amenizá-lo. Aproximou-se da jovem e a chamou para conversarem a sós ._

_- O que foi , senhora Arcanna ? – Anabelle perguntou enquanto enxugava os olhos ._

_- Preciso que faça algo por mim , Anabelle ... – Arcanna dizia enquanto observava as estrelas começando a brilhar no céu noturno ._

_- O quê ? – A jovem perguntou ._

_- Eu quero que leve essas pessoas para as montanhas ._

_- Eu , sozinha ? Mas e a senhora ?? – Anabelle se exaltou ._

_- Hitomi já deve ter conseguido construir alguma coisa lá com os sobreviventes de nosso antigo reino , essas pessoas terão abrigo , e você também . _

_- Mas e a senhora ?? – Anabelle insistiu ._

_- Anabelle , eu já fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance ... – Finalmente a mulher deixou de fitar o céu e passou a olhar a jovem nos olhos . – Está na hora de passar este meu legado para outro , e eu escolhi você e Hitomi , pessoas que sei que possuem um bom coração e que estão abertos a acolher as pessoas . _

_- Mas ... – A jovem fitou o chão ._

_- Por favor , Anabelle . – A mulher permanecia a fitar a jovem , e agora tocava seus ombros . – Essas pessoas precisam de um abrigo seguro , e você precisa dar um sentido à sua vida . _

_Anabelle se calou , não sabia ao certo se desejava dar um sentido à sua vida , na verdade não havia cometido uma loucura ainda porque Arcanna jamais permitira , mas depois de pensar um pouco , percebeu que aquela não era a hora para pensar somente em sua dor , não poderia ser tão egoísta a esse ponto , ainda mais sabendo o sofrimento que aquelas pessoas deviam ter passado , muitas delas também perderam entes muito queridos mas lutavam para continuar seguindo enfrente , então ela deveria fazer o mesmo , ou pelo menos tentar ._

_Quando o Sol nasceu no céu alaranjado do amanhecer , Anabelle reuniu os aldeões que ali viviam e juntos , montando os poucos cavalos que restaram , encaminharam-se rumo às montanhas . Enquanto montava um cavalo marrom de patas brancas e pelos da cauda dourados , a jovem virou seu rosto para trás e avistou a sacerdotisa , vestindo uma capa negra como no dia em que a abrigara há muitos anos atrás , de pé , assistindo a partida de todos , e acenando para ela ._

_Anabelle respirou fundo , tentando conter-se para não chorar , estava cansada de sempre entregar-se às lagrimas como uma criança indefesa , por mais que seus lábios estremecessem ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e acenou de volta , dando o seu adeus à mulher que para ela fora como a mãe que nunca tivera ._

_Assim , a jovem partiu rumo às montanhas com toda aquela gente desabrigada , em menos de uma semana conseguiram alcançar o seu objetivo , e todos foram bem recebidos pelo atual senhor daquelas terras , __**Hitomi Kagewaki**__ , ou simplesmente Hitomi , como a jovem o conhecera no final de sua infância. Finalmente cumprira a sua palavra com a sacerdotisa , aquelas pessoas todas seriam abrigadas e teriam uma vida tranqüila , porém ela jamais conseguira encontrar tal paz dentro de si , aquele maldito vazio não parecia que um dia seria preenchido , e com o passar do tempo mais claro isso ficava , e mais ela se sentia enfraquecida ..._

_****__

* * *

_

_Contando com aquela fatídica primavera , dez se passaram . Para o hanyou pareceu uma eternidade assim como para a humana também . _

_Com o passar desse tempo , Naraku pareceu retomar a sua rotina de viver à procura da jóia ,absorver youkais os quais considerava forte o suficiente , e eliminar aqueles que cruzassem seu caminho ,que eram muitos de fato , sempre havia alguém querendo a sua cabeça , sendo youkai ou humano isso era um fato , resumindo , aquele tédio sem fim que sempre fora ... Mas agora era diferente , ele já não era o mesmo hanyou que só conhecia a miséria da vida , os maus sentimentos , a raiva , o ódio , a discórdia . Ele havia conhecido também o lado belo , e talvez por isso ele sofresse tanto . Por mais que não quisesse enxergar , agora que ele sabia realmente sobre o amor , sofria . Sofria porque sentia falta . Só se pode sentir falta daquilo que um dia já se teve , e por uma vez ter possuído , ele jamais se livraria da saudade incessante que o cercava . Os anos passaram e não houve sequer um dia que ele não tenha pensado __**nela**__ . Aquela era a pior tortura para um homem ou para um youkai . A dor de um ferimento externo passa com o tempo , pois ele se fecha , cicatriza . Mas existem certos tipos de dor que jamais cessam , são as conhecidas dores do coração ... São feridas que não cicatrizam , não importa o quanto o tempo passe , elas parecem incrustar-se na alma e de lá jamais saem , marcam um sujeito para sempre ._

_Se havia algo que ele parecia ter aprendido com a vida , é que a solidão parecia ser a sua maldição . Algo dentro dele dizia que não adiantava tentar ser diferente , pois a solidão seria para sempre a sua sombra , a diferença é que antes ele não se importava com isso . Antes ..._

_Criança selvagem_

_Nascida do silêncio _

_Aprenda a ser solitário_

_Aprenda a encontrar o seu caminho na escuridão_

_Fora acostumado a ser sempre o odiado , na verdade até apreciava este fato , pois acreditava que era uma forma de ser temido e respeitado pelos outros youkais e isso era tudo o que importava. Mas uma simples humana , com o seu jeito puro e meigo mudara a sua visão das coisas , no entanto , lhe tornara um mísero infeliz , trouxera à tona o seu lado que ele mais detestava , mas que agora lhe mostrava o quanto sentimentos humanos custavam . Era terrível sentir-se sozinho e entender o quão triste era isso , para tentar livrar-se dessas sensações tentava culpar a humana , mas falhava , pois de forma alguma conseguia odiá-la , ao contrário da falecida Kikyou ._

_Quem estará lá para você ?_

_Para amar e confortar você ?_

_Aprenda a ser solitário _

_Aprenda a ser sua própria companhia_

_Tais pensamentos pareciam que o enlouqueceriam com o passar do tempo , isso se já não estivesse louco . Tudo o que ele poderia fazer para tentar distrair-se era andar sem rumo certo , apenas andar . Mas não importava para onde olhasse , via as flores de cerejeira nas árvores e lembrava-se de Anabelle , ao fitar o chão para não ter que olhar a beleza à sua volta deparava-se com as pétalas no caminho e sacudia a cabeça já não agüentando tal fardo . Parou enfrente à um rio que corria desde o alto das montanhas , tirou a máscara de babuíno e lavou o rosto com a água gelada . Ergueu seu rosto olhando para o alto daquela montanha e notou que lá um reino havia se erguido , achou curioso , mas talvez não o suficiente para ir ver . Novamente perdeu-se em seus próprios pensamentos e ficou a fitar seu próprio reflexo na água , mas não parecia satisfeito com o que via , pois tudo o que realmente havia ali era o resquício de um bandido que sonhara possuir uma sacerdotisa e de um hanyou que também sonhara em possuir um alguém , e deste alguém teve que se afastar . Não conseguia ver outra saída para si , teria que viver sozinho e acostumar-se com isso . Ora , ele já conhecia muito bem a solidão , por mais difícil que fosse , deveria ser capaz de se adaptar à ela novamente ._

_Nunca sonhe com o mundo lá fora_

_Lá há braços para abraçá-lo ?_

_Você sempre soube_

_Seu coração é solitário_

_Então ria na sua solidão_

_Criança selvagem_

_Aprenda a ser solitário_

_A vida pode ser vivida_

_A vida pode ser amada_

_Sozinho ._

_E assim ele colocou sua máscara de volta , e sentado na grama se permitiu ficar por um tempo a fitar o céu azul claro como os olhos de uma mulher que há muito conhecera . Quase conformado com a idéia de que jamais poderia esquecê-la , fechou os olhos e recostou suas costas na raiz alta de uma árvore . Não havia o que temer , ali era uma região mais de humanos do que de youkais , e humano algum poderia lhe fazer qualquer tipo de mal. _

_Quando quase adormecia debaixo da sombra daquela árvore , algo o despertou . Uma voz feminina cantava uma melodia que para ele seria muito difícil de se esquecer , mas aquela voz não era a que costumava cantar para ele , mas ainda assim , era __**aquela**__ música ! _

_(...)Não importa o que ande em meu coração_

_Andará sozinho ..._

_Saltando de árvore em árvore , aos poucos ele foi subindo de acordo com o rio , até certa parte da montanha , onde uma visão o espantou . À sua frente havia um vasto roseiral , mas nele apenas rosas brancas existiam . Em cada rosa daquela podia ver o reflexo da humana que tanto amava , sem que pudesse notar , um pequeno sorriso se abriu em seus lábios , porém seus olhos permaneciam arregalados . _

_Andando por trás do roseiral , encontrou a dona da voz a colher algumas das rosas e colocar em sua cesta . Realmente não era a sua Anabelle , era uma jovem de cabelos lisos e longos soltos até a cintura ,aparentava estar no auge de seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos , seus olhos eram acinzentados e seus cílios longos , sua pele era tão branca que parecia uma boneca , assim como os seus cabelos negros lembravam uma noite sem estrelas . Noite ... _

_- Yoru . – Ele afirmou , ao fitá-la por trás das rosas ._

_A jovenzinha , ao ouvir aquela voz levou um susto tão grande que deixou a cesta com as flores cair no chão . Ao olhar por de trás de todas aquelas flores brancas e avistar um ser vestido numa pele de babuíno , a menina tocou os lábios tentando conter um grito de euforia , mas não conseguiu , ao tirá-las disse em alto tom :_

_- Você veio , você veio !!! – Os olhos da jovem enchiam-se de lágrimas e o seu sorriso tornava-se ainda maior ._

_Antes que ele pudesse sequer se manifestar , a garota sem se importar com os espinhos , passou por entre as roseiras e o abraçou fortemente , deixando-o desconsertado , afinal de contas , ela já não era mais nenhuma criança . _

_- Ei , garota ... _

_- Ela sempre disse que um dia você viria , e você veio ! – A menina ainda parecia desacreditada, por isso apertava as vestes dele . _

_Ele sabia de quem Yoru falava , por fim , apesar de agora ser quase uma mulher , por de trás daqueles olhos cinzentos ele ainda podia ver a criança que lhe chamava de "senhor babuíno" há dez anos atrás . Quando tornava a abrir os lábios para falar algo , reparou que o sorriso da menina se fechara um pouco ._

_- Ainda bem que você chegou a tempo , eu estava colhendo essas rosas para levar para a senhora Anabelle , você poderia vir comigo ... – A jovem se abaixou e pegou a cesta , ajeitando as flores dentro dela ._

_- Eu ... cheguei a tempo para quê ? – Intrigado , Naraku perguntou _

_A jovenzinha se calou , mostrando-se pesarosa , mas ele insistiu :_

_- Responda . – Pareceu um tom autoritário ._

_A jovem tornou a fitá-lo , e ainda no mesmo tom entristecido , respondeu :_

_- A senhora Anabelle está ... – Respirou fundo , buscando coragem ._

_- Anabelle está o quê ?? – Perguntou , já impaciente . – Senhora ??_

_- A senhora Anabelle está morrendo ... – A jovem abaixou a cabeça ._

_Aquela notícia pareceu uma apunhalada no coração do hanyou , era como se ele pudesse sentir uma adaga acertando-o e girando em seu peito , sua voz fora sufocada pelo tamanho nó em sua garganta , até mesmo seus olhos estremeceram . Ele fizera de tudo para salvá-la , por isso se afastara . Como ela poderia estar morrendo ??_

_- ... Morrendo ? – Ele fechou as mãos tentando controlar as suas emoções , as quais escondia por de trás da máscara ._

_- O senhor Kagewaki fez de tudo para salvá-la , mas nenhum curandeiro ou sacerdote que veio vê-la conseguiu achar uma cura para a doença ..._

_- Doença ?! – A voz dele mostrava um nítido tom de indignação ._

_- Venha comigo ! Ela ficará feliz em vê-lo , só fala disso ! – A jovenzinha segurou a mão dele , puxando-o ._

_- Não . - Ele teimou , e permaneceu no mesmo lugar . _

_- Como assim não ?? – Agora a menina que parecia indignada ._

_- Não quero ver Anabelle nesse estado , não posso . _

_- O quê ? – A garota arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – Você não pode fazer isso com ela ! Há dez anos ela espera que você venha ! Vai deixar que ela morra sem sequer lhe dizer adeus ? Isso é muito cruel !_

_- Não posso vê-la nesse estado , eu não suportaria ... – Sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para a garota , mas para seu azar ela ouviu ._

_- Covarde ! – Ela o cortou – Se fosse o contrário , a senhora jamais se importaria se tivesse que vê-lo , não importaria o estado em que se encontrasse ! Se você não pode fazer isso por ela , talvez nunca a tenha amado ! – A garota pegou a cesta , a segurou com força e deu as costas para o hanyou , encaminhando-se para o reino ._

_Naraku permaneceu parado a fitar os roseirais ainda desacreditado com a notícia que recebera , aproximou-se de uma das roseiras e pegou uma das flores em sua mão . Indignado , apertou a rosa até desmanchá-la por completo e poder assistir o vento levar suas pétalas para longe . De repente , uma memória veio à tona ... Lembrou-se do dia em que teve de assumir aquela sua forma asquerosa no reino da colina , e que Anabelle adentrou seu quarto , mesmo vendo-o naquele estado deplorável ela não o deixou só , ficou ao seu lado a noite inteira , e até o tocou , o confortou com seus gestos gentis . Realmente , ele seria um covarde se não pudesse fazer o mesmo por ela , se não pudesse estar ao seu lado no momento que ela mais precisava . Mas não poderia se conformar com o fato de uma doença tirá-la dele , na verdade não conseguia acreditar em tal coisa , por isso , precisava ver a humana ._

_Enquanto Yoru aproximava-se dos portões que levavam ao grande reino da montanha , Naraku em sua velocidade de meio-youkai a alcançou e segurou seu braço. _

_- Espere ! – Ele disse ._

_A jovem ao virar o rosto e fitá-lo , sorriu satisfeita . _

_- Sabia que você viria ! – Afirmou ._

_E assim , ambos adentraram aquele reino , que mais parecia uma cidade . Havia casas , vendas , feiras , e tudo muito bem organizado , em todos os lugares haviam guardas vestidos em armaduras orientais montados em cavalos . No centro havia uma grande praça onde vendedores colocavam suas iguarias em exposição em pequenas barracas , diferentes tipos de comidas , bijuterias , roupas e tudo o que alguém pudesse imaginar ali tinha . Como era primavera , belas árvores flor-de-cerejeira enfeitavam o local , o rio que descia da montanha tinha sua nascente lá , em um lago de água cristalina enfrente ao enorme palácio que ficava um pouco mais no alto , o córrego de águas límpidas corria por um pequeno canal feito entre as grandes escadarias brancas que levavam ao belo castelo japonês . _

_Assim como Anabelle possuía a simpatia das pessoas do antigo reino da neblina , a jovem Yoru parecia possuir a das pessoas deste , todas lhe acenavam , lhe davam olá e ela respondia no mesmo tom educado e alegre . _

_- Senhorita Yoru , quando vai tocar a lira para nós ? – Um grupo de crianças vinha correndo e perguntava . _

_- Muito em breve ! – Ela sorriu , respondendo-os ._

_- Você toca ? – Naraku perguntou , fitando a garota ._

_- Senhora Anabelle me ensinou . _

_- Por que a chama de senhora ? Está casada ? – Ele perguntou ._

_- Não totalmente ... – Ela respondeu enquanto ambos subiam os degraus das escadarias ._

_- Como assim "não totalmente" ? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ._

_- Há algum tempo atrás , quando ela chegou aqui , o senhor Kagewaki a acolheu ... Mas como se sabe , a senhora Anabelle nunca teve olhos para outro alguém que não fosse você . Por mais que senhor Kagewaki tenha tentado fazê-la amá-lo , sempre falhou ... Mas como a senhora Arcanna pediu à senhora Anabelle que cuidasse dessas pessoas junto com o senhor Kagewaki , eles fizeram um casamento somente de aparências ... Mas na verdade, nem no mesmo quarto dormem . – A cada palavra que a garota dizia , parecia ainda mais pesarosa ._

_- Entendo ... – Ele disse a fitar os degraus , tão ou mais pesaroso do que a menina . – E quem é esse Kagewaki ? _

_- Senhor Hitomi , Hitomi Kagewaki ! – Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso ._

" _Hitomi , um senhor feudal ?" – Ele se perguntou em pensamentos . _

_Enfim terminaram de subir os degraus e depararam-se com o belo cenário do palácio por trás de um belo jardim enfeitado pelo enorme lago onde as carpas coloridas nadavam livremente e uma bela ponte vermelha sobre ele servia de passagem para que visitantes e moradores nobres chegassem à morada quase imperial . E enfrente às belas varandas e as portas de madeira revestidas com detalhes dourados , uma cavalaria de soldados ficava de sentinela . _

_Ao se deparar com os soldados do senhor , Yoru fez uma breve reverência e lhes apresentou Naraku :_

_- Este senhor veio ver a senhora Anabelle , ela espera a sua visita há tempos ...._

_- Mas é um youkai ! – Um dos soldados disse – Pode ser perigoso , não podemos deixar que passe ._

_- Mas a senhora Anabelle precisa vê-lo antes que seja tarde ..._

_- Não podemos permitir que ele passe sem a permissão do senhor Kagewaki , sentimos muito ! _

_- Huh , quer dizer que pretendem me proibir de passar ? – Naraku deu um passo à frente ._

_Imediatamente , todos os soldados desembainharam suas katanas e ficaram em pose de combate ._

_- Está louco , não veio aqui para enfrentá-los ! – A jovem disse , segurando o ombro do hanyou ._

_- Ninguém vai me impedir de ver Anabelle . – Disse em um tom bem sério ._

_Para a sorte de todos , antes que uma batalha começasse a ser travada entre o hanyou e os soldados , por de trás das portas a figura de um homem imponente surgiu em vestes claras e nobres . Mas por mais imponente e respeitável que fosse , a tristeza em seus olhos não podia ser escondida . _

_- Deixem que ele passe . – O homem ordenou . _

_- Hitomi ... – Naraku disse , ao fitá-lo ._

_- Há quanto tempo , Naraku . – O humano o encarou – Venha , lhe mostrarei onde ela está ._

_- Espere . – A jovem Yoru segurou o braço de Naraku , e em sua mão entregou a cesta com rosas . – Entregue-as para mim , por favor ... Diga a senhorita Anabelle que eu as mandei . – A garota pareceu falar como se fosse um presente de despedida ._

_Calado , Naraku segurou a cesta e foi até Hitomi . Os dois se olharam em silêncio e em seguida partiram de encontro ao quarto da mulher enferma. Depois de passarem por enormes corredores de paredes brancas e pisos de madeira escura , finalmente depararam-se com um quarto onde a porta estava fechada . Quando Naraku se preparava para entrar , foi interrompido pela voz de Hitomi ._

_- Eu fiz de tudo para tentar fazê-la feliz enquanto você estava fora . Você a abandonou , e no entanto ela só teve olhos para você a vida inteira e sempre terá ...Há seis meses venho lutando contra essa doença que se desenvolveu nela , mas ela parece ter se entregado , parece desejar que a doença a mate ! E tudo porque você a deixou sem sequer se despedir , mas mesmo assim ela jamais o odiou ! A senhora Arcanna sempre esteve certa , no coração de Anabelle só existia lugar para um , e você foi esse , reconheço que perdi Naraku . Mas , escute bem ... Não ouse magoá-la novamente , ou eu te mato . – O homem não tirava os olhos do hanyou enquanto proferia cada palavra ._

_Naraku permaneceu calado , naquele momento não havia o que responder , pois no fim das contas o sacrifício que fizera pela mulher fora em vão , e só de pensar nisso , a dor parecia insuportável ._

_O silêncio entre os dois fora cortado por uma tosse violenta vinda de dentro do quarto . _

_- Senhora , espere ... eu vou buscar mais água ! – Uma serva falou lá de dentro , e ao abrir a porta de correr com pressa, se deparou com os dois . Quase ignorando a presença de Naraku , reverenciou Hitomi e lhe falou : - A febre dela não baixa senhor ... – Em uma de suas mãos segurava um lenço branco , o qual estava manchado de sangue . – A tosse , só piora ! Acho melhor chamar um sacerdote logo ... – A mulher abaixou a cabeça ._

_Naraku alterado , adentrou o quarto e tirou a sua máscara para poder vê-la melhor . Estava deitada em um futon , coberta por mais de três lençóis . Ao lado de seu leito havia uma tina prateada suja de sangue . Seus cabelos alaranjados espalhavam-se pelos lençóis brancos , sua pele estava tão pálida que podia ser comparada à cor de suas cobertas . De olhos fechados , respiração pesada , ofegante , seu corpo transpirava , estava magra , parecia que não comia a pelo menos uma semana . Sentindo que a tosse retornava , quase apoiando o peso de seu corpo na tina , sem forças , ao tossir vomitava sangue escuro , e ao fazer isso seu peito doía tanto que a fazia cair deitada novamente com as mãos sobre ele . Ao sentir a presença de alguém além dela ali , abriu lentamente seus olhos arroxeados pelas olheiras , porém sua íris permanecia azul celestial como sempre fora . Naraku estava em uma parte escura do quarto , onde ela não podia distinguir seus traços mas talvez levemente pudesse ver seus olhos . Ele respirou fundo , tentando conter as suas emoções o máximo que podia , e quando sentiu que tinha conseguido recuperar o ar o pouco que fosse , deu um passo à frente , permitindo assim que a luz iluminasse a sua face ._

_- Anabelle ... – Ele sussurrou ._

_A jovem inclinou sua cabeça com dificuldade , e quando finalmente conseguiu enxergá-lo , um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios empalidecidos e secos , no mesmo momento ela ergueu sua mão trêmula e fraca na direção do hanyou como se o chamasse ._

_- Eu sempre soube que você iria voltar ... – Apesar de tudo o que acontecera , ela esboçava o mesmo sorriso doce de sempre , mesmo com o rosto fino e pálido , mesmo com a fraqueza e mal estar , além de toda a dor e do sofrimento que devera ter passado ao longo dos anos , o que talvez lhe tenha causado a tal doença . _

_Ao vê-la nesse estado ainda a sorrir , ele quase não se conteve , seus olhos estremeceram enquanto se aproximava do corpo enfraquecido da mulher . Lentamente uniu sua mão a dela , sentindo o quão fria essa estava , ajoelhou-se diante dela e não podendo suportar o que via , colocou a cesta de rosas no chão e puxou o corpo fragilizado dela contra o seu e a abraçou forte , como se naquele abraço desejasse suprir todos os anos em que não pudera confortá-la . _

_- Me perdoe , Anabelle ... Me perdoe ! – A voz do hanyou soava baixa e falhada , quase tremida ._

_Em silêncio a mulher permaneceu de olhos fechados e afagou os cabelos do meio-youkai , como se naquele gesto pudesse confortá-lo . Por trás da porta , Hitomi encostava-se e abaixava a cabeça , suspirando , sentindo-se um fracassado . Se dava conta de que , desde o início Arcanna estava certa , nenhum outro poderia possuir o coração de Anabelle , uma vez que este fosse entregue a alguém , seria somente dessa pessoa para o resto de sua vida . E a profecia parecia se realizar agora ..._

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

Deixem-me desabafar antes de tudo : EU TE ODEIO , FFNET ! u.ú

Agradeçam à esta budega pelo texto estar bagunçado , não sei porque , mas a formatação não me obedece , tentei loucamente centralizar os textos em que tem trechos de música mas essa merda simplesmente não quer , tá de má vontade ,que se dane !!! u.ú /espancaessabosta (desculpem o palavrão , mas precisou sair x.x )

É , não me matem , não me odeiem , e por favor não deixem de ler a fic x.x ''''

Bem , vamos a algumas observações :

Nesse capítulo , temos duas músicas ... A primeira é uma que já parece ter se tornado realmente o tema da fic , que está até no primeiro capítulo , _Forever Yours - Nightwish _. A segunda , toca no filme do Fantasma da Ópera , me esqueci o nome da cantora , só sei que a adoro , e se chama _Learn to be Lonely_ ! ^^

Vocês devem ter notado que eu grifei o nome " Hitomi Kagewaki" , não sei se ele lhes soa familiar , mas mesmo que não , a explicação só vem no último capítulo que é o próximo XD

A doença de Anabelle é tipo uma tuberculose , mas acho que nesse período o nome ainda não era definido , sei lá , de qualquer forma não tinha cura x.x '''

Dramático demais ? Horrível ? Deprimente ? Acreditem, eu gosto .. x.x Mas calma , esse ainda não é o fim , leiam o próximo para ver o desfecho , okay ? Daí no final eu me explico melhor XD

Okay , agora é hora de responder review XD

Ana Shadow Wolf : Nãaaao , não é ilusão e nem sonho , nem mesmo pesadelo embora possa parecer XD EU POSTEI !!!!!

Só pra ter mais moral eeeein =X haiuahiuahiuahauiahuiahiauha

Espero que você não me mate ao ler esse capítulo , Ana-chaaaan x.x ''' Juro que no próximo , por mais que não pareça , as coisas irão melhorar , quando você ler vai entender , eu acho ... O_O '

**Naraku **: Que tipo de intimidade vocês pensam ter comigo para chegar ao ponto de me chamar de besta ? Ah , quando eu tiver a jóia completa nas mãos ...

**Autora** : Naraku , se liga ! Você nunca vai conseguir virar youkai completo , vai morrer antes '-' leia o mangá !

**Naraku :** Oh , com quem aprendeu a ser tão má ? ¬¬

**Autora :** Esqueceu que você andou me dando umas aulinhas ? ¬¬

É Ana-chan , a gente faz as fics pra eles e eles ainda vem dizer que a gente é má , bando de ingratos ! É preciso sofrer pra amadurecer , vale tanto pra nós quanto pra eles , e também , a história não é interessante quando tudo dá certo u.u

Ah , Ana-chan ... quanto a ficar "analizando" personagens , não se preocupe ... Eu faço isso sempre , acho que por conta disso talvez tente vestibular para psicologia XD

**Naraku :** Vai enlouquecer todos os pacientes , ku ku ku ! D

**Diamante :** E está começando por nós , que desgraça !

**Autora :** Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo antes ,se vocês continuarem azucrinando as minhas idéias !

**Rubens :** Vai acabar enlouquecendo ? Qual é , a sua loucura é hereditária ! =P

**Autora :** Mas como eu dizia , Ana-chan ... ¬¬ Se você quiser eu faço o Rubens lustrar seus sapatos com a língua , tudo pra você postar não só a BDL mas também as fics de Sailor Moon , pode crer !

**Diamante :** Uma diz que deviámos beijar os pés da outra , a outra quer que um de nós lamba os pés de uma ... Como príncipe , eu deveria decretar a exploração de personagens proíbida ! ¬¬

**Autora :** Iiih , meu fi ... Aqui seu título de príncipe é só enfeite , sorry ... Quem manda aqui sou EOOOW ! u.ú

Enfim Ana , obrigada por ler a fic , fico muito , muito , muito feliz que a história esteja te agradando !!! E olha como eu sou boazinha , já estou postando esse capítulo e indo direto para o último !! Pretendo postar tudo hoje !!! \*-*/

**Naraku :** Eu odeio você . ¬¬

**Autora :** Odeie , você tem o direito de odiar ! P ( Ele diz isso para o santo do monge Hakurei , feitiço contra o feiticeiro , A-HÁ ! )

**Naraku :** ¬¬

**Autora :** Eu maltrato vocês porque os amo demais ! *-* [?]

Enfim , não fique zangada com o final desse capítulo Ana , nem morra de enjoos ao lê-lo ... Drama Queens , lembra ? i.i

Até o próximo !!!! XD


	20. Destinados um ao outro

Olá , pessoal !!!

Antes de tudo um pequeno aviso : Haverá SPOILER nesse capítulo . x.x

Neste momento , já com saudades , anuncio o último cápítulo da fic ! i.i

Trágedias , muitas emoções , desfechos ... E bem , se o final será feliz ou não após tudo o que aconteceu ... Vocês vão ver ! XD

O FFNET não quer cooperar comigo pessoal ... eu bem que tento , mas está dando erro de formatação direto , esse site burro não parece entender que quando coloco letras de música ... EU QUERO QUE ELAS FIQUEM CENTRALIZADAS ! o.ó

Okay , okay ... Não liguemos para esses detalhes , vamos à fic logo ^^ '

Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharão do fim !!! *-*

* * *

**_No capítulo anterior :_**

_(...)Ao vê-la nesse estado ainda a sorrir , ele quase não se conteve , seus olhos estremeceram-se enquanto se aproximava do corpo enfraquecido da mulher . Lentamente uniu sua mão a dela , sentindo o quão fria essa estava , ajoelhou-se diante dela e não podendo suportar o que via , colocou a cesta de rosas no chão e puxou o corpo fragilizado dela contra o seu e a abraçou forte , como se naquele abraço desejasse suprir todos os anos em que não pudera confortá-la ._

_- Me perdoe , Anabelle ... Me perdoe ! – A voz do hanyou soava baixa e falha , quase tremida ._

_Em silêncio a mulher permaneceu de olhos fechados e afagou os cabelos do meio-youkai , como se naquele gesto pudesse confortá-lo . Por trás da porta , Hitomi encostava-se e abaixava a cabeça , suspirando , sentindo-se um fracassado . Se dava conta de que , desde o início Arcanna estava certa , nenhum outro poderia possuir o coração de Anabelle , uma vez que este fosse entregue a alguém , seria somente dessa pessoa para o resto de sua vida . E a profecia parecia se realizar agora ..._

_

* * *

_

_Desejava apertar o corpo da mulher contra o seu com ainda mais firmeza , mas tinha medo de machucá-la já que este parecia tão fraco . Estava tão magra , tão acabada , e ainda assim parecia tão bela para ele . Seus olhos ardiam , era uma sensação estranha , pareciam marejados , mas ainda assim não escorria uma lágrima sequer . _

_O perfume ... Ah , ele podia lembrar o quão doce era , e ainda permanecia o mesmo , emanando dos cabelos ruivos quase desbotados , era incrível o que dez anos podiam fazer a um ser humano . _

_As mãos trêmulas e frias tocaram seu rosto , ele o abaixou e encontrou o olhar sereno da mulher que fitava-o ainda desacreditada .Tudo o que ele fez foi olhá-la , mas nenhuma palavra teve coragem de dizer , até porque não sabia o que deveria ser dito . _

_Ela tentou erguer-se um pouco mais , mas seu corpo pendeu para trás , antes que pudesse cair ele a segurou . A respiração ofegante e chiada dela o preocupava , a deitou novamente no tatami e tocou sua testa , esta ardia como se estivesse em chamas ._

_- Onde está a sua criada ? Está ardendo em febre , precisa ser tratada ! – Disse indignado , ameaçando levantar-se para chamar a serva , mas antes que ficasse de pé , a mão dela segurou a sua . _

_- Não , deixe isso de lado ..._

_- Mas está com febre ! – Ele insistiu ._

_- Não há o que se fazer ... – Quanto mais ela falava , mais o ar faltava e a ânsia por tossir tornava-se mais forte . _

_- Está desistindo , Anabelle ? – Ele perguntou , ainda indignado ._

_- Naraku , eu não ficarei por muito tempo ... eu sei . – A frase poderia parecer vaga , mas fez todo o sentido para ele . _

_Pra que se enganar ? Ele sabia que mesmo o melhor médico da região havia falhado ao tentar tratá-la , não adiantava insistir numa cura que não existia . Ele repousou sua outra mão sobre a dela , tentando confortá-la de alguma forma , mas não era muito bom nisso . Olhou para o lado e viu a cesta de rosas ali , que Yoru havia pedido que entregasse à Anabelle ._

_- Yoru mandou um presente para você , as flores que você gosta . – Ele disse , tentando cortar aquele clima fúnebre . _

_- Hitomi teve tanto trabalho para conseguir as mudas para plantar os roseirais , mas o fez para me dar de presente ... – Ela sorriu , satisfeita . – Por favor , traga-as aqui ._

_Naraku acatou o pedido dela , buscou a cesta e a trouxe até a mulher , pegou as flores que estavam dentro e deu em suas mãos, ao mesmo tempo refletiu sobre o forte sentimento de Hitomi por ela . No fundo se perguntava como aquela mulher poderia preferir um hanyou que a abandonou do que um humano bondoso que a acolheu . Anabelle segurou as rosas com as mãos trêmulas e as aproximou de seu nariz para poder aspirar seu perfume tão doce . Fechou os olhos por um momento ainda a sorrir , mas logo teve outro acesso de tosses e antes que fizesse um estrago sobre as flores e os lençóis , colocou a mão sobre os lábios , mas isso não impediu que gotículas vermelhas alcançassem as pétalas brancas em seu colo . Naraku assistiu a cena assustado , imediatamente a segurou em seus braços e inevitavelmente , um pouco daquele sangue manchou a pele branca de babuíno que vestia . _

_- Desculpe ... – A voz dela soou rouca depois que a tosse terminou . _

_- Não seja tola , Anabelle ! Não me peça desculpas por isso ! – O nervosismo dele era notável . _

_Ela levantou o olhar e novamente encontrou os olhos vermelhos dele , seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso . Apesar de tudo o que se passara , quando olhava naqueles olhos podia enxergar o sentido de tudo , como se todo o sofrimento tivesse valido à pena , se no fim das contas ela podia vê-lo ao menos mais uma vez . _

_- É bom poder sentir o calor do seus braços ... – Ela disse com dificuldade . – Me deixe ficar assim ..._

_- Anabelle ... – Ele sussurrou o seu nome , nada mais lhe vinha a mente , nenhuma palavra , nada , apenas seu nome . _

_- Eu posso ouvir ... – Ela disse em voz baixa ._

_- O quê ? – Ele perguntou , ainda fitando-a . _

_- O som das ondas quebrando nas pedras , me lembro delas como se fosse ontem ... – Após falar tais palavras , parava para puxar uma grande dose de ar , sentindo que esse faltava . _

" _Anabelle , ainda não , por favor !" – A mente dele suplicava , no entanto aparentemente ele tinha controle . _

_Hitomi desencostava as costas da porta e passava a observar por uma fresta tudo o que se passava dentro do quarto . Em seus olhos , grande tristeza e amargura se mesclavam . _

_- O mar ... – Ela tentava prosseguir – Eu queria poder viver nele para sempre ... _

_- Você pode , Anabelle . Posso levá-la até lá ! – Ele dizia , tentando confortar tanto a humana quanto a si mesmo . _

_x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Oceano azul profundo ,chamando-me_

_Canções das ondas me mantêm segura_

_Céus tão profundos, não há fim_

_A Lua permanece adormecida _

_O leito das estrelas para mim _

_x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e tornou a fitá-lo , nesse momento uma única lágrima rolou do canto de seu olho , mas apesar disso , ela sorria . Ele tentava entender como que num estado desses ela ainda conseguia ter forças para sorrir . _

_- Obrigada,estou muito feliz ... – Ela disse ._

_- Pelo quê ? – Ele perguntou , tentando entender . _

_- Por você ter sido o dono do meu coração . – Ela concluiu ._

_Como alguém tão doce conseguia , mesmo que de uma forma impensada , ser tão cruel ? Talvez fosse melhor que ela lhe atirasse pedras , que o mandasse embora , mas ao invés disso estava lá , à sua disposição , sempre esteve . _

_Não , ele não merecia ser o dono de um coração tão puro e valioso ... Mas este coração bondoso e imaculado aos poucos deixava de bater como um simples sopro , como se fosse insignificante . Como podia ? Como podia tão magnífica criatura ser destruída dessa forma ? _

_- Eu te amo , Anabelle. – Soou naturalmente , como se tivesse vindo do fundo de seu coração direto para a sua boca . – Eu te amo ... – Fora a primeira vez que tivera a iniciativa de dizer ._

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Como posso ver meu destino através de seus olhos ?_

_Eu caio aos pedaços, você sangra por mim_

_Como posso ver através de seus olhos nossos mundos colidirem ?_

_Abra o seu coração , para selar a nossa grande separação _

**...**

_Orações distantes , gravadas na rocha_

_As palavras silenciosas que ainda serão ouvidas ..._

_x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Ao ouvir as palavras do Hanyou , sua mão trêmula buscou o peito dele , e ao repousar sobre ele , sentiu palpitadas agitadas , de certa forma , como batidas aceleradas de um coração humano . _

_Ele por sua vez, inclinou seu rosto aproximando-se ao dela e com uma das mãos segurou a sua nuca , para que sua cabeça não pendesse para trás . _

_Os lábios de ambos selaram um beijo calmo , que visto de outros olhos poderia ser considerado mórbido , mas para o casal era caloroso e de certa forma , nele ambos depositavam todo o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro , assim eles se encontrariam e juntos permaneceriam ._

_Mesmo depois que o elo da promessa fora desfeito , um mais forte permaneceu , e se este se mantinha incompreendido até então , agora se desvendava . O amor , o único elo que não se enxerga mas que não se quebra , não importa o que aconteça , talvez nem mesmo a morte possa desfazê-lo . _

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Como posso ver meu destino através de seus olhos ?_

_Eu caio aos pedaços, você sangra por mim_

_Como posso ver através de seus olhos nossos mundos colidirem ?_

_Abra o seu coração , para selar a nossa grande separação _

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Após tal beijo tão singelo , a jovem ainda de olhos fechados , ao dar um longo suspiro, disse :_

_- Estou tão cansada ..._

_- Então descanse , você precisa ... – Ele disse, enquanto afagava os cabelos dela . _

_- Não me deixe mais uma vez ... – Ela sussurrou, sua voz mal podia ser ouvida . _

_- Não irei , ficarei bem aqui ao seu lado . – A abraçou mais forte ao dizer tais palavras . – Bem aqui ... _

_Parecia que aquilo era tudo o que ela precisava ouvir , um sorriso discreto de satisfação brotou em seu rosto , abriu os olhos para fitar o hanyou mais uma vez e em seguida os fechou ,por um breve momento em sua mente , viu uma jovem de cabelos dourados que conhecia muito bem chamar pelo seu nome e erguer-lhe a mão . Aos poucos sua respiração foi ficando cada vez mais fraca , até que seu coração cansado parou de bater e sua mão caiu sobre o chão , seu corpo estava completamente amolecido. Naraku estranhou que a mulher não tivesse dito mais nada , por isso segurou sua mão caída e a sentiu gelada e sem pulso . _

_Um enorme nó se formou em sua garganta , seus olhos arregalaram-se e numa tentativa desesperada apalpou o rosto dela , que também estava frio . Ao fitá-la pôde notar um pequeno sorriso formado em seus lábios , mas ainda assim parecia melancólico ._

_- Anabelle ... Não ... – Por mais que o fato fosse inegável , ele sacudia o corpo dela esperando encontrar alguma resposta , um sinal de vida . Mas nada adiantava , ela já não era mais do que uma mulher morta que parecia uma boneca de porcelana ,parecia até que ela estava apenas o esperando para poder partir em paz ._

_Hitomi ainda a fitar pela fresta da porta observou a mulher pálida jazida nos braços do hanyou e se deu conta do que havia acontecido . Imediatamente seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e com um único murro conseguiu fazer um rombo na madeira da porta . _

_Naraku sequer deu atenção ao sofrimento do homem , seu desespero era tão grande que ainda persistia em tentar fazê-la ter alguma reação , mas claro que nada do que fizesse adiantaria , e ainda assim ele insistia . Este era o Naraku miserável , sofrido , que jamais fora visto por outro alguém além do humano que agora abria a porta e se ajoelhava diante o corpo da mulher nos braços do meio-youkai . _

_Naraku jamais se sentira tão pequeno , tão fraco como nesse momento , ou melhor , tão humano . Seu corpo estremecia enquanto ele tentava manter o controle , mas não importava o que acontecesse , nada amenizava a dor que o consumia por dentro , era como se algo apertasse seu coração , uma força suprema a qual ele não conseguiria vencer , uma frustração sem fim , ele sempre quisera protegê-la , fosse derrotando o youkai da neve , ou até mesmo se afastando para que ela não se ferisse , mas de qualquer forma , uma força maior a tirou dele , como se realmente estivesse destinado a acontecer ._

_De repente , uma lembrança se manifestou em sua mente , de uma conversa que a anos tivera com Anabelle . _

' – _Meu desejo é ver o mar novamente . Um dia ,quando eu morrer , gostaria que o mar fosse meu túmulo' _

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Como eu posso ver através de seus olhos o meu destino ?_

_Eu caio aos pedaços , você sangra por mim _

_Assim , eu apenas me deixo levar pelas ondas através da noite_

_Eu passo por você_

_Abra meu coração , para selar a nossa grande separação ..._

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Em silêncio , ele tirou a manta de babuíno , a deixou cair sobre o chão , pegou a mulher em seus braços e ficou de pé . _

_- O que está fazendo ? – A voz chorosa de Hitomi chamou-lhe a atenção . _

_- Vou realizar o último desejo de Anabelle . – Em sua voz , a amargura era clara . _

_Hitomi levantou-se , sem contestá-lo , sequer o fitava , seus olhar mantinha-se baixo , fixado na madeira escura do piso , seu corpo tremia , e ainda assim as lágrimas marcavam sua face , mordia o lábio inferior tentando amenizar a dor mas nada aliviaria o seu sofrimento . _

" _Ela sempre foi sua , e mesmo agora , sempre será ." – A verdade era dolorosa, mas incontestável . _

_Sem mais palavras a dizer , Naraku deixou o quarto com Anabelle nos braços e andou por aqueles corredores até encontrar a saída do palácio , quando passava pelas portas , um soldado o avistou e foi correndo a procura de seu senhor , ao encontrá-lo ajoelhado no aposento da mulher , disse-lhe : _

_- Senhor ! Aquele youkai está levando a senhora em seus braços , e ela está morta !! _

_- Deixe . – Hitomi sequer se virou para fitar o homem , permanecera ajoelhado , virado para a parede . – Ordene que os guardas permitam sua saída . _

_- Mas senhor , ele ... _

_- É o meu desejo . - Apesar de trêmulo , seu tom de voz soou ríspido . _

_O guarda não fez nada mais além de acatar sua ordem , fez uma breve reverência e ia deixar o quarto quando Hitomi lhe chamou a atenção . _

_- Feche a porta . _

_Mais uma vez , a ordem de Hitomi fora acatada . O soldado fechou a porta como lhe fora ordenado , e em passos rápidos foi se afastando do cômodo e indo em direção a saída do palácio , quando de repente ouviu o ruído de algo pesado caindo sobre o chão do aposento em que seu senhor estava . Voltou correndo para ver o que havia acontecido e se deparou com o seu mestre caído no chão , com um corte profundo no pescoço , sangue por todo o cômodo , uma katana ao lado de uma de suas mãos e uma rosa branca ensanguentada na outra , as feições de sofrimento no rosto do homem eram assustadoras ._

_- Mestre !!! - O jovem soldado correu até o corpo de Hitomi , tocou seus ombros , tentou apoiá-lo em si , mas se deu conta de que o homem estava quase morto . - Essa não , mestre ! O que foi que você fez ?? _

_- Ana ... Belle ... - Foi a última coisa que disse , a última lágrima que derramara e o último suspiro que dera ._

_O homem ficou tão atordoado , que se esqueceu de retornar e avisar aos outros soldados que deixassem Naraku passar . Quando o hanyou finalmente saía do palácio com o corpo de Anabelle nos braços , cinco soldados interditaram sua passagem . _

_- Onde pensa que vai com a senhora em seus braços , youkai ? – Um deles o abordou_

_- Ela está morta !! Ele a matou !!! - Um outro o acusou diretamente . _

_Quando todos notaram que Anabelle não estava viva , sem pensar sacaram as espadas e investiram contra o hanyou . _

_- Humanos ... Estou farto de suas existências imundas ! – O tom de voz amargo talvez fosse o suficiente para espantá-los , mas a frustração que o enfurecia o fez matar cada um daqueles guardas , e ele sentiu um prazer absurdo neste ato . _

_Saltou para trás e espalhou o seu miasma no local onde os cinco estavam , em menos de um segundo todos viraram pó de ossos . Como se não bastasse , vários deles surgiam e da mesma forma que matou os primeiros , matou o resto sem piedade ,até que o caminho estivesse livre . _

_Finalmente , sem mais guardas a enfrentar , Naraku partiu em direção ao mar numa velocidade que só poderia ser alcançada por outro youkai , chegou às margens da praia quando o Sol se punha . O mar azul esverdeado tingido por um leve tom de vermelho estava tão calmo que chegava a causar estranheza , apenas ondas pequenas se formavam já na beira da areia branca , ao fundo o enorme Sol dourado preparava-se para dormir naquele céu alaranjado de nuvens rosadas . _

_Suas mãos tremiam com a mulher nos braços , porém seu semblante permanecia sério , parecia frio , mas por dentro sua alma gritava , chorava , enlouquecia . _

_Em passos lentos sobre a areia , respirava fundo sentindo cada vez mais a partida de Anabelle . A brisa fresca do mar tocava a sua face e a da mulher que mesmo morta , possuía um sorriso doce nos lábios . A cada passo , as memórias de cada momento vivido com ela o assombravam , perfuravam sua alma como se fossem espinhos . _

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_O Sol está dormindo em silêncio_

_Uma vez em um século ,_

_Melancólicos oceanos calmos e vermelhos _

_Carícias ardentes jazem deitadas_

_..._

_Por meus sonhos eu continuo minha vida_

_Por desejos eu contemplo a minha noite_

_A verdade no fim do tempo_

_Perdendo a fé comete um crime ._

_..._

_Eu desejo que esta noite_

_Dure por uma vida_

_A escuridão me cerca_

_Às margens de um mar solar_

_Oh, como eu desejo me por com o Sol _

_Dormindo _

_Lamentando _

_Com você ..._

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Finalmente sentiu a água fria tocar seus pés , ainda lentamente andava para dentro do mar , e enquanto fazia isso recordava-se de cada momento que passara com a mulher , e aos poucos a amargura em sua alma era tamanha a ponto de contestar se mesmo os mais belos valeram à pena, para depois ter que perdê-la dessa forma . Lembrava-se do quão idiota considerava Inuyasha pelos seus sentimentos humanos e se considerava um ainda maior por tudo o que vivera durante todos esses anos . Mas nem mesmo o pensamento mais rancoroso poderia diminuir o sentimento que nutria pela mulher , por mais que ele quisesse que este se esvaísse .Quando olhava para ela , a dor parecia ainda maior , e então se dava conta de que se possuísse a jóia de quatro almas , isso jamais teria acontecido . _

_Finalmemte , as águas já vinham até quase a sua cintura , sentia que ali seria o local para a despedida permanente , nesse momento não pode se conter , abraçou fortemente o corpo da mulher , tocou os lábios no ombro dela como se dessa forma pudesse abafar um gemido , a sua franja cobriu totalmente seus olhos e mesmo com o rosto afundado no tecido branco do kimono da mulher , dois soluços baixos soaram nítidos , se alguém estivesse a assistir tal cena poderia jurar que o hanyou havia chorado . _

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Sofrimento é o que há em um coração humano_

_De meu Deus irei me despedir_

_Velejei por mil Luas nunca achando para onde ir _

_..._

_Duzentos e vinte e dois dias de luz_

_Serão trocados por uma noite_

_Um momento para o poeta tocar_

_Até que não haja mais nada a ser dito _

_x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Quando ele ergueu o rosto , passou a mão nele e enfim afastou os cabelos dos olhos podendo fitar o céu quase escuro , a noite se aproximava , algumas estrelas já podiam ser vistas no céu , tal como a Lua , ainda que Sol , mesmo que pequeno , se escondesse além do horizonte , olhando-o dessa forma era possível dizer que ele mergulhava no mar , que lá era o seu leito , assim como seria o da mulher . _

_Respirou fundo , buscando coragem para soltar o corpo dela e deixar que se fosse oficialmente , e então , quando finalmente sentiu-se preparado para isso , deu-lhe um ultimo beijo - um breve selinho , e em seguida beijou-lhe a testa , como se lhe dissesse boa noite . Inclinou seu corpo , introduzindo o dela lentamente na água , mas ainda sem soltá-la , fitando-a com imensa tristeza nos olhos , dirigiu suas últimas palavras à mulher :_

_- Adeus , Anabelle ... - Dessa vez era definitivo ._

_Finalmente a soltou , e permitiu que ela se fosse de uma vez , assistiu seu corpo submergir lentamente até que desaparecesse e fosse levado para as profundezas do imenso oceano , assim como ela , o Sol finalmente se fora , dando espaço para a noite iluminada por um céu estrelado e uma Lua cheia . Fechou as mãos com força e assim fez com os olhos , em um único momento , ao menos uma vez na vida , deixou de se reprimir e gritou , urrou como um animal perdido em dor ,até que sua garganta começasse a rasgar , permitiu-se colocar toda a tristeza e raiva para fora , ao menos nesse momento, de alguma forta era como se ele soubesse que depois disso , jamais "sentiria" algo novamente . _

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Eu desejo que esta noite_

_Dure por uma vida_

_A escuridão me cerca_

_Às margens de um mar solar_

_Oh, como eu desejo me por com o Sol _

_Dormindo ... _

_Lamentando ... _

_Com você ..._

___x ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- x_

_Às margens da praia , uma mulher por baixo de uma capa negra o observava sair de dentro da água , já cansado de tanto gritar para ninguém . Imediatamente ele notou sua presença , e a reconheceu no ato . _

_- Arcanna , o que faz aqui ? – Perguntou . _

_- Vim me despedir . – Ela disse . _

_- Ah claro , você já sabia ! – O tom dele soou totalmente debochado . _

_- Sim ... – Ela disse , pesarosa . _

_- Se sabia , por que não tentou impedir ? Se gostava tanto dela , mesmo com a maldição , você poderia ter feito algo ! – A voz dele soou mais alta . _

_- Eu tentei , Naraku . _

_- O quê ?? E Como ??_

_A mulher abaixou a capa , revelando seu rosto . Parecia muito mais jovem do que a primeira vez que ele a conhecera , e seus cabelos antes brancos agora possuíam mechas castanhas quase cor de cobre . _

_- Quando você partiu , tive uma visão ... Vi Anabelle perder a sanidade e cometer suicídio . Ela não suportaria a dor e se mataria , afogando-se no lago . Essa visão explicava a mancha de sangue que eu vi no destino dela uma vez e que até hoje mantinha em segredo . Então , antes que ela cometesse esse erro , eu a levei para um vilarejo e tentei motivá-la a viver mandando que continuasse o meu legado levando os aldeões para as montanhas , onde Hitomi estava ... E mais uma vez, perdi para o destino ... Todas as pessoas estão destinadas a morrer de qualquer forma , mesmo sendo um suicídio , esta também é uma sentença , e quando ela está destinada a acontecer , ninguém é capaz de impedir . _

_- Destino , estou cansado disso ! Os fortes fazem seu próprio destino !_

_- Ela estava fadada a morrer , de certa forma Anabelle não deixou de se matar ... Ela se entregou à doença, sequer lutou para ficar boa . Era esta a sua sina ... E eu não pude evitar , assim como não pude evitar o destino de Hitomi . _

_- Hitomi ? – Naraku arqueou uma das sobrancelhas . _

_- O sentido da vida dele era seu amor por Anabelle , quando ela se fosse , ele iria em seguida ... E ele se foi . _

_- Hitomi está morto ?_

_- __**Harakiri**__ . _

_- Estou começando a desconfiar que você atrai a desgraça para as pessoas que lhe cercam . – Ele foi sarcástico ao afirmar ._

_- E você não está errado , acredito que de certa forma isso faz parte da minha maldição , e foi por isso que mandei todos para longe ,e ainda assim não os livrei dos fardos . Mas ainda tenho esperanças de salvar ao menos dois daqueles com quem convivi , você e Yoru . _

_- Não preciso da proteção de uma humana . – Disse , amargurado . _

_- Não vá atrás da jóia , ela será a sua ruína . – Ela foi direta . _

_- Tudo o que vivi todo este tempo apenas me prova o quanto sentimentos humanos são tolos ! Eu não preciso deles para nada , apenas me tornam um fraco !_

_- Naraku , ainda há tempo de desistir . – Ela insistiu_

_- Eu quase desisti , mas o que acaba de acontecer é a prova de que eu fui idiota , assim como todos vocês, humanos . Acreditam com todas as forças em um sentimento que pode ser quebrado tão facilmente , no fundo precisam de algo para dar sentido à vida tão insignificante que possuem e por isso são tão infelizes ! Não quero e não serei como vocês !_

_- O poder não lhe trará a felicidade , muito menos esquecer os sentimentos por acreditar que sejam motivos de fraqueza será capaz de amenizar o sofrimento . No fundo , você só quer se livrar da dor , mas acredite ... Este não é o caminho . _

_Naraku ficou em silêncio , virou o rosto e fitou o mar mal conseguindo ver as águas já que estavam tão escuras quanto o céu . _

_- Anabelle não gostaria de lhe ver seguir o caminho da escuridão . – A sacerdotisa quebrou o silêncio . _

_- Anabelle está morta . – Disse , seco . Após tal afirmação , deu as costas para a mulher e seguiu rumo ao nada . _

_Aquela fora a última vez que vira a sacerdotisa , jamais sequer ouvira alguém falar seu nome outra vez , naquele momento compreendia o porquê da mulher uma vez ter lhe dito para ir até Anabelle enquanto podia , e sentia muita raiva por isso ,por fim o youkai da neve estava certo , humanos possuem prazo de validade , se Anabelle não morresse da doença , um dia a idade a levaria, ele a perderia de qualquer jeito , desde o início o relacionamento dos dois estava condenado a terminar dessa forma, se não fosse desse jeito , talvez um youkai inimigo a matasse . A morte de Hitomi lhe dera uma idéia um tanto perversa , tomar o seu lugar naquele palácio , disfarçado de humano os youkais que o perseguiam não conseguiriam encontrá-lo , assim o fez . Não mudara muito a sua aparência , a tornara mais humana ao transformar seus olhos vermelhos em castanhos , assim vivera durante muito tempo , protegido pelos humanos que o aceitaram como mestre após convencê-los de que os protegeria , claro que não era verdade , mas os tolos acreditaram . Por conta das guerras e das tentativas das posses de terra , os poucos que sabiam que ele não era o verdadeiro mestre foram morrendo , o que facilitou bastante a vida dele . Yoru , a única pessoa que ele não desejaria ferir por ter sido muito importante à sua falecida Anabelle tornou-se uma sacerdotisa e partiu para longe para cuidar os feridos e doentes que estavam espalhados pelo país seguindo o exemplo de Arcanna, consigo levou a lira de Anabelle, assim tocaria as canções favoritas da ruiva e não permitiria que sua memória fosse esquecida , nunca mais cruzou com a jovem também . _

_Enfim os anos foram passando , e como uma defesa para não cair em um poço sem fundo e entregar-se ao sofrimento , ele foi se tornando mais frio do que jamais fora . Seu coração finalmente tornou-se um bloco de gelo, somente nas profundezas remotas dele uma pequena luz existia , lá jazia a memória de Anabelle , a qual manteve em segredo . Com o passar desse tempo , o palácio antes repleto de flores e cores fora se tornando tão frio e obscuro como ele , seus jardins tornaram-se terra seca , as cerejeiras morreram , o lago secou , nada mais restou , nenhuma bela paisagem que pudesse atormentá-lo com lembranças ._

_Finalmente a garota da era atual caiu em sua época e a jóia ressurgiu , depois de muitos anos , como Arcanna um dia lhe disse , mas fora dividida em mil pedaços , e como se não bastasse isso , a garota era a reencarnação da sacerdotisa pela qual o humano que lhe dera origem era obcecado . Não só a garota , mas a própria sacerdotisa tornara a viver num corpo de terra e ossos , devido à todos esses acontecimentos ele manteve suas memórias em estado de hibernação e procurou distrair-se com o seu maior meio de diversão , causar a dor para os outros . Talvez isso o divertisse porque amenizava a sua frustração , com o passar do tempo tornou-se tão amargo e infeliz , que desejava que todos compartilhassem da sua infelicidade ao sofrerem . Se ele não tinha a capacidade de encontrar a felicidade , que ninguém tivesse . Inteligente, ardiloso , ele armou várias ciladas , feriu e matou muitos , colocou uns contra outros , e juntou os fragmentos daquela jóia desejando corrompê-la , assim como todo o resto do mundo , talvez se tudo se tornasse negro e sem vida , ele poderia enfim esquecer-se da mulher imaculada que um dia o amara ... Nem mesmo o sentimento de Onigumo por Kikyou podia superar o que Naraku sentira um dia por uma jovem estrangeira . Quando dizia querer livrar-se de seu coração humano por conta de seus sentimentos pela sacerdotisa , seu verdadeiro desejo era livrar-se da tristeza pela perda de Anabelle , mas para mantê-la em segredo , fingia ser outro motivo . _

_Mesmo fugindo das batalhas , nunca fazendo o trabalho sujo com as próprias mãos , no fundo não se importava tanto em continuar vivo , sabia que uma hora todos seus inimigos acabariam com ele , era só uma questão de tempo , mas até lá , gostaria de perder qualquer tipo de emoção para não poder sentir nada , absolutamente nada ... _

_**Assim , quando finalmente possuíu a jóia e a corrompeu quase completamente , perdeu a sanidade e tornou-se um verdadeiro monstro , mas como um milagre , um pequeno ponto de luz se manteve naquela jóia maldita , o que deu chances à Kagome de acabar com seu "sofrimento" de uma vez por todas .**__**Seu corpo finalmente fora destruído por uma flecha purificadora da garota , quando ela acertou a Jóia de Quatro Almas que dentro dele se encontrava . Sobre o poço come-ossos , com somente a cabeça intacta e com a sanidade recobrada , antes de morrer ele sorriu , como se de alguma forma tivesse obtido glória . Apesar de ter feito o desejo à jóia para que levasse Kagome consigo , que separasse-a de Inuyasha , no fundo não era o que realmente queria , mas a aquela altura já não importava mais , no fundo ele queria morrer , mesmo sabendo que o que o aguardava era o inferno . **_

"_**Kikyou , não poderei ir para o mesmo lugar que você..." – Pensava , enquanto era engolido pela escuridão , enquanto a jóia aprisionava a sua alma .**_

_**Mesmo adormecido dentro da jóia , ainda possuía consciência . **_

"_**Kikyou?" – Ele se perguntou , como se não fosse este o real nome que ele quisesse proferir . **_

_**Agora ele entendia o porquê das pessoas tanto falarem que antes de se morrer a sua vida toda passa diante de seus olhos . Mas de todos os momentos que agora ele lembrava , os que surgiam mais intensos eram os que compartilhara com a ruiva , os únicos momentos belos que existiram em toda a sua vida , onde por um momento ele pôde se sentir não só humano , mas vivo . E essas lembranças foram segredo durante toda a sua vida . Nenhum de seus inimigos atuais jamais souberam ou ouviram falar , e jamais saberiam , mas este Naraku possuiu sim um coração seu , que amou uma mulher de verdade , e esta se chamava :**_

**_"Anabelle !" - Sua mente gritou ._**

**_Neste exato momento , ouviu de longe a voz da garota que lhe tirou a vida gritar :_**

_**- Jóia de Quatro Almas , desapareça !! **_

**_Logo após o grito , sentiu uma força puxá-lo bruscamente para baixo , finalmente teve condições de abrir os olhos e se deparar com a atual situação. _**_**Seu corpo despido parecia cair em buraco profundo , cada vez tudo se tornava mais escuro , até que ao inclinar o rosto para baixo pôde ver chamas vermelhas como rubis materializarem-se em mãos para pegá-lo, das profundezas daquelas chamas , lamúrias e gritos desesperados de almas profanas e perdidas podiam ser ouvidos .**_

"_**Este deve ser o inferno" – Por mais assustador que fosse , ele parecia resignado , apenas fechou os olhos e esperou ser puxado . **_

_**Quando uma daquelas mãos enfurecidas estava próxima , quase alcançando-o , sentiu seu corpo parar de cair , sentiu algo segurá-lo, ou melhor , alguém envolvê-lo em um calor estranhamente confortante . **_

_**Abriu os olhos lentamente , olhou para baixo e viu aquela mão aterradora se afastar , sentiu algo leve e macio tocar seu rosto e ao passar a mão por ele soube o que seria , pegou em suas mãos e viu , era uma pena branca , parecia iluminada . De repente percebeu que aquilo tão caloroso que o amparou eram asas enormes , repletas daquelas penas , e ao olhar para cima viu um rosto conhecido , jamais esquecido , radiante , como da primeira vez que o vira há muitos anos atrás . **_

_**- Anabelle ? – Seus olhos arregalaram-se , desacreditados . **_

_**Os cabelos dela brilhavam como raios alaranjados de Sol , tal como seus olhos que refletiam o céu diurno de verão , parecia ainda mais bela do que em suas memórias , mas se havia algo que ele nunca esquecera, era aquele perfume inconfundível de rosas , da sua rosa . **_

_**- O que faz aqui ? Este não é o seu lugar ... **_

_**- Esperava por você , Naraku . – A voz dela ecoou como uma melodia por toda aquela escuridão sem fim , seu sorriso parecia iluminar todas as sombras envolta deles . – Durante todo esse tempo , sempre estive à sua espera . **_

_**- Anabelle , eu não posso ir para o mesmo lugar que você , não depois de tudo o que fiz . – Ele baixou o olhar . **_

_**A mão suave e delicada tocou a face fria dele , aquecendo-a , os braços femininos o envolveram num abraço acolhedor , inebriando-o . **_

_**- Deus me enviou para nos dar uma segunda chance ... – Ela disse . **_

_**- Uma segunda chance ? **_

_**- De ficarmos juntos , de sermos felizes ! – A voz dela soou alegre . **_

_**Naraku permanecia perplexo , mas ainda assim , um sorriso de contentamento esboçou-se em seu rosto . Mesmo depois de tudo o que fizera , poderia uma força superior ser tão misericordiosa a ponto de lhe conceder outra chance de ficar ao lado da mulher que amava ? **_

_**- Vamos ser felizes dessa vez ? – Ela perguntou . – Juntos, para sempre ? **_

_**- Sim . – Naraku afirmou de prontidão . **_

_**Anabelle mostrou uma de suas mãos para ele , abaixou todos os dedos , exceto o mindinho e sorriu . Não precisou dizer nada , Naraku compreendeu seu gesto e imediatamente uniu o próprio mindinho ao dela , nesse momento uma luz dourada se espalhou por todo o local e então um fio da mesma cor apareceu nitidamente envolvendo os dedos de ambos. **_

_**- É uma promessa . – Os dois falaram exatamente ao mesmo tempo , enquanto fixavam seus olhos um no outro . **_

_**E para selar o juramento , finalmente realizaram o desejo que tanto os movia durante todo esse tempo em que estiveram separados . Naraku inclinou seu corpo passando a flutuar de pé diante de Anabelle , a distancia entre seus corpos era praticamente nula , assim como a de seus lábios , que se encontraram e se tomaram em sincronia . Saborearam cada sensação de terem seus corpos unidos novamente , exploraram o corpo um do outro como se fosse a forma de terem certeza de que aquilo era real e finalmente , assim que se tornaram um , seus corpos brilharam e como estrelas cadentes apartaram-se e foram cada uma para um lado . **_

_**Neste exato momento , em uma era distante , uma mulher coberta por uma capa preta sentada em um banco de uma praça na cidade de Tókio olhou para o céu e viu duas estrelas caindo ao mesmo tempo . Por baixo da capa um pequeno sorriso se abriu e então ela catou do chão um chapéu esfarrapado o qual usava para pedir dinheiro por ler a mão das pessoas . **_

_**- Finalmente ! – Disse em tom de alegria , enquanto esperava o semáforo ficar verde para pedestres passarem . Quando finalmente pôde , cruzou a faixa e foi em direção ao beco onde uma loja de antiguidades e de material sobre misticismo se encontrava , lá entrou . – O amor ... O amor nunca se acaba , nunca é derrotado , ele permanece e faz milagres ... – Após dizer tal frase , a mulher abaixou a capa diante de um espelho velho e observou seu rosto sorridente no espelho . Ajeitou seus cabelos grisalhos e passou a mão por uma pedra vermelha que se encontrava cravada em sua testa . – Espero que vocês finalmente tenham compreendido . **_

_**Um dia , a alma de Naraku e Anabelle se reencontrariam , afinal de contas , elas estavam destinadas a isso . Não importava em que era , em que século ou até mesmo em que mundo , isso simplesmente aconteceria , e então dessa vez , os dois agarrariam a chance e não a deixariam escapar . Este não era o fim , mas apenas o início da jornada em busca da felicidade , que só existiria se um estivesse ao lado do outro ... Não importava o quanto fosse demorar , este dia simplesmente iria chegar . **_

_

* * *

_

- Vá com Deus , Katherine ! Boa aula ! – A mãe falou , fitando sua filha vestida com o uniforme colegial da única escola católica da cidade . Ajeitou seus longos cabelos negros quase azulados longos e ondulados e ajeitou os óculos nos olhos azuis claros da menina.

A garota sorriu , pegou sua maleta e saiu pela porta acenando para a mãe . Assim que chegou na esquina , correu em direção da estação do metrô , as calçadas estavam realmente lotadas de pessoas , o bairro estava todo arrumado para o festival **Tanabata Matsuri **que aconteceria à noite . Tentando correr mesmo entre aquele povo todo , acabou trombando com um indivíduo com tamanha força que caiu sentada no chão com sua maleta sobre seu colo .

- Ei garota , você está bem ? - Uma voz masculina grave e levemente rouca chamou sua atenção .

Quando inclinou o rosto para saber com quem tinha esbarrado , se deparou com um homem de cabelos negros e ondulados que vinham até o meio das costas vestido em um sobretudo preto por cima de uma camisa social roxa escura e uma calça também social preta . Quando seus olhos azuis como o céu encontraram os castanhos que à luz fraca do Sol naquele dia nublado davam a impressão de possuir um brilho avermelhado teve uma sensação estranha , quase como um dejavu , não daquela situação , mas sim como se já o conhecesse desde muitos anos atrás . Pelo visto , o olhar arregalado do homem mostrava que o mesmo também sentia isso .

Ergueu a mão para a menina , e quando ela a segurou uma pequena linha dourada ligando o mindinho de um ao o do outro apareceu como um feixe de luz , tão rápido que eles não foram capazes de notar .

- Eu não a conheço de algum lugar ? – Ele perguntou enquanto a analisava , como se tentasse reconhecê-la .

O rosto da adolescente ficou levemente corado por conta de sua timidez , mas ainda assim seus olhos não desviavam dele , assim como ele , tentava reconhecê-lo , pois tinha certeza de que de alguma forma , não eram estranhos .No meio daquela multidão de pessoas apressadas , havia outro alguém parado , este era a mesma mulher que costumava usar a capa negra , que sabia do futuro e que não envelhecia , ela fitava o casal e sorria satisfeita . Duas estrelas em pleno céu diurno brilharam exatamente no topo da cabeça de cada um dos dois , mas estavam tão entretidos olhando um para o outro como se o tempo tivesse parado que não repararam . Naquele exato momento , enquanto seus olhos hipnotizados encaravam-se sem sequer piscar , uma voz surgiu na mente de cada um :

" _É uma promessa ." _

Enquanto ambos permaneciam a trocar olhares parados em meio à multidão , suas mãos permaneciam segurando uma à outra , e como se tivessem feito por mero instinto , seus dedos entrelaçaram-se ,então desta vez o fio dourado que ligava seus mindinhos apareceu nitidamente , envolvendo-os com sua aura calorosa , fazendo-os sorrir sem sequer raciocinar . Como uma atitude impensada , o homem se aproximou da adolescente e antes que pudesse se dar conta , seus lábios estavam colados aos dela , selando um beijo que parecia há muito tempo ter sido almejado . A jovem se assustou por conta da atitude tão inesperada do "estranho", acabou deixando a sua maleta cair sobre a calçada , mas antes que tentasse afastá-lo , algo dentro de si não a permitiu , sem demora seus olhos se fecharam e quando foi perceber , já o retribuía e o abraçava , como se esperasse desesperadamente por isso .Nem mesmo as pessoas os empurrando fora motivo para que se apartassem , não sabiam o nome um do outro , não sabiam o endereço , não sabiam nada , mas aquele fora o beijo mais caloroso e almejado que desfrutaram em todas as suas vidas , e com certeza não seria o único !

**x............................................................................................................ Fim ?****............................................................................................................x**

* * *

Aaaaaaai , gente !!! Nem acredito , terminou !!!! Quer dizer , teve um final meio aberto ne , mas terminou de certa forma ! *-*

Primeiramente gostaria de agracecer aos que tiveram paciência de ler , mas em especial , gostaria de agradecer a Ana-chan e a Cat-chan , por lerem com tanto carinho e me insentivarem com suas reviews ! Vou sentir muita , muita , muita saudade disso ! i.i

Espero que gostem desse final , que de um jeito diferente , foi feliz ! ^_^ ( Eu acho né)

E as duas músicas que foram usadas para essa finalização foram Our Great Divide - Tarja Turunen e Sleeping Sun - Nightwish , gosto tanto delas que de alguma forma teria que usá-las no final x.x

Agora vocês devem ter sacado quem é Hitomi Kagewaki , certo ? ^^ É um dos desfarces do Naraku , o jovem mestre do castelo onde a família de Sango vai derrotar um youkai e bem ... morre quase toda ne x.x '

Agora vocês conhecem a minha versão de Hitomi Kagewaki XD

A cena de Kagome atirando a flecha na jóia , a morte de Naraku , ela acontece desse jeito no mangá , é claro que o que aconteceu depois dela eu criei né XD

Enfim , vocês devem ter notado duas coisas grifadas ao longo do capítulo , certo ? Eram _Harakiri_ e _Tanabata Matsuri_ . ^_^

_Harakiri _: Bem , quando um samurai perdia sua honra , quando o senhor a quem servia era morto , com um punhal ele apunhalava a si mesmo na altura do estômago . Inclusive a palavra Harakiri significa mais ou menos " cortar barriga" ( Wikipédia que disse XD ) ... Mas como eu adoro Maddama Butterfly e na versão que assisti ela corta o pescoço no final , eu fiz o mesmo com Hitomi i.i

_Tanabata Matsuri_ : É o Festival das Estrelas . Diz a lenda que uma princesa que morava perto da via-láctea se apaixonou perdidamente por um belo rapaz que seu próprio pai , o Senhor Celestial , lhe apresentou. Desde então , tanto a princesa quanto o jovem passaram a dedicar-se somente ao seu romance , dessa forma acabaram por deixar seus deveres de lado para viver somente o amor , tal atitude irritou profundamente o pai da princesa , que como punição decidiu separar o casal . Notando que a separação fora muito sofrida para sua filha , o Senhor Celestial passou a permitir que a moça se encontrasse com seu amado apenas uma vez ao ano , no sétimo dia do sétimo mês do calendário lunar , mas para que isso acontecesse , os dois passariam a realizar os desejos feitos pelos que vivem na Terra nessa data . E aí surgiu o festival , onde as pessoas costumam amarrar papéis onde escrevem seus pedidos nos galhos e nas folhas das árvores . Há dança , há peça de teatro , a cidade fica iluminada por lanternas coloridas ... é muito lindo !! Eu fui ao Tanabata Matsuri no bairro da Liberdade esse ano e tive a chance de ver mais ou menos como ele é , claro que no Japão deve ser muito mais bonito e completo ... Mas gente , é emocionante ! *-*

Bem ... Agora é hora da despedida oficial ... i.i

Adorei escrever essa fic , de verdade ! Espero que vocês tenham apreciado , mesmo com as tragédias e melodramas , espero que ela não tenha sido cansativa demais ^^'

Obrigada por tudo , desejo a todos um Feliz 2010 , que suas vidas fiquem ainda mais repletas de amor , alegria e amizades !

Beijos ,

Crystal-chan , ou Lulu , como preferirem ! s2

Nos veremos em breve na outra fic que escrevo sobre Sailor Moon , e talvez em novas ! ^_^


End file.
